Por venganza o por deseo?
by Makoto Black
Summary: Sintesis: McGonagall sabe todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo y cara a cara con Hermione, todo puede suceder...los tatuajes siguen ahí, y mientras Ginny y Cho tienen ya claro todo, Pansy y Hermy siguen en blanco...¿una noche en casa de Luna?...¡Merlín!...
1. La causa

La causa

La causa

La biblioteca había estado cerrada todo el último fin de semana, por alguna extraña razón a los profesores se les había metido la idea en la cabeza que todos los libros debían ser inventariados, Snape propuso que lo hicieran aquellos con castigos recientes y no dejó escapar la oportunidad de castigar a Harry y Ron, sólo para que participaran, el inventariado sería a mano y sin magia. Hermione, Ginny y Luna procuraban no aparecerse demasiado tiempo por la biblioteca, era mejor que no les vieran con los chicos o seguramente les castigarían, Neville se ocupaba por petición de ellas, de apoyarlos en lo que podía.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que fuera necesaria toda la ayuda posible para completar el trabajo, enorme fue la sorpresa, cuando Dumbledore anunció la donación de un sin numero de libros nuevos que serian agregados, al poco tiempo, más del 70 del alumnado, fuera por castigos o de forma voluntaria, trabajaba por las tardes y tiempos libres en la biblioteca, quedando sólo nuestras tres amigas.

-No entiendo, si la profesora McGonagall me dejara ayudar yo...-Hermione llevaba los ojos tan brillantes como estrellas.

-Te volverías insoportablemente loca. –Condenó Luna sin inmutarse por las llamas de los ojos marrones de Hermione.

-Si no te dejaron participar en el inventariado es por que según la profesora, conoces ya demasiado bien la biblioteca...según sé, conoces incluso los rincones que ella olvida. –Ginny le miraba con sorpresa y algo así como miedo.

-Bueno...no soy tan mala estudiante como creí. –Hermione caminó frente a las dos contoneando las caderas abrazada de un libro.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que es insufrible? –Preguntó Ginny a Luna en un susurro para que su amiga no la fuera a escuchar.

-Creo que está loca por el estudio. –Indicó Luna sin bajar en lo más mínimo la voz, mientras hacia girar el amuleto nuevo de su cuello. –Y sí, es insufrible.

-¿Qué es insufrible? –Preguntó Hermione que se había sentado en el césped cerca de un abeto.

-Tu...¡hay!...mmmm. –Luna recibió un fuerte golpe en la boca, Ginny se la cubría sonriendo.

-Tú situación Hermione...es decir la situación del Colegio, esto de la biblioteca es realmente molesto...¿no crees? –Ginny soltó a Luna haciendo señas de que no dijera eso.

-Es verdad...todo se siente tan solo, apenas y vemos a los chicos en la comida y la cena...las clases son terribles, todos están tan cansados que no quieren hacer nada. –Hermione miraba el lago negro con nostalgia. –No sé por que pero...he recordado a Víktor.

-¿Y eso? –Ginny se sentó a su lado, Luna se puso a arrojar piedritas al agua.

-Quizá sea que todos están tan callados que me lo recuerdan. –Sonrió Hermione tristemente.

-Claro, te entiendo, yo extraño a Harry...y eso que, ya sabes...no me falta con quien pasar un buen ratito. –Sonrió la pelirroja maliciosamente.

-¡Ginny! –Hermione se sonrojó ante la alusión. -¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué?...no hay nada de malo en impedir que se empolven las cosas, ¿o sí? –Ginny cortó una ramita y se la puso entre los dientes, tirándose sobre el césped húmedo que dejó saltar el rocío.

-Miren...ahí va Cho. –Luna las llamó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la lechucería. –Me han contado que sale con alguien nuevo.

-¿Bromeas? –Ginny se irguió rápidamente. –Sería... –Lo pensó un poco. –...el cuarto en lo que va del mes...y hoy es 7.

-Con esas estadísticas... –Hermione se puso a sacar cuentas en un trocito de pergamino. -...supera a Pansy por uno y a ti por dos. –Dijo mirando de reojo a Ginny.

-Te equivocas. –Murmuró Ginny. –Sé de buena fuente que ayer Pansy paseó por el bosque de la mano de Willis de Hufflepuff. –Dijo arqueando las cejas. –Y yo, tengo mis pininos, aún estoy en juego.

-¿Debes estar bromeando?...¿Willis?, tiene los dedos más horriblemente largos que he visto. –Criticó Hermione pálida del susto.

-Ese es el punto, Hermione. –Sonrió Ginny subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-¡Oh por Merlín! –Hermione se puso colorada como un tomate y se cubrió el rostro con el libro.

-Pansy está saliendo del Castillo. –Murmuró Luna sentándose al lado de Hermione a mirar el libro que se había abierto.

-Parece que sale con alguien...y vienen para acá... –Ginny miraba a la pareja interesada, Hermione miraba al suelo todavía turbada por la revelación anterior.

-Es Malfoy. –Concluyó Luna sin siquiera mirar a la pareja.

-Debí suponerlo...las ratas sólo se juntan con ratas. –Soltó Ginny sagazmente cuando los dos pasaron junto a ellas.

-Vaya, vaya...así que por eso están todas aquí juntas eh... –Malfoy les miró con desprecio, Luna ni siquiera le prestó atención, Ginny se puso de pie de un golpe, Hermione lo hizo lentamente.

-Cállate Malfoy. –Pidió Hermione, no tenía la más mínima intención de ponerse a discutir con él.

-Pero si es la más golfa de Griffindor y las menos atractiva de la misma casa... –Pansy carcajeó, Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron detrás de los dos. -...y por supuesto, su amiga loca. –Pansy levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Luna, que la ignoró por completo.

-Somos del mismo sindicato, Pansy...¡cuidado!, no te muerdas la lengua. –Exclamó Ginny sacando la varita.

-¡Estúpida! –Pansy sacó su varita dispuesta a atacar.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Parkinson! –Gritó Hermione sacando la suya, cuando se dio cuanta, Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy les apuntaban a las dos, Luna recostada en la hierba leía.

-Yo que tú, Granger, lo pensaría dos veces antes de amenazar a mi chica. –Sonrió Malfoy.

-Tú chica. –Rió Ginny, Hermione oraba por que no dijera nada. –Pero si Pansy está más vista que muñeca de aparador.

-¡Maldita! –Pansy no se pudo contener ante el comentario. -¡Diffindo! –El rayo impactó en la mejilla de Ginny que apenas había logrado moverse para esquivarlo.

-¡Everte Statum! –Hermione hizo lo posible por derribar a Crabbe antes que actuara.

-¡Flipendo! –Gritó Ginny sangrando profusamente de la mejilla, Pansy saltó a otro lado esquivándolo.

-¡Estúpida! –Gritó Malfoy apuntando a Hermione por la espalda.

-¡Incendio! –Hermione le lanzó unas llamas grandes y azules a Goyle para entretenerle.

-¡Levicorpus! –Luna hizo que Malfoy volara por los cielos tras Hermione, que se volvió a mirarlo. –No se debe atacar por la espalda, Malfoy.

-¡Bájame!...¡Maldita lunática! –Draco se sacudía, mientras su túnica le cubría el rostro.

-Cielos... –Hermione vio a Draco sobre sí. -...gracias Luna, creo que de no ser por ti.

-Cobarde...¡Detente! –Ginny se fue persiguiendo a Pansy bosque a dentro.

-Iré con ella, puede cometer una locura. –Dijo Luna siguiéndola.

-Está bien... –Hermione buscó con la mirada a Crabbe y Goyle, huían hacia el castillo, era obvio, llamarían a Snape y si la encontraba allí seguramente la castigaría, intentó verle el lado bueno, pero si le quitaba puntos no lo habría. -...me voy...

-¡Granger! –Malfoy la llamó ahogadamente, la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

-¿Malfoy? –Preguntó Hermione sin darle importancia a su posición.

-Bájame de aquí, asquerosa sangre sucia. –Malfoy lucía extrañamente sonrosado.

-Ese no es el modo de pedirlo Malfoy. –Dijo Hermione disfrutando de un par de segundos de placer.

-¡Bájame!...maldita sea... –Draco sabía que aquello era demasiado humillante, y que no estaba para ponerse sus moños, un grupo de chicos de primer curso de Gryffindor salían del castillo. -¡Maldita sea!...¡Por favor asquerosa sangre sucia!

-Así está mejor. –Hermione sonrió malamente y exclamó. -¡Liberacorpus! –Malfoy cayó al suelo, pero tan de mala suerte que al caer rodó y se llevó a Hermione de camino, quedando boca a bajo sobre ella, pecho con pecho.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esta posición. –Malfoy sujetó las manos de Hermione a cada lado de su cara, sobre ella, sentado sobre sus piernas, sonreía.

-¡Suéltame! –Gritó Hermione, aquello no le gustaba nada.

-Quien lo diría Granger, estás muy bien dada...-Malfoy estiró los brazos de Hermione sobre su cabeza para poder sujetar las dos muñecas sólo con la mano izquierda contra el piso, Hermione sentía pánico.

-Malfoy, no te atrevas...-Dijo al punto de ponerse a llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían, era como si esperara algo.

-Vaya, vaya...-Dijo Malfoy pasando el dorso de su mano por la barbilla tersa y suave de Hermione. -...quien diría que tendrías una piel tan linda...y un cuerpo tan bien formado. –Bajo la mano hasta la cintura de Hermione, solo para tocarle el abdomen plano.

-Mal...Malfoy...-Tartamudeó Hermione nerviosa, sentía un raro escalofrío y un extraño espasmo en el bajo vientre, sentía que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Es una verdadera lastima... –Malfoy se agachó hasta terminar recostado sobre ella, y le susurró al oído. -...que no seas igual de, accesible que Pansy o Ginny...me sentiría realmente...seducido por eso...

-Yo...yo...-Hermione se sonrojó hasta ponerse como tomate, aquello la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, demasiado, tanto que no podía controlar su respiración.

-Pero era de suponerse...eres Granger y esto simplemente no es lo tuyo. –Concluyó Malfoy pasando sus labios tan cerca del cuello de Hermione, que ésta cerró los ojos, aquello le era nuevo y excitante.

-¡Señor Malfoy! –Snape se acercaba a paso veloz.

-¿Profesor? –Preguntó Malfoy mirándolo con una sonrisa, pero sin quitarse de encima de Hermione, que miraba el nudo de su corbata demasiado turbada para prestar atención a Snape.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó Snape seguido de Crabbe y Goyle con una sonrisa irónica.

-Tropecé sobre Granger. –Contestó Draco levantándose, sin saber por que, le tendió la mano a Hermione y ella la tomó para levantarse.

-Espero que no un tropezón como los que acostumbra con la señorita Parkinson. –Comentó secamente Snape.

-Claro que no profesor...es Granger. –Indicó Malfoy sonriéndoles a sus amigotes que hicieron lo propio.

-Cierto...pues bien...vayan al castillo...y tú Granger, sacúdete el uniforme. –Dijo fríamente dándose la vuelta.

-Adiós...Granger...y gracias. –Exclamó Draco carcajeando camino al Castillo.

Hermione se quedó allí, plantada sin poder moverse, no podía pensar en nada sino en las sensaciones anteriores, Luna y Ginny llegaron entonces, las dos polveadas y sudorosas.

-La he alcanzado...tardará unos minutos en quitarse todo el fango y volver...debiste ver su cara de humillación. –Ginny sonreía emocionada, aún sangraba pero no le importaba. –Mira que atreverse a lesionar mi rostro.

-¿Estás bien Hermione? –Luna pareció más atenta a su amiga.

-Sí...estoy bien... –Dijo ahogadamente. -¡Episkey! –Ginny dejó de sangrar y ya que el corte era poco profundo, sanó de inmediato.

-Pues no luces bien. –Ginny se le acercó despistadamente.

-Estás sonrojada y agitada. –Luna hizo lo mismo. -¿Corriste?

-¡No! –Dijo sonrojándose más, pero como un golpe en las sienes recordó "...es Granger...es una verdadera lástima que no seas como Ginny o Pansy...esto no es lo tuyo...". –No, sí me ocurre algo. –Dijo cerrando los puños hasta que las manos se le pusieron blancas.

-Hermione... –Ginny se le acercó, algo no andaba bien, nunca había visto esa mirada en Hermione, como si tuviera una gran ira dentro de sí.

-Pareces, enfurecida con alguien...¿qué te han hecho? –Luna le puso la mano en el hombro, sólo para percatarse de que estaba más tiesa que una roca.

-Me las va a pagar todas, me las va a pagar. –Susurró Hermione emprendiendo la carrera hacia el castillo, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos.

-¿Qué demonios? –Ginny la miró alejarse como una loca hacia las enormes puertas del colegio.

-Sea lo que sea... –Luna levantó el libro del suelo, Hermione lo había olvidado, era un ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts. -...es muy muy malo.


	2. Juego de niños

Hermione entró en la sala común y comenzó a mirar alrededor, debía haber alguien, cualquiera que le ayudara, al menos con quien desahogarse; en un rincón estaba quien menos se imaginaba, pero no lo pensó dos veces corrió hacia él y lo tomó por el cuello con suma violencia, levantándolo incluso del sofá donde leía.

-¡Neville! –Dijo conteniendo lo más posible la ira que la invadía, pegándolo a su rostro lo más posible.

-He...He...Hermione...–Neville enrojecido por el apretón la miraba con ojos desorbitados. -...qué...¿qué te pasa? –Preguntó al fin temiendo que hubiese hecho algo mal.

-Necesito tu ayuda...–Hermione se irguió para mirar alrededor, Ginny venía entrando a la sala, no podía decirle nada a ella, no aún. -...sígueme, de prisa.

-Pero...pero... –Neville sin saber si hacerle caso o no se puso de pie, Hermione iba ya hacia la puerta.

-¡Vamos Neville si quieres mi ayuda date prisa! –Gritó ella topándose con Ginny, que le miró sorprendida. –Vuelvo en un rato Ginny. –Dijo saliendo de su alcance, Neville miró a Ginny con pánico, pero siguió a la castaña fuera de la sala.

-Algo me huele mal. –Susurró Ginny, pero alguien le arrojó de pronto una extraña masa verde limón que le empapó el cabello con un aroma a caño pestilente, enfurecida se volvió buscando un culpable, el único que había palidecido la miró. -¡Seamus!

-Ginny...por favor, vengo saliendo de un castigo...perdóname. –Seamus hacía lo posible por convencerla, pero totalmente fuera de sí lo tomó por la corbata y lo sacó de la Sala Común gritando.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!... –Se perdió entre las escaleras, sin notar que Neville y Hermione avanzaban hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

La había seguido por todo el pasillo, entraron en la habitación y de pronto Hermione se volvió a mirarlo, había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, algo muy parecido a una llama roja en el fondo de su retina; permaneció de pie a pesar de que había sofás y sillones mullidos y cómodos alrededor; sin saber qué hacer, entrelazó sus dedos y se puso a mover los pies, esperando a que Hermione hablara.

-Hermione... –La llamó, habían pasado cerca de diez minutos y no decía nada.

-Espera... –Ella le mostró su dedo índice en señal de que cerrara la boca.

-Verás...–Neville la miraba, estaba roja, como nunca antes la había visto, normalmente tan calmada y seria, estaba fuera de control, además no eran muy cercanos, no entendía este arranque de amistad hacia él. -...¿puedo llamar a Ron o a Harry?. –Hermione se crispó, se detuvo dándole la espalda. –Tal vez sea mejor que te deje pensar sola, y lo que me quieras decir, me lo puedes decir luego. –Neville sonrió y triste por que ella parecía dispuesta a considerarlo su amigo en un principio, dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Neville! –Le llamó Hermione entre anhelante y cautelosa.

-Dim... –No pudo ni terminar de decir la "e", Hermione se le lanzó directo a los labios y los prensó con los suyos, lo tomó por la nuca bruscamente y lejos de parecer sensual, parecía que se lo quería comer; lo besó lo mejor que pudo, acariciándole la cabeza, pero Neville estaba asustado, sin saber qué hacer se armó de valor, le tomó de las manos y la separó cortante pero con suavidad. -...¡Hermione!...¿qué?...¿qué intentas? –Preguntó con la respiración pesada.

-Yo... –Hermione lo miró fijamente, comprendió su error y se echó a llorar.

-¡No! –Neville la abrazó con fuerza, pensó en mil cosas qué decir, pero ahora su mente sólo estaba ocupada en que sentía hormigueo en los labios.

-¡Oh Neville lo siento! –Exclamó Hermione entre sollozos.

-Ya...tranquila...si me explicaras, yo podría decirte algo apropiado. –Susurró Neville, Hermione seguía pegada a su pecho llorando dolorosamente, ahora recostada sobre uno de los sillones al lado de él que se había sentado.

-Malfoy... –Dejó escapar Hermione suavemente, escondiendo la cara en el amplio y bien formado pecho del chico.

-Debí suponerlo. –Pensó en voz alta, haciendo círculos con su mano en la espalda de Hermione, intentando reconfortarla. –Vamos, no pudo ser tan malo. –La separó de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos. –Cuéntame lo que pasó.

-Bueno...yo... –Hermione intentó calmarse y comenzó la narración.

-Ginny, has visto a Hermione. –Ron seguido de un Harry concentrado en las yemas de sus dedos, cortadas por las páginas de los libros, se acercó a su hermana.

-Tenía que ayudar a Neville con una tarea, debía ser un tema difícil por que parecía enfadada. –Ginny comía un trozo de salchicha, faltaba buen rato para la cena, pero los chicos castigados y los voluntarios iban llegando en grupos al Gran Salón.

-En ese caso, tardará. –Rió Harry mirando a Ginny, en la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy le sonreía, extrañado bajó la cabeza para comentarlo. –¡Hey!...Pansy me sonríe.

-¿Qué? –Ron levantó la mirada, Ginny arqueó las cejas, así que esa era la venganza, planeaba seducir a Harry.

-¿Porqué lo hace? –Harry se sonrojó, sentía un raro cosquilleó en la nuca.

-No sé...no es por nada, pero...¡qué linda es! –Ron estaba sonrojado.

-Ignórala. –Pidió Ginny entre súplica y orden, Harry salió del trance y asintió.

-Vamos Ginny. –Ron le hizo una seña algo insinuativa, parecía darle a entender que así como ella tenía sus pininos, Harry merecía los suyos.

-Olvídalo Ron...–Amenazó poniéndose de pie, con un insinuante contoneó de caderas, se acercó a la mesa verde, directamente hacia Pansy, Cho desde la mesa de Ravenclaw miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Weasley... –Mencionó Pansy al notar a Ginny parada a su espalda.

-Parkinson...hoy a la media noche en la torre de astronomía. –Ginny sonreía.

-Bien, estaré ahí. –Pansy le sonrió, luego miró a Cho. –Ya que nos reuniremos las...cazadoras... –Dijo alzando las cejas, cortando la carne con elegancia, Ginny se peinaba sensualmente el cabello. -...informa a Chang.

-Envíale una nota si tanto te interesa. –Ginny sonreía a Draco de forma sexy, Harry estaba muy distraído en ver la mesa de profesores como para verla.

-Esto es una competencia, Weasley...para nadie es secreto que somos las tres manda más aquí...lo más sano, es que nos reunamos y que si va a haber venganza, sea en el marco de una buena...satisfactoria...y gratificante competencia. –Pansy apenas y le miraba.

-Hecho. –Ginny sonrió a Draco, que levantó su vaso de jugo y le dedicó un brindis, y se alejó de la mesa, pasando por Ravenclaw, se inclinó para darle la noticia a Cho, que ofreciéndole un chocolate confitado dio a entender su aprobación, Ginny volvió a su mesa y no contestó ninguna de las preguntas de Ron.

-Entiendo...aunque la verdad no sé qué es lo que intentas... –Neville se había sonrojado, había gruñido y había hecho rabieta. -...escúchame Hermione, me temo que a pesar de lo mucho que odiemos a Malfoy... –Neville tomó aire. -...tiene razón en ese tema.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se le salían los ojos ante tal afirmación. –Pero...tengo buen cuerpo...¡soy apetecible, maldita sea! –Hermione jalaba el cuello de la camisa de Neville, el pobre estaba rojo tanto por lo que decía, como por la zarandeada.

-No he dicho que no seas linda... –Neville carraspeó. -...a lo que me refiero, es a que no eres..."accesible"... –Neville se soltó de ella y se acomodó la corbata y la camisa. -...escucha, para nadie es secreto que Ginny, Pansy y Cho son famosas por sus...amistades, con los chicos del colegio, tampoco que son muy selectivas...que yo sepa, ninguna se fijaría en un feo a menos que le encuentre algo bueno. –Neville le sonrió tristemente.

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver con eso? –Preguntó ella secamente.

-Eres mi amiga y me ayudas cuando te lo pido...eres amiga de Ron y Harry y de Luna...aunque claro a los dos primeros los aman todas, sobretodo a Harry...aunque según sé Ron también sigue los pasos de Ginny. –Neville se puso de pie.

-¡¿Qué?! –Una llama de celos creció dentro de Hermione.

-Tranquila...ahora me parece que lo que tú quieres es venganza...¿no? –Neville la miró con fijeza desacostumbrada en él. –Necesitas ayuda...pídesela a Ginny.

-No aún no. –Susurró Hermione, quería depender lo menos posible de ella.

-Entonces... –Neville se agachó, tocándose la barbilla se puso a pensar. -...¡ya!

-¿Qué? –Hermione lo miró, él se sonrojó.

-Bueno...hace unas semanas, Cho y yo nos topamos en el invernadero 2...luego de conversar, me dijo que podía pedirle el favor que quisiera. –Neville esquivó la mirada de Hermione.

-¿Sólo por que conversaron? –Hermione no le creía ni palabra.

-Bueno...yo... –Neville se puso más rojo, rozando el morado. -...la verdad...

-Neville tú y Cho... –Hermione estaba impresionada.

-Sólo fue una reconfortante sesión de besos...y...bueno tú sabes... –Dijo moviendo las manos y la cabeza, negando que hubiese pasado otra cosa. -...para algunas chicas, soy el mejor dotado en cuestión de brazos fuertes. –Dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba los músculos de sus brazos.

-Entiendo... –Hermione estaba impactada, se había desarrollado mucho últimamente, y si era sincera se veía guapo. –...¿pero qué tiene que ver Cho conmigo?

-Dijo que me haría el favor que yo quisiera...le pediré que te entrene para vengarte de Malfoy...si aprendes de Cho y luego de Ginny...la venganza será pan comido. –Neville sonrió emocionado por poderla ayudar.

-¿Estás seguro? –Hermione era jalada por la enorme mano de Neville fuera de la habitación.

-Por supuesto...confía en mi, será un juego de niños. –Los dos salieron de la habitación y fueron hacia el gran comedor.


	3. Derecho de admisión

Se había retirado temprano de la cena, quería ir a su dormitorio y descansar un par de horas antes de la reunión con Pansy y Ginny, parecía que las dos tenían un problema y se resolvería con conquistas, aquello le encantaba, sería de lo más sencillo, hasta ahora su número era mayor que el de Ginny por dos y Pansy caía bajo ella por uno; pensaba en su última conquista, de la que se había asegurado se enteraran todos para que contara en la suma, el miembro del equipo Alemán de Quidditch, Carl Snauzhert, alto, ojos azules, con sonrisa de cuento de hadas.

-Carl... –Susurró caminando por los oscuros pasillos, algo se cruzó por su mente, un joven de cabello negro y cara levemente redonda (ahora) -...¿Neville? –Sacudió la cabeza como para quitarse una imagen desagradable. -..reacciona Cho, piensa en Carl.

-¿Carl? –Neville se le apareció dando vuelta en una esquina.

-Neville... –Cho lo miró, "que casualidad" pensó. -...¿vas al comedor?

-Iré luego...te estaba buscando. –Neville tímidamente le hablaba, pensaba en lo ocurrido en el invernadero y sentía hormigas en el estomago.

-¿A mí? –Cho casi se sonroja, pero se pudo contener. -¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Bueno...necesito que me hagas un favor... –Neville movió la mano hacia un armario, lo abrió dejando salir a Hermione.

-Granger. –Susurró Cho, miró a Neville que miraba a Hermione con afecto, sintió una punzada en las sienes. -¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Hola Cho... –Saludó Hermione, algo intimidada, Cho no parecía contenta.

-El favor se refiere a ella. –Sonrió Neville volviéndose a verla.

-¿Exactamente qué tipo de favor? –Cho los miró con algo de molestia.

-Cuéntale. –Neville pidió, la castaña contó lo más posible omitiendo detalles que consideró privados: lo que sintió o lo que pasó con Neville en la sala de Menesteres.

-Malfoy...una serpiente rastrera y verdaderamente sexy. –Cho se tocaba la barbilla, al escuchar esto Neville se puso serio y Cho no pudo evitar darse cuenta. –Con un millón de defectos además. –Dijo para calmarlo, no sabía porqué pero no podía permitir que sufriera.

-¿Me ayudarás? –Hermione le miró, era la primera vez que se sentía en la necesidad de hacer algo así.

-Mmm... –Cho los miró, ella parecía necesitada de ayuda, y mantener a Malfoy ocupado sería bueno para la competencia, en cuanto a Neville, le miraba con suplica. –Lo haré...pero debes pasar por las pruebas de admisión.

-¿Pruebas? –Hermione miró a Neville, él tampoco sabía nada.

-Por supuesto...te espero un cuarto para la media noche en la sala de los Menesteres...no tardes. –Cho sonrió, guiñó un ojo a Neville y se marchó.

-A la media noche... –Hermione pensó en las consecuencias que aquel encuentro tendría si la descubría McGonagall. -...Neville es muy arriesgado.

-¿Eh? –Neville sonreía como un bobo mirando a Cho.

-Ah... –Suspiró empezando a creer que aquello había sido un error. -...nada.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, confía en mi. –Neville la miró desde su altura, y pasándole el brazo por los hombros la guió hasta el comedor, donde sólo entrar, Ron casi lo golpea por venirla abrazando.

-Exactamente...¿a dónde vas? –Draco miró a Pansy salir de la habitación de las chicas y pasar frente a la chimenea, leía las últimas noticias de El Profeta, sentado ante el fuego, envuelto en una elegante bata negra con esmeralda.

-Tengo un compromiso. –Pansy miró el reloj, la serpiente comenzaba a acercarse al doce, le quedaban veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para llegar a la torre con cuidado de que nadie la siga o descubra.

-Compromiso, eh... –Draco la miró con una ceja levantada en tono de incredulidad. –...y bien, ¿quién es? –Dijo levantándose doblando el periódico.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pansy palideció un poco, el tono dorado que otorgaba la luz de las llamas a su rostro la hacían ver muy hermosa y sensual.

-¿Quién es la conquista del momento?...digo, porque no me vas a salir con que vas a una pijamada...¿o sí? –Draco sonrió perversamente, mientras dejando el periódico se le acercaba y la tomaba por la angosta cintura.

-Draco... –Pansy le miró, pensó en aquel momento que si él se lo pidiera, no volvería a conquistar a nadie y permanecería con él siempre. -...tu sabes que yo...

-Tú... –Draco jalándola por la cintura, la acercó a sí mismo y comenzó a besarla lentamente en el cuello, Pansy no podía evitar moverse a su ritmo, extasiada por los besos.

-Yo...si tú lo pidieras...si supiera que tú...–Hablaba entrecortadamente, Draco seguía besándola suavemente, ya completamente pegado a ella, hasta que escuchó. -...serías fiel.

-¿Fiel? –Interpeló irguiéndose sin mirarla a los ojos, ella le buscó la mirada, él la desvió, la soltó, tomó el periódico y se dio media vuelta. -...buenas noches Pansy, suerte.

-Draco. –Llamó Pansy temblorosa, él se detuvo en la escalera sin volverse.

-¿Dime querida? –Soltó en un tono seco y cortante, casi hiriente.

-¿Porqué no puedes decírmelo?...¿no sientes nada por mi?... –Pansy sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, tan grande y grueso que no podía respirar, el pecho le dolió y no podía ver con claridad, conteniéndose para no dejar salir las lágrimas susurró. -...¿aunque sólo fuera lástima?

-La lástima se le otorga a quien se nos humilla demasiado Pansy... –Draco la miró serio un momento, luego sonrío con malignidad. -...tú aún no entras en esa zona.

-Yo... –Pansy quiso decirle algo, contestarle con todo el resentimiento que de pronto había surgido en ella. -...eres, eres un... –No pudo, el nudo no le dejaba hablar, apretó los puños intentando darse valor, pero no servía, Draco la miraba divertido, haciendo uso de todo su valor se tragó el dolor, sonrió y dijo. -...con suerte, hoy recuperaré posición Draco.

-Con suerte Pansy...con suerte. –Carcajeó él y terminó de subir la escalera, Pansy se quedó ahí, cuando lo perdió de vista soltó los puños y sin poder contenerse se echó a llorar amargamente, pero no se permitió hacerlo donde podrían escucharla los de su calaña, salió de la Sala Común y echó a correr por los pasillos, se descalzó y corrió sin hacer ruido, ahogando con la carrera los sollozos que hubieran podido delatarla.

-Tonta... –Susurró pegado a la pared del pasillo. -...es linda, dulce y sensual...pero no es lo que quiero. –Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y sólo una figura aparecía en esa oscuridad, Granger. –Hermione, es curioso que sea justo ella la que haga despertar en mi algo que no es ternura o amor...ella que parece ser una santa entre todas estas chicas, ella que parece ser más inexperta que cualquiera de las que han pasado por mi, justo ella es la que deseo. –Sonrió para sí, miró el suelo y recordó las últimas frases de Pansy "Aunque sólo fuera lástima", "si supiera que tú serías fiel". –Fiel, lástima...Pansy me ama...sólo a una persona he escuchado suplicar y humillarse así... –Draco se tornó serio y taciturno. -...Narcisa Malfoy. –Sentenció, escuchó un ruido en la habitación y sin esperar más, se pasó la mano por la cabeza acomodándose el cabello y entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sólo a mi se me ocurre hacer esto, no...no puedo creerlo, de un momento a otro se saldrá de mis manos...necesito dejarlo. –Caminaba rápidamente, los pasillos estaban negros a más no poder, si alguien la llegaba a descubrir tendría una fuerte reprimenda. –Si Harry lo supiera, quizá nunca me volvería a ver igual, no sé cómo he corrido con tanta suerte de que no me ha descubierto, pero no me queda mucha buena suerte...¡Maldita sea!...¿por qué se me ocurrió resolver esto así? Ahora no podré acobardarme. –Ginny se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano derecha, escuchó un ruido, se detuvo en seco, al fin siguió caminando convencida de que no era nada.

-Bienvenida, Granger. –Cho sonrió al verla entrar a la Sala de Menesteres. –Hoy presenciarás algo sensacional. –Rió Cho ofreciéndole un frasquito.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó mirando aquello con aprehensión.

-Perfume de flor de Lazo del Diablo... –Cho dio unos pasos dentro de la sala. -...lo primero que debes saber es que un hombre será atraído por el aroma de la chica.

-¿Flor de lazo del diablo? –Hermione abrió la botellita, al aspirar la fragancia prácticamente deseo quedarse por siempre oliéndola, era fresco como el océano y suave como las nubes. -¡Por Merlín!...huele divino.

-Eso es poco...quiero que introduzcas uno de tus cabellos... –Cho le ordenó mostrándole ella un frasco igual, pero el líquido de éste era de un color plateado brillante. -...la esencia se adapta a ti...en cuanto pongas tu cabello, el aroma y la textura cambiarán para generar tu perfume perfecto.

-El perfume perfecto... –Hermione se arrancó un cabello y lo puso dentro, la sustancia giró como si estuviera siendo agitada, fue tomando color, hasta que quedó de un tono rojo nacarado brillante. -...increíble...¿exactamente qué tan costoso es? –Pensó luego al darse cuenta que no lo había preguntado antes de usarlo.

-Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida...ahora debo hacerte una pregunta. –Cho se sentó sin dar importancia a la cara impresionada de Hermione, que revisaba el lugar, era una amplia habitación llena de sillones con cojines. -¿Te gusta?...es donde nos reunimos las "cazadoras" siempre que hay tiempo.

-Cazadoras...así se autodenominan, ¿creí que eran enemigas y luchaban por territorio como best... –Hermione se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado.

-¿Bestias? –Completó Cho mirándola con fijeza.

-Lo siento. –Hermione se asustó.

-Es tarde... –Cho se puso de pie, se acercó a ella.-...iré al grano, debes contestarme esto...¿eres virgen Hermione?

-¿Perdón? –Hermione se sonrojó al punto que perdió el aire y no podía respirar, ¿acaso aquello era el derecho de admisión?

-No es necesario que contestes, tu rostro lo dice todo. –Cho rió por lo bajo y pensó. –Aunque Weasley no se ve tan santito eh.

-Es un caballero. –Su vergüenza se tornó furia ante la aseveración.

-Un caballero muy tonto...no eres fea y tienes buen físico...no sé, tal vez Ron se siente más atraído por Harry. –Cho frunció el seño al pensarlo.

-¡Oye! –Hermione le tomó por el cuello y le apuntó con la varita.

-Yo lo pensaría dos veces...eres muy lista, pero yo no soy una tonta. –Cho le sonrió, Hermione sentía latir su sien, al fin la soltó. –Bien...ahora sígueme, estás dentro...te presentaré a las demás...tienes carácter y físico, eso basta...claro la experiencia ya se dará.

-¿Qué? –Hermione palideció, la llevaría con Ginny y Pansy.

-Lo que oíste...no hay mejor forma de aprender que practicando...sígueme. –Salió de la sala y no le quedó otra que seguirla.


	4. Reunión Astrológica

Era hora, doce en punto, Ginny apareció en la torre tras caminar lentamente un par de pasillos, tenía la impresión de que le seguían. Cho y Hermione estaban allí desde hacía rato, al verla Ginny se acercó, pero Cho se interpuso impidiendo que conversaran, Ginny iba a preguntar qué era aquello, cuando Pansy, más sombría y desencajada que nunca apareció, con la respiración agitada, sonrió.

-¿Falta alguien? –Pansy miró a las tres. –...mejor dicho, ¿sobra alguien? –Miró a Hermione casi con repugnancia.

-No... –Cho intervino. –...ella viene conmigo.

-¿Qué? –Ginny las miró sorprendida, Hermione quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-¿Qué pretexto tienes Chang? –Pansy no se retiró de las sombras, sabía que aún no se le secaban las lágrimas, así que esperaría a que el viento de la noche que entraba por las ventanas le secara las pruebas de su debilidad.

-Es la cuarta cazadora. –Contestó Cho sonriendo a Hermione, que empequeñecida casi se ocultaba tras ella. –Estamos completas.

-¿Hermione? –Ginny se llenó de horror, pobres Harry y Ron, suficiente tenían con ella, como para que Hermione siguiera sus pasos, pero ¿Hermione haría eso?

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja! –Carcajeó Pansy sin poder contenerse, pero bajó la voz al recordar que aquella reunión era clandestina, con la mano en los labios miró a las dos.

-Tiene todo lo que se necesita... –Cho sonrió. -...es bella, sexy...y...muéstrales. –Pidió a Hermione, ésta se quedó helada, ¿qué quería que mostrara que era virgen o el perfume?

-Miren. –Dijo sacando el frasquito, era todo lo que podía mostrar.

-Perfume de Lazo del Diablo. –Confirmó Ginny al verlo, sonrió. –Vaya...es una de nosotras, Parkinson. –Se sentía gozosa al ver que Pansy se molestaba.

-Imposible... –Pansy se puso tiesa. –...es muy costoso, sólo con una compra de dos años de anticipación se consigue eso... –Hermione palideció al escuchar aquello. -...además el perfume no significa nada...

-Claro que significa, nadie más en el colegio lo usa...ya lo ves...¿tienes algo más en su contra? –Cho interrogó, Ginny le sonrió a Hermione, que sin saber qué pasó, le correspondió más tranquila.

-No tiene experiencia y según sé, su único chico es Weasley...está a años luz de recuperar posición... –Pansy sonrió perversamente. -...tiene aspecto de niña santa y me temo que la única piel que ha tocado sea la de las pastas de los libros...¿no crees que es como lanzar una mariposa hacia una llama ardiente?

-No, por que Ginny y yo le enseñaremos lo que tiene que saber y tú...estás obligada a hacer lo mismo. –Concluyó Cho sonriendo también.

-¡Nunca! –Pansy espetó en un susurró intentando no hablar alto. –Esa sangre sucia no aprenderá nada de mi.

-¡Cuida tu boca Pansy! –Ginny le apuntó a la frente con la varita, sin darse cuenta el círculo se había cerrado entorno a la Slytherin, que seguía entre las sombras.

-Es una regla del colegio...las cazadoras deben ser cuatro, falta una y Hermione será esa. –Cho terminó, Ginny no había bajado la varita un milímetro y Pansy luchaba por aferrar de forma correcta la suya.

-La regla es que cada casa tenga una cazadora, nos hace falta una amarilla, Granger no puede ser. –Sentenció Pansy secamente, mirando a Ginny fijamente.

-No hay regla que diga eso, lo único que interesa es que seamos cuatro...eso es todo. –Ginny contestó a la chica verde, lo que hizo que se pusiera todavía más furiosa.

-Pansy...seamos justas, eres la mejor de las tres cazadoras actuales...has tenido tus tropiezos... –Cho decía las palabras arrastrándolas, la respiración de Pansy se hizo más agitada. -...pero eres la mayor y la de más alcurnia, Ginny y yo te respetamos, pero los votos son dos a uno...tú decides, aceptas o peleas. –Cho sacó su varita con elegancia y se puso en posición de duelo.

-Cho... –Hermione quería intervenir, aquello le parecía demasiado.

-No intervengas Hermy...es entre nosotras. –Ginny levantó más la muñeca para hacer presión en la frente de Pansy.

-Duelo ¿eh? –Pansy sonrió aunque molesta por el movimiento de Ginny, levantó su varita y se puso en posición, luego cerró los ojos y bajó el brazo. –No tiene caso, lo haré si es lo que quieren...después de todo, es por tradición, no por otra cosa. –Miró a Hermione con odio, luego se irguió volviendo a su acostumbrada pasividad.

-Excelente... –Sonrió Cho guardando su varita.

-En cuanto a nuestro asunto... –Ginny bajó la varita pero no dejó de apuntarle. -...te quiero lejos de Harry.

-¿Me quieres lejos? –Pansy le sonrió maléficamente, ya no tenía rastro de lágrimas.

-Así es...no te atrevas a acercártele...él no es tu asunto. –Ginny amenazó.

-Que yo sepa, una cazadora no tiene prohibido ningún chico y además...cada quien elige a quien conquistar...he elegido a Potter... –Pansy se le acercó. -...y será mío.

-¡No te atrevas! –Ginny levantó la varita y gritó. -¡Mocomurciélago!

-Deténganse. –Hermione a penas alcanzó a hacer un escudo entre ella, Cho y las otras dos.

-¡Impedimenta! –Pansy repelió el ataque a duras penas, todas sacaron sus varitas y se miraron con odio.

-Basta Pansy... –Intervino Cho. –Potter es terreno a parte...ya lo hemos hablado.

-Es verdad, el acuerdo ya existía. –Susurró Ginny mirando a Cho agradecida.

-¿Qué acuerdo? –Preguntó Hermione, sentía que debía saber.

-El acuerdo que dice que estas dos pueden pelear por Potter pero yo no...dime Hermione...¿es eso justo? –Interrogó con una sonrisa melosa.

-Ya lo hemos dicho...acepto que Cho pelee por Harry...pero que una serpiente como tú lo haga, es asunto aparte. –Ginny estaba roja de ira.

-Insisto en que no gano nada. –Pansy estaba rabiosa. –Y gracias por lo de serpiente...pero no dejaré en paz a Potter...

-¡Maldita sea Pansy!...sabes que a Ginny y a mi nos movían en su momento razones de peso. –Espetó Cho sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-¿En su momento? –Pansy sonrió al oír aquello, Cho palideció. –Quiere decir que ya no...

-Hagamos un nuevo trato entonces... –Pidió Ginny viniéndosele una buena idea.

-¿Qué pacto? –Preguntó Hermione intentando darse su lugar como cuarta a bordo.

-Cada una elija un chico...él será intocable para las demás y se calificará como propiedad de la cazadora que lo elija. –Ginny se sonrojó ante la idea, pero era su única opción.

-Hecho. –Soltó Pansy sonriente. –Elijo a Malfoy.

-Pero... –Hermione quiso refutar, Cho la calló con un pisotón, Pansy las miró.

-Elijo a Potter. –Ginny bajó la varita mucho más tranquila.

-Excelente... –Sonrió Pansy. -...¿Cho?

Cho miró a las tres, aquello era difícil, no había un sólo chico que por ahora deseara defender, de pronto un nombre llegó a sus labios y antes siquiera de pensarlo, lo soltó en un susurro apenas audible.

-Longbotton. –Cho miró a todas seriamente, había cometido un error pero lo sostendría.

-¿Qué? –Ginny y Hermione se le quedaron viendo, Pansy se desternillaba de la risa.

-Estás bromeando Chang... –Pansy tomó aire con dificultad.

-No es broma...lo sería si hubiera dicho Draco. –Sonrío, Pansy se repuso y preguntó.

-¿Hermione? Dinos el nombre. –Solicitó jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Yo... –Hermione solo podía pensar en Draco, pero por inercia contestó. – Weasley.

-Obvio. –Pansy comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo. –Mañana en la sala de Menesteres...a las cinco...el entrenamiento...Longbotton, Weasley, Potter y Malfoy, pobres ilusas las demás chicas de Hogwarts...pobres, pobres, pobres...ja, ja, ja. –La oyeron carcajearse mientras desaparecía en la penumbra.

-¡Uy!...A veces es tan odiosa. –Rabió Ginny bajamente.

-Y tétrica. –Comentó Cho con gesto de miedo en el rostro.

-Aunque tiene mucho estilo, hasta para irse elige la mejor técnica. –Hermione miraba al pasillo oscuro, en ningún momento logró ver que Pansy encendiera la varita.

-Y es muy lista. –Cho aguzaba el oído, escuchó pasos y un maullido. –Filch viene...alejémonos de la torre.

Las tres caminaron en sentido contrario a Pansy, casi enseguida escucharon venir el maullido de un gato, presurosas lograron llegar a los baños de Myrtle que por suerte no estaba.

-Corrimos mucho... –Hermione tomaba aire, las otras dos chicas se habían recargado en los lavabos.

-Y bien...¿porqué lo hiciste? –Ginny la miró, Hermione no pudo sostener la mirada.

-Yo se lo diré, verás... –Cho tomó la palabra y ante la mirada impresionada de Hermione, contó todo a Ginny, quien de vez en cuando se volvía a mirarla.

-Pero...¿entonces todo ha sido por venganza? –Ginny miró a Hermione.

-Básicamente sí. –Contestó girando la botellita de perfume.

-Demonios Hermione...no sabes en lo que te metiste. –Ginny se giró, abrió un grifo y se humedeció el rostro. –Vamos...son cerca de la una.

-¿Me ayudarás? –Preguntó ansiosa Hermione, Cho tomó su varita, la encendió y se dispuso a salir. –Ginny...¿me ayudarás?

-Lo haré...aunque no lo apruebo...es mi hermano a quien traicionas. –Ginny la miró recelosa. –Mi hermano.

-Si a eso te refieres...Harry es como mi hermano y tú también lo traicionas. –Se puso seria, no le parecía justo aquello, las dos se miraron y en su forma de verse no había sino resentimiento y furia.

-Basta niñas... –Cho les llamó con una mano. -...la luz de aquella puerta se encendió...Snape está dando su rondín, si nos descubre y Pansy no está con nosotras nos irá mal...de prisa, salgan primero, yo iré luego.

-¿Estarás bien? –Hermione le preguntó.

-Por supuesto...vayan. –Sonrió Cho a las dos, al salir Ginny le guiñó un ojo y las dos salieron corriendo, dos segundos antes de que Snape saliera de una habitación para entrar rápidamente a otra, Cho salió y de puntillas se perdió hacia su dormitorio.

-El problema es el pacto de hace unos minutos Ginny. –Susurró Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de caracol.

-Descuida...los pactos entre cazadoras se rompen fácilmente. –Sentenció Ginny. –Basta que uno de los chicos pida un favor a una y se rompe el trato, para todas.

-Eso quiere decir... –Hermione entendía y el rostro se le iluminó.

-Basta que Neville te pida un favor, para que el trato se rompa...Cho es brillante, por eso lo eligió, no te dejó tan desprotegida. –Ginny sonrió sorprendida por la idea de Cho.

-No lo hizo por mi... –Susurró Hermione, pero ignoró a Ginny cuando le preguntó a que se refería.


	5. Reacciones

-Necesito que entreguen un metro de pergamino, donde desarrollen la teoría sobre el hechizo Tergeo, pueden buscar en la biblioteca... –Más de un alumno lo miró con furia, todos tenían que pasar todo el tiempo en la biblioteca. -...lo cual no les será difícil...a las dos en punto en mi escritorio mañana. –Flitwick sonrió a sus alumnos y los impulsó a salir del aula, Hermione miró a su alrededor en el pasillo, Cho salía presurosa de un aula cercana, exactamente dos minutos después cuando ella cruzaba la puerta, una mano la jaló rudamente.

-¡Cho! –Hermione se asustó. –Creí que te habías ido.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Cho susurró, pero entonces llegaron Harry y Ron.

-Cho...hola. –Harry la miró sonriente, ella les correspondió igual.

-Hey...hacía tiempo que no te nos acercabas... –Ron le puso la mano en el hombro, Cho sonrió, se sentía algo extraña, como en familia.

-Bueno...ha decir verdad yo venía por Hermione...necesito hablar con ella un momento, si no les molesta que la robe... –Cho sonrió coquetamente, no se acostumbraba a no usar sus encantos.

-Claro...nosotros debemos ir a cumplir el nuevo castigo. –Dijo Harry con molestia.

-¿Nuevo? –Cho interrogó, vio salir a Neville con una extraña maceta en las manos, él la miró pero intimidado por los otros dos chicos salió huyendo.

-En cuanto entramos al aula de pociones y sólo por que Ron golpeó la puerta con su pie, Snape nos formuló un grupo de preguntas imposibles de contestar. –Harry se quejó.

-Claro que podían contestarlas, eran de los últimos dos capítulos del libro de pociones de este curso. –Mencionó Hermione, los dos la miraron enfadados.

-Hermione...nosotros no leemos como si no hubiera un mañana. –Ron la miró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero... –Hermione iba a refutarle con algo de enfado.

-Siento interrumpir...pero necesito tu ayuda Hermione...¡ya! –Cho alcanzó a ver a Pansy venir por el pasillo, seguida de cerca por un nutrido grupo de chicos.

-Nos vemos en la comida. –Dijo Ron diciendo adiós a las dos chicas que desaparecían dentro de un aula sola.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó al entrar en el aula y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Tienes el Lazo del diablo?...¿te lo has puesto hoy? –preguntó Cho en un susurro.

-No...¿porqué? –Hermione sacó el frasquito y se lo entregó. –Gracias por prestármelo.

-¡Hey!...no fue préstamo, es tuyo...es que olvidé advertirte que no debes usarlo diario y la dosis es de una gota. –Cho sonrió más tranquila. –Es un arma peligrosa...luego te lo mostraré...por ahora no olvides la reunión de las cinco, y por favor... –Cho se sonrojó. -...evita que Neville te pida algún favor.

-¿Qué? –Hermione se extrañó aún más. -¿Porqué?

-Por que cometí el error de demostrar interés por él, ahora Pansy estará esperando que el pacto se rompa para ir sobre él...no puedo permitirlo. –Cho la miró cabizbaja.

-Pero...Draco... –Hermione le miró extrañada, Cho sabía sus intenciones.

-Lo sé...buscaré la forma...lo prometo...sólo evita que Neville resulte dañado con todo esto. –Cho se asomó abriendo un poco la puerta. –McGonagall nos vigila.

-¿Qué? –Hermione sintió que se le salían los ojos de la impresión.

-Es normal...anoche al volver a mi sala común me la topé de pronto...cuando me preguntó qué hacía, le dije que había ido a la cocina por un vaso de jugo...obviamente me 

creyó, pero McGonagall es astuta y sospecha, nos vigilará un tiempo. –Cho miró por el espacio de la puerta a Pansy que entraba al aula de encantamientos.

-¿Crees que nos descubra y castigue? –Hermione estaba muy preocupada por la impresión que eso causaría a la maestra sobre ella.

-Tranquila, de ese tipo de problemas normalmente nos encargamos Pansy y yo...pero te lo comunico para que estés prevenida. –Cho buscó en su mochila y sacó un pergamino enrollado. –Toma.

-¿Qué es esto? –Hermione lo vio y lo abrió lentamente.

-No lo leas...no aún, llévalo a la reunión. –Cho sonrió al verle el rostro preocupado. –Hermione no es tan malo, algunos piensan que somos un grupo de chicas ofrecidas, pero no es así...somos como cualquier otra chica, pero con ventajas.

-Ventajas...eh... –Hermione sintió que se lo decía para confortarla, no funcionaba.

-Bien...me voy, es suficientemente raro que todas andemos con cuidado, como para que además nos vean juntas en un aula solitaria. –Cho se irguió y se acomodó el cabello. –No digas nada a nadie y si ves a Neville...por favor evita cuanto puedas parecer dispuesta a hacerle un favor.

-Si de un momento a otro dejo de ayudarlo, ¿no crees que sería raro? –Hermione la miraba fijamente.

-Sí, si lo será... –Cho pensó un momento. -...habla con él, inténtalo...dile la verdad. –Se sonrojó apenada por la situación.

-Lo haré. –Hermione le sonrió para calmarla y de inmediato salió del aula y desapareció, Cho sonrió para sí, definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a tenerla como amiga.

-Y bien...¿qué has averiguado? –Preguntó Draco a Crabbe que se acercaba rechoncho y enrojecido, Goyle tras él, no se esforzaba tanto para caminar.

-Lo que ya sabíamos, anoche en la torre de Astrología hubo una reunión...estaban las tres y una chica más. –Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para decirlo todo de una vez, ahora parecía amoratado y exhausto.

-¿Una más? –Draco miró al cielo fijamente, recostado en el césped pensaba en la razón por la que aquello lo desconcertaba.

-Según el Barón Sanguinario la chica era una Gryffindor. –Susurró Goyle, dando a Crabbe una palmada en la espalda para que pudiera respirar.

-¡Imposible!...debe ser un tejón...una Hufflepuff. –Draco sonrió irónicamente levantándose un poco de su cómoda posición.

-No... –Crabbe sofocado aún por la carrera intervino. -...no era una Hufflepuff...era una...Gryffindor...una leona... –Tosió agotado y se dejó caer en el césped, haciendo saltar cientos de motas de polvo, que Draco apartó de su rostro con un sacudimiento de mano. -...me lo dijo la dama del cuadro cerca del baño de prefectos.

-Una Gryffindor. –Pensó Draco en voz alta, sólo había una opción. –Granger.

-Sí...y en realidad según sé, sí se trata de ella. –Goyle sonrió mirando al lago, en la orilla, Pansy paseaba con dos chicas más de Slytherin, llevaba un libro en la mano y leía sin mirar a Draco.

-Pansy... –Draco recordó, la piel se le erizó al notar que ella lo ignoraba con aspecto dolido. -...tiene tanta razón, que creo que me duele traicionarla. –Dijo para sí mismo.

-Entonces no busques a Granger...Pansy es más linda, más rica y de mejor linaje. –Sonrió Crabbe, quitándole el polvo a una enorme bola de caramelo que extrajo de su bolsa.

-No lo entiendes...nunca lo harás. –Susurró Draco, arrancó un trozo de hierba y mordiéndolo se recostó elegantemente sobre la hierba húmeda.

-Algo raro está pasando. –Ron llevaba un enorme montón de libros hacia una mesa, Harry con pluma y pergamino y Neville, que recién había sido castigado por Filch al dejar a su planta escupir sabia en un pasillo, anotaban.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Interrogó Harry levantando la mirada, sin mirar llevaba un nuevo libro hacia su lado para copiar los datos.

-Cho buscando a Hermione...Ginny hablando con Pansy ayer... –Ron miraba ceñudo a su alrededor. -...Pansy sonriéndote...¿crees que es sólo por que ayer te veías genial?

-¡Oye! –Harry reaccionó a la defensiva, pero la mano nerviosa de Neville derramó tinta sobre la mesa. -¿Neville estás bien? –Harry notó a su amigo algo pálido.

-Sí...claro que lo estoy. –Mintió Neville aunque sentía la mirada penetrante de Ron al frente y la preocupada de Harry a su lado.

-¡Tú sabes lo que pasa! –Ron lo miró fijamente, tenía que saberlo. -¡Dilo Neville!

-Yo no sé nada Ron. –Neville alterado intentó parecer tranquilo, pero no lo logró.

-Vamos Neville, cuéntanos. –Harry se unió pero Neville estaba dispuesto a no hablar.

-Si él no se los dice...lo haré yo. –Luna salió de entre unos estantes, llevaba un buen montón de libros y caminaba hacia los tres.

-Luna...¿te castigaron? –Preguntó Ron.

-No...estoy buscando información sobre amuletos. –La chica se sentó al lado de Neville.

-Luna...por Merlín no digas nada. –Neville le imploró poniéndose más pálido que antes.

-Neville, mi amiga Hermione necesita ayuda...aunque no la pida, se la daremos. –Luna se sentó dispuesta a relatar todo.

-Pero la ayuda que necesita ya la tiene. –Neville pálido como un trozo de pergamino hizo un último esfuerzo por evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

-Habla Luna, Harry y yo te lo agradeceremos. –Ron habló de inmediato quitándole las palabras a Harry de la boca.


	6. Perfume de Lazo del Diablo

-Veo que Cho se empeñó en convencerte de llegar antes. –Ginny entró a la sala de Menesteres, Hermione sentada en un enorme cojín miraba por una ventana.

-Sí...hay cosas que me ponen algo nerviosa... –Hermione miraba la botella de perfume y sentía el rollo de pergamino en su mochila. -...Cho lo llamó "arma".

-Y lo es...no ha cometido error alguno al llamarla así. –Ginny tomó la botella y la miró a contraluz. –Tu perfume es sutilmente más rosado que el mío...verás el perfume de Lazo del Diablo es una marca prestigiosa.

-¿Marca? –Hermione miró a Ginny con curiosidad.

-Sí...nosotras somos las primeras cazadoras en usarlo, pero todo se debió a Pansy. –Ginny frunció el ceño como si quisiera recordar algo. –Un verano, hace un año me parece, cuando las tres suplimos a las cazadoras egresadas, Pansy apareció aquí usando ese perfume, Cho y yo no detectamos nada extraño, además del aroma poco común que denotaba elegancia y poderío, pero apenas salimos al pasillo, Pansy fue rodeada de chicos como si fueran un enjambre de abejas siguiendo un trozo de caramelo. –Ginny sonrió. –Fue horrible.

-Horrible... –Hermione quería escuchar más.

-Era la primera vez que Pansy lo usaba, lo había tomado del bolso de su madre y no sabía emplearlo, los chicos la acosaron por los pasillo y Cho y yo nos las ingeniamos para librarla de ellos y hacerla entrar en el baño de prefectos, semidesnuda y alterada...en cuanto se bañó y ya que nos debía un favor por rescatarla, nos contó lo que sabía... –Ginny levantó la ceja. -...es costoso y exclusivo, si usas más de una gota puedes estar segura de que te acosaran como moscas a la miel, una gota logrará que llames la atención lo suficiente para conquistar a cualquiera...pero es tan caro que es mejor usarlo sólo en ocasiones especiales. –Ginny le entregó la botella a Hermione. –Además tiene la habilidad de adoptar el aroma perfecto para cada persona...en la antigüedad las grandes brujas lo usaban, por eso podían volver loco a cualquier muggle.

-Cho me lo regaló...pero si es tan costoso...creo que me siento comprometida a darle algo a cambio. –Hermione entristeció.

-Descuida, Cho lo obtiene de una buena amiga de su madre, quien trabaja en las perfumerías del callejón Diagón, ahí son muy selectivos, por ejemplo ve tu frasco...notarás que el vidrio está algo rayado, ¿cierto? –Preguntó Ginny señalando el frasco.

-Es verdad... –Hermione miró la botellita escrutadoramente.

-Ves...las señoras que compran en esa tienda no lo compran por eso...y ya que está prohibido derramar ese perfume en cualquier sitio por lo que podría provocar, lo obsequian a sus empleadas, así lo obtiene Cho prácticamente regalado. –Ginny levantó la ceja, mientras sacaba una lima de la punta de su varita y se arreglaba las uñas.

-¿Tú de dónde lo obtienes? –Preguntó dándose cuenta que no podía ser igual de sencillo para su amiga.

-Charlie...mamá no lo sabe, pero él me envía un par de botellas al inicio del curso, en Rumania es más fácil de conseguir, aunque el precio está prácticamente igual de inaccesible, la diferencia es que yo ahorro todo lo que puedo...y desde que los gemelos tienen la tienda, me facilitan el dinero necesario. –Ginny guiñó un ojo contenta.

-¿Porqué tu madre no lo sabe? –Hermione miraba su frasco fijamente.

-Soy la primera Weasley en mucho tiempo, imagínate la que me pondría si se entera que soy una cazadora en Hogwarts y no precisamente en quidditch. –Ginny palideció y dejó de limarse las uñas.

-Con suerte te echaría de la pocilga que tienen por casa. –Pansy risueña y atractiva entró en la sala, Hermione notó a Ginny erizarse como un gato. –No pongas esa cara, es lo mejor que podría pasarte Ginebra.

-Púdrete Pansy. –Espetó Ginny, Pansy carcajeó, Hermione sintió como si aquellas dos fueran amigas y sólo se ofendieran para cubrir las apariencias.

-De todas formas...apuesto a que nunca habías escuchado hablar de ese perfume hasta que Cho te lo dio, ¿cierto Granger? –Pansy se sentó en una silla con las piernas cruzadas y miró a la interrogada.

-Cierto...en los libros no hay nada de eso. –Hermione hojeó un libro como si quisiera mostrar las evidencias de lo que decía.

-Las mujeres a lo largo de la historia, han controlado bajo estricta vigilancia sus secretos...imagina lo que harían los muggles con ésta información...es ya bastante con que algunas conozcamos esos secretos, como para que todas se enteren y los ejerzan. –Pansy desabrochó los botones de los puños de su blusa y los primeros de su cuello, aflojó su corbata y se acomodó el cabello. –Ahora, ¿estás lista?

-Aún no llega Cho, Pansy. –Refirió Ginny mirando a la puerta.

-Cierto...esperemos entonces. –Pansy se acomodó en la silla y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, las otras dos la vieron y decidieron guardar silencio.

-¡¿Qué?! –Ron y Harry estaban fuera de sí, ¿Hermione quería seducir a Malfoy?

-Tranquilos no es para tanto... –Luna sacó de su túnica un espejo y se puso a mirar su rostro reflejado en él.

-¿Qué no es para tanto?...¿Y tú? –Ron tomó a Neville por la túnica y lo levantó de su asiento a jalones. -¿Te atreves a considerarte su amigo? –Estaba fuera de sí, con el rostro amoratado miraba a Neville, que tampoco la pasaba muy bien.

-Ron...me...as...fixias... –Neville se puso morado.

-Ron...no creo que ésta sea la forma de... –Harry luchaba por mantener la mente fría, pero antes de lograrlo, enfadado por confirmar los rumores que había intentado ignorar sobre Ginny, gritó a Neville. -...¡¿Cómo piensas resolver todo esto Neville?!

-Yo...yo... –Neville miraba alternativamente a los dos sin saber qué decir, pasivamente Luna puso su mano sobre las de Ron y Harry, provocando que la miraran.

-Por favor...Neville no tiene culpa alguna. –Luna los miraba casi con furia, cuando soltaron a Neville sonrió. –Bien...ustedes no pueden hacer nada.

-¿A qué te refieres Luna? –Ron palideció y con las manos crispadas, imaginó a Draco y Hermione tomados de la mano besándose a orillas del Lago. -¡Nooo! –Gritó sujetándose las sienes como si no quisiera escuchar nada.

-Ron tranquilo. –Harry lo miraba desconcertado. –Luna, estás diciendo que dejemos a Ginny y Hermione seguir...¿estás loca? –Espetó sin deseos de ofenderla, con cara de vergüenza al decirlo.

-Sí...estoy diciendo que las dejen hacer exactamente lo que ellas planean...es la única forma de que alivien su necesidad de venganza, en el caso de Hermione...y de atención, en el de Ginny. –Luna sonrió jalando a Neville para ponerse de pie.

-¿Venganza? –Preguntó Ron todavía más pálido.

-¿Atención? –Harry miró a su amigo con los ojos grandes como platos.

-Mejor prepárense psicológicamente, pronto sabrán de las cazadoras y seguramente, será información muy subidita de tono. –Luna tomó del brazo a Neville y lo instó a salir de la biblioteca, lejos del alcance de los dos chicos.

-Dejarlas...dejarlas... –Harry se rascó la cabeza con las dos manos y se sentó en el suelo.

-¡Merlín! –Ron exclamó y cayó de espaldas desmayado, lo último que cruzó su mente fue Hermione despojándose de su uniforme de colegio en una habitación decorada de verde y plata.


	7. Primeros pasos

-Bien...parece que Chang no vendrá. –Pansy suspiró ruidosamente, miró a Ginny que miraba el reloj en el muro, Hermione intentaba concentrarse en un libro muggle que Pansy vio. -¿Qué lees Granger?

-Se llama "Romeo y Julieta" –Hermione levantó la cara para mostrarle a Pansy una sonrisa amable y le tendió el libro. –Una buena novela...bueno, obra.

-¿Romeo y Julieta? –Pansy miró el libro y sin querer se puso a leer la sinopsis.

-¡Lamento la tardanza! –Cho entró corriendo, acalorada. –Flitwick me llamó a su despacho para interrogarme sobre mi escapada de anoche...sospecho que alguien me vigila.

-¿Logró sacarte algo? –Ginny la miró poniéndose de pie.

-No, nada...creo que me creyó el cuento del vaso de jugo...no creo que tengamos problemas. –Sonrió quitándose la túnica y aflojándose la corbata.

-Estamos listas entonces. –Ginny miró a Pansy, que estaba absorta en el libro. -¿Pansy?

-Lo siento...Hermione, ¿podrías prestarme el libro? –Pansy la miró como si fuera un favor de vida o muerte.

-Claro...tómalo. –Hermione asintió sonriendo, Pansy la miró con recelo, pero le devolvió una sonrisa, aunque arrogante e hiriente.

-Gracias... –Pansy guardó el libro en su mochila y luego se volvió a las tres. -...bien...comencemos.

-Empecemos por el físico. –Cho se puso a caminar describiendo círculos entorno a Hermione, que se sentía como conejo a punto de ser devorado.

-Opino que su imagen es buena, sólo necesita algo de maquillaje y un poco de ayuda con la ropa. –Ginny se rascaba la cabeza con la punta de la varita.

-No, maquillaje no. –Pansy se acercó a Hermione y le levantó la cara tomándola por la barbilla. –Sólo brillo labial, máscara de pestañas y...creo que un nuevo peinado.

-Peinado...¿maquillaje? –Hermione escuchaba espantada.

-Sí...pero relájate...por ahora sólo me incomoda tu falda...es muy larga... –Cho sonrió a Hermione, que palideció, luego se sentó en un sillón cercano.

-Cierto...veamos... –Pansy sacó su varita, dio un paso lejos de Hermione y dijo. -...no es necesario que te quedes quieta...soy una maestra en este hechizo...¡Diffindo! –Apuntó a la falda de Hermione caminando a su alrededor, pronto una tira de tela cayó al suelo, la falda antes a la rodilla, ahora le llegaba una mano más arriba, sin decir nada lanzó un nuevo hechizo e hizo una leve costura.

-¿Esto no es exagerado?... –Hermione sonrojada miró las faldas de las otras tres chicas, vio que la suya era la más larga. -...¡ah!, vaya.

-Bien, luces bien... –Cho sonrió al verla tan conmocionada. -...ahora sólo falta el resto de la ropa, creo que la blusa y el suéter son demasiado grandes.

-Es verdad. –Ginny miró desde lejos, con un movimiento de varita provocó que toda la ropa de Hermione disminuyera media talla, la blusa le apretó el busto haciéndolo resaltar.

-¡Por Merlín! –Hermione se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, haciendo que Pansy carcajeara y Cho riera por lo bajo.

-Vamos Hermy…es sólo acentuar tus encantos… -Ginny se le acercó y la obligó a bajar los brazos. -…eso, así es mejor, además luces bien, camina derecha, no te encojas. –Hermione dio unos pasos hasta Cho que le sonrió a Ginny guiñando un ojo.

-Creo que por imagen ya está perfecta, ¿no? –Cho se rascó la punta de la nariz sonriendo.

-Sí, definitivamente. –Pansy dejó de carcajear. –Después de todo tiene suficientes encantos naturales, no necesita nada más.

-Ahora el segundo paso. –Ginny se puso la túnica y se dispuso a salir.

-Hagámoslo. –Pansy hizo lo propio, se arregló el cabello con un movimiento de varita, pasó las manos por la falda como si quisiera quitarle el polvo y siguió a Ginny rumbo a la puerta.

-Vamos Hermione...no nos hagas esperar. –Cho se puso de pie, se estiró y desabrochándose los primeros botones del cuello, se aflojó la corbata sonriendo.

-¿De qué están hablando? –Hermione las miró acercarse a la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, indecisa se volvió a sus cosas e intentó juntarlas.

-Es momento de mostrarte qué hacer...vamos, la tarde es hermosa y es una lástima que estemos aquí encerradas. –Pansy guardó su varita, tomó su mochila y salió al frente.

-Rumbo al lago... –Murmuró Ginny saliendo tras ella.

-Perfecto, el sol está radiante. –Cho salió también.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? –Hermione levantó sus cosas torpemente y las siguió corriendo.

-Primero, no correr como una loca. –Sentenció Pansy al ver que intentaba alcanzarlas. –Es de mal gusto.

-Segundo, camina con elegancia y tranquilidad. –Ginny seguía a Pansy con soltura y suavidad. –Nos da mejor presentación e imagen.

-Tercero, sonreír y seguirnos. –Cho le ayudó a acomodarse la mochila en el hombro y a sujetar bien los libros que llevaba en las manos. –De ahora en adelante somos tus amigas y consejeras.

-Guarda eso... –Pansy miró con seriedad el montón de libros que sostenía en las manos. -...leemos, pero no lo anunciamos, ellos deben creer que somos tontas y que estamos vacías...

-Así no se sienten intimidados por nuestra inteligencia... –Susurró Ginny, pasaban junto a un grupo de chicos de séptimo curso que las miró con atención, uno incluso se atrevió a jalar la punta de la túnica de Pansy, era un chico de Slytherin.

-¿"Ellos"? –Interrogó Hermione, seguía a Ginny y a Cho, Pansy se había quedado a decirle un par de palabras al chico, con una sonrisa empalagosa y una mirada seductora.

-Los hombres, Hermione...los hombres. –Cho caminaba al frente, sonriendo entretenida con la cara de asombro de su amiga. –Aunque voy a ser sincera, tú y yo somos del tipo de chicas inteligentes, así que no está mal traer un libro de vez en cuando.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Hermione, notaba las miradas de los chicos pegadas a ellas, no había un sólo chico que de pronto no las mirara.

-Vamos al lago, allí podremos practicar. –Contestó Ginny acercándosele para tomarla del brazo.

-¿Practicar? –Hermione palideció ante aquella idea y se sintió morir.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres tan molesta preguntando como lo eres contestando? –Pansy volvió sonriendo orgullosa y altanera.

-Basta Pansy... –Ginny le miró fijamente. -...tendrás que poner en práctica tus encantos con el chico que elijamos.

-¿Un chico? –Hermione se quedó parada ante las puertas del colegio, no podía dar un paso más, estaba demasiado impresionada.

-Y vuelve a las preguntas... –Pansy caminó sin darle importancia a que se había detenido. -¡Al menos que quieras una chica! –Pansy carcajeó hasta que Ginny le dio un codazo con fuerza.

-Hermione, necesitas perder el miedo, debes empezar a avanzar si quieres lograr tu meta. –Cho se había puesto a susurrar para que Pansy no escuchara.

-Pero...yo... –Hermione intentó refutar las razones que le daban.

-Ánimo Hermione, todo saldrá bien, yo me encargaré de que sea lo que sea que te pidan, no se pase de la raya. –Ginny le dijo tomándola por el hombro, mientras Cho y Pansy al frente de ellas, se abrían camino entre los alumnos y tomaban un lugar bajo un árbol.


	8. Neville y Luna

Salieron de la biblioteca y ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, como si esperaran estar más alejados para saber qué decir, pero al salir del castillo y saber que estaban al fin más lejos tampoco se dijeron ni media palabra; Neville repuesto de la asfixia, se acomodó la corbata y miró a Luna.

-¿Porqué se los dijiste? –Interrogó, Luna caminaba en dirección al bosque, por el puente. -¿No podías haber guardado el secreto? –Luna se detuvo y se asomó por la orilla, mirando hacia abajo, agachándose tanto que su cabello caía y ella meneaba la cabeza amenazadoramente.

-Neville, ¿crees que a los centauros les guste el pay de cereza? –Luna miraba hacia el bosque sin dar importancia a sus preguntas. –Por que si les gustara, creo que podría llevarles.

-Luna, ¡Por Merlín! –La tomó por los hombros totalmente alterado y la jaló hacia arriba, mirándola con los ojos tan abiertos que en otra situación le habrían dolido. -¿Te das cuenta de lo que ellos piensan ahora de Hermione?

-No tienen nada malo que pensar, Hermione es una chica inteligente, linda y guapa. –Luna sonrió tan parsimoniosamente que él sintió que se desmayaba de la desesperación.

-¿Porqué? –Neville le preguntó en un susurro, pálido y agotado. -¿Cómo haces para preocuparte tan poco por todo? –Resignado se puso a mirar hacia el vacío parado junto a Luna, en el mismo sitio en que antaño habían estado parados Hermione y Harry.

-¿Para que preocuparme por cosas que siempre se solucionan?...¿Tiene eso sentido Neville? –Luna dio un salto y ante el ahogado grito de pánico de Neville se sentó en la orilla, con los pies hacia el vacío moviéndolos de atrás a adelante, provocando que sus tacones chocaran con la vieja madera.

-Tienes razón...pero aun así, no puedo entenderte. –Neville la miraba, ella no lo veía a él, sólo miraba al frente, hacia el castillo terriblemente viejo y majestuoso.

-Es sencillo...no lo intentes... –Sonrió Luna mirándolo fijamente, sonreía tan tranquilamente, que Neville no pudo sino imitarla.

-Eres genial Luna. –Neville carcajeó frescamente, no se había sentido así en mucho tiempo, vio entonces cerca del castillo a Malfoy, que molestaba a un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor. –Míralo, haciendo lo de siempre.

-¿Sabes que investiga a Ginny y a Hermione? –Luna preguntó mirando al vacío, se soltó y se estiró provocando que Neville entrara en pánico por pensar que se caería

-¿Porqué las investiga? –Tras suspirar tranquilo al ver que Luna no se caía y que volvía a sujetarse del borde, preguntó volviendo al tema.

-Por que le interesan...aunque según sé, le interesa más Hermione que Ginny, he notado que pregunta a todo el mundo cosas sobre ella...no me extrañaría que él mismo haya sentido algo aquella tarde... –Luna miraba todavía al vacío.

-No tiene sentido...¡Espera! –Neville se volvió a Luna sorprendido. -¿Qué pasa si él siente algo por ella?...¿Y qué pasa si ella logra vengarse?

-Se romperán el corazón el uno al otro...el problema es que ella sólo desea venganza... –Luna miró entonces a Neville fijamente y los dos echaron a andar hacia el castillo.

-Genial... –Dijo molesto pateando una hoja que voló cerca de su pierna. -...las cosas no pueden ser peores.

-No lo digas...mamá decía que todo empeora cuando debe hacerlo, en mi idea, esto debe empeorar hoy mismo. –Luna hacía girar el amuleto de su cuello, Neville le miró extrañado, luego suspiró, en respuesta ella le tomó la mano.

-Esto no les dará sino dolor. –Neville miró hacia las puertas del castillo, las cuatro chicas salían hacia el lago, a poca distancia Ron y Harry las miraban desde una de las fuentes del patio. –El más herido será Ron.

-Sí, lamentablemente Ron. –Luna se tornó por primera vez seria, tembló un poco y sin pensar tomó con mucha más fuerza la mano de Neville, que se la apretó mirándola.


	9. Se rompe el pacto

-Bueno, aquí estamos... –Cho se sentó acomodándose la túnica para no arrugarla. -...¿quién será primera?

-No sé... –Ginny había alcanzado a ver a Harry y a Ron cerca, no deseaba que vieran el espectáculo.

-No seas cobarde...será tu turno. –Pansy le sonrió maléficamente. –Adelante.

-Bien. –Si había algo que molestaba a Ginny era ser llamada cobarde. –¿Alguna elección?

-¿Qué te parece Dean Thomas? –Cho miró al chico que jugaba con Seamus cerca de ahí con una quaffle.

-Olvídalo Chang...ellos ya se conocen...ya habían salido antes. –Pansy miró a todos lados buscando a alguien más. -¿Qué te parece Blaise Zabini?

-¡Zabini! –Hermione miró al chico sentado a la sombra de un árbol.

-Zabini...¿eh? –Ginny miró a Pansy fijamente, sin parpadear como si se retaran la una a la otra, luego se volvió a Hermione y se sonrojó.

-¿Difícil? –Preguntó Pansy sonriendo, Cho y Hermione miraban, ésta última asombrada.

-En lo más mínimo. –Ginny sonrió y fue directo a Zabini, que ensayaba hechizos bajo un árbol en contra de un sapo que le había quitado a un chico de primer curso.

-Observa Hermione, esa es la técnica que debes poner en práctica cuando el chico y tú no congenian. –Pansy señaló con la cabeza hacia Ginny, ésta llegó se sentó al lado de Zabini y le sacó platica con molestia. –Conversa aparentemente con desagrado... –Ginny miraba a Zabini con renuencia, éste en un principio sonreía apenas, Ginny se interesó entonces en lo que Zabini hacía simulando que le interesaba, aunque sin dejar de reprobarlo. -...interésate en él, pero pon en claro que te molesta lo que hace...

-Parece más una estrategia de invasión que un cortejo. –Murmuró Hermione.

-¡Cortejo! –Pansy rió. –Esto no es romance Granger. –Hermione le miró.

-Eso siempre funciona con tipos como él... –Cho volvió a Ginny y Zabini. -...saben que te molestan así que se empeñan en seguir haciéndolo. –Cho sonreía mirando, Hermione lo comprobó al notar que Zabini mostraba ahora a Ginny al sapo que chillaba dolorosamente, Ginny hizo una mueca de desagrado pero se acercó disimuladamente a él, para retirar el pobre animalito de sus manos, rozando de paso a Zabini con despiste.

-Es increíble... –Hermione miraba con fijeza, de pronto Zabini se lanzó prácticamente sobre Ginny, sonriendo divertido, ella tomaba la actitud de una doncella sorprendida.

-Tercer paso, aparentar que te sientes impresionada por él. –Pansy sonrió al notar que Ginny se encogía con una risa divertida ante Zabini, que la presionaba contra el tronco del árbol. –Cuarto paso, acceder. –Pansy sonrió con más malignidad, Zabini tras un par de palabras, ante la sonrisa pícara de Ginny, la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

-Listo, Ginny anota la primera de la competencia. –Cho aplaudió una vez y se volvió a Hermione que miraba con la boca abierta.

-Cinco, cinco minutos y ya lo besó. –Hermione apenas podía hablar con fluidez.

-En realidad rompió record, no tardó ni 3 minutos. –Cho revisaba el reloj de pulsera de Hermione que permanecía helada.

-¿Qué esperabas? –Pansy miró a Hermione con lo que ella interpretó era molestia.

-Bueno... –Intentó relajarse y aceptar que aquello tenía que ocurrir, pero su "primer" beso, realmente no quería dárselo a alguien como Zabini por un estúpido plan de venganza.

-Tranquila... –Cho sonrió entendiendo lo que pasaba por su mente, Ginny despidiéndose de Zabini con un coqueto movimiento de mano se acercó. -...Pansy, te toca.

-Bien, mi turno. –Pansy se relajó y miró alrededor buscando algún prospecto.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó una voz a espalda de las tres, Luna y Neville se acercaban.

-Luna... –Murmuraron Hermione y Ginny, la primera se sonrojó, la segunda se acercó más rápido.

-Hermione te he estado buscando. –Luna ignoró a las otras chicas y miró a Hermione. –Tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte.

-Dime... –Tembló, seguramente le interrogaría sobre lo que hacían Ginny y ella.

-¿Crees que a los centauros les guste el pay de cereza? –Interrogó la Ravenclaw sumamente interesada y seria.

-¿Qué? –Ginny la miró fijamente con sorpresa y lo que parecía ser miedo, Pansy y Cho se habían alejado para dejarlas solas.

-Ah...yo...no lo sé... –Hermione se sorprendió también, en aquel momento Neville llegaba hasta ellas, no vio una roca en el suelo y tropezó, cayendo de lado, Hermione la más próxima lo sujetó para que no tocara el suelo.

-¡Ah!...gracias Hermione... –Susurró el chico poniéndose derecho.

-No te preocupes Neville. –Contestó ella sacudiendo los hombros de la túnica de su amigo, Cho miraba de reojo algo molesta, Pansy miró también, pero ella sonreía. –Luna ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?... –Comentó exasperada.

-¿Sabes si puedo verlo en algún libro? –Insistió Luna, Hermione le miró aún más extrañada y a punto estaba de decir que aquello era una locura, cuando miró hacia las fuentes y entendió todo, Luna quería que Ron y Harry no vieran nada más, por eso la entretenía.

-Entiendo... –Susurró a Luna que como si no se diera cuenta movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo. -...tal vez en los grandes diccionarios de criaturas mágicas, en la biblioteca hay muchos muy buenos...ayer Ron y Harry organizaban unos.

-Luna... –Neville comenzó, al ver a Cho conversar con Pansy tan cerca tomó una decisión peligrosa, estiró la mano y tomó la de Luna. -...ven, le diremos a Ron que nos muestre los libros.

-Pero Neville... –Luna le miró sonriente, Cho se puso rígida como una vara.

-Vamos...lo convenceré. –Neville miró sonriente a la chica y la jaló.

-Eso fue extraño... –Murmuró Ginny al oído de Hermione.

-Luna es brillante. –Rió Hermione viendo a los dos chicos que se acercaban a Ron y Harry, éstos renuentes seguían a la pareja rumbo al castillo.

-¿Y bien? –Cho se acercó seguida de Pansy que sonreía como nunca en todo el día.

-Faltabas tú ¿no? –Comentó Ginny acomodándose los puños de la blusa.

-Es verdad, es mi turno y como cazadora mayor tengo el derecho de elegir, ¿cierto? –Pansy las miró con una sonrisa de triunfo que hizo que Cho se erizara, sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Cierto...es la regla. –Contestó Ginny al ver que Cho no podía articular palabra.

-Pues, elijo a Longbottom. –Pansy lo dijo así de simple, como si hablara de comprar un par de zapatos.

-Pero... –Hermione quiso refutar, Cho no decía nada.

-¡Demonios Pansy! –Ginny se tocó la frente con cansancio, Pansy la miró más sonriente.

-Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, Hermione le hizo un favor a Neville, eso rompe el pacto. –Pansy se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha hacia el castillo.

-Pero eso no fue un favor... –Exclamó Hermione siguiéndola con un libro abrazado.

-Te dijo gracias, ¿o no? –Pansy se volvió a mirarla, sonriente como nunca.

-Sí, pero no me pidió que evitara que cayera, Pansy. –Refutó Hermione nerviosa por lo que eso significaba para Cho.

-Pansy tiene razón, el pacto se ha roto y como segunda abordo, yo elijo a Malfoy. –Soltó Cho que no había dado un paso, las tres se volvieron a mirarla, ella miraba las aguas del lago.

-Cho... –Comenzó Pansy volviéndose a ella. -...esto es una afrenta.

-Tú tienes derechos y los has ejercido, yo tengo los míos y los ejerzo también. –Sentenció la Ravenclaw mirando a Pansy con una sonrisa. –Claro, si te parece...

-Veremos quien de las dos logra su cometido, Cho...tú o yo. –Sonrió Pansy mordazmente.

-Bien, aún falta designarle un chico a Hermione. –Interrumpió Ginny para evitar que la pelea se saliera de control.

-Eh... –Pansy vio a su alrededor. -...Crabble. –Carcajeó Pansy al verlo que se acercaba.

-¡Merlín! –Hermione palideció y tuvo que sujetarse del brazo de Ginny para no caer.

-Tengo una mejor propuesta... –Manifestó Cho acercándose a las tres.

-Adelante. –Ginny esperó con la esperanza de que interpretara su mirada como suplica.

-¿Qué les parece Edward Lawrence? –Cho miraba hacia el grupo de chicos de séptimo que habían visto hacía un rato, Pansy inclinó la cabeza, Ginny asintió sin muchas ganas.

-¿Quién? –Hermione no veía nada, ellas le tapaban todo el panorama.

-Él, el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules de allá, un Ravenclaw codiciado...ha resultado imposible para Pansy. –Sonrió Cho. -¿Qué harás si lo logra? –Miró a la chica de verde a su lado.

-Será un milagro...créeme Hermione, Cho tardó meses en lograr que siquiera le saludara, Ginny aún está en proceso, ¿cierto? –Pansy miró a la mencionada que bajó la mirada.

-Es algo selectivo, es todo. –Murmuró la chica sonriendo a Hermione.

-Veremos lo que puedes hacer Granger. –Pansy se alejó rumbo al castillo.

-Eddie es simpático, es tu tipo Hermione. –Sonrió Cho tristemente y se fue.

-¿Y ahora? –Hermione miró a Ginny sin saber qué hacer.

-Manos a la obra...manos a la obra. –Ginny avanzó por los jardines delante de ella.


	10. Eddie Lawrence

-Ese es Eddie... –Dijo Ginny escondidas las dos tras una armadura espiando al grupo de chicos de séptimo curso, eran 8, todos rondando entre los 17 y 18 años, el grupo era extraño por estar formado de jóvenes de todas las casas, había tres Hufflepuffs, dos Ravenclaws, dos Gryffindors y un Slytherin, el mismo que había jalado la túnica de Pansy.

-¿Cuál de ellos? –Hermione ya sea por nervios o por que el chico parecía escondérsele, no lograba identificar a Eddie.

-Él segundo de los Ravens de derecha a izquierda. –Contestó Ginny seriamente.

-Es... –Hermione se quedó callada, Eddie había girado y quedaba justo frente a ella, no la miraba pero lo podía ver perfectamente, barbilla cuadrada, nariz afilada, ojos tremendamente azules enmarcados por unas no exageradas cejas negras y unas pestañas onduladas y largas, llevaba el cabello un poco largo, quebrado y negro, usaba gafas cuadradas sin montura, tenía una sonrisa blanca perfecta, esbelto y tan alto como Ron. -...¡cielos! –Dijo pegándose a la pared con la mano en el pecho, ocultándose de él, ya no quería, no podía verlo más, sentía en el pecho algo así como una presión que no le daba espacio a respirar, era tan lindo que hubiera deseado abrazarlo para decírselo, avergonzada se sonrojó.

-Es un adonis... –Ginny sonrió al verla tan contrariada. -...no te preocupes, la primera vez que lo vi me ocurrió lo mismo...es casi perfecto. –Sonrió mirándolo todavía.

-Es más que perfecto. –Aceptó Hermione con temor de lo que sentía, era el mismo sentimiento que la había llevado tantas veces a perderse en las caricias y besos del joven Búlgaro. –No puedo...no puedo hacerlo Ginny. –Exclamó temblando, aquel chico era tan lindo y ella apenas y tenía a Víktor en su haber.

-Hermione ligaste con Víktor Krum, todo un ídolo del quidditch, ¿por qué te intimida un simple chico de Hogwarts? –Ginny la miraba divertida.

-Pero...¿no te das cuenta?...Víktor se fijó en mi por que era su tipo, inteligente, lectora ávida, Ginny, mira a Eddie...¿cuántas andan tras sus huesos? –Miró a su amiga, tan pálida que casi lucía verde.

-Bueno... –Ginny lo pensó, luego soltó una carcajada tan estrepitosa que los chicos la notaron. -...era broma, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien...déjamelo a mi.

-Hola... –Susurró Hermione roja como un tomate a los chicos que la miraban, el joven de Slytherin le respondió con una sonrisa sincera; los Gryffindors con un movimiento de manos y un "Hola Hermione" estrepitoso; los Hufflespufs la miraron alegres y los dos Ravenclaws asintieron con la cabeza, Eddie sonreía arrolladoramente.

-Lo ves, ya has dado el primer paso. –Ginny saludó también y tomándola del brazo la jaló rumbo al comedor mientras Hermione sentía que se le salía el alma de la impresión.

-¿Dónde están? –Ron miraba a todos lados del comedor, no había nada de las chicas, Cho y Pansy ya cenaban alegres en sus sitios.

-No lo sé Ron. –Susurró Neville intentando hacer que el chico recobrara la compostura.

-¿No lo sabes? –Harry le miró con ojos asesinos, y casi se puso de pie para buscar.

-Ya, ya...allá vienen. –Susurró Neville al verlas entrar al comedor, luego se volvió a los dos. –Piénsenlo chicos, que les van a decir ¿eh?

-Las reprenderemos. –Dijo Ron poniéndose serio. –Las vamos a regañar bien y bonito. –Susurró al notar que se acercaban.

-¿Ah sí? –Neville los miró sin poder evitar una mueca divertida. -¿Y con qué derecho?

-Con el de un novio. –Sentenció Harry mirando a Ginny que sonreía a Zabini, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y casi se levantó con la intención de traerla a rastras.

-Cierto. –Confirmó Ron mirando él a Hermione, que al pasar cerca de Cho se inclinó para sonreírle.

-Que yo sepa ustedes todavía no son sus novios. –Neville había dado en el clavo, Harry y Ron volvieron de lo que estaban haciendo y le miraron con ganas de matarlo.

-No ayudes. –Sentenció Harry en el segundo mismo en que Hermione y Ginny llegaban ante ellos.

-Se los ruego...no digan nada. –Suplicó Neville más dolorosamente, Harry le miró y comprendió su pánico. –Confíen en Luna. –Ron escuchó aquello y sintió una extraña calidez.

-¿Qué le van a confiar a Luna? –Preguntó Hermione con la esperanza de desviar la atención de ellas.

-Hermione... –Empezó Ron con fuerte voz mirándola con fijeza, bajo la mesa Ginny le presionó la mano a su amiga en señal de apoyo.

-Dime... –Hermione le miró con una gran sonrisa, enfocando en ella toda la simpatía y el cariño que le tenía, él sintió un escalofrío, ella temblaba sin saber qué contestaría.

-Tenía que decirte que... –Intentó recordar su furia, pero no podía y por dos minutos recordó a Luna "es la única forma de que alivien su necesidad". -...vamos a confiar en Luna y llevaremos mañana algunos pays a los centauros. –Dijo mirando a Harry que sorprendido lo miraba a él y a Hermione, pasando por Ginny que no entendía ni papa.

-Pero... –Empezó Harry con la intención de retomar la actitud de enojo.

-Iremos los tres junto con Luna...será divertido. –Comentó Neville mirando tras un suspiro a las dos chicas, que entendían aquello como una ayuda de él.

-Parece que se divierten y que encontraron las respuestas a la pregunta que me hizo Luna esta tarde... –Hermione sonrió y se levantó un poco para tomar un tazón con pan, al hacerlo, Ron notó el cambio en el uniforme, la falda corta y la blusa ajustada, sonrojado tosió.

-Ejem... –Tosió sin poder evitar su sonrojo al verla tan linda.

-¿Pasa algo? –Harry le susurró, las chicas comían y hablaban entre ellas, Neville sentado al lado de Ron, se volvió para escuchar, él se limitó a mover la cabeza hacia Hermione, Harry se metió un trozo de tarta en la boca y se volvió a verla, cuando notó lo pronunciado del busto de Hermione bajo la blusa ajustada, la comida se le fue por otro lado y comenzó a dar bocanadas en la búsqueda de aire.

-¡Harry! –Ginny se puso de pie y comenzó a palmearlo, pero él comenzaba a ponerse morado.

-¡Ron ayúdale! –Gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie y tirando su copa dejando que su bebida se derramara por toda la mesa.

-¡Harry! –Neville corrió más rápido que Ron y justo cuando lo iba a tomar por el estómago, un par de brazos se le adelantaron, Harry estaba prensado entre dos enormes y fuertes brazos que le presionaban el abdomen.

-¡Se está ahogando! –Gritó Parvati desde su sitio un poco más alejada, todos miraban, hubo un sonido gutural, Harry escupió al fin el trozo de comida entero y quedó apoyado en sus manos sobre la mesa intentando recuperar el aire.

-Tranquilo hermano. –Ron le miraba poniéndole la mano en la espalda, Harry asintió todavía intentando volver a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –McGonagall bajó de la mesa de profesores y se acercó para ver al chico, que sudoroso intentaba pasar saliva por su garganta herida. -¿Potter estás bien?

-Yo... –Emitió con voz ahogada, intentando pasar saliva con dificultad.

-Se estaba ahogando profesora. –Refirió Lavender que se había acercado, los Slytherin carcajeaban ante el espectáculo y Ron miraba preocupado por haber provocado aquello.

-Gracias...Neville... –Susurró Harry con una voz que ninguno de sus amigos reconoció.

-No fui yo. –Contestó el chico mirando al joven que había ayudado a Harry.

-Fue Lawrence. –Refirió la profesora McGonagall mirando al joven con complacencia.

-Eddie... –Susurró Hermione mirando al chico y sintiendo un increíble deseo de hablarle, Ron la miró extrañado.

-Gracias... –Dijo Harry al chico que se arremangaba la camisa y miraba sonriente subiéndose las gafas de la punta de la nariz mirando al grupo de chicos.

-Descuida, suerte que pasaba tras de ti...¿eh Potter? –Eddie sonrió y al ver a Ginny y Hermione que le miraban con sonrojo les guiñó un ojo. –Con permiso, me dirigía al baño.

-Mil gracias Eddie. –Exclamó Ginny mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Harry en la mesa, él la miró sonriendo.

-Espere... –Dijo McGonagall. –…ha salvado a un alumno...¡15 puntos más para Ravenclaw! –La mesa azul se alborotó y aplaudió, Harry le sonrió al chico cuando éste le dio una palmada en la espalda, McGonagall volvió a la mesa y todos a sus lugares.

-Viste eso... –Susurró Ginny como no queriendo la cosa a Hermione, que seguía a Eddie con la mirada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sin dejar de ver al chico mientras se sentaba, antes de cruzar la puerta él la miró.

-Le interesas. –Dijo Ginny, Eddie sonrió a Hermione desde la puerta y desapareció.

-Y bien...¿qué efecto tiene lo de hace un momento en ti? –Preguntó Cho a Pansy cuando se toparon en un pasillo a la salida del comedor.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? –Pansy simulaba que sacaba unas notas para entregárselas.

-Sencillamente, Eddie parece haber dado el primer paso hacia Hermione...tal vez sea por la ayudadita del uniforme ¿no? –Cho la miraba sonriente, triunfante. –Con Harry funcionó.

-Deja de preocuparte por Granger y preocúpate por ti, me has retado Chang... –Pansy la miró entonces sin miramientos, frente a frente, dos alumnas de primer curso de Hufflepuff que pasaban las miraron. -...veremos qué logras con Draco.

-Draco ya está en mi mano Pansy. –Sonrió Cho mirando a las dos chicas.

-Bromeas...¡Él no se fijaría en ti! –Carcajeó Pansy sintiendo que se le erizaba el cuerpo.

-Pues llegas tarde Pansy...Draco ya me conoce y bien. –Cho le guiñó un ojo y se fue dejándola tan helada, que enfurecida dejó caer la mochila y miró a las dos chiquillas con furia.

-Háganse a un lado. –Exclamó violentamente cuando las empujó para pasar por el pasillo.


	11. Bajo la mesa

-Hermione... –Llamó Ron a la chica al salir del comedor, ella había decidido ir a la biblioteca para recuperar la tarde perdida.

-Dime... –Le susurró acercándose, Ginny y Harry ya iban muy adelante subiendo escaleras, Neville estaba cerca hablando con Luna, que despistadamente los miraba.

-Si algo te preocupara...es decir...si algo te molestara, ¿me lo dirías no? –Le dijo sonrojado como un tomate, pero dispuesto a ignorar las miradas indiscretas.

-Claro Ron...por supuesto. –Mintió Hermione sintiendo una clara molestia y pena.

-¿Por que somos amigos y me tienes confianza verdad? –Sonrió Ron.

-Claro...somos... –Hermione le miró con un dejo de tristeza. -...amigos.

-Si, claro...amigos. –Ron dio un suspiro, planeaba decirle algo más pero una masa de alumnos de primer y segundo curso empezó a empujarlo hacia las escaleras. -¡Nos vemos luego!

-Sí...buenas noches Ron. –Dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente, se dio la vuelta y fue rumbo a la biblioteca, en la puerta del comedor, Draco la miraba irse.

-Luces interesado en la sangre sucia. –Zabini pasó cerca de Draco, los dos emprendieron juntos el camino hacia la sala común verde.

-No es de tu incumbencia. –Soltó Draco secamente sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Vaya que hoy lucía bien...se ha subido la falda y tiene unas piernas... –Zabini pensaba en voz alta sonriendo, Draco a su lado sentía furia. -...y la blusa, uhhh...mira que la redujo una talla y tiene unas... –Hacia la simulación de tocar algo redondo con ambas manos mientras reía.

-¡Cállate! –Draco le gritó ante la puerta de las mazmorras mirándolo con furia, al darse cuanta de la escenita que daba soltó. –Insinúas que es más bella que Pansy...¡eso no lo toleraré!

-Oye, Pansy es tuya amigo, pero uno tiene derecho a soñar con las demás chicas hermano. –Zabini sonrió y se alejó apresurado, Draco se quedó clavado al piso mirándolo, con la furia invadiéndolo.

-Gracias. –La bibliotecaria le informó que aquella noche estaría ahí hasta las 10:30, Hermione se volvió a buscar un buen rincón y fue a sentarse.

Pensaba en muchas cosas, demasiadas: Ron, Draco, Eddie, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Cho, Luna, Neville, libros, tareas, McGonagall, Eddie, venganza, furia, Eddie, Draco, Víktor y sus escapadas a la biblioteca, Eddie, Ron, Luna y su collar de rábanos, Pansy y que le había prestado su libro, Harry, Ginny, Víktor y sus manos prensándola, Eddie...¡Eddie entraba a la biblioteca y se sentaba ante ella!

-Hola. –Susurró sacando pergamino y pluma con la cara pegada a la mesa. –Hermione.

-Ho...hola. –Susurró, él estaba ahí, ¡él! y necesitaba seducirlo, no sabía cómo pero tenía que hacerlo, entonces notó una línea roja que se movía a su derecha cerca de la puerta, Ginny entraba a hurtadillas y la llamaba desde un estante, simulando que iba a dejar un libro, fue a verla. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Le susurró rogando a Circe que Eddie no escuchara.

-Escuché a Eddie decir que venía para acá y me imaginé que necesitarías consejo, ¿cómo van? –Ginny miraba al chico, Hermione le miró con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué como vamos?...no nos ves, ya estamos besándonos en la sección prohibida. –Soltó Hermione con sarcasmo refiriéndose a los estantes prohibidos.

-Eso es rápido. –Ginny subía y bajaba las cejas pensando en otra sección prohibida, su amiga se sonrojó. –Escucha, esto es lo que harás, debes sacarle platica...¿de acuerdo?

-Pero...¿de qué? –Hermione no podía hablar, se le iba la voz del nervio.

-Mmm...¡ya!...mira lo que escribe. –Ginny sonrió, su amiga asintió y tras enderezarse para tomar aire, se peinó el cabello y caminó hacia la mesa, Ginny miraba; antes de sentarse estiró la cabeza para mirar lo que Eddie hacía, pero no escribía nada, garabateaba sobre el pergamino símbolos sin sentido, ni siquiera miraba el libro a su lado, jugaba con la pluma, Hermione se puso verde de la impresión ¿a caso estaba ahí sólo para verla?

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? –Comenzó Eddie, tenía la voz varonil, pero amigable.

-Yo... –Hermione se miró las manos, traía el mismo libro que se había llevado antes. -...me sirve más éste. –Le guiñó un ojo sin darse cuenta, Eddie sonrió con ganas y al sentarse ella descubrió que no le era tan raro eso de seducir.

-¿Trabajo de Sprout? –Eddie cubrió su pergamino con los brazos y estiró el cuello hacia el de Hermione.

-Sí...informe sobre las raíces mágicas del Amazonas. –Soltó Hermione desenvolviéndose en su ambiente.

-¿Amazonas? –Eddie se puso serio y sorprendido, desde el estante a su espalda Ginny le hacía señas a Hermione, como si se cortara el cuello, dando a entender que ese no era el mejor tema. –Nunca nos dejó nada así a nosotros.

-Comenzó como un informe de las raíces mágicas más poderosas y de ahí me fui por la tangente hasta el Amazonas... –Hermione enredó el pergamino y lo guardó. -...pero no es tan importante. –Sonrió mirando a Eddie como si implorara disculpas.

-Nunca he conocido a alguien tan entregada al estudio como tú...deberías estar en mi casa...-Eddie le miró coquetamente. -...te invitaría de vez en cuando a la sala común.

-Gracias. –Hermione se sonrojó, de pronto sintió algo bajo la mesa, Eddie estaba moviendo las piernas hacia las de ella, dio un respingo y se sonrojó. -¡Ay! –Gritó intempestivamente sin poder controlarse, Eddie rió divertido. –Recordé un buen libro para esto, ya vuelvo. –Se levantó y con paso elegante pero presuroso pues sabía que la miraba, fue directo hacia el estante donde Ginny esperaba escondida.

-¿Porqué te levantaste? –Ginny la miró extrañada, mirando a Eddie por entre los libros.

-Está tratando de tocarme bajo la mesa. –Susurró Hermione con cara de espanto.

-Excelente. –Ginny aplaudió y abrazó a su amiga, que estaba cohibida y asustada. –Ahora escúchame, te sentarás frente a él y te quitarás el zapato, simula que lees o Madame Pince te echará sin darte tiempo ni de mirarlo, ¿entiendes? –Ginny le explicaba con movimientos de mano, como si Hermione fuera una niña de preescolar.

-Pero... –Comenzó para refutar, pero Ginny le hizo guardar silencio con un movimiento.

-No hay tiempo, se desespera, ten... –Ginny tomó un libro cualquiera. -...la misión es provocarle para que mañana te vea con interés en público, es la única forma de que cuente dentro de la competencia, ¿entiendes?

-Ginny...¿qué voy a hacer cuando me haya quitado el zapato?... –Hermione esperó respuesta pero su amiga sólo sonrió. -¡No puedo hacerlo! –Exclamó Hermione en un susurro desesperado, apretando con las manos el libro que le había dado.

-Confía en mi, sólo sé tu misma, lo lograrás...lo del guiño fue tuyo, yo no te lo dije...Hermione eres una chica, una linda chica...es sólo cuestión de decidirse y perder el miedo. –Ginny le tomó por el hombro. –Lo harás bien, confía en ti...es el primer paso. –Sin decirle más la empujó y Hermione tuvo que ir directo a Eddie, pensando en cómo diablos había llegado a aquella situación.

-¿Lo encontraste? –Eddie le sonrió al verla volver, se acomodó las gafas.

-Encontré algo mejor, ¿quieres que te lea? –Preguntó mirándolo con lo que consideró era coquetería, aunque en realidad era una mueca de nerviosa diversión.

-Hecho. –Eddie se volvió a ella que se sentó ante él, Hermione abrió el libro y ante su horror se encontró con la "Historia de la Seducción de Muggles" por Evenna Glogsby.

-Bien... –Carraspeó y se dispuso a leer. –"En 1435, una joven bruja, Matilda Davenport conoció a un joven médico de Londres al que quedó prendada, enloquecida por el azul de sus ojos y su cabello negro" –Hermione sin querer levantó la mirada, "¿hablaba del médico?", Eddie la miró y presurosa volvió a la lectura. –"Convencida de que no había otro medio más que la magia para conquistarle, Matilda creo lo que se denominaría como el más grande de los elixires de amor, el Perfume de Lazo del Diablo"

-¿Crees que existe? –Interrumpió Eddie, su pie tocó disimuladamente el de Hermione.

-¿El Perfume de Lazo del Diablo? –Se volvió interesada, Ginny tras Eddie le hacía señas apuntando a su zapato, era momento de actuar.

-Considero que si no viene en ningún libro de pociones, no hay razón para que sea real. –Eddie parecía interesado, Hermione luchaba bajo la mesa por quitarse el zapato sin hacer demasiado movimiento. –Es tan falso como esa chica Parkinson. –Eddie sonrió tristemente.

-¿Pansy? –Hermione le miró con interés.

-Intentó acercarse a mi fingiendo interés...pero sé bien que no es así...Cho me cae bien y esa chica Weasley es simpática, pero tú y yo tenemos más en común. –La miró fijamente. –Bueno, eso del perfume no me lo trago, por ejemplo, ve, sólo aparece en este libro, no en los académicos o los de confiar...

-Es cierto...pero como dice Luna, "Hay cosas que no vemos y existen", ¿porqué no habría de ser real? –Sonrió intentando darle confianza a él y al mismo tiempo dársela a sí misma, pues ya se había quitado el zapato y ahora mismo movía su delgado pie hacia el tobillo de Eddie, a expensas de conocer ya lo que pensaba de las otras cazadoras.

-Es verdad...continua. –Eddie recargó su cabeza en sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, Hermione se sentía extrañamente...¿bien?

-"Matilda sometió a destilación durante 8 lunas llenas toda la producción de Flores de Lazo del Diablo de su hacienda (algo así como 3 toneladas de flores) consiguiendo sólo lo equivalente a 80 ml de perfume..." –Hermione tomó aire para iniciar la siguiente parte, y de paso estiró su pie y logró tocar el tobillo de Eddie, que frunció el ceño pero no se movió. –"...lo sometió luego a procesos de fermentación y maduración durante alrededor de un año..." –Lentamente se puso a formar círculos en el tobillo de Eddie que claramente alterado intentó erguirse en su silla, pero Madame Pince estornudó y se decidió a seguir en la posición anterior, Hermione sentía que sudaba frío, estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada. –"...pasando por reposos en piel de serpiente albina y cocción en cráneos de cuervo, el resultado fue la esencia simplemente, el resultado máximo se derivó de mezclar el liquido con un cabello de ella accidentalmente." –Se detuvo en la lectura para dar vuelta a la página, Eddie le miraba claramente nervioso y Hermione tomó aquello como la señal 

de que debía subir, así levantó más el pie, colocándolo en la pantorrilla, donde se dedicó a subir y bajar con suavidad desesperante, Eddie se puso lívido en el primer roce, pero luego recuperó la calma. -¿Quieres que siga? –Preguntó mirándolo significativamente y deteniendo su pie.

-Yo... –Eddie se turbó, obviamente no sabía si lo decía por la lectura o su pie.

-Con la lectura Eddie... –Refirió Hermione sonriendo, Ginny desde su escondite le hacía señas de apoyo con los pulgares levantados.

-¡Ah!...claro, sigue. –Eddie se sonrojó al saber que ella captaba su indecisión.

-Bien. –Hermione bajó la mirada rumbo al texto y atreviéndose a más, segura de que aquello se le daba más de lo que ella misma creía, subió aún más el pie y comenzó a pasarlo con suaves movimientos sorpresivos cerca de la rodilla de Eddie, que parecía ya totalmente ajeno a la lectura. –"El perfume tuvo todos los efectos deseados y Matilda pudo conquistar el amor..." –Hermione dejó su pie un instante sobre la rodilla de Eddie, que la miró entre asustado y complacido. –"...del joven médico, quien desde el primer momento en que percibió el aroma del perfume no se alejó de ella." –En un arranque de valor que le surgió a fuerza de imaginarse a Eddie más rubio y con los ojos más grises, bajó el pie y lo puso entre las piernas, suavemente jugueteó con sus muslos, pero él ya no lo soportó.

-¡Merlín! –Soltó Eddie entre gemido y gritó de susto cuando los dedos de Hermione envueltos en las medias de colegio tocaron su entrepierna, Hermione se sonrojó, Madame Pince se acercó velozmente, los miró con curiosidad y les dijo que cerraría en dos minutos.

-Bien... –Hermione se agachó para ocultar su turbación, se sentía la peor pecadora del mundo. -...nos vemos Eddie. –Lo miró melosa, sabía que aquello era el broche de oro.

-Sí...sí Hermione...nos vemos luego. –Soltó intentando pararse, pero de golpe se sonrojó y se tiró en la silla nervioso, con cara de espanto.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Hermione se asustó, no entendía por que el chico no se levantaba.

-Ammm...¡no!, nada...nos vemos. –Eddie la despidió sin moverse de su silla, tomando su mochila para ponerla sobre su regazo.

-¿Estás seguro? –Hermione le miraba preocupada, él sonreía nervioso.

-Descuida. –Eddie la miró como si le implorara que se fuera, ella comprendió de golpe y sonrojada al extremo sólo atinó en un arranque de arrogancia a agacharse para susurrarle al oído. –Nos vemos luego. –Sonriente, le pasó la mano por el hombro, Eddie se estremeció y asintió con la cabeza, presurosa fue donde Ginny que esperaba, no dijeron nada sino hasta cruzar la puerta.

-¡Has estado estupenda! –Gritó la pelirroja aplaudiendo. –Ni siquiera yo hice eso la primera vez que conquisté a un chico...Hermione eso fue genial.

-Sí...¿crees que él esté bien? –Hermione la miró fijamente.

-Más que bien, le has dado una razón para que no se levante de esa mesa en un buen rato. –Ginny le guiñó un ojo, Hermione sonrió dándose cuenta que aquello comenzaba a gustarle.


	12. Serpiente al acecho

Tras dejar de lado a Cho, Pansy intentó llegar lo más rápido que pudo a su Sala Común, ahí se topó con Zabini comentando lo bien que lucía Granger, sonrió para sí misma pensando que la recluta estaba tomando popularidad, entró en su dormitorio y dejó sus cosas, necesitaba empezar con su trabajo antes que Cho iniciara el suyo. Salió alegando que debía buscar al profesor Snape, Draco la miró salir, pero como siempre, sonrió al mirarla y la dejó ir.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, volvió a toparse con las dos chicas de Hufflepuff, que miraban a alguien desde un rincón, aquéllo le llamó la atención así que se volvió para mirar; las chicas reían nerviosas de ver al que, al parecer, era su amor platónico: Neville Longbottom.

-Hola chicas. –Susurró acercándose, se inclinó para quedar a su altura. –Quiero pedirles una disculpa por empujarlas, esa Chang puede sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera. –Sonrió para parecer amable, las dos niñas le miraron con desconfianza.

-Está bien...soy Anna McFowell. –Contestó la más alta, rubia de ojitos castaños claramente pícaros, Pansy pensó que lo más probable es que supliera a ella o a Cho en unos años.

-Yo soy Emma Fortuel. –Susurró la otra algo nerviosa, la clásica chica cohibida, Pansy le puso la mano en el hombro y miró hacia donde estaban mirando en un inicio.

-Pansy Parkinson... –Contestó sonriente, Neville estaba con Luna, discutiendo al parecer por algo en la pared, (o quizá algo que no había en la pared).

-Lo sabemos... –Comentó Anna sonriendo también.

-Eres popular...besaste a mi hermano cerca de los baños de Myrtle hace un año. –Comentó Emma mirándola fijamente. –Dice que no hay nadie que bese como tú.

-Gracias...–Soltó Pansy sin saber si la chica le odiaba o admiraba. -...¿interesadas?

-Es tan lindo... –Susurró Anna emocionada. -...tiene los brazos más perfectos del colegio.

-Además es muy bien educado, sensible y a veces hasta tímido...dicen que incluso ha llorado. –Emma hablaba casi con orgullo, la última parte la susurró en claro tono de admiración.

-Tienen razón. –Pansy empezó a comprender a Cho, aquel no era el clásico chico al que se seduce, no, Neville era uno de esos a los que se besa, pero por amor. –¿Saben algo más de él?

-¿Qué ganamos nosotras con decírtelo? –Le preguntó Anna, Pansy la miró fijamente, pero la chica no bajó la mirada, al contrario se la sostuvo un buen rato.

-Mmmm... –Pansy se buscó en la túnica y sacó un pequeño espejo, de los que se usan para ver a tu espalda en la dirección que quieras. -¿Qué les parece esto?

-Sólo es uno. –Soltó Emma, Pansy sonrió, buscó en su bolsillo y se encontró con un broche de carey para el cabello, cambiaba de color según la hora del día.

-¿Te gusta Emma? –Se lo ofreció de buena gana, eran tan listas que podían ser Slytherins.

-Hecho. –Contestó Anna luego de que Emma tomó el broche y asintió. –Por las noches acostumbra dar un paseo por el segundo piso del lado norte, cerca de las 12, desde ahí se pueden ver los invernaderos con claridad, a él le gusta mirar las plantas iluminadas por la luna...

-Hoy es luna llena, estará ahí sin falta. –Comentó Emma mirando a Neville, Luna le contaba algo que la hacía reír como loca, él le miraba con una mueca de pánico.

-Gracias, si alguna vez necesitan algo y puedo ayudar, no duden buscarme...saluda a tu hermano. –Pansy se alejó tras darles una palmadita en los hombros, sonrieron y la dejaron ir.

-¿Pasa algo? –Luna se había quedado seria, Neville le miró con curiosidad.

-Mejor ten cuidado. –Susurró alejándose de él rumbo a su Sala Común.

-¿Por qué? –Interrogó al ver que se alejaba sin decirle más.

-Una serpiente anda tras de ti. –Contestó Luna perdiéndose entre los oscuros pasillos.

-¿Una serpiente? –Neville miró tras él, dos chicas le miraban y se sonrojaron al ser descubiertas. -¿Qué querrá decirme? –Susurró al notar que las dos eran de la casa amarilla.

-Oye Neville... –Ernie se acercaba a paso veloz hacia él seguido de cerca por Dean.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó y se hundió en la conversación con los dos, aunque bien sentía que alguien le vigilaba muy de cerca.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –Preguntó Harry a Ron, él estaba recostado en su cama, sobre los almohadones, todavía vistiendo el uniforme.

-Nada...no pude decirle nada... –Ron soltó un puñetazo al cojín más cercano.

-Creo que tenemos que hacer algo...si alguien llegara a dañarlas... –Harry no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny y Hermione como niñas a las que debía proteger.

-Claro que haremos algo. –Soltó Ron con la voz más profunda y seria que Harry le había escuchado.

-¿Qué estás pensando? –Preguntó asustado al ver que su amigo se quitaba la camisa.

-Sencillamente, les daremos ojo por ojo, colmillo por colmillo. –Sentenció Ron poniéndose la camisa de la pijama.

-¿Qué sugieres? –Interrogó Harry haciendo lo mismo, se quitaba los pantalones y los arrojó sobre una silla cercana.

-Ellas quieren burlarse de nosotros...veremos quien ríe más. –Soltó Ron mientras arrojaba los calcetines dentro del baúl.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó Harry no muy convencido, metiéndose en la cama.

-Completamente. –Contestó Ron cubriéndose con seriedad desacostumbrada.

-Podría salirnos caro. –Exclamó Harry quitándose los anteojos.

-Correré el riesgo. –Contestó Ron, se cubrió con la sábana y se recargó en la almohada.

-Ha salido. –Comentó Crabble a Draco entrando al dormitorio, él luchaba por dejar de pensar en Hermione

-Estupendo...¿a dónde? –Preguntó sin mirarle, fingía leer un libro de Adivinación.

-No lo saben...pero al parecer algo pasa en la biblioteca. –Crabble se acercó y se metió en la cama, Goyle miraba a Draco analizando sus facciones. –Lawrence está ahí con alguien...romanceando.

-Tal vez tengan otra reunión, o haya comenzado la competencia, es decir, están de cacería. –Susurró Goyle al escuchar a Zabini que se revolvía en su cama. –Quizá tengan planes para esta noche.

-O puede ser que ya estén dándole la bienvenida. –Crabble bostezó descaradamente.

-Esa ya se la dieron...no, es por otra razón...algo pasa...algo tienen planeado. –Draco sonrió mirando al techo, luego se acurrucó bajo la sábana y se puso a soñar con ojos marrones.

-¿Cómo voy a acercarme a Draco sin que Pansy se interponga? –Cho se secaba el cabello, acababa de darse un baño y caminaba rumbo a su habitación, enfundada en su bata de toalla caminaba rumbo a su dormitorio.

-¿Por qué no haces lo que Pansy? –Una voz aguda salió a su espalda, con el miedo en la piel se dio la vuelta, Luna Lovewood le miraba desde un sillón de la Sala Común, vestía un diminuto camisón azul con cascabelitos en las mangas.

-¿De qué hablas Luna? –Sorprendida se volvió a verla de frente.

-Pansy ya está trabajando...te has quedado atrás Cho. –Luna le sonrió con tierno gesto, Cho no se sentía del todo cómoda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó dejando de secarse el cabello, Luna le sonrió con más ganas.

-Por que la vi acechando...ya tiene a su presa en la trampa. –Luna se puso a jugar con los cascabelitos, a Cho aquello le pareció en exceso tétrico.

Llegó al pasillo cerca de la media noche, acostumbrado a la penumbra de esa hora, no dio importancia a nuevas sombras en el lugar, se acercó a la ventana más grande y miró por ella, aquella noche la luna iluminaba especialmente bien la sección de las enredaderas del invernadero 2; suspiró mirando justo entre dos mesas de apariencia vieja, ahí había besado a Cho, ahí se habían abrazado, ahí se había dispuesto a levantarle la falda, habría llegado a más de no ser porque ella, extrañamente se alteró y le pidió que no siguiera, si lo hubiera dejado, definitivamente le habría mostrado que no es cualquier chico.

-Cho... –Susurró mirando las mesas, una nube recorrió el cielo y cubrió la luna, todo se puso oscuro, alguien a su espalda se acercó, unas manos le tomaron por la cintura y lo apretaron. -¿Cho? –Se volvió, pero aquellos ojos definitivamente no eran de la Ravenclaw, parecían más bien dos luces acechándolo.

-Hola... –Dijo ella con voz melosa, mirándolo.

-Un momento...no eres Cho. –Dijo él seriamente, separándose de ella sin violencia.

-Tú no eres Draco. –Comentó ella como si saliera de un mal sueño.

-Parece que los dos nos hemos confundido... –Susurró Neville mirándola. –...Pansy. –Exclamó sorprendido al reconocerla cuando la luna iluminó todo nuevamente.

-Neville... –La chica se sorprendió tanto como él. -...diablos, te he confundido con Draco.

-¿Qué? –Neville le miró, vestía un camisón blanco con finos bordados verdes, el cabello lo llevaba sujeto con pincillas en una cola de caballo y sonreía contrariada.

-Comprenderás que ahora tendré que matarte... –Sonrió ella mirándolo intentando recuperar una calma que en definitiva no había perdido.


	13. Luna traidora

-¿Qué? –Neville le miró sin comprender la broma.

-¡Es broma!... –Sonrió Pansy mirándolo, Neville se sonrojó un poco. -...me has visto en camisón, confío en tu discreción. –Lo tuteó nuevamente, luego lo miró sonriente, él sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca.

-Descuida. –Exclamó algo incómodo, vestía el pantalón de su pijama y una delgada camiseta sin mangas, nervioso comenzó a pasarse la mano derecha sobre el brazo izquierdo, iba descalzo por completo.

-¿Sales todas las noches? –Preguntó, él le miró extrañado, seguramente no imaginaba que ella tuviera interés en él.

-Prefiero esto a permanecer sentado en mi cama hasta que recupero el sueño. –Contestó mirando por la ventana.

-Te interesa la herbología...todo un arte. –Comentó Pansy acercándose a la ventana por la que él miraba.

-Es bellísimo trabajar con plantas...puedes hacer tantas cosas con ellas... –Comentó integrándose a su ambiente, menos nervioso se sujetó del muro para mirar hacia el invernadero.

-Me lo imagino. –Pansy sonrió, ya lo tenía en la bolsa. -¿Cuál es tu planta favorita?

-Mmm... –Neville se tocó la barbilla, a la luz de la luna Pansy pensó que de buena gana podría quitárselo a Cho por mera diversión. –No lo sé, el Lazo del Diablo es fascinante.

-Es curioso que sea precisamente esa la que te gusta. –Pansy recordó el perfume, pero no le dio importancia, miró a Neville fijamente con una sonrisa tímida y gentil.

-¿Pasa algo? –Neville se volvió a mirarla extrañado por su cercanía y gentileza.

-No, sólo pensaba que eres tierno...¿por qué no te conocí antes? –Pansy desvió la mirada para ver a fuera, Neville le miró sorprendido, parecía que ella lo decía en serio, y Pansy en efecto había sido muy sincera en aquel comentario.

-Quizá por que me las arreglo para pasar desapercibido... –Comentó Neville peinándose el cabello quebrado para atrás, el piso de piedra comenzaba a helarle.

-No deberías salir descalzo. –Dijo Pansy mirándole los pies, avergonzado movió los dedos y los encogió. –El piso es muy frío y podrías pisar algo desagradable.

-Es costumbre. –Sonrió bajando la cabeza, la mano de Pansy se acercó a su frente y le movió el cabello, que rebelde le cubría los ojos. –Gracias...

-Te ves mejor así. –Susurró Pansy sonriéndole, él correspondió y ella bajó la mirada en lo que parecía ser un movimiento de timidez. –Es tarde...si algún profesor nos encuentra...

-Descuida, este pasillo nunca es vigilado, no lleva más que a la biblioteca y a los baños de prefectos, sitios poco interesantes para algunos. –Neville le miró sonriente.

-En ese caso...¿me permites tomarme una libertad? –Pansy le miró sonriendo lo más melosamente posible.

-¿Mmm?... –Neville se rascó la nuca mirando al suelo, no quería verla a ella.

-Tomaré eso como un sí... –Pansy se le acercó con lentitud y buscándole la boca, de abajo hacia arriba, lo besó con una ternura que él no creía posible en ella; fue, más inconsciente de lo que hubiera deseado, pero aquello la hizo erizarse, Neville no la abrazó o la tocó con vehemencia como tantos habían hecho, él sólo la tomó por la nuca con ternura y la sostuvo así todo el tiempo que duró el beso, un beso largo y tranquilo, ni ella ansiaba separarse ni el parecía desearlo.

-¿Porqué... –Comenzó Neville con los ojos cerrados levantando la cara, Pansy le cubrió los labios con su dedo índice y le miró profundamente, paseando sus ojos en los de él, por un momento deseó tanto que Draco le mirara así.

-No digas nada, rompes el momento. –Susurró pegando su frente a la barbilla de Neville, estaba sorprendido, demasiado como para negársele, inconscientemente levantó la cara y recargó su cabeza en la de ella, que lo abrazó lentamente.

-Yo... –Comenzó a decir, Pansy levantó la cara para verlo a los ojos.

-Tú eres un chico muy lindo, alguien que vale mucho la pena. –Sonrió Pansy, le soltó lentamente, entreteniendo sus manos un segundo en las costuras laterales de la camiseta de Neville, suspiró mirando el blanco de la tela pegada a su abdomen. –Mejor me voy.

-Pansy... –Le llamó Neville cuando ella se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¿Sí? –Ella apenas se volvió, la luna iluminaba todo, ella parecía triste.

-...no sé que pasó, pero fue lindo. –Comentó sonriendo, quería darle a entender que no se sentía mal por lo ocurrido.

-Gracias, Longbottom. –Susurró Pansy, se irguió y salió de ahí, dejándolo tan impresionado que volvió a su cama pero no pudo dormir.

Iba a paso veloz, era una locura, pero sabía que Luna tenía razón, llegó al pasillo de la biblioteca justo a tiempo para ver salir a Madame Pince, empujando a Eddie que caminaba encogido, al verlo se acercó.

-Señorita Chang...vuelva a su dormitorio, es tarde. –Madame Pince cerraba con llave en aquel momento, Eddie intentaba pasarle desapercibido.

-Buenas noches, Eddie...¿estás bien? –Le preguntó acercándose, el chico estaba rojo y a duras penas podía ponerse derecho.

-Cho...no te preocupes. –Eddie habló entrecortado y a paso veloz se lanzó a la huida.

-Entiendo por que la señorita Granger se alteró tanto... –Madame Pince comentaba en voz alta, Cho se volvió para escuchar. -...¡atrevido!...frente a ella, de buena gana lo castigaría si estuviera en mi poder...

-¿Granger? –Cho miraba a Eddie que todavía no se perdía entre los pasillos, caminaba inclinado, Cho comprendió, aquello era cuestión fisiológica, sonrió pensando que Hermione había logrado pasar la primera prueba.

-...Merlín, no puedo creerlo, insolente...ante una joven tan calmada y educada, aunque a veces un tanto molesta...pero por Merlín, es una chica tan estudiosa... –Madame Pince rabiaba por lo bajo, Cho le miraba. -...son cerca de las doce, señorita Chang, váyase a dormir antes que me decida a quitarle más puntos a Ravenclaw.

-Lo siento, no quería molestar. –Susurró Cho y echó a andar camino de su sala común.

-Señorita Chang... –Llamó Madame Pince. -...no he querido ofenderle, ¿podría ayudarme a llevar esto al salón de maestros? –Señaló un montón de papeles cerca de la puerta.

-Claro. –Cho sonrió ignorando al monstruito interno que le decía que se largara sin ayudar, resignada tomó los papeles y le ayudó, la siguió por los pasillos escuchando en silencio a la mujer que se quejaba de todo el movimiento provocado por el inventario, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza cuando al fin, Madame Pince le dejó retirarse y agotada volvió sobre sus pasos. -¿Malfoy, dónde está Malfoy?

-Perdón... –Una voz salió de las sombras de un rincón, Cho se volvió con la piel erizada, un miedo de muerte la inundó sin saber porqué.

-¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó tomando aire con todo el valor que podía reunir.

-Acaso no dijiste mi nombre... –Una figura salió de las sombras, vestía pantalón de pijama negro y el torso desnudo. -...dos veces según creo Chang...

-Malfoy... –Susurró Cho dejando de lado el miedo, más tranquila se recargó en la pared y tomó aire.

-¿Estás bien? –Draco le miró con extrañeza pero sin dejar su porte altanero.

-Sí...me asustaste. –Cho cerró los ojos y sonrió. -¿Qué haces por los pasillos a esta hora?

-Busco a Pansy...no ha llegado a su dormitorio, una de sus compañeras me avisó...es miércoles, no acostumbra salir a esta hora a media semana. –Draco miraba de un lado a otro del pasillo con su varita levantada e iluminada.

-El caballero andante que sale a rescatar a la damisela. –Susurró Cho percatándose de que él parecía molesto por el comentario, ¿no se suponía que debía seducirlo?, ¡buen comienzo Cho!

-Primera, no soy caballero andante, segunda... –Draco la miró seriamente, antes de continuar diciendo algo estúpido bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Ella no es damisela? –Cho sonrió socarronamente, él dio un resoplido y echó a andar con más fuerza, molesta consigo misma le siguió.

-Luces cansada, te acompañaré a un sitio cercano a tu Sala común, luego iré a mi casa y me olvidaré de que te comenté esto...¿entiendes? –Le preguntó tomando las riendas de la situación, Cho le miró molesta. –¡Oh vamos Chang!...es un lujo que Draco Malfoy te guíe a tu Sala Común...ríe, te hace ver mejor.

-No me halagues Malfoy...crees que soy una niña que necesita ser cuidada...te tengo noticias... –Caminaban por el pasillo cerca de la biblioteca. -...no te necesito... –Sentenció, dieron vuelta en un pasillo, ahí a la luz azul y placida de la luna, Neville y Pansy se besaban tiernamente, se tambaleó y hubo de sujetarse de Draco mirando tan sorprendida que se descubrió a sí misma sin poder respirar.

-Ahora sí me necesitas. –Draco la sostuvo y la ayudó a esconderse tras una armadura, Cho no podía creerlo, se sujetó con fuerza del brazo del chico, clavándole las uñas, Draco sólo podía pensar en su última discusión con Pansy, aquello era una revancha. –Debemos irnos...no deben vernos... –Draco agachó la mirada, Pansy le amaba ¿o no?

-No... –Cho exclamó, Draco creyó que contestaba su pregunta interna, pero ella no le miraba, lo había dicho pero más para ella que para él, le dolía el pecho y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. -...¿porqué?...¿porqué él?

-Por que Longbottom es hombre, Cho...y muy a tú pesar, Pansy es muy mujer. –Soltó Draco fríamente mientras la jalaba por el pasillo lejos de ahí, Cho no oponía resistencia, se había quedado vacía de un golpe y sólo tenía ánimo para seguirlo sin rechistar. –Siento decírtelo, pero cayó como muchos otros. –Miró a Cho, que llena de dolor y en un arranque de sufrimiento, le soltó una bofetada que sonó en todo el pasillo, Draco quedó de lado y esperó deseando que nadie hubiera escuchado aquello.

-Lo...lo siento... –Susurró llevándose las manos a la boca mirándolo con miedo y pesar. -...no era mi intención hacerlo... –Cho le miro suplicante, miraba fijamente a Draco.

-Descuida, soy un patán...nos acostumbramos a esto. –Draco le dirigió una seudosonrisa y ella se quedó tristemente silenciosa. –Oye...¡hey!... –La llamó levantándole 

la cara con la mano lo más sutilmente que podía. -...¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?...no soy patán las 24 horas del día, si lo quieres saber...

-Draco... –Cho quería decirle que nada, no era necesario, no le debía nada, pero entonces recordó. -...¿me ayudarás aunque eso signifique dañarla?

-¿A Pansy? –Draco le miró fijamente, la luz de la luna entró por la ventana y por dos segundos la vio como si fuera Hermione ¿era su deseo de tenerla cerca lo que le hacía verla en todas las chicas? –Claro...pídelo.

-Bésame mañana en público. –Susurró Cho de golpe, él la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, tras pensarlo un poco mirando al pasillo del que venían y donde Pansy y Neville se despedían, le dijo.

-Cuenta con ello. –Sonrió tomándola por la cintura, la acompañó hasta el siguiente pasillo, con asentimiento la dejó ahí, ella sabía a la perfección que aquello era trampa y por tanto la rebajaba, pero no le importó, aquella noche no pudo dormir pensando sólo en Neville, el beso y la maldita luna que se los mostró.


	14. Beso oriental

-Bien, anoche dijiste que sería ojo por ojo, colmillo por colmillo...¿qué hacemos? –Harry se ataba las agujetas de los zapatos, Ron luchaba contra un mechón de cabello rebelde.

-Sencillamente somos material disponible. –Soltó Ron arrojándole a su amigo una botella de colonia. –Eso será suficiente.

-¿Material disponible? –Neville se acercó, sólo quedaban los tres en la habitación, se estaba haciendo el nudo de la corbata mientras hablaba.

-Cierto...y tú también entras en el juego, mi querido gordito. –Ron lo tomó por los hombros y le pellizco la mejilla, que por cierto ya no estaba nada inflada, Neville se sintió incómodo. –Serás uno de nosotros a partir de este momento, buscaremos chicas y nos las arreglaremos para ser asediados.

-¿Asediados? –Neville miró a Harry interrogante, el chico se acomodó las gafas que le habían caído a la punta de la nariz.

-Si ellas quieren buscar chicos, nosotros haremos lo propio de la situación. –Ron se puso el chaleco y el suéter.

-Ron...¿no crees que lo tomas muy en serio? –Harry miró a su amigo ajustarse la corbata y repetir el nudo cuatro veces hasta que se convenció de que era perfecto. -¿Qué ganaremos saliendo con otras chicas?

-La viste anoche Harry...viste su ropa, su peinado... –Ron se puso serio, Neville a su lado intentaba subirse el cierre del pantalón. -...no voy a tolerar que Malfoy se le acerque.

-Ron, creo que más que sentir la necesidad de ella lo haces por molestarlo a él. –Neville se metió el chaleco y se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto.

-No seas tonto Neville. –Soltó Ron mirándolo molesto. -¿Por qué haría eso?

-Pues me parece que no te interesa mucho ella, sino más bien descargar tu ira contra Draco...me parece que sientes que como ella es de tu propiedad, él no debe acercársele. –Neville se peinaba mirándose al espejo.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!...¿acaso dices que no quiero a Hermione?... –Ron lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, Neville le miró fijamente, Ron exasperado soltó un bufido y de un golpe lo azotó contra el suelo, Harry miraba sin saber qué hacer.

-Ron...¿qué te ocurre? –Harry intentó acercarse a los dos.

-No te metas...después de todo tampoco creo que debas estar con mi hermana...quizá sea mejor que te busques a otra y esto te ayudará. –Ron se puso la túnica, Harry le miró con ira.

-Parece que te he dado en la herida...quizá lo que digo sea verdad, no te interesa Hermione, te interesa dañar a Malfoy. –Soltó Neville levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué no debo estar con Ginny?...¿quién eres para decidirlo? –Harry se le acercó enfadado hasta la medula.

-No sé, pero no me agradas para ella...y tú...¿porqué no te largas a buscar a Cho, Neville?...¡ah! espera, ya sé porqué...ella debe estar con alguna de sus conquistas. –Ron sonrió, Neville no lo soportó y lo golpeó a puño cerrado en la cara.

-Basta. –Harry se metió entre los dos, de pronto Ron soltó un golpe que tiró a Harry al suelo sofocado.

-Tú no te metas Harry...te vi mirarla ayer...¿porqué te ahogabas sino por verla? –Ron lo miró encolerizado. -¡Es mía entienden! –Ron estaba fuera de sí.

-Retráctate de lo que dijiste de Cho. –Soltó Neville forcejeando con él, los dos estaban enredados el uno con el otro, Harry luchaba por recuperar el aire.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? –Harry se metió en el pleito.

-No me retracto de nada. –Soltó Ron golpeando a Neville en el rostro, éste apenas logro evitar uno de los golpes y se lanzó contra Ron tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Demonios Ron!...¡No seas imbécil! –Harry se tiró a tomar a Ron, pero no podía hacerlo, entonces Ron volvió a golpearlo a él por error, y más por furia que por otra cosa, Harry se unió al encontronazo con todas sus energías.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! –McGonagall seguida de cerca por Lavender, Ginny y Hermione entró en la habitación, los tres se surtían golpes de lo lindo, Ron sangraba del labio y Neville tenía amoratada la nariz, Harry se había quedado sin gafas y luchaba por golpear a Neville en el rostro. -¡Basta!...

-¡Inmobilus! –Hermione petrificó a Ron, justo cuando tomaba la tapa de una caja cercana para pegarle con ella a Neville.

-¡Inmobilus! –Ginny hizo lo mismo con Harry que se disponía a romperle la nariz a Ron.

-Señor Longbottom, ¿necesita que se haga lo mismo con usted? –Exclamó McGonagall, Lavender sostenía su varita en alto apuntándole.

-No. –Contestó Neville levantándose, miró a los dos que le dirigieron miradas asesinas. –No lo necesito... –Neville se agachó avergonzado.

-Y bien...¿porqué estaban peleando? –McGonagall miró a los tres, con un movimiento de varita levantó a los otros dos y los dejó moverse.

-Ha sido una pequeña discusión profesora. –Soltó Harry buscando sus gafas, Ginny se las dio tras repararlas, él las tomó pero no la miró.

-¿Discusión? –McGonagall los miró con más enfado.

-Sí...una simple discusión. –Soltó Ron mirando a Hermione, que sintió como si ella le hubiera roto el labio.

-Bien...entonces la pequeña discusión les costará cara...dos semanas de castigo en el inventariado de la biblioteca, el director ha recibido nuevos libros y pergaminos que ordenar...y además...50 puntos menos para Gryffindor... –McGonagall los miró con tal cara de decepción que los tres bajaron la mirada avergonzados. -...por cada uno.

-Pero profesora... –Comenzó Neville sangrando de la nariz y una herida en la ceja.

-Sin peros...¡ah! y ninguno podrá ir ahora a la enfermería, irán directo al comedor, desayunarán y de ahí a clase...si después de la primera tienen tiempo podrán ir con Madame Ponfrey, ¿entendido? –McGonagall los miró sobre sus gafas.

-Sí. –Contestaron los tres, Lavender salió con la profesora y Ginny y Hermione se quedaron con ellos.

-¿Porqué pelearon? –Hermione se acercó a Ron, intentó ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero él le dio la espalda tomó su mochila y salió sin decir nada.

-¿Harry? –Ginny lo miró, él bajó la cabeza, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí.

-Pero...¿Neville qué pasó? –Hermione conmocionada por sus actitudes miró al único que quedaba.

-Mejor dense cuenta lo que ha provocado su estúpido jueguito de venganzas... –Neville sacó su varita. -...¡Reparo!... –Todo volvió a su sitio, tomó su mochila y en la puerta dijo. –...¡Esto ganamos con sus estúpidas competencias! –Soltó enfadado y desapareció, las dos se quedaron ahí mirándose.

-¿Porqué tan contento? –Crabbe miró a Draco fijamente, caminaban rumbo al comedor.

-Por nada. –Draco sonrió, claro, el beso a Cho rompería el corazón de Pansy, pero también haría que lo dejara, eso lo volvía libre, libre para jugar con la minina.

-Pues parece que anoche te fue bien buscando a Pansy...¿dónde la encontraste eh? –Goyle le sonrió levantando las cejas.

-En realidad ella estaba con alguien más. –Soltó Draco asegurándose de que Pansy a pocos metros de él escuchara, la chica se irguió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Con alguien más? –Crabbe miró a su compañero fijamente, entraron en el comedor, se sentaron y estaban a punto de seguir hablando, cuando Ron entró con la cara llena de moretes y sangrando del labio camino hacia la mesa roja.

-¡Hey Weasley! –Gritó Draco. -¡Soñaste que peleabas por un trozo de pan con tus hermanos como todas las mañanas en casa! –Toda la mesa de Slytherin carcajeó, Pansy miró a Ron, que rojo de ira fue directo a la mesa y tomó a Draco por el cuello, Harry entraba en aquel momento a tiempo para escuchar el final del comentario y correr a detener a Ron.

-¡Púdrete Malfoy! –Ron lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que Draco no podía respirar, Harry tomó a Ron por los hombros.

-Contrólate Ron. –Soltó Harry mirándolo.

-Contrólate Ron...si te mandan a Azkaban, ¿quién cuidará de mami y ayudará a pagar las cuentas? –Soltó ahogadamente Draco, Ron soltó un bufido.

-¡Basta Ron! –Harry miró a la mesa de profesores, aún no llegaba ninguno.

-¡Te voy a... –Comenzó Ron lleno de ira, unas manos blancas se posaron en su brazo derecho con suavidad, una voz le susurró.

-Tranquilo...no es bueno que te pongas así...enfermarás. –Luna le miraba sonriente, Ron le miró sorprendido, aquello le calmó de pronto, ella le tomó la mano haciendo que soltara a Draco. –Vamos, te curaré el labio. –Luna lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a su mesa, Harry se volvió a Draco que iba a comenzar a hablar.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Malfoy!... –Harry le apuntó con la varita. –...por que esta vez no me detiene nada. –Harry miró a Draco que sonrió, pero se quedó callado, Hermione, Neville y Ginny entraban silenciosos, Draco se sentó y todos volvieron a sus almuerzos.

-Ya lo ven... –Neville susurró a las chicas que al ver la mirada enfadada de Harry se sentaron lejos de ellos, Neville fue a la mesa y se topó con Harry, que le miró. -...Harry siento...

-No te preocupes...los tres lo sentimos. –Harry le puso la mano en el hombro y juntos fueron y se sentaron alejados de Hermione y Ginny, Luna sentada en la mesa roja, con su varita y un botiquín que hizo aparecer, curó a los tres contándoles cosas tan tontas que los tres reían a pesar del dolor.

-¡Merlín mírale esos golpes Hermione! –Ginny no podía dar un mordisco a su tarta sin pensar en Harry y lo que sufría.

-Lo sé...crees que haya sido por nosotras. –Hermione intentaba no mirar a Ron.

-Definitivamente, míralos ni siquiera nos miran. –Ginny estaba jugando con el cereal, Eddie entró en aquel momento al comedor, Pansy desde su mesa miró interesada, Cho que leía unas notas levantó la mirada. –Eddie viene entrando Hermione...

-¿Qué hago? –Preguntó nerviosa.

-Espera... –Susurró Ginny. -...si se acerca y te toca, es decir te toma la mano, contará en la competencia.

-¿Creí que tenía que besarme para contar? –Hermione miró a su amiga fijamente.

-El rumor de lo ocurrido anoche en la biblioteca ya se corrió, sólo necesitas que se te acerque. –Ginny le guiñó un ojo, Eddie iba directo a ellas.

-Buenos días. –Eddie parado tras de Hermione esperaba.

-Hola Eddie. –Soltó Ginny, Hermione se volvió a verlo, desde su sitio Draco miraba interesado, ya sabía el rumor gracias a las chismosas de Slytherin que habían comenzado a comentarlo cuando vieron que Eddie se acercaba a Hermione.

-Hola... –Soltó Hermione, Eddie se inclinó junto a ella.

-Te traje esto... –Le tendió un libro delgado y viejo. -...mi madre sentía una gran pasión por las raíces mágicas...a ti te sirve, a mi no. –Eddie sonrió cuando Hermione tomó el libro, él la rozó con su mano, Cho miró y se volvió a Pansy para asentir, definitivamente aquello contaba.

-Qué amable. –Susurró Hermione mirándolo.

-Espero volverte a encontrar en la biblioteca un día de estos. –Eddie guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-Chicas... –Lavender llamó a las dos un par de minutos después, Hermione aun sentía clavada en la nuca la mirada de Ron y la de Draco.

-¿Qué hay Lavender? –Ginny bebió de su jugo y la miró.

-¿No saben? –Preguntó, ellas negaron. –El cuadro del niño de campo, ¿recuerdan? el del pasillo norte. –Ellas asintieron. –Dice que anoche Pansy y Neville se besaron cerca de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué? –Hermione preguntó impresionada, Ginny tuvo que cubrirse la boca, sentía que iba a escupir el jugo.

-¿Estás segura? –Ginny recuperó la compostura y miró a Pansy, ella le miraba y al coincidir bajó la cabeza, Ginny no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-Por supuesto, ya todo el colegio lo sabe. –Murmuró Lavender.

-Genial... –Susurró Hermione, miró sobre su hombro. -...sólo falta Cho.

-Pues parece que ha perdido...le quedan menos de diez minutos para la primera clase, el tiempo se agota, cuando se cierren las puertas de las aulas, se habrá terminado su tiempo. –Ginny miraba a Cho, que leía todavía.

-Bien, los alcanzo en clase. –Draco se levantó de la mesa y fue directo a la de Ravenclaw, Pansy no le quitaba los ojos de encima, llegó a la mesa tras Cho y se inclinó junto a ella. –Y bien...dije que haría algo por ti. –Susurró.

-Lo sé...salgamos al pasillo. –Cho le sonrió, terminó su jugo y guiada por las manos de Draco se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salieron del comedor.

-¡Viste eso! –Ginny miraba a Hermione, esta se puso roja como un tomate.

-Sí, lo vi. –Hermione se sentía molesta, muy molesta.

-¿Por qué al pasillo? –Draco seguía a Cho camino a las escaleras frente al comedor.

-Nos verán al salir...¿Porqué aceptas besarme? –Cho le miró, era apenas más alto que ella.

-Quizá sea revancha contra Pansy...o sólo se me antoja besarte. –Sonrió con malicia.

-No mientas...he observado, lo haces por Hermione... –Soltó Cho sonriendo, él se turbó.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre! –Soltó acalorado, ella le tomó la mano.

-Por que te vi mirarla con Eddie...son celos lo que brilla en tus ojos...así que planeas besarme para que Pansy te olvide eh...para ser libre ¿no? –Cho le tocó la mejilla suavemente, pegándose a él, escuchaba que todos comenzaban a salir del comedor.

-Eres sabia. –Draco la tomó por la cintura sonriendo, Neville, Luna, Harry y Ron salían seguidos de la mitad del comedor, Neville se quedó helado.

-No...soy mujer, tengo un sexto sentido. –Se recargaron contra la baranda, ella le sonrió sintiendo la mirada de Neville. –Pansy te odiará por esto. –Se le acercó lentamente.

-Eso espero. –Draco la acercó a él y la besó en los labios, todos veían impresionados, algunos pasaban a su lado murmurando, ellos seguían en su beso; Pansy salió en aquel momento y no pudo evitar dejar caer su mochila, Ginny y Hermione a su lado le ayudaron a levantarla, las tres miraban, Cho dejó de besar a Draco, le quitó los restos del brillo labial de los labios con una sonrisa y se alejó, no sin antes mirar a Hermione que asintió.


	15. Puntaje y asignación

-Bien, saquen sus libros, página 302...guarden varitas, por hoy ningún hechizo. –McGonagall mirando de reojo a Harry pasaba a su lado, Ron y él molidos del rostro por cuatro puños miraban a Neville, más deshecho que ellos, permanecía en la misma posición desde hacía media hora, no había sacado libro alguno y permanecía rígido mirando al frente, los Slytherin que compartían clase con ellos, habían comenzado a lanzarle bolas de papel, pero parecía no sentirlas, Pansy a penas lograba concentrarse en clase, simulando leer, más atenta en Neville y Draco que cualquiera.

-Neville...oye, Neville... –Hermione le susurraba intentando llamar su atención, la profesora lo había visto desde hacia buen rato, pero tal vez creía que le dolían los golpes por que no le había reprendido. -...hey, Neville. –El chico no la miraba. –Neville. –Soltó Hermione en voz alta, McGonagall le miró con ojos asesinos y sonrojada se agachó, él no la escuchó.

-¿Porqué? –Susurró de pronto apretando las manos fuertemente, Hermione sentada a su lado le miró sorprendida. -¿Por qué así?

-¿Neville? –Hermione le puso la mano sobre la suya, él no dejaba de apretar, con tanta fuerza que temblaba. –Neville cálmate.

-¡Señor Longbottom! –Llamó McGonagall que esta vez miraba a los dos, Neville parecía mirarla, pero ni idea tenía de que estaba frente a él. -¡Acérquese! –No escuchaba, Hermione lo empujó.

-Neville... –Al fin el chico se volvió a ver a Hermione, que con un movimiento señaló a la jefa de su casa y ante el sonido ahogado de las risas de los verdes se levantó presuroso, caminó al lado de Crabbe que estiró la pierna y la puso de tal forma que le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Neville! –Pansy sentada a un lado fue la más rápida y lo ayudó a levantarse, todos en el aula carcajearon excepto Ron, Harry y Hermione, Draco por su lado apenas emitió una sonrisa, pero entendió que él realmente se merecía a Cho. -¡Cállense! –Gritó Pansy fuera de sí.

-¡Idiota! –Ron exasperado por la situación y lo acontecido antes, se levantó, dio dos pasos y tomó a Crabbe por el cuello con violencia.

-¡Ron! –Hermione intentó intervenir, se levantó y al ver que Goyle se levantaba lo empujó sobre su asiento con fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas Weasley! –Draco sacó su varita, McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos, mientras Harry se acercaba.

-Yo lo pensaría dos veces Draco. –Soltó Harry apuntándole con la suya.

-¡Basta!... –McGonagall tomó a Draco y Harry por el suéter, miró con ojos asesinos a Neville, Hermione y Pansy. -...Longbottom irá ahora mismo a la enfermería y se quedará sin clases los próximos tres días...lo mismo para ustedes Weasley y Potter...en cuanto a usted señor Crabbe, 50 puntos menos para Slytherin...señorita deje de mirarme así... –Pansy miraba a la profesora con ganas de matarla, sosteniendo la mano de un Neville cabizbajo. -...retírese de mi clase ahora mismo Parkinson, lo mismo para usted Granger...en cuanto a usted Malfoy, queda fuera de clases por todo el resto del día...¡Y largo antes que me decida a quitar más puntos! –McGonagall estaba fuera de sí, señaló a la puerta y no dejó la posición hasta que vio a Neville salir seguido de Hermione, Pansy y Draco, Harry y Ron tardaron más pero salieron igual.

-¡Eres un imbécil Crabbe! –Soltó Hermione enfadada. -¡Me han echado de una clase!...¡De transformaciones! –Lo miraba llena de ira. -¡Oh Merlín!...he tocado fondo y todo por culpa de todos ustedes... –Estaba fuera se sí, sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-¡Cállate sangre sucia! –Gritó Crabbe sonriente, casi enseguida alguien lo golpeó de lleno en la cara, Crabbe se tambaleó y cayó contra la pared sangrando de la nariz, Pansy miró llena de horror, aquello era demasiado para ella.

-Draco... –Susurró, el chico no la miró, ella palideció y decididamente apretó su mochila y se la colgó del brazo.

-Cuida tu boca... –Draco miraba a Crabbe con odio, Ron y Harry miraban sorprendidos, Hermione pálida miraba a Draco que sacudía la mano, Neville estaba demasiado distraído en sí mismo para prestar atención. -...sólo yo la llamo así. –Soltó sin mirar a ninguno, tomó sus cosas del suelo y salió rumbo a las escaleras sin decir más.

-Idiota. –Escupió Ron, jaló a Harry y a Neville y salió con los dos directo a la enfermería.

-Pansy... –Llamó Hermione a la chica, ésta se volvió a mirarla.

-Vamos, es mejor ir a otro sitio, nos miran. –Pansy pasó a su lado y Hermione le siguió.

-Ya supiste... –Luna miraba a Ginny en los jardines.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Ginny comía un caramelo bajo la sombra de un árbol al lado de Luna.

-McGonagall echó de su clase a Neville, Crabbe, Pansy, Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione...parece que la han hecho enfadar en serio. –Luna miraba al cielo con una sonrisa entre divertida y recelosa.

-¿Bromeas? A Hermione... –Sonrió Ginny nerviosa.

-Sí, a Hermione...por eso el rumor ha corrido tanto. –Luna se tiró en la hierba.

-Te vi está mañana curando a Ron...gracias. –Ginny miró a la chica rubia fijamente, ella se había tirado con ganas y sonreía.

-De nada, ha sido un placer. –Soltó con un tono de voz que más parecía una carcajada, Ginny le miró de reojo, pensó muchas cosas, pero decidió enviarlas al olvido, Cho caminaba a orillas del lago, Ginny la miró.

-"Definitivamente algo pasó anoche" –Pensó mirando a la Ravenclaw, que abrazándose miraba las aguas tranquilas.

-Bien, nos vemos a las cinco en la sala de Menesteres. –Exclamó Pansy al llegar al pasillo, Hermione y ella habían rondado por el castillo la última media hora, Hermione sentía que Pansy le diría algo, pero siempre terminaban sin dirigirse la palabra, mirándose. –Todas estarán ahí, es regla.

-Pansy...yo quisiera decirte la verdad. –Empezó Hermione acercándosele.

-No es momento, no me interesa...¡No! me digas nada. –Soltó mirándola con ira, de pronto se ablandó y la tomó por los hombros. –No me obligues a odiarte, me has caído bien, pero si me dices algo ahora, juro...por mi apellido que te atacaré en menos de dos segundos.

-Sería mejor si habláramos de una vez. –Hermione intentaba decirle la causa de todo. –Nos costaría menos trabajo luego.

-No quiero que me digas nada, no quiero oír... –Pansy sonrió terriblemente. -...sólo vete, hablaremos en la tarde. –Pansy le guiñó un ojo y se fue de ahí.

-Demonios... –Hermione golpeó el suelo con fuerza y luego se fue corriendo directo a pociones.

-Ya escuchaste...parece que Granger estuvo jugueteando con Eddie en la biblioteca. –Marietta miraba a Cho sonriente, bebían jugo en el comedor.

-Sí lo escuché. –Soltó secamente moviendo el vaso, inclinándolo, levantándolo sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie.

-También supe que McGonagall echó a Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Parkinson y Malfoy de clase...estaba muy enojada. –Hojeaba una revista mientras hablaba.

-Ah sí... –Cho miraba la pared fijamente, las rocas formaban aquellas dos figuras, aquellas dos personas besándose, el sol iluminaba aquello y sin duda se sentía morir, hubiera querido tanto sentarse a llorar en brazos de alguien, quién fuera, menos la insensible y chismosa de Marietta.

-¡Cho! –Gritó Marietta luego de un rato de llamarla con insistencia.

-Lo siento...debo ir a mi habitación...nos vemos. –Sin decir más tomó sus cosas y se fue.

-Bueno, bueno...señor Potter, mire ese golpe, ¿acaso tenían competencia de los mejores puñetazos? –Madame Pomfrey luchaba por ponerle una pomada a Harry que renuente intentaba no recibir aquel olor. –El olor no debe importarle, debió pensarlo antes de haberse sometido a semejante juego.

-Madame Pomfrey, podría no intervenir por favor. –Soltó Ron dejando salir un suspiro.

-Mmm...merecido tienen el castigo de Minerva, usted señor Longbottom cámbiese ese vendaje de lugar...¿qué no ve que se le está cayendo? –Llamó la enfermera, Neville miraba a la puerta, torpemente se puso el vendaje más arriba en donde sí tenía la herida.

-Genial...tres días sin clases... –Harry miró a Ron mientras Madame Pomfrey se fue a dejar las pociones que había empleado. -¿Te das cuenta Ron?...tres días son demasiado, es terrible.

-Me hacían falta vacaciones. –Carcajeó Ron sonriendo, en el fondo pensaba en Hermione.

-Sí...vacaciones. –Murmuró Neville tristemente, Harry y Ron le miraron y hasta cierto punto lo entendieron.

-Idiota...eres un imbécil. –Golpeó con fuerza la base de su cama y se paseó por la habitación exasperado. –Sólo a mi se me ocurre...pero qué se me metió en la cabeza...¿qué carajo me hizo esa maldita sangre sucia? –Draco se echó sobre el colchón con tal fuerza que los doseles temblaron fuertemente, cerró los ojos apesadumbrado, luego al abrirlos ella estaba ahí. –Maldita sea mi suerte. –Se restregó el rostro con las manos, se despeinó, se sentó de golpe y con la boca seca se puso a cavilar aprovechando la soledad de su habitación. –Estúpida McGonagall, como si fuera mi jefa de casa la muy maldita. –Soltó enfocando su mente en otra cosa.

Había sonido de pasos fuera, pensó que alguien entraría, pero no, era un grupo de chicos de primero que habían olvidado los libros de pociones y entraban por ellos para salir con la misma velocidad con que habían llegado.

-Granger...una cazadora... –Se puso a ver al cielo. -...lo hace por mi. –Sonrió y se tiró en la cama, sin saber cómo, se quedó dormido y durmió como un bebe, entre los brazos de una castaña asombrosamente bella.

-Llegaste con anticipación según veo. –Ginny entró a la sala de Menesteres, Cho sentada sobre un sillón con las rodillas dobladas miraba a la pared blanca fijamente, apenas la miró al entrar, suspiró sonoramente y se volvió a la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes?...por primera vez en mi vida, no siento que me haya sentado bien ganar. –Susurró apoyando la cabeza de lado sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

-Aún no ganas. –Sonrió Ginny, miró su reloj de pulsera, faltaban quince para las cinco. -¿Crees que voy a dejar que me venzan tan fácil?...además, lo de ayer fue sólo el calentamiento.

-Lo sé...pero también sé que esta competencia nos traerá muchos problemas Ginny. –Se volvió a la pared y cerró los ojos con lo que parecía ser una mueca de cansancio.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. –Contestó Ginny tirándose en el otro sillón, acalorada se abanicó con la mano, Cho no hizo por comentar nada. -¿Qué hay con Neville? –Preguntó al notar el silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué hay de qué? –Cho bajó la voz a un susurro molesto y vibrante.

-Pues de todo...parece que algo pasó anoche...¿qué ocurrió Cho? –Ginny no la miraba, sabía que si la chica sentía sus ojos clavados en ella no diría ni media palabra.

-Anoche salí a buscar a...en realidad no sé ni a qué salí... –Cho se descubrió a sí misma con que no había tenido más motivo que el saber que Pansy acechaba a Neville. -...Luna me dijo que había visto a Pansy tras de Neville y yo salí a buscarla, quería... –Frunció el ceño, Ginny le miraba de reojo. -...quería impedirlo.

-¿Impedirlo? –Ginny lanzó la pregunta pero no esperó respuesta. –A ti te gusta Neville.

-He sido muy obvia, ¿cierto? –Cho sonrió tristemente.

-Demasiado, Pansy lo ha notado y me temo que ahora no te será sencillo protegerlo. –Ginny estiró los brazos y bostezo. –Has cometido el peor error de una cazadora, Cho.

-Lo sé... –Cho volvió a pegar la cabeza a sus piernas. -...he revelado mi interés por alguien.

Caminaba presurosa, por alguna razón se descubrió a sí misma yendo a la enfermería, y ahí estaba, ante las puertas de los recintos de Madame Pomfrey sin saber qué hacer, finalmente se decidió, le quedaban poco más de quince minutos antes de la reunión con las chicas, abrió la puerta y entró con su caminar arrogante y pretencioso.

-Señorita Parkinson...buenas tardes. –Dijo la enfermera al verle entrar.

-Buenas tardes, he venido a ver a Longbottom. –Susurró, notaba que los chicos estaban en el rincón esperando a que las pociones hicieran efecto.

-Pase, pase...él está con Potter y Weasley allá. –Señaló la enfermera, Pansy levantó la cara para verlos, en cuanto Ron la vio, dio un codazo a Neville que tambaleante fue hacia ella, con el rostro ennegrecido de los golpes y las pociones.

-Hola... –Susurró Pansy mirándolo, estaba tan golpeado que sintió que quería abrazarlo, pero se contuvo presionando con todas sus fuerzas el borde de su mochila.

-Has venido a verme. –Sonrió Neville nervioso.

-Sí, he venido... –Pansy se agachó sonrojada, no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí, nerviosa se puso a apretar y estrujar más el borde de su mochila.

-Gracias. –Soltó suavemente Neville mirándola fijamente, sus manos habían tocado las de Pansy y ella se había vuelto a mirarle.

-De nada. –Sonrió ella mirándolo, alterada se dio la vuelta y prácticamente en huída se fue del lugar, Neville se quedó ahí viéndola irse, por alguna razón le había hecho sentir bien, pero si hubiera sido Cho...

-¡Hermione! –Gritó la voz aguda y llamativa de Luna, la castaña se volvió, iba tarde para la reunión.

-Luna...¿qué pasa? –Se detuvo y mirando a todos lados esperó a que la chica le diera alcance.

-¿Has visto a los chicos?...no los encuentro y quería preguntarles algo importante. –Luna jugaba con un rábano que pendía de su collar.

-Los tres están en la enfermería. –Dijo Hermione caminando esforzándose por perder a Luna.

-¿Porqué? –Luna se paró en seco, Hermione hubo de volverse para poder contestarle.

-Se agarraron a golpes esta mañana...parece que les ha afectado mucho el cambio. –Hermione se sentía muy culpable con ello.

-Iré a verlos...te veo luego. –Luna salió saltando rumbo a la enfermería, Hermione más apesadumbrada tomó su camino hacia la reunión.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió, Pansy, sin decir nada puso sus cosas en una mesita y se fue a sentar en un sillón ante las dos.

-Muy puntual. –Exclamó Cho sin mirarla, contenían las ganas de arremeter entre las dos.

-Hoy es un día importante, amerita puntualidad...es la graduación de Granger. –Mientras decía esto, sacó el libro de la mencionada y se puso a leer.

-Cumplimos la meta, como siempre antes de las clases ya teníamos todas nuestro punto...además de que las noticias se corrieron tal cual debe ser. –Ginny se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. –Y ahora ¿qué?

-La siguiente ronda. –Soltó Cho secamente, Pansy ignoraba a las dos.

-Exactamente cómo haremos ahora para elegir a los chicos...digo por que según me he dado cuenta, la cosa se está poniendo personal. –Ginny ignoró que las dos chicas le miraron fijamente, sonrió para sí misma y se puso a jugar con su cabello mirando a la puerta.

-Dejémonos de tonterías...hemos visto como Granger ha logrado lo que ninguna logró...dejemos la práctica y vayamos a lo que nos conviene. –Pansy se había erguido dejando de lado el libro.

-¿Lo que nos conviene? –Cho le miró de reojo acostada todavía.

-En efecto...es momento de... –Pansy estaba hablando, la puerta se abrió y Hermione entró acaloradamente.

-Lo siento, me he retrasado. –Susurró la castaña entrando procurando no hacer ruido.

-Hey Granger...¡Felicitaciones! –Exclamó Pansy sonriente, se acercó a Hermione, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. –Oficialmente eres una cazadora.

-Gracias. –Hermione se sonrojó, Ginny y Cho le felicitaron de igual forma, abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-Los puntajes están ahora así...Ginny está por arriba por haber logrado besar a Zabini en menos de diez minutos, luego parece estar Cho, que ha besado a Draco con sólo 

salir al pasillo, Pansy por tener una conversación suave con Neville y besarlo...y Hermione por una larga conversación con Eddie demasiado productiva bajo la mesa. –Ginny lo decía leyendo una hoja de pergamino que había hecho aparecer, leía solemnemente y con una voz más grave que la de ella.

-La situación en que se generó la conquista de Eddie, merece por supuesto más puntos. –Soltó Cho sentándose.

-Cierto... –Pansy hizo aparecer con su varita un tablero, los nombres de cada una con el color de su casa y por abajo, los nombres de los chicos. -...eso le da a Granger 20 puntos por Eddie, a Ginny 15 por Zabinni y a Cho y a mi 10 por los nuestros.

-Malfoy es siempre de 20 puntos, Pansy. –Soltó Ginny insidiosamente.

-Cierto...pero la conquista depende mucho, ¿no Cho? –Pansy la miró, Cho asintió.

-Sí...denme los 10 puntos, ya que Neville es de 15 pero te has dado sólo 10. –Cho sonrió.

-¿Cómo saben qué puntuación dar? –Hermione miraba el tablero con duda.

-Los chicos más guapos o difíciles son de 20 puntos, por ejemplo Zabinni, Harry, Ron, Draco, etc...los que tienen una característica particularmente atractiva tienen 15, Neville, Dean, etc... –Ginny miraba como Pansy y Cho anotaban los puntos con un gis. -... y los de 10 puntos son, o bien chicos a quien nadie conoce mucho o pasan desapercibidos, o bien chicos importantes a los que te acercas sólo por medio de otras tácticas.

-¿Otras tácticas? –Hermione le miró fijamente.

-Sí, por ejemplo, puede ser que hagas una apuesta con Harry a que besas a Ron y por eso le das un beso, esa es otra táctica, ahí no hay seducción...sólo juego. –Ginny sonrió. –Cho acepta que lo de Malfoy no fue legal del todo.

-Me debía un favor...eso es todo. –Cho sonrió mirando a Pansy que de golpe parecía más tranquila.

-Bueno..siguiente ronda. –Pansy miraba la tabla. –Granger, esta vez irás por...

-Yo elijo, Cho ya escogió al chico para Hermione, le elegiré un chico ahora. –Ginny tomó el gis y puso en la tabla un nombre.

-¿Qué? –Hermione vio el nombre. –Ernie MacMillan...Ginny... –Miró a la pelirroja, que asintió con mirada penetrante, Hermione guardó silencio.

-Yo elijo el tuyo entonces. –Pansy tomó la tiza y anotó el nombre bajo el de Zabinni.

-¿Cormac McLaggen? –Ginny miró el nombre con desagrado.

-Bien, sigo...elijo para Pansy... –Cho tomó la tiza y marcó en el tablero.

-Ronald Weasley... –Exclamó Pansy al leer los nombres. –...perfecto Cho, gracias. –Hermione y Ginny se miraron inconscientemente.

-Hermione elige para Cho. –Pansy miró a la castaña, que se mordió el labio con duda, recordó que Cho le había obsequiado el perfume y que había intentado ayudarle, por un segundo dudó pero al final no lo hizo, tomó la tiza y fue al tablero, con letra perfecta, escribió el nombre, Pansy palideció y Cho sintió gran nervio, Ginny sonrió socarronamente.

-Neville Longbottom. –Leyó Cho suspirando.


	16. Guerra de celosos

-Ernie MacMillan. –Hermione cargaba su mochila enfurecida. -¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?...¿es que te ha golpeado Ron a ti también ésta mañana?

-Escucha, sé que morías por que pusiera la D...pero considero que te falta experiencia para dar ese salto. –Ginny le seguía, la castaña parecía endemoniada. –Draco es más complicado de lo que te imaginas.

-Sí, y sin duda Ernie me dará la experiencia que necesito... –Exclamó con sarcasmo corriendo hacia la Sala común.

-¿No deberíamos ir a fuera?...tienes hasta la primer clase de mañana...vamos contra reloj, mi querida novata. –Ginny se detuvo en un rellano del camino apuntando hacia fuera, Hermione se volvió y le miró fijamente.

-¿Y tú qué? –Hermione espetó a Ginny que se volvió sonriendo, obviamente la castaña deseaba desahogar su ira en alguien. -¿Dónde encontrarás a Cormac? –Emprendieron el camino hacia los jardines. -¿O es que acaso ya sabes dónde está? –Hermione miraba a la pelirroja interrogante.

-Descuida, lo tengo planeado...por algo de todas soy la más rápida. –Ginny le guiñó un ojo. –Es cuestión de mover bien las piezas, querida Hermy...

-¿Ah sí?... –Hermione estaba enfurecida todavía, incluso estaba roja. -¿Qué piezas son esas? –Empezaba a temer que la chica escarlata fanfarroneara solamente.

-Pues mira actuar a la maestra y verás como no tendré que ir a buscarlo... –Ginny revisó el entorno, entonces vio venir por el pasillo a Colin Creevey. -¡Hey Colin!

-¡Hola!...dime Ginny. –Contestó el chico volviéndose a la pelirroja, sonreía con la misma simpatía de siempre y Hermione se preguntó que haría si le ponían de reto conquistarlo a él, la sola idea la martirizó. -¿Qué pasa?...¡Hola Hermione! –La chica salió de su ensueño y le saludó torpemente con un asentimiento brusco.

-¿Has visto a Cormac? –Preguntó Ginny, sosteniendo a Hermione por la manga, pues notó como que la chica deseaba escabullirse del lugar.

-No, ¿quieres que le diga que lo buscas? –Preguntó el chico sosteniendo su cámara, todos a su alrededor los miraban con curiosidad.

-Sólo dile que pregunté por él. –Ginny le guiñó un ojo y luego emprendió el camino con Hermione. –Listo. –Colin tras ellas emprendió el camino hacia la Sala Común.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Hermione miró a Ginny con extrañeza, caminaba siguiéndola torpemente, estaba algo desorientada con todo lo ocurrido.

-Ese tipo es un arrogante, cuando sepa que he preguntado por él aparecerá corriendo...es pan comido –Sonrió Ginny, Hermione asintió, tenía toda la razón. –Además, Colin no es nada discreto. –Ginny tronó los dedos y salieron del castillo.

-Ginny ¿qué vamos a hacer respecto a Ron? –Hermione sonrojada no le miró siquiera.

-Detener a Pansy...mantenerlo lo más lejos posible, de ser necesario le golpearé y lo enviaré a la enfermería yo misma...pero mi hermano no va a ser seducido por una lagartona como ella...primero me dejo de llamar Ginevra Weasley. –Estaba furiosa, Hermione sintió una punzada "¿Acaso no se da cuenta que nosotras somos las mismas lagartonas?".

-No lo vamos a lograr...Pansy tiene métodos que no conocemos. –Hermione miraba a todos lados, esperaba verla ya sobre Ron besándolo apasionadamente, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. -¡Merlín qué lío!

-¡Pues no sé cómo, pero no se le acerca a mi hermano! –Ginny puso cara de furia que le recordó a Hermione a la Señora Weasley.

-Buena ayudada la que te han dado. –Susurró, ella y Cho caminaban hacia el comedor entre un grupo de alumnas de Hufflepuff que les miraban con interés cuchicheando.

-Sí, buena... –Cho sonrió a un par de chicos de Gryffindor que le miraban, Pansy les guiñó un ojo y siguieron su camino. -...aunque parece que te incómoda. –Cho le miró de reojo, la Slytherin sonrió maliciosamente.

-No me incómoda...¿porqué lo haría? –Pansy sonrió irguiéndose lentamente, se había puesto a la defensiva.

-He notado que tienes interés en mi... –Cho iba a decir "Neville" pero supo que sería mostrar demasiado interés. -...presa. –Soltó, no quería ya seguir con el juego de no decirse nada.

-¿Tuya?... –Susurró Pansy riendo con malicia. –...esa presa ya ha sido mía. –Dijo hiriente.

-Te lo advierto Pansy...no te metas con Neville. –Cho se dio la vuelta, sacó su varita y le apuntó al cuello presionándola contra la pared, definitivamente ese comentario la había sacado de sus casillas.

-¿Y si me meto qué? –Preguntó Pansy altaneramente, nuevos bríos nacían en ella, Neville tenía un no sé qué que la provocaba a luchar.

-Si no... –Cho le acercó más la varita mirándola fijamente, oyeron pasos en el pasillo, ninguna se movió, Cho miró de reojo, Neville, Ron y Harry seguidos de una distraída Luna, venían hacia ellas, Neville las miró y alterado se acercó corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? –El chico interrogó mirándolas alternativamente, Cho bajó la varita y Pansy sonrió; Luna, incómoda por la escena se puso a conversar con la Dama Gris que pasaba en ese momento por el pasillo.

-Nada...todo bien, una discusión de chicas es todo. –Pansy le sujetó la mano a Neville con fuerza, él sorprendido por la escena anterior no prestaba atención a Pansy, sólo miraba a Cho, ella inclinada sólo veía las manos de los dos entrelazadas.

-Nada Neville... –Cho miró a otro lado, aquello le hacía mal. -...nada. –Dijo y emprendió la huída, dejando tras de sí un rastro de lágrimas que Harry, Ron y Neville notaron apenas, Luna sí la vio y despegándose de ellos se fue siguiéndola.

-¿Lloraba?... –Susurró Ron, miró a Harry que asintió, Neville hubiera querido seguirla, pero Pansy lo miraba, entristecida de reconocer en él la intención de seguir a la Ravenclaw.

-Ahí está. –Susurró Ginny, Ernie acompañado de algunos amigos jugaba con una pequeña pelota bajo un árbol cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-No puedo hacerlo, es casi nuestro amigo...por Merlín, lo conozco. –Soltó rascándose la frente con nerviosismo.

-Lo sé...pero es un chico agradable, creí que te sería sencillo. –Ginny le miró compungida.

-¡Ay Dios! ¿qué hago? –Hermione se dejó caer a la orilla de una fuente y se puso a pensar. -¡Cirse ilumíname!

-Escucha, lo hiciste muy bien con Eddie, respira profundo y sé tu misma. –Ginny sonrió para darle ánimos.

-Es que si fuera yo misma no estaría haciendo esto. –Respondió Hermione alterada.

-Entonces por que no tomas las cosas con calma y dejas que las cosas pasen solas...recibirás una señal... –En eso estaban cuando una diminuta bola de plástico azul botó hacia sus pies, las dos la miraron, en seguida la voz de Ernie les llamó.

-Hola chicas... –Ernie se inclinó tomó la pelota y la arrojó a sus amigos, luego se volvió a ellas sonriente. -...¿qué cuentan? –Hermione y Ginny se miraron con sonrisas fingidas, Hermione se sentía morir, Ginny un tanto incómoda.

"Estúpida, tendrías que haberte lanzado sobre Weasley" –Pansy había dejado a los tres chicos en el pasillo con el pretexto de tener cosas pendientes; había cometido el error de manifestar interés por otro chico frente al que se supone debía seducir, por el pasillo peleaba consigo misma ideando la mejor forma de acercarse ahora a Ron.

-Ya me enteré de tu nochecita, que digo enterarme, te vi...lucen bien juntos... –Draco le miraba desde un rincón recargado en el muro.

-Draco... –Pansy le miró, aquello de "te vi" la hizo helarse, debió palidecer por que el chico sonrió. -...¿qué haces espiándome?...creí que no te importaba. –Soltó riendo.

-¿Y quién dijo que no me importas?...además no te espiaba, te esperaba. –Draco se le acercó y con lujo de violencia la tomó por la muñeca y la llevó directo al muro. –Jugando con fuego ¿no?

-Draco, me lastimas. –Pansy le miraba asustada, pegada al muro respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Te lastimo? –Draco carcajeó terriblemente. –Antes no decías eso...¿qué te hizo Longbottom?...mírate estás distinta...casi eres una miel Pansy. –Draco le pasó la mano por la mejilla con suavidad.

-Neville no tiene nada que ver en esto. –Dijo Pansy, aquel roce le hizo estremecerse.

-Mmm...Neville, le tuteas... –Draco le sonrió y decidido le soltó la mano, la tomó por la cintura y volvió a empujarla con fuerza contra la pared, Pansy cerró los ojos con dolor y soltó un gemidillo, Draco sonrió con más ganas y se pegó a ella. -...¿qué hay de nosotros? –Preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello, Pansy se estremeció más, cerró los ojos intentando mantener la mente fría.

-¿Nos...otros? –Preguntó ahogadamente, inconscientemente levantó las manos y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¿Porqué está con ustedes Granger? –Preguntó en un susurro, Pansy se extrañó y justo cuando iba a preguntar algo, Draco la sujetó con fuerza contra la pared y le besó en los labios profundamente, la razón se le nubló, mil cosas estaban en su mente, menos lo que le preguntaba.

-No lo sé... –Exclamó sofocadamente cuando dejó de besarla, sus ojos grises se clavaban en ella como puñales, estaba decepcionado.

-No sabes... –La apretó entre él y el muro, y le abrió la túnica para abrazarla sólo a ella.

-Draco, este es un pasillo... –Pansy intentaba retomar el control. -...Draco. –Soltó en un gritillo cuando sintió que le rozaba la cintura.

-Y eso lo hace mejor ¿no? –Draco sonrió, oyeron pasos rápidos.

-Nos meteremos en problemas. –Susurró cuando sintió que le desabrochaba el suéter.

-Problemas...problemas...¿qué más dan los problemas? –Draco metió las manos bajo la blusa de Pansy rozándole la piel del abdomen.

-Draco... –Pansy no podía ya ni pensar, se abandonó a él cuando...

-¡Señor Malfoy!... –El pequeño Profesor Flitwick apareció por el pasillo. -...¡Señorita Parkinson! –Draco la soltó suavemente, Pansy acalorada hizo lo posible por sujetar su mochila y cerrarse la túnica.

-Profesor... –Draco le sonrió al hombrecito, despeinado, pero sonriente. –...Buen día.

-Ese tipo de actividades están prohibidas en este colegio...¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por cada uno! –Flitwick levantó su varita mirándolos con sonrojo.

-Lo siento, profesor. –Susurró Pansy mirando a Draco, estaba tan turbada, él no parecía molesto en lo más mínimo.

-Vayan ahora a su Sala Común, hablaré muy seriamente con el profesor Snape al respecto...ya me enteré también de su castigo Señor Malfoy y sépase que lo prolongo por todo el día de mañana. –Dijo mirando que los dos iban camino a las mazmorras, Draco le quitó la mochila a Pansy y se la cargó para ayudarle, ella hubiera querido hablar, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

-¡Ah! –Gritó cerrando la puerta del baño de golpe.

-¡Oye no vengas gritando de esa forma!...Algunos queremos morir en paz. –Myrtle se asomó desde su cubículo, miró a la chica que apoyada en los lavabos lloraba de rabia y dolor. –Oye...¿porqué lloras? –Salió del retrete y fue a mirar.

-¡Déjame! –Gritó más encolerizada, se sentía humillada, ¿cómo era posible que eso le estuviera pasando a ella y con él?.

-Te está cambiando el carácter. –Myrtle se levantó las gafas y sonrió, flotando cerca de ella, comenzó a tararear una cancioncita pegajosa.

-¡Largo! –Cho la miró penetrantemente con los ojos anegados en llanto, Myrtle se lo pensó, pero lejos de irse se limitó a sentarse en un lavabo en silencio, pero soltando risitas de vez en cuando sólo para alterarle los nervios a Cho.

-¿Cho? –Luna entró, al ver a la chica se detuvo y esperó un par de minutos a que fuera ella la primera en hablar, pero Cho estaba renuente a hacerlo. –Deberías pensar en otras cosas.

-Ella está con él...él se interesa en ella...¡¿En qué momento perdí la cordura?! –Gritó volviéndose a Luna. -¡Mírame Lovewood!...¡¿Cuándo me pasó esto?! –Estaba frustrada, ella, la rompecorazones de Ravenclaw llorando por uno de los chicos menos populares del Colegio. -¡Diablos! ¡he tocado fondo!... –Miró a su alrededor. -…¡Estoy contándole mis penas a un fantasma molesto y absurdo y a una chica rara y extravagante!

-Bueno, piénsalo bien, Cho no es el fin del mundo...todavía puedo volverme tu amiga y Myrtle no es tan absurda, de hecho es simpática... –Luna miró al fantasma con una sonrisa, Myrtle le dio la espalda haciendo chocar sus coletas con sus gafas. -...¿no crees que estás exagerando? –Luna le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan tranquila que Cho no sabía si tirarse a llorar con más desesperación o pedir ayuda siquiátrica para ella.

-Exagerando...¿exagerando Luna? –Cho suspiró y sollozó, se tiró sobre Luna cayendo las dos al suelo y se puso a llorar más que nuca, en efecto Luna tenía razón, exageraba y eso la sacaba todavía más de quicio.

-Creo que en definitiva, exageras. –Myrtle les miraba, Luna estaba ocupada intentando sobrevivir al peso de Cho sobre ella.

-¿Qué tal Ernie? –Hermione soltó y sin poder evitarlo se empezó a sonrojar de una forma que incluso Ernie se extrañó.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Ernie mirándola con fijeza, incluso hizo por acercársele.

-¡No!... –Ginny miraba a su amiga con ojos cómplices. -...necesita agua, ¿porqué no la acompañas Ernie?, yo tengo que esperar a... –Ginny miró a su alrededor, Cormac salía del castillo e iba hacia ella. -...¡Cormac!

-Ginny... –Hermione se puso más roja, Ernie había asentido, fue con sus amigos a decirles que volvía en unos minutos.

-Escucha, si entras al castillo con él y te cercioras que te tome del brazo o de la mano, serán 10 puntos. –Ginny le guiñó un ojo, Hermione asintió, esa era una buena solución.

-Vamos Hermione. –Ernie se acercó y caminando a su lado fue con ella, en el camino se cruzaron con Cormac.

-Hermione... –Susurró el chico y le saludó con un asentimiento.

-Qué tal. –La chica hablaba entrecortado para simular que se sentía mal ante Ernie.

-Cormac...¿cómo estás? –Ginny le miró sonriente, pero sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Ginny, Colin me mencionó que preguntaste por mi...¿pasa algo? –Cormac la siguió, la pelirroja emprendió el camino hacia una fuente para sentarse, la más retirada del castillo.

-Pues verás... –Ginny miraba a todos lados, debía haber algo con que comenzar la platica, aquello le era complicado, necesitaba besarlo en publico pero luego dejarlo tan rápido como si estuviera apestado. -...mmm, Cormac, quisiera practicar una jugada de quidditch contigo.

-Jugada de Quidditch...¿qué tipo de jugada? –Cormac sonrió, aquel era su fuerte.

-Mmm... –Ginny se quedó en blanco, había sido una pésima idea. -...ah...bueno...

-Era una excusa. –Soltó Cormac sonriendo. –Me has llamado por otra razón, ¿cierto? –Le miró sonriente con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados en apariencia de autosuficiencia.

-Yo... –Pensó por dos segundos, si lo admitía no se lo iba a quitar se encima, pero iba abajo en la tabla, eso lo valía, sólo por hacer rabiar a Pansy. -...pues sí, era una excusa.

-Y eso...-Cormac infló el pecho orgulloso de aquello.

-Tú lo sabes...otra competencia entre las chicas...esta vez me tocaste a mi. –Ginny lo confesó, era su única carta por ahora.

-¡Ah vaya!...la última vez me metí en problemas por Pansy. –Cormac sonrió. –Pero fue la mejor visita que he hecho a la lechucería en años. –Sonrió mirando la torre. –Y apuesto a que la suya también. –Carcajeó, Ginny sintió horror ante tal arrogancia.

-Claro...me ayudarás...¿no? –Ginny dejó los rodeos y lo miró con algo de exasperación.

-¿Qué hay qué hacer? –Cormac le miró con arrogancia sonriendo.

-Ya sabes... –Ginny sintió algo de sonrojo. -...lo de siempre.

-Mmm... –Cormac río. -...pues no lo haré. –Soltó, Ginny le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó mirándolo llena de furia.

-Lo siento...no me apetece. –Cormac carcajeó y estirando los brazos se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! –Ginny lo alcanzó tomándolo por el hombro. –Pero si tú...tú siempre estás disponible, se lo dijiste a Cho y a Pansy...¿qué cambia conmigo?

-Eres la única que me lo ha dicho de golpe...ellas hacen su trabajo, tú no quieres hacerlo por que sólo piensas en Potter... –Cormac alcanzó a ver a Harry salir del castillo a espaldas de Ginny. -...no planeo hacértelo fácil, Weasley.

-Pero... –Ginny miró que intentaba irse, desesperada lo tomó por los hombros. -...fuiste sencillo para Cho, le dijiste que con gusto serías víctima de las tres...a Pansy literalmente le pusiste las cosas fáciles y a mí se te antoja hacerme sufrir... –Esperó intentando no llamar la atención. -...lo haces por que me fijo en Harry...¡¿porqué?!

-No sé...es mi gusto. –Cormac vio a Harry, él les miraba y furioso de verlo con Ginny venía directo a ellos, todavía moretoneado del rostro.

-Eres un... –Ginny iba a soltarse a ofenderlo cuando de golpe, la tomó con fuerza y la besó.

-¡Oye! –Harry llegó, los separó a empujones y le dio un buen golpe a Cormac en el rostro. -¡Aléjate de mi chica!

-¡Harry! –Ginny estaba tan sorprendida que nunca vio a Snape a pocos metros acercándose a grandes zancadas.

-¡Potter! –Gritó el profesor, sonriendo ante semejante oportunidad de castigo. -¡Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno de los tres!...y dos horas de detención mañana temprano Potter...ahora largo los tres, antes que decida ponerlos más en ridículo. –Sonrió, Cormac se fue directo al castillo, Harry caminaba detrás de Ginny.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –Le preguntó cuando cruzaron las puertas del castillo.

-¡Ustedes cuatro me están volviendo loco! –Soltó enojado, Ginny le miró sorprendida.


	17. Guerra de celosos II

-Harry... –Empezó Ginny algo avergonzada, todos los miraban y Harry caminaba tan rápido que para seguirlo debía dar enormes pasos. -...podrías caminar más lento, no se ve bien que te siga casi corriendo... –El chico la ignoraba. -...¡Diablos Harry hazme caso por un segundo, Harry!

-Escúchame...no sé qué piensan pero me están cansando...entre Neville, Hermione, Ron y tú me estoy volviendo loco, ya sólo me falta que Luna se decida a unirse a ustedes cuatro para que me envíen directo a San Mungo. –Se detuvo en seco y se volvió a verla. –Te lo advierto Ginny...basta. –Le dijo con la voz cansada, le dolía el rostro y todo el cuerpo, cada golpe comenzaba a hacer estrago en él y las pociones le causaban más cansancio aún, se levantó las gafas para tallarse los ojos. –En serio Ginny, basta.

-¿Perdón? –Ginny le miró fijamente. -¿Qué intentas decirme? –"Qué diablos piensa, no es nada mío e intenta controlarme como si fuera mi padre, por que no me dice que sea su novia y termina de una buena vez con todo", enfadándose lentamente le miraba fijamente.

-He dicho que quiero que pare... –Harry se ajustó las gafas, algunos de Slytherin le miraban divertidos por saber que Snape le había castigado, y por notar que en las últimas horas, el reloj de los rubíes había disminuido bastante. -...se acabó Ginny, sea lo que sea que tuvieras que hacer con Cho, Pansy y Hermione, se terminó ¿entendido?

-¿Desde cuando crees que tienes derecho de ordenarme qué hacer? –Ginny se puso roja, estaba sobrepasando sus límites. -¿Qué derechos crees que tienes sobre mi y mis decisiones?...olvídalo Harry...no es tu asunto. –Soltó tan enojada que seguramente no sabía ni lo que decía.

-Ginny, escúchame... –Harry le miró alterarse, suspiró y se dispuso a darle sus razones en un discurso bien planeado, en el que ella se daría cuenta lo importante que era para él.

-Déjame en paz, no eres ni mi hermano ni mi padre para decirme qué hacer. –Soltó la pelirroja y dejándolo ahí solo, se fue corriendo en dirección desconocida.

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte! –Harry le miró irse, enfurecido, dolorido y sentido por la actitud de la chica se fue directo a la cabaña de Hagrid a contarle sus penas.

-Gracias Luna... –Cho tenía que reconocer que la conversación de los últimos diez minutos con Luna refiriéndose a una sarta de cosas de las que ella no llegaba a conocer más que la mitad, le había hecho olvidar sus penas.

-Descuida...siempre es bueno hablar con alguien que te escucha. –Luna miraba al frente, Cho la miraba sorprendida, en definitiva aquella era una buena chica, simpática aunque extremadamente sincera y extravagante.

-Oye Luna, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?... –Cho le miró de reojo mientras daban la vuelta en un pasillo concurrido.

-Mmm...supongo que sí. –Luna miró a unas chicas y les saludó, dos de ellas le correspondieron, las otras dos no la miraron.

-¿Porqué siempre estás con el grupo de Hermione y Harry? –Cho la miró, quería captar toda reacción, Luna no se inmutó.

-Pues, ellos me caen bien...Ginny es una de las únicas amigas que tengo. –Sonrió la chica mientras salían a las escaleras.

-Entiendo... –Cho sabía a la perfección que había una segunda razón, pero entendía que la chica no se la iba a decir así como así.

-Piensas que tengo otro motivo...¿verdad? –Luna se detuvo en un rellano del camino, levantó el pie, al parecer alguien le había jugado la broma de pegarle un chicle a 

propósito en el zapato, cuando lo intentó despegar con un trozo de papel, el chicle se estiró formando la palabra "rara" con sus bordes.

-Pues a decir verdad sí. –Cho la miró mientras con su varita Luna hacia desaparecer al chicle con un sonoro ¡plop!.

-Te contaré luego, ahora mira la escalera de allá. –Luna apuntó tras Cho, ésta se volvió, Neville caminaba por ella distraídamente. –Es tu oportunidad.

-Pero... –Cho dudó un segundo, miró a Luna en tono implorante.

-¡Anda!...ve antes que Pansy lo encuentre. –Luna sonrió, aquello fue suficiente, Cho echó a andar siguiendo a Neville.

-Pero...¡ah!...¿qué hago?... –Ron caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca, seguramente ahí encontraría a Hermione, Harry se había ido y le había dejado solo con Neville, ahora Neville había decidido ir a caminar un poco por el castillo y él estaba ahí, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. –...mi plan debe funcionar, sí...eso haré, le voy a dar a Hermione una cucharada de su propia poción, sí claro que lo haré...pero... –Miró a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta había bajado las escaleras y estaba cerca del comedor. -...¿con quién? –Miró para ver a quien encontraba cerca, había algunas chicas de séptimo curso, ninguna le miró, había algunas de primer año, pero no le llamaba la atención ninguna, suspiró sonoramente y se volvió a las escaleras sólo para encontrarse de frente con ella.

-Hola Weasley. –Soltó con su voz más suave y sutil, sonriéndole con suma naturalidad.

-Hola... –No hizo ni siquiera por mirarla, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a subir la escalera.

-¿Algo te molesta? –Preguntó, debía hacer platica y retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, al menos aquello le daría seguros cinco puntos.

-Nada Pansy. –Ron se volvió a mirarla, Pansy llevaba desabrochado el suéter, no usaba túnica y la corbata no llevaba nudo, tenía al descubierto el inicio de su pecho y aquello le llamó mucho la atención, carraspeó algo incómodo. –Gracias por preocuparte.

-Es un placer... –Pansy sonrió, notó al chico incómodo y supo que había dado el primer paso a la perfección. -...¿te duele? –Había llegado junto a él de dos zancadas y le pasaba el dedo índice por la ceja, donde tenía aún un profundo corte provocado por el puño de Neville, parada de puntillas pues sólo así lograba alcanzarlo.

-No... –Ron la sentía tan cerca que podía percibir su olor. -...violetas. –Susurró sin querer, como si lo hubiera pensado y aquello hubiera brotado de él sin pensar.

-¿Te gusta?... –Ron asintió sonrojado, sonrió Pansy todavía concentrada en el corte de su ceja, aquél definitivamente había sido todo un pleitazo. -...buen golpe, ¿quién te lo dio?...¿Potter?

-No, Neville...lo hice enojar. –Contestó Ron mirando ahora el pecho de la chica, demasiado cerca de su cara para evitarlo. –Mmm...Harry pega duro, pero a él le debo los moretones del pecho y los del abdomen.

-Ah sí...¿Qué le dijiste a Neville para que te pegara tan fuerte? –Pansy sonrió, se paró bien y lo miró fijamente, estaban ahora los dos recargados en el pasamanos de la escalera, algunos miraban, sobre todo Lavender y otras chicas de la casa roja que escuchaban simulando criticar a las Slytherins.

-Ofendí a Cho, bueno dije algo muy duro sobre ella...me pasé un poco de la raya. –Ron se rascó la nuca sonriendo con vergüenza, en ningún momento notó la cara de sorpresa de Pansy al saber que Neville había peleado así por Cho.

-Entiendo. –Soltó tristemente, "Neville sólo se interesa en Cho", suspiró, nuevos bríos nacieron en ella "Eso lo veremos". –Pero ya estás mejor, ¿cierto? –Miró a Ron melosamente y puso su mano sobre la de él con algo de incitación.

-Ah...claro... –Ron le miró fijamente sorprendido, alternando sus ojos de la mano a su rostro, carraspeó y contestó con sinceridad. -...sí, ya estoy bien. –Ron miró a la puerta, Ernie y Hermione entraban juntos.

-Y dime Ron...¿puedo decirte así verdad? –Pansy se colocó delante de él y melosamente le pasó la mano por el mechón de cabello rojo que le colgaba sobre la amplia frente, también ella había visto a Hermione.

-Claro...puedes decirme como quieras. –Sonrió Ron mirándola fijamente, "Con que Ernie eh".

-Entonces dime Ron...¿te gusta la biblioteca? –Pansy le miró con complicidad, Ron estuvo a punto de decir que la detestaba, pero entonces comprendió la mirada de complicidad y tras cerciorarse que Hermione le miraba, miró a Pansy y sonrió lo más natural que pudo y sobre todo lo más empalagoso que le salió.

-Depende de lo que haga ahí... –Exclamó tomándola por la cintura coquetamente, Pansy sonrió aquel definitivamente iba a ser pan comido. -...y con quién. –Soltó para reafirmar el efecto, Pansy sonrió y se mordió el labio con seducción, Lavender miraba ya sin aparentar discreción, aquel definitivamente era el chisme del mes.

-Entonces...veamos que podemos hacer ahí. –Pansy le guiñó un ojo, lo tomó de la mano y subieron juntos las escaleras.

-Hermione...¿Hermione? –Ernie le llamaba, pero la castaña sólo podía mirar a Pansy y Ron subiendo las escaleras, una punzada le pegó en la sien, aquello era demasiado.

-Perdón Ernie...me distraje, vamos acompáñame. –Hermione le sonrió con más ganas y los dos entraron en el comedor, Draco estaba sentado comiendo caramelos que le había enviado su madre por lechuza, cuando la vio entrar tomó un vaso de jugo cercano y comenzó a beber de mala gana, mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-Luces ahora pálida... –Ernie le miraba, se sentaron a la mesa roja, Hermione tomó un vaso de jugo que apareció ante ella. -...deberías ir a la enfermería, no vaya a ser fiebre de otoño.

-Créeme Ernie, no es nada de eso. –Hermione hubiera querido contarle sus penas, pero en lugar de eso sonrió divertidamente.

-Entonces quizá sólo sea uno de esos malos días eh... –Ernie le sonrió significativamente, la chica le miró sin saber qué decir. -...tengo una hermana Hermione, sé lo que es eso...además quisiera ser sanador, así que hay que saber de todo ¿no? –Ernie sonrió y miró a la mesa de su casa, Hermione se quedó helada, era un chico simpático sí, e incluso también era muy atractivo, sería un crimen engañarlo tan vilmente, pero entonces la cara de Ron hablando con Pansy se le vino a la mente.

-Vaya Ernie, me sorprendes... –Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello con coquetería, Ernie le miró extrañado pero no le dio importancia y sonrió, Draco se removía en su asiento, ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó divertido por la actitud de Hermione, ella se decepcionó.

-Ernie, ¿por que siento que me tomas a juego? –Exclamó aparentando dolor, Ernie se impresionó.

-¿A juego? –Le miró sorprendido, luego cómo si no supiera qué decir bajó la cabeza preocupado, Hermione sonrió internamente, había caído. –No Hermione por Merlín, claro que no.

-Debo parecerte tan ridícula, una nerd...una tonta que sólo lee y lee... –Hermione puso cara de abatimiento, Ernie le miraba compungido. -...te entiendo, tal vez incluso te aburro.

-Claro que no, en lo más mínimo Hermione...eres una chica divertida, tienes buena conversación... –Ernie luchaba por hacerle cumplidos, que Pavarti sentada a pocos metros simulando leer escuchaba, Hermione sabía que aquello correría como pólvora. -...eres simpática...vamos es en serio Hermione...yo no he dicho que no seas alguien valioso. –Ernie le sonrió con afecto.

-¡Oh Ernie! –Exclamó Hermione conmovida, le sonrió con ánimo, sabía que en aquello no había ninguna segunda intención pero también conocía perfectamente que Pavarti no entendía de eso cuando pensaba que podía tratarse de un gran rumor. –Gracias, eres tan lindo. –Le sonrió dulcemente, él hizo lo mismo, Draco apretó el vaso con fuerza, amenazaba con hacerlo pedazos de un golpe, pero se contuvo, Zabini a su lado le miraba divertido con las expresiones que hacía.

-No lo agradezcas, eres una chica linda Hermione...una de mis mejores amigas, de las más queridas para ser sincero...¡Espera! casi no tengo amigas. –Soltó sinceramente, Hermione suspiró y se atrevió a levantarse, sobre la mesa se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla, Ernie sonrió.

-Gracias Ernie...por todo. –Hermione notó como Pavarti se levantaba y a paso veloz salía del comedor, sonrió para sí, luego se puso a conversar con Ernie de otras cosas, intentando olvidarse de Ron y Pansy, pero al menos aquello le daría por lo menos 15 puntos, con algo de suerte un poco más.

-Granger... –Susurró Draco mirándola fijamente, aquel beso en la mejilla le había alterado los nervios y empezaba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de largarse de ahí, de mala gana tomó su mochila, terminó su jugo y salió rumbo a las escaleras, ojalá le tocara algún escalón falso y cayera en picada sólo para romperse la cabeza y no tener que ver más desastres con Pansy y Hermione.

-Nuevo castigo eh... –Madame Pince miró a Neville fijamente, el chico intentaba pasar desapercibido, sobre todo por lo molesto de su rostro amoratado, pero no lo lograba definitivamente, muchos le miraban y cuchicheaban, el rumor de que se había peleado con Harry y Ron ya corría como fuego por todo el colegio.

-Sí...mmm, tengo entendido que comienzo mañana eh... –Suspiró cabizbajo, tamborileaba sobre la mesa de la señora con nerviosismo, esperaba despertar un poco su simpatía, al menos sólo para no pasarla tan mal en el resto de su castigo.

-Así es, señor Longbottom...la profesora McGonagall ya me ha informado...su padre nunca se metió en problemas de este tipo...ah no, él era un chico tranquilo y responsable y qué decir de Alice...entregada al estudio, sonriente y amable todo el tiempo, de las pocas alumnas a las que de verdad aprecié...obvio no te pareces mucho a ellos. –Soltó hirientemente la bibliotecaria, Neville levantó la mirada para verla, sus ojos estaban tan tristes que incluso el corazón de piedra de la mujer se ablandó. –¡Oh vamos hijo!...Alice se sentiría muy mal de saber que estás tan triste...cuando la veas salúdala ¿si? –Murmuró sonriendo apenas, Neville le agradeció aquel comentario con un asentimiento nervioso.

-Se lo haré saber. –Neville sonrió algo más tranquilo, era cierto, su madre seguramente se pondría triste si le llegaba a visitar con aquel rostro patético, intentó reponerse pasándose la mano por el cabello, luego suspiró sonoramente y sonrió. –Entraré a leer un poco, Madame Pince.

-Adelante, adelante. –Madame Pince lo dejó entrar y ella volvió a sus registros, Cho entraba sigilosamente vio a Neville irse a la sección de Herbología, hábilmente pasó sin que Pince le viera y se internó entre los estantes, con la plena intención de topárselo en algún sitio alejado.

-Alice... –Neville susurraba mientras buscaba en los estantes sin mucho animo. -...mi madre, si ella estuviera bien, seguramente ya le habría enviado una lechuza para pedirle consejo...aunque tal vez tendría también un montón de hermanos pequeños en casa...pero ella me ayudaría...sí definitivamente ella lo haría, pero mi abuela... –Se estremeció de pensarlo. -...no a ella ni pensarlo. –Sacó un volumen de 500 páginas de "Plantas medicinales que hasta los muggles usan", lo puso sobre la mesa del rincón más apartado y se sentó a leer, se había quedado en la página 349, "Los usos de la manzanilla", leía lentamente sumergido en el texto, una figura pasó a su lado y sin decir nada se sentó ante él, seguramente era Luna. –Pensé que estabas ocupada, desapareciste tan rápido que no me diste tiempo ni de preguntarte a dónde ibas...mira aquí está lo que me preguntabas el otro día sobre... –Levantó un poco la cara para señalarle a la chica una imagen, pero al ver aquellas manos supo que no era Luna, esas manos blancas no eran de su amiga. -...lo siento, te confundí con... –Cho le miraba fijamente, él sorprendido se quedó helado.

-Hola Neville. –Susurró Cho bajando la mirada, Pince pasaba junto a ellos en su rondín, esperaron unos segundos para hablarse.

-Cho...intenté seguirte pero... –Neville no sabía qué decir, hubiera deseado decir tantas cosas que en aquel momento fue como si la lengua se le hiciera un nudo.

-Pansy estaba hablando contigo, lo entiendo. –Cho miraba las páginas como si en eso se le fuera la vida, había sacado "1000 y un formas de combinar pociones y hechizos", pero no leía por que se concentraba en desdoblar las esquinas maltratadas del libro.

-Pansy es una chica linda. –Soltó Neville, Cho se encogió y agachó más sobre el libro, aguantó las ganas de gritar de rabia, suspiró, quiso contener las ganas de levantarse e irse, pero decidida sacó el pie de bajo la mesa, se sujetó del borde y se dispuso a levantarse. –Pero no eres tú. –Terminó Neville mirándole, le puso la mano sobre la que tenía apoyada en el borde de la mesa y le sonrió.

-¿Qué? –Cho le miró fijamente, el chico le sonreía sinceramente aquel era un gesto totalmente sincero, ella estaba tan confundida e impresionada que la mueca que emitió era una mezcla de risa y llanto.

-Supongo que te he tocado ¿no? –Preguntó sonrojado, inclinó la cabeza para un lado en un intento de quitarse cosas raras de la mente, sonrió mirando entre los estantes para saber si alguien les miraba, Cho asintió con violento movimiento de cabeza. -¿A quién le debo el gusto?

-Hermione. –Contestó sin saber si sonreír o no. –Sé que puede ser humillante, no quiero que pienses que me acerco a ti sólo por que es parte de la competencia yo vengo a ti por que siento que quiero hacerlo y quisiera saber qué me pasa por que comienzo a desesperarme y a decir verdad, no quiero dañarte, pero tampoco quiero sufrir y me siento algo confusa y la verdad yo, bueno si me atreví a venir fue por que Luna miró que venías para acá y me impulsó a hacerlo pero es que tengo tanto que preguntarte y tanto que decir que siento que se me acaba el aire y que si no lo pregunto me voy a poner necia y a pensar 

cosas que no quiero pensar y entonces... –Hablaba sin control y Neville no hacía sino mirarla tiernamente, le tomó las dos manos con fuerza e inclinándose sobre la mesa se acercó y la besó largamente en los labios con toda la ternura de que podía disponer.

-A veces es más valioso esto que decirme todo lo que quieres explicar, ¿no crees? –Le dijo mientras sonreía, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y sólo podía sentir su aroma a lavanda.

-Creo que sí. –Sonrió y le apretó la mano con fuerza, por primera vez sabía lo lindo que podía ser cumplir una prueba y además hacerlo por gusto.

-Pince está dando rondín. –Susurró Pansy, entró seguida de Ron a la biblioteca y los dos fueron directamente al sitio más alejado de la puerta, pasaron cerca de Neville y Cho, que los miraron, Cho prácticamente se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada a Neville para no estropear el momento, él por su lado intentó no pensar en lo que Ron planeaba, pero se descubrió a sí mismo intentando encontrar el modo de interrumpir a aquellos dos sin ofender a Cho al retirarse, idea loca, casi imposible, suspiró sonoramente y le propuso a Cho salir de ahí, ella asintió y los dos se fueron.

-Quizá sería mejor ir al lado más oscuro. –Susurró Ron, antes se sentía dispuesto a lo que fuera, la escena de Hermione acompañada de Ernie le había puesto como loco, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estaba corriendo en dirección al desastre, bastantes problemas tenía ya con los castigos y los puntos como para ahora terminar en brazos de alguien como Pansy.

-Descuida, conozco el sitio perfecto. –Pansy se volvió y le sonrió, por alguna razón aquella mirada de complicidad hizo que Ron caminara con más ánimo siguiéndola, "¿qué mas da una escapadita?".

-Nos miran. –Susurró caminando más inclinado, esperando que su cabellera roja no llamara demasiado la atención, se habían perdido entre estantes llenos de libros, dieron la vuelta en algunos resquicios, él sólo podía mirar atrás para asegurarse de que no les seguían, Pansy le guiaba a diestra y siniestra y a Ron en definitiva ya no le parecía estar en la biblioteca, se había perdido y ya no sabia dónde estaba, algo pasó, sintió que Pansy ya no jalaba, se volvió al fin a verla. –Pansy...¿qué pasa? –La chica le sonreía, estaban en un sitio particularmente oscuro y solitario, sin esperar Pansy le besó en los labios, con tanta urgencia y deseo que Ron se sorprendió a sí mismo besándola igual, la empujó hasta el rincón y la apoyó contra el muro.

-¡Qué curioso!... –Susurró Pansy mientras el chico le besaba el cuello.

-¿Qué es curioso? –Preguntó Ron mirándola mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

-Draco hacía esto mismo hace unos minutos. –Exclamó sinceramente, le había dado por reír, Ron le hacia cosquillas con los besos suaves que le daba por el cuello.

-Malfoy eh... –Susurró concentrado ahora en la risa de Pansy y en acariciarla suavemente por la cintura.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que piensas en Granger... –Pansy le espetó en la cara, él se puso rígido por unos segundos, ella convencida de que ésta vez no se le iba, lo tomó por los hombros y le sacó el suéter con violencia. -...no me importa si a ti no te importa que haya mencionado a Draco. –Le miró sonriendo mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

-¿He dicho algo? –Preguntó Ron sonriendo con malicia, "Al demonio con todo", la tomó con fuerza descontrolada y comenzó con la faena de besarla sin control, Pansy se sentía anonadada, Weasley era mejor en aquello de lo que había imaginado, lo abrazaba con pasión mientras él desahogaba toda su ira contra Hermione en brazos de Pansy, se besaban 

con locura, se acariciaban y llenaban de suspiros y roces que sólo los alteraban más, aquello era la locura, si Pansy pensaba en Draco, qué mas daba...él pensaba en Hermione y su venganza, eso era todo lo que importaba ahora, que ya luchaba por despojarla de la blusa.

-¿Cómo se atreve? –Ginny caminaba por su habitación como león enjaulado, aquello le afectaba sobremanera, estaba alterada y claramente incómoda, él se preocupaba por ella pero no era capaz de decirle que la quería. -¿A qué piensa que estamos jugando? –Se despeinó exasperada, pensaba y pensaba en todo, de golpe recordó a Ron, Pansy ya debía rondarlo, peor aún quizá ya hasta se le había lanzado. -¡Carajo! Me he olvidado de Ronald.

-Venía por ti para resolver ese asunto. –Hermione entró presurosa. -¿Cómo te ha ido con Cormac?...por lo visto bien, he visto a todas murmurando sobre nosotras cuatro.

-Hermy... –Ginny fue a su cama y sacó un peine, comenzó a alisarse el cabello con furia. -...el muy infeliz me ha besado a la fuerza frente a todos...y eso no es lo peor. –Hermione escuchaba anonadada, la pelirroja se había olvidado por completo de su mención al respecto de los rumores. -¡Harry le vio y le propinó un buen puñetazo en la cara!

-Eso es genial... –Hermione pensó que aquello era una buena noticia, la pelirroja le miró con cara de odio. -...bueno, ¿lo es no?...mira que golpearlo ante todos por ti, es grandioso ¿no?

-No, no lo es...se ha puesto en el plan de controlarme y ponerme límites... –Ginny se puso de pie mientras se ataba su larga y rojiza cabellera con un listón negro, se miró al espejo, sacó una botella de perfume y se lo puso. -...¿quién se cree?...¿Mi novio?

-Ah...es eso... –Hermione entendió, Ginny estaba alterada por que Harry se tomaba libertades de novio, sin pedírselo todavía, suspiró divertida por la escena que daba su amiga, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y se puso a mirarla ir de un lado a otro.

-No me lo digas en ese tono... –Espetó la pelirroja con la mirada más felina que Hermione le había visto nunca.

-Vamos Ginny por piedad...es Harry, entiéndelo, siempre tiene muchas cosas en la mente. –Hermione intentaba disculpar a su amigo, las dos salían ya al pasillo, todas les miraban con sorpresa y admiración.

-¿Te ha ido bien con Ernie no? –Preguntó Ginny más tranquila pero con el ceño fruncido mientras salían rumbo a buscar al pelirrojo consentido.

-Pues sí, no he tenido que seducirle para que piensen que lo tengo comiendo de mi mano, Pavarti se encargará de todo. –Hermione sonreía a todo el que se encontraba en su camino, comenzaba a romper el hielo con su lado seductor, en definitiva lo de ser una chica Cazadora comenzaba a gustarle.

-¿Dónde diablos podrá estar el atolondrado de Ronald? –Ginny miraba a todos lados, el colegio estaba en movimiento y a ninguna de las dos se le ocurría un sitio donde buscar, al fondo del pasillo distinguieron a Neville y a Cho, los dos sonrientes conversaban mientras iban rumbo a los invernaderos, Hermione supuso que aquel iba a ser un día agitado entre las mandrágoras, Draco salía del comedor y sin preámbulos se acercó las dos.

-Divirtiéndose eh... –Sonrió sarcásticamente mirándolas con malignidad.

-Lárgate Malfoy... –Espetó Ginny sin mirarlo siquiera, Hermione no le miró, se concentró en su cabello que parecía tener unas puntas onduladas muy interesantes.

-Veo que haces migas con los chicos del colegio... –Draco entrecruzó las manos en la espalda y se paseó alrededor de las dos, Hermione se negaba a mirarlo concentrada en 

sus rulos sumamente definidos. -...quien lo diría Granger...yo que creía que sólo Krum era capaz de besarte, ahora todos parecen dispuestos a hacerlo.

-Malfoy... –Llamó Ginny mirándole con una sonrisa cómplice. -...¿te molesta? –Hermione detuvo su inspección de las puntas de su cabello para escuchar lo que tenía el chico que contestar.

-No lo sé... –Draco no se molestó, sonrió socarronamente y se pegó al hombro de Hermione que se estremeció inconscientemente. -...¿debo molestarme? –Ginny miraba a su amiga, que turbada se había puesto colorada.

-Muérete Malfoy. –Exclamó Ginny, tomó a Hermione por la manga del suéter y la jaló, debía sacarla de ahí antes que Malfoy se decidiera a hacerla presa de él y no al revés.

-Oye Granger... –Llamó Draco al verlas subir las escaleras, las dos se volvieron a mirarle. -...cuando sea yo el nombre en el tablero bajo tu nombre...ten por seguro que no te será sencillo. –Le guiñó un ojo y más fresco que nunca se fue a los jardines con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Imbécil. –Espetó Ginny enfadada, Hermione sonrió, aquello le daba ánimo para seguir con el plan.

-Hola señora Pince. –Luna sonrió a la bibliotecaria con su clásica mirada de chica loca.

-Lovewood...hoy viene temprano. –Pince no se dignó a mirarle, sólo la escuchó y siguió en sus registros.

-¿Ha visto a Neville? –Interrogó la chica, miró alrededor, había algo raro en la biblioteca.

-Vino hace un rato, pero se ha marchado...¿qué leerás hoy? –Pince fingió interés, igual que Luna fingía escucharle, había detectado lo raro, era un aroma de violetas, violetas mezcladas con lavanda, lavanda era la fragancia que Neville, Harry y Ron usaban, si Neville estaba con Cho y acababa de ver a Harry por la ventana en dirección al lago, sólo alguien quedaba.

-No lo sé...miraré un rato, con suerte encuentre algo interesante. –Entró sin mirar a Pince, a quien no le importó; comenzó a caminar entre los estantes siguiendo el aroma, se internó entre las partes más oscuras y alejadas de las miradas curiosas, pronto llegó a un sitio más acorde con las Cazadoras para sus encuentros que con el resto de los alumnos, caminó y caminó, el aroma de lavanda crecía y el de violetas se volvía cada vez más envolvente y denso, como si alguien lo despidiera por los poros con la firme intención de que fuera detectado, al mismo tiempo que asfixiaba a quien no fuera apto para tal aroma. –Esto, no me huele bien. –Dio vuelta en un estante, ante sus ojos, desorbitados de la impresión, Ronald Weasley se trenzaba entre los brazos de una semidesnuda Pansy Parkinson, la ira la inundó, pálida pero fuera de sí, sacó la varita y de un movimiento los despegó.

-¡Luna! –Ron le miró, la chica no le dio oportunidad de decir nada más, lo tomó por la oreja y lo acercó a ella con violencia, Ron le miró fijamente mientras se quitaba los restos de brillo labial, miró los ojos de Luna, estaban cristalinos.

-Vístete. –Espetó con mirada violenta, Ron, que no llevaba puesto más que el pantalón y los zapatos se metió la camisa y la corbata con dificultad, por alguna razón Luna le intimidaba y ser visto por ella le hizo sentirse por completo incómodo. –Pansy...te lo advertiré una sola vez, si vuelvo a verte en brazos de Weasley...si vuelvo a verte rozándole un milímetro de piel, desearás no volver a despertar. –Luna sonreía de lo más tranquila, 

Ron a su espalda escuchaba sorprendido y sonrojado, Pansy que vestía sólo el sujetador y la falda a media cadera se levantó y sonrió.

-¿Quién eres tú para amenazarme Lovewood? –Pansy le miraba divertida ante la escena, se lo hubiera imaginado de Granger y de la propia Weasley, pero de Lovewood, eso le hacía reír.

-Sencillamente alguien que por celos puede arrancarte cada pelo de tu linda cabeza... –Luna sonrió nuevamente, se volvió a Ron y lo tomó de la muñeca. -...estás advertida, Pansy. –Lo jaló y lo sacó de la biblioteca; cuando Madame Pince los vio salir, al pobre Gryffindor tan acalorado, pensó lo peor, pero después de reflexionarlo, "¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se metería con Lovewood?"


	18. La danza de las serpientes

Un agradecimiento a todos los que leen, espero que este capitulo les parezca tan bueno como los anteriores (si es que son buenos ), les dejo un abrazo y les recuerdo que esta historia ya está terminada en la página: ; el problema es que, como siempre, esa página ha hecho sus maletas y al parecer se ha largado por un tiempo, de todas formas si levanta y les interesa saber el final antes, pues búsquenlo por allá…

Besos otra vez y gracias por leer…

_Makoto Arashi Black_

-Mmm...así las cosas eh... –Hagrid parado junto a Harry ante el lago se concentraba en mirar al castillo, intentaba parecer pensativo, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué decir de todo cuanto el chico le había contado "¿Acaso Harry no se da cuenta que ya bastantes problemas tengo con Fang y las arañas gigantes del bosque intentando devorarse todo el tiempo a los centauros y los thestralls?, a quien quiero engañar, no tengo una vida, y Harry entre Voldemort y el colegio se las ingenia para tener más emociones románticas que yo".

-Hagrid, dame consejo ¿si? –Harry se sentó sobre una piedra y se quitó las gafas con cansancio, se frotó los ojos, pero en definitiva aquello no era del todo el mejor momento para recibir un consejo, si lo había pedido era para que Hagrid no se sintiera lejano a él.

-Harry, es necesario que pienses a profundidad lo que harás...no hay que tomar medidas precipitadas. –"¿A quién engaño?, no sé ni lo que digo, venga, veremos si el chico capta algo de la sarta de babosadas que diré". –Es momento de enfriar la mente, respirar profundo y decidir si lo que piensas es lo correcto o valdría más la pena dejarlo en eso, en ideas.

-Gracias Hagrid... –Harry sonrió con sinceridad, en definitiva el consejo era bueno. -...tienes razón y lo pondré en practica ahora mismo, nos vemos. –Harry se puso de pie, se ajustó las gafas y se marchó.

-Ah...lo mismo me pasaba con James, lo mismo me pasaba con él y sus amigos...tienes instinto Hagrid, tienes instinto. –Sonrió para sí mismo y se metió al lago hasta las rodillas pensando en que obviamente el chico era un genio.

-¿A dónde vamos Ginny? –Hermione llamó a la pelirroja que como poseída le conducía por los pasillos a empujones y gruñidos entre todo el mundo.

-A buscar a Pansy...si como dices llevaba a Ron de la mano, debe haberlo conducido a algún sitio tranquilo. –Ginny miraba por todos lados, buscaba como una enferma mental, Hermione luchaba por pensar en algo que no fuera el comentario de Draco.

-Ginny, ¿qué sitio tranquilo pudo ser ese? –Hermione se llenó de horror, seguramente el más apropiado era la habitación de la chica en la Sala Común verde.

-No lo sé. –Ginny se detuvo en seco, pensaba que podía ser la biblioteca, pero no, eso no. –Quizá la biblioteca. –Dijo finalmente al ver a una chica con libros bajo el brazo.

-Ginny, tú crees que Ron y Pansy, que ellos estén...bueno... –Hermione sentía náuseas, quería aire, mucho aire y sin darse cuenta se tiró rumbo a la ventana a tomarla a bocanadas, Ginny la comprendió, a ella tampoco le hacía bien imaginar de lo que Pansy era capaz. -...Merlín, no puedo creerlo, Ron no sería capaz... –Hermione miró a Ginny, luego lo pensó mejor. -...no, si es capaz, después de la golpiza de esta mañana, creo que es capaz de lo que sea.

-Tranquila Hermione, encontraremos al torpe de mi hermano y lo salvaremos de las garras enfermas y obsesivas de Pansy...la vamos a detener, de eso ni te quede duda...¡Ah 

no! Eso sí que no, podrá meterse con quién quiera pero con mi hermano...ya verá si se atreve siquiera a sonreírle coquetamente, no le va a durar el gusto ni dos minutos. –Ginny se irguió con fuerza y se puso roja. -¡Vamos!...busquemos.

-Pero dónde. –Hermione llevaba casi arrastras su mochila, caminaban desesperadas cuando se toparon con Neville y Cho ante las escaleras a las mazmorras. -¿No iban a los invernaderos?

-Nosotros... –Cho y Neville se miraron, él se rascó la nuca, ella dejó escapar algo de sonrojo. -...bueno...a decir verdad...

-Olvídenlo tórtolos...¿han visto a Ron? –Preguntó Ginny acaloradamente.

-No lo he visto... –Mintió Neville pero de tan mala suerte que se le notaba a leguas que fingía.

-Dime la verdad o te lanzaré una maldición que no podrás con ella Neville. –Espetó Hermione alterada hasta la medula, sacando su varita.

-Atrévete a tocarle un pelo y no te dejaré entera Granger. –Cho se metió entre los dos, no iba a permitir que ahora le viniera con eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso...tú pusiste su nombre en el tablero para Pansy... –Hermione se puso roja de ira. -...gracias a ti, Ron puede estar en este momento enredado entre los aros de esa serpiente. –Espetó Hermione, definitivamente estaba celosa.

-Pues sí, yo fui... –Cho sintió un dejo de culpa, Hermione le había facilitado a Neville, ella le había correspondido entregando a Ron. -...pero eso no te da derecho a amenazar a Neville...él no tiene la culpa de que Ron sea un resbaloso... –Soltó sacando su varita.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves... –Hermione levantó la varita, Neville hizo por interponerse, pero las dos ya se daban de empujones.

-Basta... –Ginny a fuerza de empujones las separó, Neville sonrojado pues algunos chicos miraban, se volvió a la pelirroja.

-Están en la biblioteca. –Refirió seriamente, Ginny abrió los ojos enormemente, intentó decir algo, pero lo pensó y echó a correr, Hermione le pedía disculpas a Cho con una mirada, ésta le hacía señas para que siguiera a la pelirroja.

-¡Suerte! –Gritó la Ravenclaw cuando las dos se perdieron entre las escaleras rumbo a la biblioteca. –La van a necesitar demasiado al tratarse de Pansy...

-Ron se va a meter en muchos problemas. –Pensó Neville en voz alta, Cho lo consoló tomándole la mano, le miró y sonrió.

-Luna espera... –Luchaba por que la chica le soltara pero ella lo llevaba sin detenerse por el pasillo, al fin llegaron a una armadura y ahí le concedió unos minutos, Luna no volvió a mirarlo en ningún momento. -...Luna, yo... –Ron hubiera querido tener algo bueno qué decir, pero la boca se le llenaba de cosas absurdas y poco sutiles para el momento.

-Si Hermione te ve con brillo labial sabrá lo que pasó...¿es eso lo que quieres no? –Luna se volvió a verlo, estaba sonrojada y turbada, Ron titubeó un momento pero luego le preguntó.

-¿Perdón? –Emitió algo sorprendido, por un momento se sintió extrañamente raro.

-Te has limpiado la cara mientras amenazaba a Pansy...debe parecer que estabas entre sus brazos, es la única forma de que mates a esa chica de celos... –Luna buscó en la bolsa de su túnica, sacó un brillo labial y se lo tendió a Ron. -...toma. –Le dijo con voz 

temblorosa sin mirarle, luego se volvió a mirar en el pasillo, por suerte parecía no ser hora pico, nadie transitaba demasiado cerca.

-Ah...pero yo... –Ron no sabía qué hacer, Luna no le miraba a los ojos, intentaba desviar la mirada. -...¿porqué haces esto? –Le preguntó interesado, Luna temblaba tendiéndole todavía el brillo.

-Por que soy tu amiga. –Luna suspiró, al ver que el chico no ponía de su parte, tomó el brillo lo abrió y con rapidez de experta se lo pasó sutilmente cerca se las comisuras de los labios y sobre ellos apenas. -¡Listo! –Sonrió mirándolo, ésta vez Ron hizo lo posible por mirarla bien, estaba algo sonrojada y miraba al suelo con clara turbación, miraba al suelo claro, o eso pensaba él.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! –Ginny apareció al final del pasillo y fue directo a ellos a grandes zancadas, en su rostro enrojecido por la agitación y la preocupación las pecas habían casi desaparecido.

-Ginny... –Ron se puso derecho, algo le incomodaba, no podía pararse del todo bien, pero ahora sólo le preocupaba su hermana, tras la pelirroja venía Hermione, pálida y ligeramente despeinada.

-Ron, hagas lo que hagas mantente a mis espaldas. –Susurró Luna sin apenas mover los labios mirando a las dos chicas con una amplia, loca y sincera sonrisa.

-¿Porqué lo... –Ron dio un paso pequeño y lo entendió. -...¡Demonios! –se llenó de horror, no se había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado...emocionado, se puso rojo como un tomate, Luna intentó cubrirlo parándose frente a él, el muy tonto no llevaba túnica que le sirviera de escondite.

-Ronald...¿dónde estabas? –Soltó Ginny mirándolo con aquellos ojos de reprimenda que Ron conocía muy bien en cara de su madre.

-Yo estaba en... –Ron intentaba encogerse, si le miraban en aquel estado le arrancarían la cabeza entre las dos, peor aún, según como veía a Luna tal vez incluso ella se lanzaría contra él, pero no, ella le había rescatado de cometer una estupidez, ella le ayudaría hasta el último momento sin duda.

-Hey chicos... –Harry venía hacia ellos sonriente, se acercó y parado al lado de Luna miró a Ron. -...estás rojo...¿eso que tienes es brillo labial? –El chico se levantó las gafas para inspeccionar el rostro de su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Brillo labial? –Ginny se puso furiosa y miró a su hermano con ojos más asesinos.

-Harry por favor... –Susurró Ron luchando por mover las manos hacia su terrible evidencia y cubrirse antes que Hermione le mirara, pero ella que antes miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien, al escuchar a Ginny y Harry había fijado sus ojos cafés en él; él intentaba no pensar en nada, pero se le vinieron los besos de Pansy y lo peor, recordar que mientras la besaba a ella se había propuesto pensar que era la castaña, sintió un estremecimiento. -...Merlín. –Susurró poniéndose más rojo, apretó los dientes con fuerza, "Piensa en tu madre, piensa en mamá, demonios piensa en mamá...¡Maldita sea piensa en tía Muriel!".

-Ronald...¿qué te pasa? –Ginny dio unos pasos hacia él, Luna lo cubría y por Merlín que no planeaba moverse de su sitio, Harry miraba a su amigo extrañado y se le ocurrió bajar la mirada, entonces lo vio, sin poder contenerse él también se puso como un tomate y se acercó a Luna y Ron inconscientemente.

-Hey chicas...por que no van a la Sala Común y nos traen la túnica de Ron ¿eh? –Harry intentó con todas sus ganas y de buena intención ocultar a Ron, pero el chico, más alto que él con los ojos cerrados y la frente húmeda de sudor, no podía pasar desapercibido.

-Ron...¿estás bien? –Hermione se puso pálida, aquella mueca de Ron le pareció por completo de dolor y en su afán de ayudarle dio unos pasos al frente preocupada.

-Sí...estoy bien, de verdad... –Soltó el pelirrojo, no quería verla, por piedad no quería verla...aquel nuevo atuendo, aquel peinado, sus ojos...por Merlín su blusa ajustada. -...ah... –Se encogió y decidido se dio la vuelta contra la pared, ya no aguantaba.

-Ron...tú no estás bien. –Soltó Ginny acercándose, de un empujón hizo a un lado a Luna y Harry y se encontró de frente con el problema de su hermano, de rojo pasó al morado, pero sabiendo que Hermione a su espalda estaba por dar el paso hacia él comprendió que aquello iba a ser terrible para la castaña. -¿Te has vuelto loco? –Susurró al oído de su hermano, mientras disimuladamente abría su túnica para cubrirlo aparentando que se ponía las manos en la cintura. -¿Dónde habías estado Ronald? –Soltó a todo pulmón, deseando que Hermione no notara su cambio.

-Sabes Hermione este no es buen momento para ver a Ron más de cerca. –Harry tomó a su amiga por los hombros e intentó llevársela, pero ella había sido más hábil y estiró la mano hacia Ron, rozándole la mejilla a penas.

-¡Demonios! –Ron se estremeció y se arrojó literalmente contra la pared, ahora sí ya no aguantaba, la sola presencia de la castaña le hacía sentir que moría.

-Hermione, no empeores las cosas. –Soltó Harry, Hermione lo miró asustada y dolida, ¿por qué Ron no dejaba que lo tocara, era tanta su ira?

-Pero es que acaso... –Hermione bajó la mirada y al notar a Ginny y Luna empeñadas en cubrir a Ron de la cintura para abajo lo comprendió todo, como una cubeta de agua helada recorriéndole la espalda. -...Pansy y tú... –No siguió, aquello le dolía más que nada.

-¡No bajes la mirada! –Harry le cubrió los ojos, pero era ya demasiado tarde, Hermione estaba tan turbada y molesta y dolida y decepcionada que se dio la vuelta para volverle la espalda a Ron.

-Genial Harry... –Soltó Luna exasperada con los ojos en blanco como si todo se hubiera ido al demonio. -...¿por qué no le pones una etiqueta de "Hombre excitado" y terminamos con esto? –Soltó la rubia moviéndose, Ron se dio cuenta al fin de que definitivamente pensar que sería de ayuda fue demasiado confiar en ella.

-Ronald... –Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero antes de que la razón le ganara a su corazón, se volvió, empujó fuertemente a Harry, a Luna la hizo a un lado con una mirada y a Ginny prácticamente la arrojó contra Harry que tuvo que abrazarla para evitar que cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño. -...tú tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.

-Hermione, yo... –Ron rojo al punto de hervor le miró suplicante, ella le tomó por la muñeca y se lo llevó por el pasillo, evitando los sitios concurridos.

-¿A dónde lo lleva? –Preguntó Ginny envuelta en los brazos de un Harry pálido y acalorado.

-No tengo la más mínima idea. –Exclamó el pelinegro, se volvió a mirar a Luna, que se arreglaba la túnica con mirada triste. -¿Estás bien? –Ginny y él la miraron.

-Al menos Ron tendrá ahora lo que merece. –Soltó la rubia y sin decir más, recogió su mochila del suelo, entregó la de Ron a Harry y se marchó brincando por los pasillos.

-A esa chica le gusta mi hermano. –Soltó Ginny todavía en los brazos del niño que vivió.

-¿Qué? –Harry sintió que se le caían las gafas al suelo, se miraron y al hacerlo cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban enojados, se soltaron, carraspearon y fueron rumbo a la Sala Común.

Entró en la Sala Común todavía divertida por la escena, Lovewood amenazándola a ella, ¡a ella!, a Pansy Parkinson, reía por lo bajo, eso sí que era algo para recordar; miró a todos lados, no había nadie, ya todos debían estar disfrutando de la hora previa a la cena en los jardines o en los pasillos chismorreando como era costumbre entre los Slytherin; era curioso, pero a pesar de ser todos elegantes, magníficamente arrogantes y altivos, ese era el principal deporte de la casa, la crítica destructiva. Tiró sus cosas sobre el sillón ante la chimenea y se recostó a tomar aire, lo de Ron no había sido tan malo, había que reconocer que el chico sabía besar y mejor aún moverse.

-Ronald Weasley...esos fueron los 20 puntos más fáciles de mi vida. –Sonrió mirando al techo, se quitó los zapatos y se desató la corbata.

-Poniéndote cómoda... –Draco apareció proveniente de las habitaciones. -...¿dónde estabas? –Le preguntó caminando hacia ella, Pansy encogió las piernas para dejarle espacio, él se sentó y luego acomodó las piernas de Pansy sobre las suyas, lentamente se puso a darle masajes en los pies.

-Gracias... –Susurró melosamente, se sentía tan cómoda que se entregó a la contemplación del chico y por cerca de diez minutos permanecieron en silencio. -¿Qué fue lo del pasillo Draco? –Preguntó al fin, con clara molestia, él parecía muy tranquilo y era ella la que rompía el momento.

-¡Ah!...eso... –Draco se volvió la miró con aprecio y luego se volvió a lo que hacía. -...sabes que he hecho esto sólo a dos mujeres... –Sonrió concentrado en los pies de Pansy. -...mi madre y tú...

-Draco...contéstame...por favor... –Pidió levantándose para mirarlo de frente, Draco se negaba a verla a los ojos, ella le tomó por la barbilla, él cerró los ojos resignado y le miró finalmente con seriedad.

-Bien, te lo diré... –Draco carraspeó, por alguna razón Pansy era la única chica con la que lograba abrirse de forma sencilla, cerró los ojos y luchando con todas sus fuerzas por decir la verdad y tratar de ser sincero, le contó todo lo que le había pasado con Hermione; Pansy en un principio se puso seria y escuchó concentrada en sus uñas, pero en cuento entró al tema de lo que sentía, la pobre se erizó como felino ante balde de agua y pálida escuchó con todas las fuerzas de que disponía. -...y eso es lo que pasa, por eso te preguntaba la razón por la que Granger se ha unido a ustedes...

-Te interesa...¿porqué? –Seria cambió de posición sentándose sobre las rodillas pegada a Draco, que sonriente le miró levantando la ceja izquierda en tono de incredulidad, a ella le mataba ese movimiento.

-No sé...es la única que nunca imaginé desear...siempre se desea lo prohibido. –Sonrió divertido por la expresión triste de la chica, para no hacerla sentir mal la abrazó. –Hey...tranquila...

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila cuando veo que de pronto todas tienen lo que quieren? –Preguntó recordando a Cho, Ginny y Hermione, incluso a Luna. –Yo no tengo a quien amo. –Susurró cabizbaja, pensaba en Draco todavía.

-¿Quién dice eso? –Preguntó el rubio con la frente arrugada, ella como si le hubiera dicho te amo, se volvió a verlo. –Todavía eres joven, linda y...en fin, lo tienes todo amor. –Le comentó sin mirarla, ahora estaba concentrado en los zapatos de la chica sobre el suelo. –Es hora de la cena, vamos.

-Pero es que acaso, tú quieres a Hermione...¿es decir la quieres de verdad? –Aventuró Pansy algo renuente a creer lo que preguntaba.

-Mmm...es linda y gracias a tu ayuda y la de las demás se ha vuelto toda una luminaria por aquí, pero de eso a querer... –Draco se quedó cayado, su rostro se ensombreció.

-Entonces, tú la deseas solamente... –Pansy ponía palabras en la boca de Draco, pero él no soltaba prenda, con gesto de fastidio se puso de pie.

-Es hora de cenar, vamos. –Soltó ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

-Vamos. –Pansy, sintiendo más que nunca la frialdad del chico se puso de pie, se colocó los zapatos y lo siguió fuera de la Sala Común, Granger se las pagaría, era venganza lo que ella quería, pues bien, la iba a tener.

-Ronald Weasley...Neville Longbottom... –Draco susurró mientras salían al pasillo, ella se volvió a verlo de reojo y carcajeó. -...eso es caer fuerte, Pansy. –Sonrió irónico.

-Yo nunca he criticado tus flirteos, Draco...y mira que Marietta es tocar fondo. –Susurró ella divertida. –No, espera...Lavender...creo que esa es...no las gemelas Pavarti...o quizá esa chica de primero, Emma...¡uy!, eso fue intenso... –Pansy carcajeó divertida, el chico movía la cabeza de lado a lado en gesto de negación.

-No, no, no...toqué fondo legalmente cuando se me ocurrió flirtear con Milicent... –Draco se erizó de sólo recordar e intentó olvidar cerrando los ojos con fuerza. -...pero fue por una buena causa, aún no me pagas ese favor, querida.

-Lo sé... –Pansy pensó, esa era la forma genial de hacerlo caer, lo haría caer ahora y sin límite, le haría descubrir que estaba en un error al desear a Hermione. -...ahora mismo te lo pagaré, pide lo que quieras. –Le propuso mientras llegaban al comedor, Draco le miró, sabía lo que intentaba y se prestó al juego.

-Hecho...¿lo que sea? –Preguntó Draco sonriente, acercándose a ella con mirada arrobadora.

-Lo que sea. –Soltó ella pegada a él, acomodándole el nudo de la corbata, ante la mirada embobada de un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que asombradas miraban a Draco con cara de "deberías ser mío". –Lo que tú quieras.

-Hermione, por piedad... –Soltó, habían corrido ante la puerta, sin saber cuántas veces, al fin ella abrió y lo hizo entrar con lujo de violencia, una vez que él estuvo dentro cerró tras los dos y furiosa lo miró; Ron sintió pánico, tenía llamas en los ojos, llamas que él no podía soportar viniendo de ella, bajó la cabeza y esperó.

-Desvístete... –Le ordenó con la voz más tranquila que pudo emitir, siendo ésta una orden ronca y fría, Ron palideció y se cubrió la evidencia de sus males con miedo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó acalorado, su sueño de una noche romántica y de pasión con Hermione nunca había comenzado con un agasajo previo con Pansy.

-Te he dicho que te desnudez. –Hermione caminó hacia un biombo que había aparecido en el centro de la Sala de los Menesteres y Ron yacía sobre un diván acalorado.

-Hermione, no crees que esto es precipitado, soy algo tradicional y me gustaría que las cosas fueran normales y dulces... –El chico se rascó la nariz avergonzado, aquello era demasiado.

-¡He dicho que te desvistas! –Gritó Hermione tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, él se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Pero... –Susurró acalorado intentando no mirarla. -...tú, bueno, ¿quieres las cosas así?

-¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó llevándolo tras el biombo, una regadera le daba la bienvenida. -¡He dicho que te desnudez!... –Lo acercó a su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos le 

dijo. –...te ducharás con agua helada, olvidarás cada roce de Pansy y luego, si estás más... –Hermione cerró los ojos con molestia. -...tranquilo, hablaremos... –Al ver la cara de decepción que puso Ron al saber lo que ella planeaba, se enfureció más. -...¡Yo tampoco espero acostarme contigo después de que te revolcaras con Pansy!

-Pero, te juro que Pansy y yo no llegamos a... –Exclamó acalorado, ella lo había soltado y se había puesto del otro lado del biombo.

-¡No me interesa saber! –Espetó y se sentó en una silla mullida del otro lado del biombo, enfurruñada esperó a que él chico se diera un buen regaderazo, que se llevó sus buenos 15 minutos.

-Estoy listo. –Susurró saliendo envuelto en una enorme bata de baño, el cabello húmedo y la cara sonrojada.

-Tardaste mucho. –Le echó en cara mirando el suelo para no verlo a los ojos. –Es difícil de olvidar...¿cierto? –Le comentó con cara irónica.

-¿Quieres que sea sincero? –Le preguntó tras un hondo suspiro, ella se levantó sumamente molesta y dio unos pasos rumbo a la puerta.

-No me interesa...diviértete con Pansy...quizá ella sí sea más agradable que yo... –Hermione fue a la puerta y se apoyó para abrirla.

-Ella y yo hicimos un pacto...ella mencionaba a Draco...yo a ti. –Soltó tristemente, se sentía patético, Hermione se detuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, eso era espantosamente sincero.

-¿Qué? –Se volvió a verlo, él estaba sentado donde ella estuviera, se frotaba la cara intentando quitarse las lágrimas de culpa que se le habían escapado pero que ella detectó de inmediato.

-Es la verdad...lo curioso es que cuando Luna me sacó de la biblioteca yo estaba muy... –Se sonrojó. -...excitado, pero si me viste como me viste, fue por que te miraba y...recordaba cada caricia de ella, pensando en ti...si hubieras sido tú, yo... –Ron temblaba, estaba diciendo una sarta de idioteces, y deseaba con todas sus ganas no tener lengua, para ya no hablar. -...yo lo siento.

-Creo que soy yo quien más lo siente. –Hermione estaba frente a él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se puso en cuclillas y lo miró a los ojos, él sonrió tristemente. –Lo lamento Ron. –Soltó y llorosa y desconsolada lo abrazó para poder llorar con ganas, por que sentía tanta pena; aquello le mataba, pero su propósito aún no acababa.

-Descuida...los dos lo lamentamos. –Soltó él y también lloró pero en silencio, había sido un día de locos, él lloraba por que la recuperaba, al menos eso parecía.

-Entonces...quiero ser el próximo en la lista de Granger. –Susurró en el oído de Pansy, que en un principio se erizó por la cercanía, pero luego sintió un dejo de repugnancia, se contuvo de la mejor forma posible y sonrió lo más dulce que pudo.

-Te doy mi palabra...y la sello como es debido. –Sonrió y sin darle tiempo al chico de agradecer lo besó en los labios con una dulzura y sensualidad sumamente sugestivos, justo cuando Neville y Cho pasaban por el pasillo.

-Te lo agradezco enormemente amor. –Sonrió Draco y la tomó de la mano para ir directo a la mesa de los verdes, Cho detrás de los dos miraba sorprendida, Pansy sin duda era la más experimentada.


	19. ¡¿Porqué diablos me pusiste a él!

_Aprovecho para comunicarles que este fic consta de 25 capítulos y un epílogo, para que estén muy al pendiente, lo más seguro es que el final los deje un tanto…sorprendidos…pero en fin! Disfruten lo que viene…gracias por leer._

_Makoto Arashi Black_

-¿Qué intentan esos dos? –Neville caminaba lentamente, tomado de la mano de Cho, intentaba leer en el rostro de Draco algo que no fuera una mueca de victoria.

-No lo sé, pero conozco a Pansy...y esto no está nada bien... –Cho se puso seria y susurró más al pasar al lado de ellos. -...esa sonrisa es de maldad, lo que se traduce en Pansy, como un gesto de venganza.

-¿Venganza? –Neville la guiaba lentamente hacia la mesa azul, había tanto movimiento que pocos notaron que iban de la mano, justo antes de dejarla, Neville la miró con apremio. -¿Crees que haya descubierto la razón por la que Hermione se volvió una de ustedes?

-¡Merlín! –Cho se cubrió la boca con temor. –Si eso es verdad, seguramente Hermione no va a estar tranquila los próximos días. –Cho bajó la cabeza, tenía que idear una forma de sacarle a Pansy lo que sabía, en ese momento Luna pasó tras ellos, cabizbaja y meditabunda.

-¿Estás bien Luna? –Interrogó Neville tomándola por el hombro, la chica le miró con tranquilidad pero sin sonreír.

-Lo mejor que puedo...Hermione y Ron han ido a la Sala de Menesteres...están ahí desde hace un rato... –Miró a Neville algo pálida, él se pasó la mano por la frente con pena.

-Lo siento Luna. –Susurró Neville algo apesadumbrado.

-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas...a ti te gusta Ron. –Exclamó Cho seriamente, al menos aquello le quitó a Pansy por un momento de la mente.

-¿Qué quieren?... –Luna les miró fijamente, no expresaba absolutamente nada su rostro. -...¿que les firme una declaración? –Soltó sonriente, sus ojos estaban brillosos.

-Luna... –Neville intentó disculparse.

-Olvídenlo, creo que no estoy de humor. –Soltó la rubia y fue a sentarse al lado de Cho, pero ya no les miró ni por error.

-En fin...¿qué hacemos respecto a Pansy? –Preguntó Neville, aquello de Hermione realmente le preocupaba.

-Mañana es viernes ¿cierto? –Cho lo miró, luego se volvió a la puerta, Harry y Ginny venían juntos, pero no se hablaban entre ellos.

-Sí...todo el día. –Sonrió Neville con la oportunidad de soltar una broma, ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Pues entonces tengo un plan. –Soltó Cho y sonriente todavía le besó en la mejilla. –Ve a sentarte, antes que McGonagall vuelva a castigarte, mira que ya sé todo lo que les ha pasado hoy. –Rió con ganas y tras despedirlo con un apretón de manos, lo dejó ir, pero Neville no fue a su mesa, sin decirle nada salió del comedor casi corriendo.

-Ginny... –Llamó con interés, era momento de hablar, no lo habían hecho en muchos minutos desde que Ron y Hermione se habían ido.

-Dime... –Miraba a Padma que le decía algo silenciosamente.

-Oye... –Volvió a llamarla, esta vez luchaba por no enfadarse, ella estaba enojada, él debía resistir.

-Te escucho... –Ginny había vuelto la mirada hacia él, ahora bebía jugo lentamente, pero no lo miraba, "No le daré el gusto".

-Quisiera ofrecerte una disculpa Ginny. –Susurró Harry una vez que se sentaron, ella frente a él intentaba desviar su atención a otro lado.

-Ah si...¿porqué? –Soltó con tono de indiferencia, aquello terminó por exasperarlo y con desesperación le tomó la mano con fuerza y la jaló hacia él sobre la mesa.

-¡Escucha! –Espetó lo más alto que pudo para que nadie más oyera. –No quiero que sigas siendo una cazadora, quiero que seas mía, quiero que seas mi novia y es todo...¿entiendes? –Harry soltó, entonces se dio cuenta de que había dicho mucho, Ginny sonrojada le miraba.

-¿Es en serio? –Sonrió mirándolo fijamente. –Harry...¿es cierto?

-Yo... –Harry asustado soltó a Ginny y bajó la cabeza con algo de miedo ante lo que decía.

-Mírame. –Pidió Ginny tomando ahora la mano de Harry con fuerza.

-Pues, sí...es cierto... –Harry la miró más tranquilo, ya lo había dicho, era momento de acabar. -...quiero ser tu novio... –Se quedó callado y se sonrojó. -...perdón, lo correcto es ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Harry... –Ginny sintió que tenía ganas de llorar a chorros.

-Debemos volver, pensarán que estamos haciendo algo indebido. –Hermione soltó a Ron y se secó las lágrimas, luego se puso de pie y emprendió el camino, a dos pasos, Ron la tomó de la mano y la detuvo. –Ron es tarde... –Se volvió a verlo, Ron la miraba seriamente, tenía los ojos medio cerrados y le miraba fijamente, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, desde la nuca hasta las piernas. -...Ron.

-Hermione...tú... –Ron se levantó de la silla y sin darle tiempo de huir, pensar o al menos intentar hacerlo, la acercó a sí mismo y le miró de la forma más profunda que lo había hecho jamás.

-Ron, espera yo... –Intentó decirle algo pero el chico no le dio oportunidad, se inclinó y la besó profundamente, Hermione intentaba empujarlo, no quería hacer eso, no así...no con tantas cosas en la mente; de pronto la tomó por la nuca y el beso se profundizó, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza y se descubrió a sí misma tomándolo por el cuello, prácticamente colgada de él; "Merlín no lo hagas, Hermione, no lo hagas...no estás lista, no puedes hacerle esto a Ron".

-"Si no lo haces ahora, quizá jamás puedas volver a hacerlo" –Ron puso toda la ternura y vehemencia que tenía en aquel momento, tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

-Ron...espera... –Hermione emitió a penas, le faltaba el aire, Ron la tenía abrazada, estaba todavía húmedo por la ducha y aquello era demasiado para los nervios de Hermione, cerró los ojos con fuerza, las manos de Ron en su espalda la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa, "Merlín necesito un milagro para no cometer una tontería" se dijo a sí misma mientras Ron le tomaba la cara entre las manos y la miraba con sus profundos ojos azules.

-Hermione yo... –"Dilo, dile que la amas", Ron tomó aire con fuerza, era el momento de decirlo.

-¡Hermione, Ron, la cena ya se está sirviendo y... –Neville abrió la puerta y los encontró acarameladamente abrazados, Ron envuelto en la bata lo miró, Hermione agradeció aquello con ganas y sonrojada, acalorada y profundamente turbada fue hacia Neville.

-¡Gracias Neville, los veo allá! –Miró a Ron a penas y se fue corriendo, por el pasillo se reprendía a sí misma, hace días aquello habría sido lo más bello del mundo, en ese momento era casi algo horrible.

-Ah...yo... –Neville miraba a la chica incómodo, sin duda Ron estaría súper enfadado, se resignó a los golpes, pero el pelirrojo fue tras el biombo, se puso su ropa y salió campantemente.

-Vamos Neville, tengo un hambre que me comería un toro. –Soltó el chico tomando a su amigo por el hombro, los dos emprendieron el camino alegremente.

-¿No estás molesto? –Preguntó Neville intimidado, quizá era una forma de darle confianza para luego romperle la cara frente a más público.

-No, en lo más mínimo... –Sonrió Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras. -...besar a Hermione, en el momento que sea y con el fin que sea...es todo un placer. –Exclamó, Neville no tuvo más remedio que reír al lado del pelirrojo y los dos llegaron al comedor.

-Harry yo acep... –Ginny comenzó y hubiera terminado de no ser por una mano pálida sobre su hombro, molesta por la interrupción se volvió, ahí parada ante ella, estaba Pansy sonriendo como toda una diva. -...Pansy...¿qué pasa?

-Hola, ¿qué tal Harry? –Pansy miraba al chico con su cara más coqueta, Ginny sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas, se puso de pie movida casi por un resorte, Pansy al notarlo le miró y sonrió dulcemente, Harry claramente molesto por la interrupción le dio la espalda a Pansy y se puso a platicar con Seamus de mala gana. –¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Dijo finalmente Pansy a la pelirroja.

-Claro...pero no aquí. –Soltó secamente, definitivamente lo anterior le había alterado los nervios al límite.

-Bien, dile a Hermione que ésta noche nos veremos en la Sala de Menesteres, mañana es viernes, así que eso amerita una competencia en grande. –Pansy se sentó suavemente al lado de Ginny, que suspiró sonoramente intentando pensar que Pansy era una chica agradable con la que se podía hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Rally? –Preguntó con la mano en la frente, algo no andaba bien, pero no podía decírselo a Pansy en ese momento y lugar.

-Sí, elegiremos esta noche y trabajaremos en ello el fin de semana, como siempre. –Pansy miró a su alrededor, Hermione venía hacia ellas.

-¿Me pierdo de algo? –Preguntó al pararse al lado de Pansy, que estaba sentada en su lugar.

-No, Hermione de nada. –Pansy se puso de pie, le puso la mano en el hombro. –Ginny te explica. –Le susurró al oído y antes de irse se volvió a Harry. –Adiós Potter...buenas noches.

-Hasta luego. –Soltó Harry por mera educación, molesto volvió a Seamus que le dio un golpe en el brazo con el codo en modo de felicitación, él se volvió a mirarlo con molestia y Ginny bajo la mesa le soltó un puntapié.

-Te vi, Seamus. –Ginny le miró con ojos asesinos.

-Perdón. –Seamus se volvió a Dean y ya no dijo nada intentando pasar desapercibido.

-¿Qué intenta? –Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny y le miró de soslayo, Harry de reojo las vigilaba, en susurros las dos se pusieron a hablar.

-Quiere que nos veamos después de la cena en la Sala de Menesteres...algo planea, parece que habrá rally. –Ginny miró a Harry con cara de pedir clemencia, por ahora definitivamente no podía darle el sí.

-¿Rally? –Hermione le miró confundida.

-Te explico al rato. –Ginny no le dio importancia, Harry le llamaba más la atención.

-Entonces nos veremos ahí en un rato. –Dio como respuesta Hermione, que seguía con la mirada todo movimiento en la puerta, al fin Ron y Neville entraron, los dos frescos como lechugas y alegres hasta los huesos.

-¿Qué hiciste con Ron?...luce muy contento. –Ginny la miró y movió las cejas insinuativa.

-Ah...pongámoslo así, yo no hice nada... –Hermione bajó la cabeza y se concentró en el plato ante ella. -...él hizo todo. –Murmuró guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, comenzaba a entender eso de decir las frases a medias.

-Bien hecho, Hermione...hablas ya como toda una cazadora. –Ginny le sonrió y la abrazó con ganas.

-¿Rally? –Cho no dejaba de comer, tampoco miraba a Pansy, que sentada a su lado en el asiento que le ofreció un chico que comía de pie mirándola, esperaba.

-Sí un rally. –Contestó nuevamente, fastidiada de la mirada del chico clavada en ella. –Quieras o no, es momento de terminar con esta competencia.

-Normalmente el rally es tras la conquista de cinco chicos, ¿porqué la prisa? –Cho le miró, seguramente la razón era la misma de Hermione, lo confirmaba ahora, Pansy deseaba venganza.

-Tengo mis motivos, esta noche los daré a conocer. –Pansy miró a otro lado. –No lleguen tarde.

-No, no llegaré tarde. –Cho la miró irse, Luna a su lado se removió en el asiento.

-Lo sabe verdad... –Afirmó la rubia a su oído, Marietta ante Cho les miraba con curiosidad.

-Sí, lo sabe...¿pero cómo se enteró? –Cho miraba el plato hablando mientras cortaba la cena.

-Pregúntale a Draco. –Luna levantó la cabeza ante los dos Slytherins, estaban sentados juntos y miraban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Es cierto... –Cho miraba sorprendida. -...él se lo dijo. –Draco la miró y le dedicó un brindis de lo más divertido, ella no se lo contestó.

-Pareces más tranquilo. –Comentó Harry a Ron, los tres comían animadamente, las chicas por su lado conversaban.

-Pues sí...lo estoy. –Ron se llenó la boca con una salchicha, Neville a su lado le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Sigues con la idea de "ojo por ojo, colmillo por colmillo"? –Preguntó Harry mientras bebía algo de jugo.

-No, eso ya no es necesario...Hermione y yo ya estamos bien. –Contestó luchando por tragar el bocado que tenía.

-¿Ya son novios? –Preguntó Neville emocionado por la suerte de su amigo.

-No. –Contestó escuetamente el pelirrojo, las chicas terminaban la cena.

-¿Entonces? –Harry le miró extrañado.

-Yo sé mi cuento...sólo recuerden esto, pase lo que pase...Hermione no se me va tan fácil... –Ron sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

-Creo que lo correcto es "Yo no me le voy tan fácil" –Carcajeó Neville, Ron se atragantó y le dio un zape en la nuca, pero siguieron comiendo alegremente; Pansy salió disimuladamente del comedor, dos minutos después salió Cho y al cabo de un rato Hermione y Ginny.

-Bien, convoco a rally. –Exclamó Pansy mirando a las otras tres fijamente, el tablero a su espalda tenía nuevos números, Ginny había recibido 10 puntos por Cormac, Hermione 10 por Ernie, Cho 15 por Neville y ella 20 por Ron.

-Los Rallys son cuando ya llevamos 5 víctimas. –Ginny miraba a Pansy con extrañeza.

-Pansy tú tramas algo. –Escupió Cho con molestia. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Aceptan o no? –Preguntó sonriente mirándolas. –Es que acaso no se sienten preparadas para ello...

-Olvídalo, venga estamos listas. –Ginny estaba que ardia, necesitaba darle un buen escarmiento.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? –Preguntó Hermione con resignación.

-Bien, por ser mayoría se hace, querida azul... –Cho no dijo nada. -...al ser la mayor yo elijo para todas. –Pansy sonrió y tomó la tiza, Cho se llenó de horror. –Entonces, permitanme poner los nombres, Ginny explicale a Hermione. –Pansy se contoneó hacia el tablero.

-El rally dura el fin de semana entero, tienes todo el fin de semana para acercarte al chico, el límite es el que tú decidas...puede ser un beso, lo que te da 20 puntos, un agasajo como el de Pansy con Ron hoy, lo que te da 50 o bien... –Ginny miró a Cho como si le pidiera ayuda.

-El paquete completo. –Contestó ésta mirando a Pansy con extrema fijeza.

-¿Qué? –Hermione le miró con horror.

-¡Listo!...ya están los nombres. –Pansy se volvió a las tres, ninguna de las tres estaba cómoda con la idea de que ella eligiera.

-Ginny...tú chico es... –Pansy se movió tipo edecán de televisión.

-¡Neville Longbottom! –Ginny se puso de pie alterada, aquello era totalmente intencional.

-Cho...el tuyo... –Pansy señaló el nombre para la chica.

-Harry Potter... –Cho susurró, miró a Ginny, las dos estaban que no sabían qué decir.

-Y el tuyo, Hermione... –Hermione caminó hacia el tablero, bajo el nombre de Pansy estaba nuevamente el nombre de Ron, lo que la hizo enfurecer, pero al ver su nombre palideció.

-Dra...Draco Malfoy. –Hermione se volvió a ver a Pansy, que sonreía de la forma más espantosa que había visto nunca.


	20. ¡Te has tatuado su nombre!

_Bueno, el nuevo capitulo espero de todo corazón que esto los entretenga_

_Si sienten que algo anda mal…pues hay me dejan una review y me explico…_

_Besos…._

_Makoto Arashi Black_

-¿Qué carajo significa esto? –Cho miraba el tablero con una cara de enfado que ninguna otra persona hubiera pensado en ella.

-Pansy...esto no parece ser una broma... –Ginny le miró, intentaba contenerse lo mejor posible.

-Por que no lo es, querida. –Sonrió Pansy con la mirada alegre concentrada en la cutícula de sus uñas.

-¿Porqué? –Hermione miraba sorprendida, la chica de Slytherin sacó su varita y con la punta tocó el tablero que se volvió de cristal, dejando los nombres grabados.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –Ginny se aproximó corriendo, pero al intentar borrar el nombre de Neville bajo el suyo, su mano quedó llena de cortes provocados por el cristal. -¡Ay! –Se miró las gotas de sangre escurriendo por el brazo, Hermione se aproximó.

-¿Qué intentas? –Cho sacó su varita y le miró enfadada, las heridas de Ginny le parecieron el colmo. -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es momento de revelar quienes somos enrealidad...no más máscaras, amigas mías. –Pansy extendió los brazos y las miró más sonriente aún. –Si no mal recuerdo...ustedes colocaron los nombres anteriores...¿cierto? –Hermione acostumbrada a contestar a todo lo que le preguntaban contestó afirmativamente mientras sacaba su varita para sanar a Ginny. –Pues bien, al hacerlo cerraron un pacto mágico que instauré en el tablero...no soy tan estúpida como todos piensan.

-Pansy...¿qué tipo de pacto fue ese? –Ginny le miró fijamente, Hermione le había cerrado ya todas las heridas mediante magia y la pelirroja luchaba por no sacar su varita aún.

-Sencillamente uno que les obliga a cumplir con los nombres que se pusieran en el tablero...ahora, todas han cumplido con el anterior...yo he puesto nuevos y deben cumplir con ellos, en el nivel que yo instauré...y como ya habrán notado, si son observadoras... –Pansy volvió al tablero y señaló en la parte superior de cada nombre, había un diminuto número 3 encima. -...ya he elegido nivel...¡100 puntos para todas!

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –Espetó Cho llena de rabia, aquello era demasiado. -¡¿Qué te ocurre?!...¿Qué intentas al ponernos encontra?

-¡¿Qué pretendes?! –Ginny se le fue encima, por poco la toma del cuello, pero Pansy escurridiza, esquivó el jalón, Hermione luchaba con la idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-No me he vuelto loca, mírense... –Pansy rió a carcajadas. -...todas aquí somos unas farsantes, todas engañamos a los demás...incluso entre nosotras...¿saben cómo? –Les miró con aquellos ojos de exasperación que tenía cuando pensaba que Draco no la quería o que Neville nunca se fijaría en ella.

-Pansy...-Comenzó Hermione, intentaba acallarla.

-Se los diré si no quieren decirlo...tú... –Señaló a Cho con el dedo índice. -...quieres a Neville Longbottom, pero te niegas a aceptarlo y por eso finges ser una cazadora, y ahora estás aquí, sólo por que tu orgullo sigue dominando tu razón y tu amor por él... –Pansy carcajeó. -...y tú Ginny, si te volviste cazadora ha sido con la intención de llamar la atención de Harry...con tantas chicas tras él, se te ocurrió que la única forma de llamar su 

atención era si salías con otro montón más de chicos, y claro, si sigues hoy aquí es por que de igual forma no puedes evitar que tu orgullo mande sobre tu corazón...que linda. –Pansy le pellizcó la mejilla, Ginny ansiaba matarla a golpes pero Hermione se lo impedía interponiéndose.

-Eres una... –Ginny luchaba por quitarse de en medio a Hermione.

-Tranquila. –Susurró Hermione intentando contenerla.

-Y mira, he aquí la mejor de todas...Granger, la pobre niña en la que nadie se fijaba, la chica a la que nadie miraba mas que para pedirle apuntes o consejos académicos...¿y por qué es una cazadora? –Pansy le miraba con diversión y Hermione luchaba por contener la ira que lentamente nacía en su interior. –Sencillamente por que Draco le insinúo que era muy poca cosa y ella se ha sentido ofendida...ahora la pobrecilla necesita venganza...¡Sorpresa Granger!... –Sonrió Pansy totalmente ajena ya a sí misma. -...te he dado tu venganza...¿y sabes qué es mejor?...¡éste es tu mundo de ensueño! –Pansy sacó de su mochila sobre un diván el libro de Romeo y Julieta y se lo echó a Hermione en la cara, ella metió las manos para evitar el golpe y el libro cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo que asustó a las tres. -¡Esto no existe!...Draco no se bebería veneno ni por su madre de ser necesario...nadie moriría por ti, Granger...Weasley también se lo pensaría, más despues de lo ocurrido entre los dos hoy. –Espetó poniéndose seria.

-¡Maldita seas Pansy! –Gritó Hermione dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza. -¡Te voy a...! –Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, no iba a rebajarse de ese modo, no se iba a volver lo que Pansy quería que se volviera, eso era lo que quería, que las cuatro terminaran como animales destruyéndose unas a otras.

-Lo sé...soy una maldita, una maldita egocéntrica, enamorada de un hombre que nunca le querrá y para colmo la que llora a escondidas y se siente atraída por el chico de otra...no me interesa lo que piensen de mi, sólo me interesa que sufran lo mismo que yo... –Pansy se irguió, lloraba y ya no intentaba ocultarlo. -...que sientan el mismo nudo en la garganta que siento...ahí lo tienen...es una competencia pareja, ahora deben cumplir. –Pansy se secó las lágrimas de la cara, luego tomó sus cosas e intentó irse.

-¡No iras a ningún lado! –Cho se interpuso en su camino para detenerla. –Ninguna saldrá de esta sala hasta que todo quede en claro.

-No puedes obligarnos, no hay nada que nos obligue. –Ginny estaba muy confundida, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Ah no? –Pansy las miró, Hermione sabía que tenía un as bajo la manga, así que lejos de enfadarse o intentar detenerle, se quedó callada y esperó a ver. -¡Miren y aprendan! –Apuntó al tablero y de su varita emanó un rayo azul brillante que se reflejó en cuatro rayos que impactaron a cada una, en al abdomen.

-¡Diablos! –Hermione sintió aquella luz pasando por su abdomen, era la misma sensación de un hielo rozándole la piel, intentó detenerla cubriéndose con las palmas de las manos, pero la luz la traspasaba. –Ginny... –Miró a su compañera, que asustada parecía más pálida que de costumbre.

-Pansy... –Ginny soltó en forma de un gruñido, se había levantado el suéter y miraba su piel, lentamente una linea negra, como de tinta china se marcaba suavemente, formaba letras en una preciosa caligrafía cursiva.

-No puede ser. –Cho miró su vientre, ahí ante sus ojos decía, con letras de casi tres centímetros de alto y negras como un tatuaje, "Harry Potter".

-¿Contentas? –Soltó Pansy llorosa. –Esa es la marca, o cumplen su misión o prepárense para llevar ese tatuaje para siempre. –Les mostró el abdomen, en él lucía "Ron Weasley"

-Has tomado a un hombre ya mencionado en tu lista...¡eso no está permitido! –Ginny le apuntaba con un dedo acusador, su abdomen lucía magníficamente "Neville Longbottom"

-¿No está permitido Cho? –Pansy se volvió a ella, Hermione miraba el nombre en su vientre, "Draco Malfoy", un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, "Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió vengarme".

-Se permite... –Cho cabizbaja miraba su piel llena de espanto. -...en el rally se permite todo, incluso la repetición. –Se puso la mano en la frente, deseaba salir de ese lugar.

-Lamento tener que hacer esto... –Pansy les dio la espalda saliendo de la sala. -...pero es mi naturaleza ser así. –Cerró la puerta y se fue sin decir más.

-¡Carajo! –Ginny se volvió al tablero y de un empujón lo tiró al suelo donde se hizo pedazos con el impacto, pero como si de una grabación se tratara, se puso en reversa, se restauró y volvió al sitio original completo.

-Nos ha engañado...nos ha engañado. –Cho se tiró sobre un diván y se echó a llorar.

-¡La voy a matar! –Ginny luchaba por contener la rabia, ¿cómo podía pasarle eso justo ahora que Harry le pedía que fuera su novia?

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. –Hermione se tiró en el sueño con el libro en las manos, se le ocurrió hojearlo, ahí en la parte en que Julieta y Romeo hablan en el balcón, justo en aquella parte en que los dos mencionan como una premonición que se ven el uno al otro muertos, la página estaba húmeda de lágrimas.

-¡Es un monstruo! –Gritó Ginny nuevamente, rondaba la habitación llena de rabia.

-No tiene alma...es de lo peor. –Exclamó Cho uniéndose a los improperios.

-No, Pansy es simplemente una chica. –Hermione susurró, las otras dos no la comprendieron, pero a ella le bastaba entenderse a sí misma. –Una chica enamorada. –Miró a las otras, Cho se echó a llorar más desconsoladamente, Ginny salió de la Sala dando un portazo.

-Listo. –Pansy se encontró con Draco al dar la vuelta en el primer pasillo, el chico esperaba recargado en el muro mirándose el nudo de la corbata con cara de aburrimiento.

-Genial...eres un amor. –Draco le dio un tronado beso en la mejilla, luego y como si estuviera apestada emprendió el camino a quién sabe dónde.

-Espera... –Pansy le llamó, él apenas se detuvo, pero concentrado en el estado de sus zapatos se puso a golpear las puntas en el suelo de piedra.

-Dime... –Dijo sin mirarla, en definitiva hacer que sus zapatos se mantuvieran limpios era mucho más importante que ver a Pansy..."Ella siempre esta por aquí, mis zapatos podrían desaparecer mañana, nunca se sabe con mamá revisando mi armario".

-Olvídalo. –Soltó dolida y emprendió el camino en sentido contrario, sin saber a dónde iba.

-Mmm...¡qué chica! –Draco volvió a sus cavilaciones, Granger sabría ahora con quien se habia metido.

-¡Pansy! –Ginny la vio ir por el pasillo, no le dio tiempo para mirarla, se paró frente a ella y le soltó una bofetada que hasta a ella le dolió la mano.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Pansy le regresó la bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y le habría pegado otra vez de no ser por que la pelirroja le sostuvo la mano por la muñeca y le miró fijamente, las dos con la mejilla derecha enrojecida y latiendo como un corazón encarnado se miraron retadoramente.

-¿Esperas que acepte esto tan fácil y me acueste así como así con Neville? –Le espetó la chica mirándola con rabia. –No te será tan sencillo obligarme ¿entiendes?, eso no pasará, antes te haré escarmentar. –Ginny la empujó contra la pared y le soltó una nueva bofetada, Pansy dio un gritillo al chocar contra el muro, una saliente de roca a manera de decoración le provocó un golpe en la cintura que la hizo perder el aire, la bofetada la regresó al mundo de los vivos, y con todas sus fuerzas intentó ser ahora ella quien sostuviera las manos de Ginny, lográndolo a fuerza de sacudidas.

-No me interesa lo que pienses, podemos ser enemigas a la hora de cazar... –Pansy luchaba por contener a su "amiga". -...pero creí que había algún lazo que nos unía fuera de eso, ahora comprendo que no debí confiar en ustedes, ¿porqué no me dijeron la verdadera razón que movía a Hermione a unírsenos?...¿porqué? –Pansy empujó a Ginny que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, sin contenerse se le fue encima, intentando inmovilizarla, habría sacado su varita, pero si Ginny no lo había hecho, ella tampoco lo haría.

-No tengo por que contarte todo cuanto pase en mi vida. –Espetó Ginny levantándose antes que Pansy pudiera sostenerla, las dos forcejearon unos segundos, en los que Pansy a fuerza de empujones y siendo obviamente mayor que Ginny en tamaño y argucias le llevaba sin detenerse contra el muro tras ella, donde le devolvió el golpe haciéndola chocar con una armadura, Ginny sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna izquierda y pronto una húmedad extraña, se había hecho una herida profunda con el escudo de la armadura.

-No, pero me debias algo de confianza, al menos algo de respeto. –Pansy seguía empujándola, Ginny dio un respingo, el escudo se le estaba hundiendo demasiado, sin contenerse dio un grito, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la rabia contra Pansy se le acrecentó de golpe.

-Yo no te debo respeto...¡Respetame tú a mi! –Ginny juntó fuerza y la empujó para darse tiempo a mirarse la pierna, la sangre le escurria ya por debajo de la falda, no le dolía, sólo sentía un extraño calor. -...después de esto, por qué habría de respetarte, tal como te dije aquel día, ¡Eres una maldita víbora! –Ginny no aguanto más la rabia y se lanzó contra Pansy con todo, pronto las dos se daban de puñetazos y arañones de lo lindo, no había nadie en el pasillo para separarlas; Pansy le golpeó en la cara y Ginny se lo regresó en el vientre, habrían seguido golpeándose de no ser por que en aquel momento, Neville acompañado de Luna venía a buscarlas.

-¡Ginny espera! –Neville la tomó por la cintura y la levantó, para contenerla había que tenerla sujeta por la cintura, la chica luchaba por soltarse y como toda una leona soltaba arañasos a diestra y siniestra, sus cabellos rojos parecían llamas que luchaban por envolver el cuerpo dolorido y magullado de Pansy.

-Te adevertí que no quería verte tocando a Weasley. –Luna sacó su varita y le apuntó a Pansy justo entre los ojos, tenía una cara seria, no de enfado, solamente seria sin sonrisa alguna.

-¡Ahora me vas a decir que te gusta Ginny! –Espetó Pansy levantándose del suelo, llevaba roto un labio y parte de la blusa, con mala gana se quitó la sangre del labio y sonrió maléficamente. –Con que eso tenemos...era a esta Weasley a la que te referías, te gustan las chicas. –Carcajeó para molestar, Luna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y Neville enrojeció de ira.

-¡Perra como te atreves! –Ginny se le soltó a Neville y amenazó con volver a los golpes, pero el Gryffindor alcanzó a sostenerla nuevamente, aunque ahora se vio en la necesidad de mantenerla lejos del suelo. -¡Te voy a romper la cara si no te disculpas con ella!

-Yo dije Weasley...pero no específique cuál...en cuanto a mis tendencias...¡No es de tu incumbencia! –Luna por primera vez, estaba fuera de sus casillas, y sin decir más le soltó una bofetada a Pansy con la mano izquierda, que la hizo azotar contra el muro a su espalda, le dolía tanto que tuvo que cubrirse la mejilla dolorida con la mano.

-¡Estúpida! –Pansy despeinada y sudorosa se le fue enciama a Luna sacando con dificultad la varita de entre su enredada túnica hecha jironres.

-¡Desmaius! –A Pansy no le dio tiempo ni de interponer las manos, cayó al suelo noqueada, Neville había sacado la varita y más rápido que Luna le había detenido a tiempo. -¡Luna! –Neville miraba a la chica, pero en su lucha por contener a Ginny le había descubierto el abdomen y al inclinarse le notó el tatuaje. -¡¿Qué diablos haces con mi nombre tatuado en tu vientre?!

-Es una larga historia...¡Y suéltame antes de que te golpee a ti también! –Ginny estaba furiosa, en cuanto la bajó, los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la Sala de Menesteres, Pansy permaneció ahí unos segundos, pero al estar a varios metros de distancia, Luna se volvió.

-¡Ennervate! –Apunto con su varita, Pansy se levantó lentamente doliéndose de todos lados, cuando los vio tan lejos sacó su varita.

-Yo me lo pensaría...-Insinúo Neville apuntándole también.

-Vete Pansy...por ahora es mejor no hablar. –Ginny le miró fijamente, se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, luego la verde tomó la buena decisión de marcharse.

Había tomado la sabia decisión de irse sola a la Sala Común, Cho se había quedado tendida en un diván llorando todavía, ella había visto a Ginny gritarle a Pansy, por alguna razón no intentó meterse en el pleito, no tenía ganas de contener a su viceral amiga, emprendió el camino hacia la Sala Común con la plena convicción de echarse en su cama a dormir; sería difícil pues casi podía jurar que Pavarti y Lavander le pedirían detalles de su flirteo con Ernie, así que disminuyó el paso, llegó al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y dijo la contraseña, entró, ya todo estaba solo, pero en un rincón un chico en pijama de escobas le miraba fijamente.

-Ron... –Hermione no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, no en ese momento tras todo lo que había pasado. -...¿qué haces?

-Te esperaba. –El chico se puso de pie, sonriente se le acercó y tembloroso le entregó un estuchito pequeño. –Toma.

-¿Qué es esto? –Hermione sintió una punzada, el estuche de terciopelo negro giraba en su mano mientras lo analizaba con todas sus fuerzas "Por Merlín que no sea lo que pienso".

-Es un obsequio. –Ron sonrió "Le va a encantar". –Me lo dio mi madre hace algún tiempo, una mañana Fred y George peleaban por él y como yo pasaba cerca, me lo dio a mi. –Orgulloso infló el pecho y la miró sonriente, Hermione abrió el estuche, dentro había un dije pequeño con forma de conejo, colgando de una larga y delgada cadena, era tan lindo y esquisito que Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es divino Ron. –Manifestó mientras lo sacaba del estuche, el aludido sonreía mirándola como un bobo.

-¿Te lo pongo? –Le preguntó, emocionada olvidándose por completo de lo que antes había pasado asintió, Ron rápidamente le puso el dije y la miró admirado. –Te luce espectacular...espera a que mamá sepa que te lo he dado a ti, era de su madre...te luce bien...gracias por aceptarlo.

-No Ron, gracias a ti por dármelo. –Entonces todo el peso de lo que pasaba le cayó encima, "¿No estaba comprometiéndose al aceptar el regalo?...¿no le debia ahora algo al chico?" –Ah...Ron, yo... –Intentó comenzar a decir lo que pensaba, pero apenas abrió la boca, Ron ya le pasaba dulcemente la mano por la cabeza.

-Gracias Hermione, por aceptar algo mío. –Sonrió enternecido y la besó dulcemente, ella se estremeció, ahora más que nunca necesitaba algo de afecto, algo de cobijo y sin darse cuenta se descubrió a sí misma correpondiendo al beso, profundizándolo, al poco los dos se desplazaban lentamente hacia el sillón frente a la chimenea, que importaba si les miraban, eso ya salía sobrando, Ron la apretó contra sí mientras la hacía recostarse, pronto sus manos bajaban hacia su cintura y sin que ella lo impidiera, demasiado concentrada en besar al chico y acariciar sus rojos cabellos, Ron le levantó suavemente el suéter para pasar sus manos por su abdomen y entonces ocurrió. -¡Hey!...¿Qué tienes aquí? –Le preguntó pícaramente al sentir los bordes de algo sobre la piel de Hermione.

-¡Nada Ron! –Hermione entró en pánico, pero fue muy lenta para impedir que mirara, el chico bajó la cara y se encontró con que el abdomen de su amada lucía, magistralmente, el nombre más horrendo para él.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –Ron se levantó gritando a voz en cuello. -¡Te has tatuado su nombre!


	21. Atrapadas

_El nuevo capitulo, algo más suave según creo…ojalá les guste_

_Dejen reviews…aunque sea para saber que es malo…_

_Makoto Arashi Black_

-¿Qué es lo que haré ahora? –Cho se secó las lágrimas y se sentó, mirábase las uñas intentando concentrarse en ellas, pero no podía, había tantas cosas en su mente que parecía como si cada célula de sus uñas fuera un nuevo problema por resolver. –Neville... –Susurró dolorosamente, luego como si supiera que alguien venía a llamar a la puerta, tomó sus cosas, se acomodó la túnica y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

-Cho...mejor nos vamos. –Ginny entró, al ver a su amiga con los ojos hinchados, deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberse quedado a consolarla en vez de haber ido a buscar pelea con Pansy, Neville que entraba, al ver a Cho así, corrió y la abrazó preocupado.

-¿Qué tienes Cho? –La apretó contra su pecho, luego le miró a los ojos, ella parecía totalmente desconectada de todo. -¿Estás bien?

-Nada, Neville, estoy bien...necesito descanzar... –Cho sonrió tristemente con los ojos anegados en llanto "No voy a preocuparlo con mis problemas, no está para este tipo de cosas, mis asuntos con Pansy los arreglo yo". -...vamos Luna, es tarde.

-Sí, yo te acompañaré hasta su cama y veré que duerma tranquila... –Luna sonreía mucho más relajada. -...descuida Neville, yo me encargo.

-Pero...¿qué les ha pasado para que las dos estén así? –Neville se volvió ahora a Ginny, la pelirroja agotada por la pelea se recargó en el muro. -¿Qué les ha hecho Pansy? –Neville miraba a Cho, la joven se movía lentamente, como si estuviera muy agotada.

-Te lo contaré camino a la Sala Común...anda Cho, mañana, con el sol, tal vez se nos ocurra algo qué hacer. –Ginny intentó sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo le dolía el rostro, los golpes y el alma por lo que estaba pasando, y así, a ella también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin querer.

-Lo sé Ginny, mañana será otro día...hasta luego Neville... –Cho lo apretó fuertemente en unos segundos que a Neville le pareciéron eternos, lo abrazaba como si se despidiera y se sintió abandonado.

-Estarás bien...¿cierto? –La miró otra vez mientras a paso lento, la chica se alejaba rumbo a la puerta, por alguna razón quería detenerla junto a él todo el timpo posible, de buena gana se habría quedado con ella toda la noche solo viéndola.

-Tan bien como me sea posible estarlo, Neville. –Sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta, Luna se quedó un segundo.

-No te preocupes Neville...y descuida, lo que insinuó Pansy es totalemten falso...no hay nadie más heterosexual en todo Hogwarts que yo...puedes preguntarle a Dumbledore si quieres. –Luna sonrió cerrando los ojos y se fue tras Cho dando de saltitos, haberle dado una bofetada a Pansy la hizo sentirse renovada.

-¿Dumbledore? –Neville le miró sin comprender aquel mensaje, las dos caminaban ya por el pasillo alejándose.

-Luna, es simplemente Luna... –Ginny sonrió. –No hagas caso de lo que Pansy diga...al menos por hoy, hay demasiado veneno en su lengua para que se lo trague, sea lo que sea...-Ginny tomó sus cosas y salió con Neville rumbo a la Sala común. -...algo le tuvo que haber pasado, para que nos hiciera esto. –Al cerrar la puerta se volvió, el tablero seguía ahí, se pasó la mano por el abdomen y miró a Neville.

-¿En serio quieres saber lo que pasa? –Le interrogó sintiéndo un grueso nudo en el pecho.

-Si puedes decírmelo, sí. –Contestó el chico.

-Entonces vamos lento...la historia es algo larga. –Miró al suelo y comenzaron a platicar, ella hablaba y Neville mirando al frente se concentraba en escuchar.

-Víbora, me ha llamado víbora... –Pansy entró en la Sala Común, lejos de dormir en su habitación, aquella noche planeaba quedarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea, todo estaba inúndado de una calma verdosa y una atmósfera asfixiante; decaída se sentó y miró las brazas, aquellas llamas no estaban y sintió la imperiosas necesidad de llorar salvaguardada por el frío de la sala y la oscuridad de aquella soledad serpentina. -...no llores, una Parkinson no llora... –se reprendió recordando las palabras de su madre, con molestia se pasó las manos por el abdomen, sentía la piel algo más gruesa en el tatuaje. -...Ron Weasley...hubieras podido poner el nombre de Draco, darle a Granger una bofetada con guante blanco, pero no... –sus ojos comenzaron a llover sin que pudiera detenerles, ellos hacían lo que tenían que hacer pese a la razón de su dueña, y su mente ya sólo podía ver manchas verdes que opacaban todo a su alrededor. -...tenías que cumplirle a él, tenías que darle gusto a él... –tragó saliva pese a que creyó que no podría, su garganta cerrada le impedía hablar muy fuerte y su monólogo se estaba haciendo cada vez más bajo, como si quisiera que sólo los carbones de la chimenea le oyeran. -...aún no te humillas lo suficiente Pansy...aún no... –Soltó en un sollozo de muerte, con rabia se puso a morder los bordes de un cojín para evitar que su llanto llegara a oídos de cualquiera, pero sobre todo del rubio que ahora miraba el techo de su cama, pensando en la proximidad de aquellos ojos marrones.

-Malfoy... –Soltó mirándola fijamente, ella le miraba con rostro horrorizado y él ya no podía hacer otra cosa que cerrar las manos en fuertes puños. -...te has tatuado su nombre... –Soltó mirándola con un profundo rencor, ¿o dolor?

-Ron, déjame explicarte. –Hermione se levantó del sillón, pero de tan mala suerte que cayó al piso tropezando con la alfombra, él dio un paso atrás para alejarse de ella, como si no quisiera tocarle.

-A esto te ha llevado tu venganza...¡¿Ha tanto has llegado?! –Le espetó en la cara, no movió un músculo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Ron...no entiendes, no ha sido cosa mía yo... –Hermione intentaba explicarse, se puso de pie con dificultad, lo miró fijamente, pero los ojos azules del chico le quedaban velados por las sombras de la noche y la poca luz de la chimenea.

-¡No quiero saber nada!... –Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza y le volvió la espalda. -...me doy cuenta de lo poco que te conozco.

-Me estás malinterpretando...no es lo que piensas, si me dejaras explicarte yo... –Hermione se sentía tan avergonzada que hubiera querido decirle todo de golpe.

-Haces esto por él, por que te dijo algo que te hirió...mírate, mira a lo que has llegado, no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes...te desconozco. –Ron le echó en cara, lejos de hacerla sentirse mal la instó a reclamarle.

-¿Porqué me dices todo esto? –Le preguntó irguiéndose, comenzaba a sentir que enfurecía.

-¡¿Porqué te lo digo?!...no voy a tolerar... –Se volvió y la tomó por los brazos apretándola y zarandeándola. -...¡No voy a tolerar que se acerque a una chica como 

tú!...¡Malfoy no te va a tocar un pelo mientras yo viva, ¿entiendes?! –Le gritaba como si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara, Harry bajaba las escaleras y al ver el escándalo decidió mantenerse oculto en las sombras del pasillo, sólo se permitió realizar un conjuro para que nadie más pudiera oír; Hermione al ver tal amenaza sintió una cólera terrible y sin contenerse le gritó.

-¡Has necesitado verme tras otro chico para darte cuenta de que soy una mujer! –Estaba harta de aquello, era momento de decírselo todo. -¡Valiente Ronald Weasley que necesita perder a una chica como yo para darse cuenta que la quiere!

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! –Ron la sacudió con más fuerza, Hermione cerraba los ojos intentando no marearse con aquellas sacudidas. -¡No te das cuenta que no pienso permitir que sigas cayendo tan bajo!

-No eres nadie para decírmelo...¡¿No te das cuenta que tal vez es mi gusto caer así de bajo?! –Hermione le miró fijamente, él le soltó suavemente como si le cayera todo el peso de la verdad.

-¿Es lo que quieres?...Hermione...tú...-Ron luchó por contener su lengua, pero era eso lo que menos se le daba. -...¡Te estás convirtiendo en una mujerzuela! –Le gritó rojo como un tomate, Hermione no se contuvo y le soltó una bofetada.

-No voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto...siempre te he permitido libertades, pero eso es demasiado... –Le soltó encolerizada, estaba que bufaba de rabia y él, vuelto de lado no hizo nada por defenderse.

-Ese hombre no es para ti...y digas lo que digas no voy a permitir que te ponga un dedo encima, antes te mato, ¿entiendes?...¡Te mato y de paso lo mato a él! –Le soltó, Hermione pudo ver entonces sus ojos azules, estaban llenos de lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta se le hizo de golpe, pero no se contuvo y continuó la pelea. –Ese maldito no te tocará...entiendes, ¡él no te va a tocar!

-¡No tienes derecho alguno sobre mí!...y gracias a lo que he visto, a que sí se ha fijado en mi...creo que él es mejor que tú... –Lo siguiente que supo fue que miraba los decorados del sillón, la cabeza le latía fuertemente como un gong y un raro sabor metálico le inundaba la boca.

-¡Ron! –Harry gritó desde la escalera, la mano de Ron había azotado fuertemente la mejilla izquierda de Hermione, que había caído estrépitosamente al suelo cerca del sofá, Ginny y Neville entraban a la Sala y miraban sorprendidos.

-Ron...¿qué has hecho? –Ginny corrió hacia su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse, Hermione le miró y ni cuenta se dio de los enormes arañones que llevaba en el rostro, miraba el cabello rojo de la chica, odiaba ese rojo, sentía una ira enorme contra ese color rojo.

-Demonios... –Neville pasó junto a Ron, que encolerizado respiraba agitadamente, Harry se paró a su lado, tras mirar a Hermione levantarse lentamente se fue calmando pero seguía respirando igual de agitado, habría guardado silencio, de no ser por que Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, sangraba.

-Hermione...yo... –Empezó, sintió miedo y dolor, abrió los ojos y comprendió lo tonto que había sido, de todo lo que podía haber hecho, sin duda eso era lo peor; le dolía como si se hubiera arrancado un pedazo de alma, y dejó correr las lágrimas de golpe, ya nada podía evitar que llorara, la había dañado a ella, a ella que era su alma.

-Te odio... –Hermione le miró llena de cólera. -...¡Te odio!...y date cuenta que has sido tú quien me arrojó a sus brazos. –Hermione se soltó a llorar y salió de la Sala Común corriendo, Ginny se fue siguiéndola, Harry no hizo ni por moverse, Ron se dejó caer de 

rodillas en medio de la Sala, mientras Neville que ya sabía todo se sentó a mirar la chimenea, resignado a lo peor.

-Esto es el infierno. –Ginny miraba el techo, las dos aspiraban a dormir recostadas en las camas que habían aparecido para ellas.

-No, es peor que el infierno... –Hermione abrazaba una enorme almohada con todas sus fuerzas, había llorado hasta cansarce y su mejilla se sentía adormecida y tiesa, Ginny estaba ahí para consolarla y lo hacía bien. -...dime algo...¿las cosas eran así antes que yo me uniera?

-No, las cosas no eran tan complicadas...Pansy era al menos más humana...creo que la alteras... –Ginny tosió inconscientemente, la puerta se abrió, Cho venía directo a ellas, vestía un camisón y parecía muy lúcida.

-Hola...no he podido dormir...pensé que estaría alguna de ustedes aquí...aunque fuera Pansy. –Cho se desplazó hacia ellas, lo hacía lentamente y a pesar de que no había una sola luz, distinguió claramente los numerosos moretones de Ginny. -¡Dios!...¿A quien le debes semejante trabajito?

-Mejor no me preguntes, ¿puedes curarme? –Ginny le preguntó con cansancio en la voz, no se sentía muy bien que digamos.

-Si fuera Pansy...¿te habrías quedado con ella? –Hermione le miró interesada, Cho hizo aparecer un botiquín y se concentró en sanar las heridas de Ginny.

-Sí...escuchen, no es una chica mala... –Ginny se dejaba consentir mientras Cho le aplicaba fomentos. -...es sólo... –Cho no las miró, una cama había aparecido ante ella y se sentó con suavidad sin dejar de atender a Ginny. -...Pansy.

-Claro...Pansy...manos duras Pansy...uñas crecidas Pansy...¡Maldita!...pega como hombre la muy víbora. –Soltó Ginny cuando Cho le puso una posión en el labio para sanarle unas cortaduras.

-Así que fue ella. –Hermione le miró sorprendida. –Te rebajaste a golpearla eh...

-No me rebaje...yo quería una venganza... –Ginny cerró los ojos con dolor mientras Cho le seguía curando. -...rebajarse Ron...mira que golpearte el muy idiota.

-¡Ron te golpeó! –Cho miró a Hermione, que tuvo que contener las ganas de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

-Sí...no ha sido una buena noche para los dos. –Contestó, Ginny le contó a Cho todo cuanto Hermione le había referido, las dos guardaron silencio luego de eso y se desarrolló una densa atmósfera de incomodidad.

-Golpearte...eso es tocar fondo...estaba muy desesperado. –Cho se recostó, las tres deseaban dormir, pero nunca se habían sentido tan despiertas.

-¿Cómo creen que esté pasando la noche Pansy? –Soltó Hermione, simplemente su temperamento le impedía no preocuparse.

-Seguramente estará en brazos de ese imbécil desabrido de Malfoy...-Soltó Ginny con molestia, se removió bajo las sábanas y miró a las dos entre las sombras.

-Hay una forma de saberlo... –Cho se irguió un poco. -...las antiguas cazadoras lo usaban para comunicarse... –Del techo descendió un espejo, se puso oscuro y luego como si fuera una sustancia líquida comenzó a girar, al poco miraban la Sala Común verde, sobre el sofá llorando desconsolada, estaba Pansy, lloraba tanto que todo su cuerpo temblaba, aunque los sollozos se emitían ahogados.

-Pansy... –Hermione se irguió en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Soltó asomándose entre sollozos que no podía contener.

-Pansy...quizá deberías venir con nosotras, estamos en la Sala de Menesteres...al menos no estarías sola sobre un sillón. –Refirió Ginny, muy a su pesar aquello le enterneció y ya sin golpes de que quejarse se le hizo más fácil sentir pena por la verde.

-Ustedes me odian, prefiero quedarme aquí. –Pansy no miró al espejo frente a ella, se volvió al respaldo del sillón y se quedó mirando la piel con arrojo, como si las respuestas a todas las preguntas de su mente estuvieran ahí.

-Nosotras no te odiamos... –Comenzó Cho, pensó que unos minutos antes la habría golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, sonrió tristemente. -...es que no te entendemos del todo.

-Es lo mismo. –Soltó Pansy sin verlas.

-No, no lo es... –Hermione comprendió que no debió decir a Ron que le odiaba, no lo odiaba, sólo no lo entendió en aquel momento. -...si te interesa estar acompañada...

-Ven a nosotras. –Murmuró Ginny, Pansy no hizo movimiento alguno, el espejo se puso negro y ya no vieron más.

-Es mejor dormir. –Cho miró a Hermione que asintió.

-Buenas noches. –Susurró Ginny en medio de un bostezo.

-Al menos esperemos que mejores de lo que ha sido el resto del día. –Hermione se acomodó en la almohada, cuando las otras dos se quedaron dormidas, ella seguia medio despierta, a la perfección sintió cuando la puerta se abrió y Pansy esperó una cama para dormir, sabiendo que las cuatro estaban juntas, se sintió mejor y se quedó dormida.

-Le pegué...Merlín, le pegué...-Ron iba de un lado a otro, Neville y Harry le miraban, Longbottom ya les había contado todo. -...y lo que me dijo... –Ron se apretaba la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ron, respira ¿sí? –Harry le miró intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

-La he lanzado a sus brazos... –Ron caminaba y caminaba golpeándose la cabeza.

-Ron, basta. –Neville no soportaba escuchar que iba de un lado a otro.

-¡Maldita sea! –Ron se puso a gritar como loco.

-¡Cállate! –Harry se puso de pie y le gritó, lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo sentarse. –Escúcha con atención, la quieres de regreso...entonces debes pensar lo que haremos...yo no quiero acostarme con Cho, por que quiero a tu hermana, Neville no quiere acostarse con Ginny por que quiere a Cho, necesitamos hacer algo y rápido. –Harry se atragantaba por la velocidad con la que hablaba.

-¿Qué idea tienen? –Ron los miró. –Un momento...¡No están pensando en mi!...¿Qué hay de mi? –Los miró, pero ninguno le hizo caso.

-Para romper el pacto sólo necesitamos que Pansy vea a las chicas ir con su chico a un sitio alejado, solos...usaremos la posión multijugos. –Neville les miró fijamente, era la única opción.

-Tarda semanas en madurar...jamás lo lograremos. –Ron no podía creer que el plan fuera ese.

-No la vamos a hacer...la vamos a comprar. –Neville fue directo a su habitación y volvió con pergamino y tintero. –Hacerla nos llevaría mucho tiempo, además no sé nada de posiones, para eso está siempre Hermione por aquí...ah y tú también la usarás para tu problema.

-Pero entonces...¿Qué voy a hacer con Malfoy? –Miró a Harry, Neville escribía.

-Lo veremos mañana, aún es jueves en la noche, mañana es viernes...tenemos tiempo. –Harry le miró seriamente, pero intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, el pelirrojo asintió y así pasaron la noche.

Despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, no era muy tarde, el sol aún no salía pero algo la había sacado de sus sueños.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes? –Ginny estaba gritando de una forma antinatural en ella.

-Es la verdad... –Pansy luchaba por respirar aunque solo fuera un poco.

-Pansy...¿de qué libro lo sacaste? –Cho le miraba, erguida con la mano en la barbilla esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –Hermione salió de la cama, Ginny había soltado a Pansy.

-Pansy no sabe como romper el hechizo, ni siquiera sabe si de verdad se nos quitará el tatuaje...la muy tonta hizo un pacto mágico sin saber lo que comprende. –Ginny miraba a la aludida, que sonrojada luchaba por contener las ganas de golpear a la pelirroja.

-Eso quiere decir que ni tú sabes lo que hiciste...¿estás loca? –Hermione le espetó.

-Fue un error...se me pasó la mano. –Sonrió como niña que ha cometido un leve error.

-Estamos atrapadas. –Cho se dejó caer sobre la cama con cara de pocos amigos.

-Después de clases iremos las cuatro a la biblioteca y no saldremos de ahí hasta que encontremos un remedio para esto. –Hermione se empezó a vestir, las otras le miraban. –Hasta entonces tú te quedas con nosotras...¿entendido? –Miró a Pansy y la tomó de la mano.

-De acuerdo. –Pansy aceptó de mala gana, nada le quedaba además de eso.

-Vamos es tarde. –Cho salió primero, ya estaba arreglada. –Deben creer que estabamos en nuestras salas comunes.

-Cho tiene razón...estamos atrapadas. –Ginny exclamó mientras salían de la Sala dejando las camas tal cual, Hermione le miró de reojo y para no hacer sentir mal a Pansy se puso a hablar con ella sobre el libro de Romeo y Julieta, Pansy, molesta pero resignada la escuchaba con atención.

-Tienes roja la mejilla. –Le comentó al llegar al comedor, Hermione se pasó la mano inconscientemente y miró a la mesa roja, Ron le miraba.

-Ha sido, un malentendido. –Murmuró, Draco las miraba sonriente.


	22. El plan

Nuevo capítulo, veo que las lecturas siguen bien y

_Nuevo capítulo, veo que las lecturas siguen bien y_

_Que al parecer la trama les va gustando, les recuerdo que_

_Quedan ya muy pocos capítulos y les agradezco el seguimiento que le dan_

_A mi fic…_

_Makoto Arashi Black_

-Mmm...¿porqué tiene Granger la mejilla tan enrojecida? –Preguntó cuando Pansy se sentó ante él, los demás Slytherin aprovechaban para enterarse de los nuevos chismes, los ignoraban.

-No lo sé...pregúntale. –Pansy no lo miró y concentró su atención en servirse cereal, sabía lo qué pasaba, pero no sería ella quien correría aquel rumor.

-Tú lo sabes...no me mientas. –Draco se volvió a un enorme tazón de fruta, tomó una manzana y la mordió. –Dímelo amor...mmm. –Le sonrió meloso y le guiñó un ojo con sensualidad, Pansy rió.

-Escúcha...¿quieres saber de Granger?...-Pansy lo miró dejando de lado el cereal por un momento. -...pregúntale a Granger. –Soltó sonriente, luego volvió a su plato, le puso leche y agregó azucar, necesitaba algo dulce con urgencia, le dolía la cara y cada golpe le escocía.

-Lindos golpes...¿qué gatita te arañó anoche? –Soltó Draco moviendo las cejas de forma insinuativa, sospechaba que había sido Hermione, seguramente habían peleado por él, eso valía molestarla un rato más, tal vez lograra sacarle algo al fin, Pansy suspiró sonoramente.

-Otra vez la misma respuesta...¿quieres saber quién me golpeó?...pregúntale a quien me golpeó. –Pansy le guiñó un ojo y se puso a comer, Draco le miró divertido por el juego, pero luego se concentró en Hermione, "Quién diablos la golpeó?, de verdad sería Pansy?"

-¿Planeas dirigirle la palabra? –Preguntó Ginny tras cinco minutos de silencio, las dos parecían dispuestas a depositar sus vidas en el plato de cereal, Harry, Neville y Ron no había intentado acercarse ni dos centímetros.

-No, no le voy a hablar. –Soltó con la boca medio llena, tragó e intentó hasta lo imposible no voltear ni un poco a la derecha, Ron no comía, sólo le miraba.

-Deberías pensar no ser tan dura con él...es Ron, lo conoces. –Susurró Ginny, Hermione azotó la cuchara contra el plato dispuesta a reñirle, pero luego recordó que esos dos eran hermanos después de todo.

-Fue muy duro conmigo...si me hubiera dejado explicarle...

-Si te hubiera dejado...¿le habrías dicho que el tatuaje te obliga a acostarte con Draco? –Ginny la miró, ella se quedó callada, definitivamente tenía razón, no se habría atrevido a decírselo.

-No, no se lo habría dicho...o tal vez sí...no sé lo que hubiera hecho. –Soltó molesta, miró a la mesa azul, Cho se ponía de pie para ir a clase, antes de alejarse demasiado, un chico de su casa la abordó, le dijo algo y ella se volvió a las dos.

-Hay un problema. –Susurró la Ravenclaw inclinándose un poco ante la mesa con ellas.

-¿Qué hay? –Ginny le preguntó, no tenía muchas ganas de comer, Hermione luchaba por engullir algo más de comida, tenía por regla desayunar bien para un buen comienzo.

-Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch...no puedo ir a la biblioteca con ustedes. –Cho parecía avergonzada, Neville a varios pasos se puso de pie y fue acercándose como no queriendo la cosa.

-Descuida, en ese caso, has de investigar algunos lugares que podamos usar mañana por la noche sin riesgo de ser descubiertas...necesitamos alojamiento nocturno, Cho. –Murmuró Ginny, Cho asintió y se alejó lentamente, ante las puertas del comedor, Neville le alcanzó y salieron juntos.

-¿Alojamiento nocturno? –Hermione le miró mientras luchaba por no ahogarse con la leche. -¿Te has vuelto loca?...es como resignarnos y aceptar.

-Si no podemos encontrar algo en la biblioteca, es mejor estar preparadas. –Ginny empujó con desdén el tazón limpio y se puso de pie. –Me adelanto, hay cosas qué hacer, nos vemos. –La pelirroja salió a prisa, Harry saltando entre los bancos y algunos de primero salió siguiéndola.

-Estoy tocando fondo. –Susurró para sí misma, una mano le tomó por el brazo, al volverse se encontró con un rostro poblado de pecas.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Murmuró Ron mirándola fijamente, sólo había suplica en sus ojos.

-Satisface tu necesidad de otra forma...tengo que alcanzar a Pansy. –Viendo a la Slytherin que le esperaba en las puertas del comedor, se puso de pie y lo dejó ahí sin decirle nada más.

-Poción Multijugos. –Cho miraba un folleto de "_Pociones a la Orden_, no puede o no tiene tiempo para hacer una poción, nosotros le surtimos la que más le sirva". –Neville es muy riesgoso...no quiero que te castiguen más de lo que ya estás. –Le miró con preocupación.

-Es una decisión tomada, Ginny me lo ha contado todo y no lo dudaremos un momento...sólo necesitamos deshacernos de Pansy el tiempo sufience y listo. –Neville sonreía, la idea era simplemente brillante.

-No lo dudarán...¡¿Los demas lo saben?! –Cho se llenó de horror, Ron y Harry sabían todo, sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se volvía blando, ¿quién más lo sabría ya?

-Era necesario enterarlos. –Dijo Neville, Cho se dio la vuelta y se recargó en lo primero que encontró. –Están involucrados, no te preocupes, Pansy no ganará esta.

-Hay un problema... –Susurró Cho recargando la frente en el cristal de la ventana, en la escalera de caracol rumbo al cuatro piso.

-¿Cuál? –Neville se puso nervioso, tal vez Pansy se las había ingeniado para vigilarlas.

-Pansy está metida en el mismo problema, no es cosa de ella...es cosa del pacto mágico que hizo sin saber... –Cho miró a Neville. -...ella también es una víctima.

-¿Quiere decir que no es Pansy la que las obliga, sino la magia que usó? –Neville palideció.

-En efecto...tenemos hasta la madrugada del Lunes para cumplir...de lo contrario, parece ser que estos tatuajes... –Cho se pasó la mano disimuladamente bajó el suéter, mostrándole a Neville el final de la "y" de Harry. -...serán permanentes.

-A mi no me interesa si llevas el nombre de Harry escrito en la piel...muchas otras chicas en el mundo mágico seguramente lo llevan, es el chico que vivió... –Manifestó Neville de pronto, Cho lo miró sorprendida, luego hizo una mueca de ternura. -...eso no me importa, a mí sólo me preocupa que tengas que hacer algo que no quieres...escucha... –Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, sonrojado exclamó. -...si consideras que el único camino es pedirle que acceda, es decir... –Se puso nervioso y tosió. -...si tanto te preocupa el tatuaje, le pediré a Harry que lo haga, es más...lo obligaré. –Dijo serio, ella sonrió divertida y no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada. –No esperaba hacerte reír...no es broma, lo haré sin dudar, ¿crees que no puedo? –Avergonzado se rascó la nariz , intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Neville... –Cho sonrió y le puso la mano en la mejilla, él cerró los ojos. -...¿alguién te ha dicho que eres un amor? –Sonrió divertida de que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos, él se inclinó para susurrar.

-Sólo mi abuela. –Contestó sonriente, mirando a todos lados para ver que nadie oyera. –Mi madre intentó decírmelo alguna vez, pero no le es sencillo. –Sus ojos brillaban, ansiaba hablar de ello a alguien y con Cho le salía natural.

-Las dos son mujeres sabias...creo que ya me caen bien. –Cho sonrió y tras darle un abrazo y decirle que luego hablaban, cada uno volvió a su rutina.

-Ron...¡Ron! –Seamus le gritaba al chico desde el otro lado del pasillo, Ron apesadumbrado le miró, había intentado seguir a Hermione, pero estaba tan desanimado que sólo atinó a quedarse en las escaleras mirando a los que pasaban cuando la perdió de vista. –Ha llegado un paquete via lechuza para Neville, Harry y tú... –Ron se irguió como resorte y corrió hacie el chico.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó mientras luchaba por no golpear a alguien. -¿Lo dejaste solo?

-Dean lo tiene en la mesa, date prisa, la clase inicia en diez minutos. –Seamus lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Descuida, estoy castigado, no tengo que ir a clase. –Refunfuñó acercándose a la mesa, miró la caja, se puso amarillo al ver que estaba abollada y manchada. -¿Qué le hicieron?...¡Está chorreando! –Gritó mientras miraba el charco de poción sobre el suelo.

-No le hicimos nada...lo ha hecho desde que las lechuzas la dejaron caer...hizo gran estrépito... –Dean miraba intrigado, Ron la levantó y con pasó presuroso pero luchando por no derramar demasiado sobre el suelo, fue directo a la salida, miraba a la mesa de maestros, ninguno estaba ya en su sitio. -...mejor llévatela pronto...¡antes que Filch te vea! –Dean y Seamus lo vieron correr escaleras arriba.

-Si ven a Harry y a Neville digánles que estoy en la Sala Común con un enorme embrollo. –Gritó mientras se perdía entre los pasillos, rodeando lo más posible para no toparse a Filch.

-Has visto lo que pasó entre Hermione y Ron...mejor mantente al margen por favor. –Los dos hablaban rodeados de chicos, Ginny parecía no querer mirar a Harry, él por su lado intentaba llamar su atención a costa de empujones con otros muchachos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

-Escúchame Ginny...sé lo que pasa, conozco por lo que estás pasando y si crees que voy a permitir que Neville y tú... –Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco "Sé por lo que pasas, ¡bah!". -...¡diablos!, no voy a dejar que eso pase, hemos descubierto una forma de salir de esto, sólo necesito que me escuches un momento.

-Harry, es mejor que me dejes, debo entrar a clase, Sprout no me ha dado muy buenas notas últimamente. –Aparentó mirar a otro lado, lo cierto es que verlo preocupado la hizo sentir mejor.

-¿Es que quieres acostarte con Neville? –Le preguntó entre apesadumbrado y enojado, con un tono tan bajo de voz, que Ginny sólo le entendió por que era hábil en leer los labios.

-¡Claro que no!...como se nota que no eres tú el que tiene que ponerse "flojito y cooperando" –Ginny le miró molesta, hubiera pensado en abofetearlo, pero habría sido demasiado. –Neville es mi amigo, Harry.

-Ginny...usaremos poción Multijugos. –Le susurró sonriente, al fin recuperó su atención, la pelirroja le miró impresionada. –Pansy no sabrá que no estuviste con Neville.

-Harry...no es asunto de Pansy...-Ginny le miró con el ceño fruncido, "Ella era una arpia y todos lo pensaban, pobre chica". -...mejor me voy, luego hablamos, deberías ir a clase tú también. –Sentenció mientras un último grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff la empujaba dentro.

-¡Estoy castigado! –Gritó, algunos chicos le miraron al oír eso, Sprout hizo un gesto de reprobación, sin querer se sintió avergonzado y se sonrojó. -¡Te busco después de clases! –Le gritó justo cuando la profesora cerró la puerta del invernadero. -¡Carajo! –Emprendió el regreso al castillo.

-Señorita Granger...acérquese. –McGonagall llamó a Hermione, la chica se levantó presurosa tras lanzarle una mirada a Pansy, que desde su rincón palideció, "¿Las habrían descubierto?"

-Dígame profesora. –Susurró la chica cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que nadie más escuchara, se inclinó levemente sobre el escritorio, la profesora no le miró.

-La he notado distinta estos días...¿tiene algún problema que le preocupe? –McGonagall revisaba pergaminos de un grupo de séptimo curso, entre los nombres Hermione distinguió el de Eddie y eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

-No profesora...nada. –Susurró, hubiera querido sincerarse y confesarle lo que pasaba, pero hacerlo hubiera comprendido llevarse a las demás entre las patas en una caída libre sin retorno.

-¿Segura? –McGonagall dejó lo que hacía y le miró fijamente sobre sus gafas, Hermione tragó saliva, era como si supiera todo. –Soy la jefa de su casa y también fui una Gryffindor...entre algunas otras cosas, también fui joven...¿no hay algo que quiera decirme? –Volvió a mirarla fijamente, Hermione tembló, era como si le leyera la mente.

-No, nada en lo más mínimo profesora...gracias por preguntar. –Sonrió nerviosamente, McGonagall le miró unos segundos más y ella volvió a sonreír, luego bajó la mirada de vuelta a los pergaminos.

-Está bien, pero si llega a necesitar algo, infórmeme...¡ah!...y pase los apuntes de las clases a sus tres atolondrados amigos. –Susurró volviendo a la revisión.

-Descuide profesora, lo haré. –Hermione volvió a su sitio, hubiera deseado contarle lo de los tatuajes, pero no podía...¿Qué iba a pensar su mentora de tal cosa?

-Necesitamos un nuevo plan. –Neville sacaba de la caja el trozo de frasco goteante.

-¿Se perdió toda? –Harry miraba a Ron que luchaba por rescatar lo más posible de poción, a fuerza de exprimir los trozos de la tapa de la caja y su playera manchada de verde grisaceo.

-Sí...apuesto a que si la bebes, terminarás con el rostro color cartón y el pelo corrugado. –Estaba llenó de poción por todos lados. -¿Podemos comprar más? –Ron soltó los trozos de cartón y de mala gana miró a Neville.

-No, me dijeron por lechuza que sólo contaban con cinco frascos...los he pedido todos. –Neville bajó la cabeza y comenzó a poner todo el desperdicio en un bote de basura.

-Tal vez Snape tenga algo en su almacén. –Harry susurró, alguien podía escuchar.

-Tendríamos que robarle. –Refirió Ron mientras se limpiaba las manos con molestia.

-Hágamoslo. –Neville los miró, estaba dispuesto a todo, su última opción era pedirle a Harry que aceptara los requerimientos de Cho, pero planeaba hacerlo de no quedar otra opción.

-Pongan por favor, la raíz dentro del caldero, tal y como lo he dicho antes. –Snape intentaba darse a entender entre el grupo, Pansy luchaba por hacer las cosas bien, sin la ayuda de Draco, que era más hábil que ella, se le hacía imposible. –Parkinson...¿puede decirme dónde está el señor Malfoy?

-Ah...fue suspendido ayer por el profesor Flitwick...profesor Snape. –Pansy lo miraba y por error dejó caer más raíz de la necesaria en el caldero, Snape le miró con enfado, casi enseguida el salón entero estaba lleno de un humo denso y morado.

-Parkinson...es usted casi tan torpe como Longbottom...¡salgan todos! –Exclamó Snape mientras desalojaban del aula, Pansy luchaba por respirar; fuera, McGongall que se dirigía a visitar a Madame Hooch se unió al grupo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Profesor? –Preguntó acercándose, Pansy parada junto a Zabini, tuvo que quitarse el suéter para cubrirse con él la boca, McGonagall ante ella, percibió las líneas del tatuaje en su vientre, frunció el ceño y luego fue con Snape, para controlar la poción mal hecha.

-Genial Pansy...casi nos matas a todos. –Escupió Justin Finch-Fletchley desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Déjala, sangre sucia! –Espetó Zabini, Pansy lo miró con molestia y se alejó de él, eso de sangre sucia comenzaba a molestarle.

-¡Hey Pansy! –Alguien la llamó, al volverse se encontro con Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó concentrada en arreglarse el cabello, sudorosa tenía todavía dificultades para respirar.

-Ha terminado la clase, tenemos una hora, Hermione espera en la biblioteca...¿vienes? –Ginny miraba a todos lados, Pansy revisó a su espalda, convencida de que debía buscar un remedio con ellas, suspiró sonoramente y asintió.

-Vamos. –Pansy sujetó sus cosas con fuerza y se fue siguiéndola, McGonagall que discutía con Snape sobre lo ocurrido, miraba con algo de atención a las dos muchachas alejarse.

-No hay forma. –Harry se dejó caer, habían intentado todo para abrir la puerta del almacén de Snape, nada funcionó. –Debió aumentar la seguridad luego de que asaltamos el almacén en segundo curso.

-¡Maldita sea nuestra suerte! –Gritó Neville mientras dejaba caer su varita, no se les ocurría nada más. -¿Asaltaron este alamacén antes? –Les miró, pero ninguno contestó, Ron sentado contra la pared miraba la puerta de madera fijamente.

-Debe haber otra forma, debe haberla. –Susurró Ron, entonces se le vino a la mente y sus ojos se iluminaron. –¡Vamos a la lechucería!

-Pero Ron... –Harry lo miró levantarse del suelo y emprender la carrera.

-Tengo cinco hermanos, alguno debe poder ayudarme. –Exclamó, los otros dos le seguían de cerca, llamaban demasiado la atención, McGonagall desde el otro lado del pasillo, miraba acomodándose las gafas.

-Pero ¿alguno tendrá esa poción? –Preguntó Neville mientras subían escalones de dos en dos.

-Fred y George usan de todo ahora que se han fugado...confiemos en que tengan. –Exclamó Harry, la esperanza brillaba nuevamente.

-¿Lo encontraste? –Ginny miraba a Pansy que roja de rabia buscaba en una pila de libros.

-¡No! –Gritó fuera de sí, no había nada, el libro de donde había sacado el hechizo no estaba.

-Pansy...tranquila, un libro no puede desaparecer de la biblioteca así como así. –Hermione intentaba calmarla, seguramente era la desesperación que les estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Si se trata de una farsa, juro que... –Ginny se arremangó, pero Hermione la detuvo, era obvio que Pansy decía la verdad, se apretaba con tal fuerza la cabeza, que parecía que se arrancaría el cabello

-No está. –Susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos, dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, Ginny sacó su varita pensando que intentaba huir de las dos, Hermione la hizo que la bajara, iba hacia la señora Pince. –Madame Pince...¿podría decirme dónde está el ejemplar de "Pactos mágicos de último minuto y su realización exacta"?

-¿"Pactos Mágicos de último minuto y su realización exacta"? –Pince miró a Pansy como su estuviera chiflada.

-¡Maldi... –Pansy no pudo terminar, Hermione la había acallado con un movimiento suave.

-Sí, ese. –Dijo sonriente, Madame Pince las miró con molestia y se volvió a sus listas, hojeó algunas, luego carraspeó.

-En la biblioteca no tenemos ese libro. –Susurró, Hermione palideció, Ginny le clavó la punta de la varita a Pansy en la espalda, ésta se puso de un color indefinido, quizá era verde, o mejor dicho una mezcla rara de amarillo y verde.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo tiene?! –Gritó enardecida, golpeando la mesa con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Pero si yo lo usé hace menos de una semana!

-Pues aquí no hay ningún libro de ese título, Mayda Louse no es muy apreciada entre las brujas actuales...¿puede decirme dónde lo vio o de dónde lo tomó? –La cuidadora miró a Pansy fijamente, quien ante la mirada de Hermione respiró profundo y luchó por calmarse, estrujando con todas sus fuerzas la orilla de su túnica.

-Estaba sobre aquella mesa... –Apuntó a la más cercana a la ventana. -...el día que lo use, ahí estaban sentadas las profesoras Hooch, Sprout y McGonagall leyendo.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó Madame Pince recargándose en su asiento y juntando los dedos de sus nudosas manos con calma, algo tan exasperante para las chicas que le miraron con la boca abierta, esperando que les dijera algo importante. –Entonces era de ellas, han venido a consultar algunos de la biblioteca, pero cada una trajo varios volúmenes de su propia colección. –Al escuchar aquello, Hermione sintió que se le movía el suelo a sus pies y cayó desmayada, Ginny le sujetó a penas mientras las pecas le desaparecían del rostro, Pansy tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza de la mesa, para no terminar igual que Hermione, sentía tantas náuseas que se tocó la frente, cerró los ojos un momento y rabiosa miró a la cuidadora.

-¡Qué clase de biblioteca es esta que no tienen un libro! –Gritó golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la mesa, dos minutos después, las tres habían sido expulsadas de la biblioteca bajo amenaza de quitarles puntos.

-Ahora sí la hiciste buena, no podemos buscar remedio, por que nos han echado. –Le espetó Ginny con Hermione acuestas, caminando hacia los jardines.

-¡No digas nada ahora!... –Pansy estaba furiosa y lo demostraba mordiéndose las uñas. -...¡Eso me gano por leer, maldita sea la ahora en que se me ocurrió!

-¡Cállate!, bastante llamamos ya la atención con Hermione desmayada. –Ginny le gritó, caminaron hacia el único sitio al que ahora podían acudir, al campo de Quidditch a buscar a Cho.

-¿Y bien? –Harry y Neville esperaban, era casi hora de la comida y Ron sólo había recibido tres lechuzas, de las cuatro que había enviado.

-Charlie no tiene nada a la mano, dice que verá si consigue y de paso me amenaza con decirle a mamá...¡Ah y Norberto está bien! –Ron sonrió con ironía, apretó con fuerza el pergamino, lo hizo bolita y lo arrojó a su espalda. –Percy dice que nunca me enviaría tal poción, no sabe hacerla ni conoce a alguien que la tenga...no me da esperanzas y me informa que avisará al Ministerio de mis actividades...idiota... –Ron enrojeció y rompió la nota con desdén. -...Bill dice que con gusto la haría, pero ya que me es urgente, no me puede ayudar, manda saludos y promete estar en contacto, ¡ah! y me avisa que ya le envió una nota a mamá... –Cerró los ojos con desesperación. -...dependemos de Fred y George.

-Genial... –Neville salió de la torre, quería tomar aire. -...¿no es Ginny con Hermione a cuestas?

-¿Dónde? –Harry salió a ver, en efecto, Pansy y Ginny caminaban rumbo al campo de quidditch llevando una Hermione semi inconsciente. -¡Esto es horrible! –Harry se puso a revolverse el cabello de la nuca, Ron luchaba por alcanzar a ver si una lechuza enorme venía al colegio o ya alusinaba.

-¡Miren! –Exclamó apuntando al cielo. –Es de ellos lo sé.

-Es enorme... –Exclamó Neville al ver la lechuza que intentaba con todas sus energías entrar a la torre antes de perder el equilibrio.

-Es... –Harry se acomodó las gafas. -...obesa. –Miró la lechuza, parecía que iba a explotar, debía pesar más de diez kilos.

-Es de ellos. –Ron tomó el pequeño paquete que traía y lo abrió, dentro había un par de frascos y una nota, la abrió y leyeron, "Querido Ronie, hemos buscado la forma de ayudarte, no sabemos qué estés haciendo pero debe ser bueno, no te preocupes no diremos nada a mamá y ya interceptamos las notas de Bill y Charlie...esto es todo lo que pudimos conseguirte, suerte...saludos...Pet y Pot... Pd. No digas a nadie que somos Fred y George y no alimentes a la lechuza, ya lo hicimos". –¡Los amo! –Sonrió Ron, hasta que se percató de que sólo había dos frascos.

-¿Y ahora? –Neville miró a los dos, ninguno dijo nada más.

-Deberíamos hacer algo con ese animal. –Harry señaló al ave que había caído al suelo convulsionando.

-Entonces, no tenemos opción...hay que hacerlo. –Cho, con el uniforme del equipo puesto todavía miraba como Ginny animaba a Hermione con algo de agua helada, sudaba y trataba en vano de no sentirse más ahogada dentro del uniforme.

-¿Has conseguido lugares? –Preguntó Pansy con los brazos cruzados, se había mordido tanto las uñas que le dolían los dedos.

-Madame Hooch saldrá mañana para un partido en Irlanda...será arbitro...el campo y los vestidores estarán libres. –Susurró Cho mientras se quitaba las coderas con violencia, llevaba un tremendo moretón en el costado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Ginny le miró preocupada, Pansy le pasó la mano por la marca y frunció el ceño.

-Una bludger me golpeó...no estaba muy atenta. –Dejó caer las coderas y tomó una toalla de una silla para secarse el sudor, Hermione empezó a dar señales de consciencia. –La bella durmiente está volviendo.

-La habitación del pasillo norte, la que queda detrás del cuadro de trigales, es todavía un sitio seguro. –Susurró Pansy, Hermione volvía de su desmayo lentamente.

-Eso nos da dos sitios. –Ginny miraba a su amiga volver, le sonrió. -¡Hey buen día!

-Ni tan bueno...recuerdo todo. –Soltó la castaña intentando no hablar con voz pastosa.

-Puedo lanzarte un hechizo desmemorizador, si eso te hace sentir mejor. –Murmuró Pansy con sonrisa triste, Cho sonrió y se sentó al lado de Ginny, le dolía horrible el costado.

-Estoy bien así, gracias. –Exclamó Hermione sentándose, Ginny la sostuvo un minuto, hasta que recobró el color, al ver el moretón que Cho intentaba hacer desaparecer con su varita, se puso más amarilla. -¡Eso es horrible!

-Estoy bien, descuida...la Sala de Menesteres, está disponible. –Susurró Cho luego de un momento. –Son tres sitios.

-La habitación de la torre de adivinación... –Exclamó Ginny mirando a Pansy.

-Trelawney la usa desde hace tiempo para guardar esferas de cristal. –Contestó Pansy ocultando sus dedos.

-Aún está la Casa de los Gritos. –Cho se quitó la parte superior del peto, el moretón no desaparecía, Hermione sacó su varita y conjuró algo, pronto de la marca ya no había nada. –Mil gracias.

-No, es muy inestable últimamente, la pasarías rezando por que no te caiga encima... –Contestó Ginny con los ojos cerrados. -...bastante tenemos ya con pasar la noche con alguien que no quieres como para que además estés temiendo por tu vida.

-Hay un pasadizo en la biblioteca...da a una habitación con terraza y vista al lago. –Susurró Hermione, todas le miraron. –Viktor y yo la descubrimos en una de nuestras escapadas. –Timidamente se cubrió el rostro.

-No eres tan casta como creía. –Soltó Pansy imaginando mil cosas.

-De todas, Hermione es la más casta Pansy. –Soltó Cho mirándola con seriedad.

-¡No me digas que tú... –Pansy no acabó, la mirada triste de Hermione y la asesina de Ginny le dijeron todo. -¡Merezco morir! –Exclamó, ninguna la contradijo, sólo guardaron un incómodo silencio.

-No me enseñaron a desmentir a las personas que me rodean. –Soltó Ginny poniéndose en pie, miró a Pansy y le guiñó un ojo, ésta sonrió.

-Entonces no nos queda más opción, ¿cierto? –Hermione las miró, todas guardaron silencio.

-Ve el lado bueno Hermione...tu venganza se completará. –Cho intentó sonreír, Pansy palideció y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, Ginny suspiró fuertemente.

-No creo que esta sea la forma en que deseaba vengarme. –Susurró Hermione, Pansy se sujetó del marco de la puerta, apretó con fuerza e intentó no mostrar en su voz la ira que sentía.

-Usemos los perfumes... –Opinó la Slytherin de pronto, las tres le miraron.

-Pueden llegar a ser un arma de doble filo. –Susurró Ginny mientras miraba con detenimiento el uniforme de Cho sobre el suelo.

-En algunas ocasiones, el perfume produce un efecto tan fuerte que el chico casi pierde la consciencia...usémoslos y recemos por que se vuelvan bestias sin control. –Pansy se volvió a verlas.

-¿Bestias sin control? –Ginny sonrió divertida y le miró fijamente. –No imagino a Neville como un animal sediento del amor de una mujer.

-Me propuso obligar a Harry a acostarse conmigo. –Susurró Cho, necesitaba comentarlo. –Dijo que no le importa con quien este...sólo le duele que yo haga algo que no quiero.

-Es... –Pansy miró a Cho con una profunda envidia. -...es el hombre más perfecto que hay. –Sonrió muy a su pesar.

-Es sólo un chico enamorado. –Soltó Ginny mirando a Cho con apoyo.

-Me pregunto si los otros pensarán lo mismo. –Hermione pensó en voz alta.

-¡Bah!...Ron debe estar pensando cómo mantenerte atada a una silla. –Ginny se movió con molestia.

-En cuanto a Harry, seguramente está pensando lo mismo, Ginny. –Cho le sonrió, Pansy las miraba y tristemente se dio cuenta que Draco seguramente planeaba pasarla de lujo con Hermione.

-Draco... –Comenzó las castaña mirando a Pansy.

-Draco espera ansioso...fue él quien me pidió que lo pusiera en tu lista. –Pansy le miró seriamente, Hermione se puso lívida y no sabía qué pensar.

-¿Draco pidió estar en la lista de Hermione? –Ginny miraba sorprendida.

-Así es...por mi parte, no tengo a nadie que se preocupe por lo que me pasa. –Soltó sonriendo.

-Pues yo sí me preocupo. –Una voz aguda emanó de las sombras de la escalera.

-¡Qué diablos! –Cho palideció, Luna apareció ante ellas envuelta en sus amuletos de rabano.

-Me he propuesto ayudarlas, pese a mi condición de observadora... –Luna sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras que le faltaban. -...y si me preocupa una, me preocupan todas. –Sonrió de buena gana parándose al lado de Pansy, que con el ceño fruncido le miró sorprendida.

-Se confirma entonces lo que te dije anoche. –Sonrió Pansy mordazmente, Ginny sintió que se le erizaba el cabello.

-Yo lo pensaba dos veces, antes de afirmar algo así. –Ginny le apuntó con la varita, Pansy sonrió.

-No soy lesbiana Pansy...pese a lo mucho que eso te duela... –Luna se sentó al lado de Hermione que le miraba sorprendida, Cho carcajeó con ganas, Pansy pálida y ofendida le volvió la espalda. -...es sólo que en este tipo de casos, me gusta ayudar.

-¿No deberías estar ayudando a Ron? –Comentó Ginny mirando a su amiga.

-Después de enterarme por Neville que ha golpeado a Hermione, ha caído mucho de mi gracia, no es el tipo de chico que me gusta. –Luna se puso a mirar al vacío mientras hacia girar un cascabel que le colgaba de un arete, Hermione le miró sorprendida, las cuatro esperaban que dijera algo. –Y bien...digánme qué hacer.

-Son cerca de las cuatro, por lo pronto vamos a comer...pasamos la tarde en la Sala de Menesteres y luego a dormir...mañana, manos a la obra desde el amanecer, preparen sus perfumes, parecen ser la unica opción viable. –Cho daba instrucciones mientras se quitaba el uniforme y se metía su ropa común.

-Entre más rápido terminemos, mejor. –Pansy se puso delante de todas y empezó a caminar.

-Luna, debes hacer que los chicos no hagan nada...impide lo que sea que planean hacer con la poción multijugos. –Susurró Ginny, la rubia asintió y salió con ellas.

-Hermione...¿estás bien? –Preguntó Cho mirando que la castaña miraba fijamente el suelo, absorta en sus ideas.

-Draco ha pedido estar en mi lista...¿qué debo esperar de eso? –Hermione le preguntó.

-Sé por experiencia, Hermione...que con Draco, nunca se sabe. –soltó seriamente, volvieron al castillo, comieron cada una en su mesa, ninguna entabló conversación con nadie, salieron del comedor y fueron a la sala las cinco juntas, para la noche, había ya todo un plan trazado.


	23. La realización

Disculpen la tardanza, pero al fin les dejo ya el nuevo capítulo

_Disculpen la tardanza, pero al fin les dejo ya el nuevo capítulo_

_De paso les informo que faltan sólo dos más para el final,_

_Espero de corazón que la historia les haya gustado._

_Makoto Arashi Black_

Amaneció nublado, el castillo estaba lleno de movimiento, movimiento común de los sábados en la mañana, la Sala Común estaba ruidosa, pero era como si los tres estuvieran en una cápsula anti sonido; Ron, Harry y Neville habían discutido toda la noche, ¿quiénes usarían la poción?, mil probabilidades había, unas más extremas que otras por supuesto; Ron se descubrió a sí mismo pensando la forma de deshacerse de uno de los dos, llegó incluso a pensar que podía ponerle una poción para dormir a Harry en el jugo y luego huir con Neville, así Neville estaría con Cho, él con Hermione y su hermana se conservaría casta hasta el final, su madre se sentiría orgullosa de él y sería feliz, pero se dio cuenta de lo patán que sonaba, él podía estar con Hermione pero su hermana no podía estar con quien amaba.

-Una competencia. –Musitó Harry pálido y ojeroso mientras se desplazaban lentamente.

-Olvídalo, cualquier competencia deja en desventaja a uno de los tres. –Neville se frotó el rostro, miraban la caja que contenía los dos frascos, esperando a que la solución les cayera del cielo.

-Quizá si lo tiramos a la suerte, con una moneda. –Exclamó, no había cenado pensando en eso, tampoco había dormido, se sentía morir, se sentaron al fin.

-Las monedas tienen dos caras Ron. –Harry bostezó, los tres esperaban ahora sentados en el comedor, las chicas desayudaban en la mesa azul, ninguna les miraba.

-Hola...-Luna se acercó, al verlos ojerosos rió. -...hoy necesitan fuerzas...¿jugo? –Les preguntó, asintieron, acercó la jarra y sirvió. –Beban y ánimo. –Se retiró saltando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Por qué están tranquilas? –Ron miraba interesado a Hermione, que parecía hablar gratamente con Pansy; sacudió la cabeza, tomó su vaso y bebió con lentitud, esperaba que aquello le despertara.

-Podría ser que se resignaron. –Comentó Harry, sentía felicidad al darse cuenta que por ahora los problemas de Voldemort le venían a flores, sólo le interesaba salir de este embrollo, tomó su vaso de jugo y bebió también, había un raro sabor, pero no le dio importancia, bostezó con ganas dos segundos después.

-No lo creo...pienso más bien que han encontrado una solución. –Neville miraba a Cho, ella carcajeaba por algo que Luna contaba con seriedad, Ginny miraba interesada y Pansy con mueca de horror se llevaba un trozo de tarta a la boca, miró a todos lados, la mesa de profesores estaba vacía, eran ya los únicos en el comedor, tomó su vaso y le dio un trago, aquella mañana el jugo no sabía bien.

-¿Lo crees? –Ron se tambaleó un poco, saber que tenían una posible solución lo reconfortó tanto, que para su sorpresa, meneó la cabeza y se quedó dormido sobre un platón lleno de cereal.

-Deberíamos despertaaaaarloooooo...me siento, extraño...Neville el jugo...el juuuugoooo...–Bostezó Harry, antes de darse cuenta su cabeza había caído sobre su brazo y se había quedado dormido.

-Qué...algo raro pasa aquí... –Neville bostezó con ganas y comenzó a sentir una extraña pesadez, casi enseguida notó dos figuras que se acercaban, intentó abrir los ojos, distinguió el cabello rubio de Luna, sí, era Luna que se acercaba con su clásica sonrisa. -...no debo dormir. –Se ordenó a sí mismo, pero en seguida la mano cálida de Cho le rozaba la mejilla. -¿Qué has hecho Luna? –Le preguntó intentando ignorar a Cho.

-Un truquito solamente. –Contesto la aludida, Pansy, Hermione y Ginny se acercaban.

-Confía en nosotros. –Exclamó Hermione mientras sacaba la cabeza de Ron del tazón de cereal.

-Descanza, me encargaré de todo. –Susurró Cho, él no pudo evitar sonreír y casi enseguida cayó dormido como una roca.

-Pesa como un toro. –Exclamó Pansy agitadamente, Ginny le dio un puntapié. -¡Oye, he dicho la verdad!...para ser buscador es demasiado pesado.

-Tú eres muy débil. –Espetó Ginny sonrojada.

-¿Y los moretones en tus brazos? –Pansy la miró, Ginny iba a contestarle, pero por poco tropieza con una saliente en el piso y eso la hizo callar.

-¿Cuánto dura la poción? –Cho llevaba a cuestas a un babeante Ron, al ser la más fuerte por los entrenamientos aquello le era menos difícil, aunque las piernas demasiado largas del chico, la hacían tambalearse de vez en vez.

-De cuatro a seis horas. –Contestó Hermione entrecortada, Neville era demasiado pesado para Luna y ella, contando además que la rubia cargaba la caja con los frascos de poción multijugos.

-No es suficiente tiempo, son las 10... –Ginny luchaba al lado de Pansy por sostener a Harry, ni loca habría dejado que lo llevara sola. -...despertarán alrededor de las cuatro.

-No estás considerando los poderes regenerativos del jugo de calabaza... –Comentó Luna mientras cargaba parte del cuerpo de Neville y sostenía peligrosamente la caja. -...existen culturas que consideran la calabaza como afrodisiaco y medicamento altamente benéfico para la salud.

-¿Afrodisiaco? –Pansy quedó perpleja, Hermione entornó los ojos y Cho soltó un resoplido.

-Ya sabemos por qué eres tan feraz Pansy. –Carcajeó Ginny, Pansy le contestó con un codazo. -¡Oye!

-No puedo arriesgarme a darles poción de más, además no durmieron en toda la noche, tal vez se tomen un par de horas extra...conformémonos, ¿qué hay de Draco? –Hermione se volvió a Pansy, entraban a la Sala de Menesteres.

-Normalmente espera al medio día para salir a Hogsmeade, iré y le detendré antes de que se vaya...el problema será llevarlo al sitio adecuado. –Pansy se secó algunas gotas de sudor de la frente, Harry reposaba ahora sobre una cama dentro de la sala.

-Con cuidado... –Ginny ayudó a Cho a poner a su hermano sobre la otra cama, Ron se dio la vuelta y se acomodó roncando.

-Ronca como un animal herido... –Comentó Pansy, Ginny y Hermione le miraron. -...¡es cierto!

-Veamos si funciona nuestro plan de reserva... –Cho se fue directo a Luna y tomó los frascos de poción. -...si esto funciona, no tendremos que hacer nada de lo que está planeado.

-Mi idea de hacerlo era sólo una broma. –Hermione se sonrojó y acercó lentamente, habían puesto a Neville en la otra cama.

-También nos pareció broma la idea de Luna de drogarlos. –Comentó Pansy peinándose.

-Es una opción después de todo... –Ginny tomó uno de los frascos de la caja. -...y bien...¿quién lo hará? –Miró a todas, ninguna se atrevía a decir palabra, Luna tomó la iniciativa y se inclinó sobre Ron, le arrancó un cabello, él soltó un bufido y todas le miraron con recelo, se estiró y volvió a dormir.

-Dame acá... –Luna le quitó el frasco a Ginny puso la mitad del contenido en otra botella que llevaba en el bolsillo, a uno le puso el cabello de Ron, la poción se volvió de un rojo intenso. –...parece jugo de tomate...¿quién quiere ser Ron Weasley? –Todas la miraron, Luna le acercó el frasco a Cho.

-Yo... –Cho se sonrojó. -...Pansy, no eres mi tipo. –Sonrió tímidamente y se alejó del frasco.

-Oigan, yo voy a ayudar...pero ni loca la tocaría...sin ofenderte. –Luna le sonrió, Pansy asintió, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de que alguna de ellas se volviera Ron.

-Dámela... –Dijo Ginny tras un suspiro de resignación. -...soy una Weasley, que más da que lo sea desde otra perspectiva... –Le quitó el frasco a Luna y con ayuda de Hermione le quitó la ropa a Ron, dejándolo en camiseta y boxers y lo cubrieron con una sábana, luego hizo aparecer un biombo y se metió detrás. -...oigan...

-¿Sí?... –Hermione le miró, todas esperaban a que dijera algo.

-Si llega a funcionar, prometan que me harán un hechizo desmemorizador. –Pidió seriamente. –No es por ti, Pansy...en serio. –Susurró apesadumbrada, Pansy le sonrió, la entendía.

-Lo prometemos. –Soltó Cho rápidamente, las demás asintieron.

-Descuida, seré dulce contigo. –Bromeó Pansy, Ginny se erizó y se ocultó tras el biombo, la escucharon murmurar, puso su ropa en una silla cercana, luego oyeron que tragaba y vieron rodar el frasco vacío por el suelo.

-¡Qué asco! –Exclamó sofocada. -¡Ronald sabe horrible!...¡Sabe peor que los postres de tía Muriel! –La oyeron maldecir en voz baja, luego dar bocanadas, después nada.

-La dosis completa es de una hora...tiene la mitad del tiempo. –Hermione hablaba, necesitaba romper el silencio que las había rodeado.

-Espero que todo salga bien. –Soltó Pansy apretándose los dedos con nervios.

-Si lo que recuerdas haber léido en el libro es verdad, bastará un beso para saber si funciona, el tatuaje debe deslavarse luego del primer toque. –Cho hablaba también, Luna había sacado un ejemplar del Quisquilloso y se había sentado a leer junto a Ron que en un movimiento entre sueños, la había sujetado por la cintura.

-Un beso y ya...eso nos dirá todo. –Hermione hablaba más para sí que para las demás, cerró los ojos no podía imaginar lo que iba a pasar, casi enseguida escucharon un movimiento brusco.

-¡Por Merlín! –La voz de Ron resonó y tuvieron que volverse a la cama, Luna les miró, él que estaba dormido no había sido.

-¿Pasa algo? –Cho fue hacia el biombo, Hermione se había quedado helada y Pansy había retrocedido.

-Si no funciona...puedo asegurar...que mi hermano está...muy bien preparado para la situación. –Carcajeó al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, Cho sonrió, Pansy suspiró tranquila y avergonzada.

-¡Cállate! –Hermione se concentró en taparse los oídos, "No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso".

-¡Ah! –Volvió a gritar la voz de Ron desde el otro lado del biombo haciendo que se sacudiera.

-¿Ahora que? –Cho estaba sorprendida de la capacidad de Ginny por verle el lado divertido.

-Tal vez descubrió que Ron es, de todo el cuerpo, pelirrojo natural. –Soltó Luna sin apartar la vista de la revista, Cho carcajeó y Pansy le miró con repugnancia.

-¡Cállate! –Hermione se tiró al suelo con las manos cubriendose los oídos, no quería escuchar.

-Recuérdenme decirle a Ron que se corte las uñas de los pies. –Soltó mientras escuchaban que se metía el pantalón.

-Podrías darte prisa. –Dijo Pansy mirando el reloj. –No es que me muera por tenerte en frente pero... –Se quedó callada, Ginny había salido al fin, ante las cuatro, Ronald Weasley sonreía despeinado y sonrojado.

-Si esto funciona, debí quedarme desnunda, ¿no? –Comentó caminando hacia Hermione, pero moviendo las caderas de tal forma que Cho no pudo evitar soltarse a reír.

-Si vas a ser tu hermano, procura caminar como él. –Sonrió secándose algunas lágrimas de risa.

-Merlín... –Pansy dio unos pasos. -...que guapo es...cierto, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con los que dicen que eres linda Ginny. –Soltó Pansy, Hermione se había puesto de pie y miraba.

-Deja de adularme. –Ron se pasó la mano por la frente, tosió con molestia y miró a la cama donde Ron dormía. –Espero, por su salud mental, que no despierte ahora.

-Descuida, no lo hará. –Luna lo miró sonriente. -¡Vamos! ¿o quieren que ponga música romántica de fondo? –Luna se paró al lado de los dos. –Ta-ra-ran...tararará...tarará...tarará... –le miraron, Hermione parecía azul.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –Soltó la castaña. –Bien, háganlo. –Dijo volviéndose a Ginny y Pansy.

-Esto será...horrible... –Murmuró Ginny nerviosa, el tiempo se acababa, era ahora o nunca, dio unos pasos y se acercó a Pansy, le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró. -...Merlín, dame fuerzas.

-Espero que esto se quede dentro de estas cuatro paredes... –Pansy con molestia murmuró, intentaba no mirar al Ron que tenía enfrente, lejos de sentirse atraída quería echar a correr como loca.

-Cierren los ojos, quizá lo facilite. –Cho tomó la decisión de irse a un rincón, donde enfocó su mirada en la piedra de las paredes.

-Bien...-Ron tomó a Pansy más fuertemente, se inclinó, Pansy dio un resoplido, se volvió y cerró los ojos, Hermione tuvo que darse la vuelta, enfocando su mirada en Harry sobre la cama, pensando en mil cosas menos en eso, intentó enfocarse en Draco, sí, Draco; pensaba en él cuando algo le llamó la atención, manchas en el rostro de Harry, enfocó su vista en eso y notó lo qué eran las manchas, era el reflejo de algo en las gafas del chico; muy tarde intentó apartar la vista de los cristales, podía ver a la perfección a Ron inclinándose hacia Pansy, luego el movimiento instintivo de Pansy hacia él, aquel juego raro de cabezas, lo siguiente fue el roce apenas de los labios de Ron sobre los de Pansy, ésta se había movido de golpe empujando al chico con fuerza, Ron se dio la vuelta y se sacudió gritando algo, Hermione no escuchaba, sólo podía pensar en que se habían besado, no importaba si era Ginny...Ron había besado a Pansy; miró a otro lado como si al fin las cuerdas que le sostenían la cabeza la soltaran, se volvió a la cama, el verdadero Ron dormía, saber que él estaba ahí le aplacó un poco el fuego interno, pero no le aliviaba la idea de que, si no resultaba, aquello que había visto como un reflejo, ocurriría en la realidad.

-¡Ah! –Ron se restregaba la cara sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo, Pansy tosía como loca y verde de asco se apoyó en un sillón para poder respirar.

-Oh vamos...-Luna fue hacia la Slytherin mientras Cho iba hacia Ginny. -...no puede ser tan malo...Ginny es una gran persona.

-Sí, pero es una chica. –Soltó Pansy acalorada, Hermione continuaba blanca de la impresión.

-Dime que estoy muerta y que fui al infierno... –Pidió Ginny a Cho.

-Estás bien...tranquila. –Sonrió Cho para darle ánimos. –Ahora veamos ese tatuaje.

-¡Aléjate de mi! –Espetó Pansy al ver que Ginny se acercaba con Cho para revisarle el tatuaje.

-Bien, bien... –Dijo moviendo las manos, Luna y Cho fueron donde Pansy, Hermione retrocedió hacia Ginny que le abrazó.

-Hey, ¡mira!...Ron te abraza. –Comentó Ginny intentando desviar la tensión que sentía.

-No es él...eres tú. –Espetó la castaña con la cabeza baja.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, Hermione tuvo que recordarse que no era Ron, pero antes de lograrlo, lo sujetó por los hombros y le dio una patada en la entrepierna, Ginny gritó, las otras se volvieron.

-Eso es por ser un idiota. –Dijo Hermione, sonrojada le ayudo a levantarse. -...lo siento, Ginny.

-Des...huid...ha... –Soltó mientras se doblaba como una hoja de papel. –...pero si nos dejas sin hijos a Harry y a mí, él te pasará la cuenta. –Ginny se tiró de rodillas con las manos entre las piernas y se puso a llorar, Hermione no sabía qué hacer, al fin atinó a hacer aparecer un botiquín y le dio una poción para el dolor, Ginny se tiró boca abajo. –Gracias...

-Genial... –Cho había vuelto a Pansy, el tatuaje estaba más negro que antes. -...lo empeoramos.

-¿Bromeas? –Pansy se dobló para ver mejor. -¡Maldita sea mi suerte!...soy una idiota.

-No eres la única... –Ginny comenzaba a cambiar y el dolor en la entrepierna desaparecia con las partes del cuerpo que no le pertenecían. -...el tatuaje está más negro, parece haberse hecho rojizo. –Hermione asentía, era verdad, parecía que las orillas del tatuaje eran rojas.

-Es magia muy compleja...¿cómo diantres lo hiciste Pansy? –Hermione miró a la aludida.

-Mamá dice que eso de las trampas, los embrollos y los misterios se nos da bien a las Parkinson por naturaleza. –Sonrió impresionada de que Hermione Granger le hiciera un cumplido.

-Que bien. –Sonrió Cho, le parecía fuera de momento, pero sabía que Pansy necesitaba afecto.

-En los Lovewood lo natural es la búsqueda de lo que los demás olvidan...-Luna sonrió, las demás lo hicieron igual pero por el bien del plan la sacaron de su conversación.

-Es mejor empezar. –Sostuvo Ginny poniéndose en pie, fue a cambiarse y luego ayudada por Cho, vistió de nuevo a su hermano.

-Iré por Draco...¿en el comedor a las cuatro? –Pansy se volvió antes de abrir la puerta.

-Sí, cuando entre al comedor, será la señal de que todo debe comenzar. –Hermione le miró seriamente, Ginny y Cho asintieron, Luna se puso a jugar con una de las botellas de poción.

-Profesor... –McGonagall llamó, él caminaba ágilmente por el pasillo rumbo a los baños.

-Dígame... –Snape se detuvo haciendo su túnica moverse violentamente, le urgía llegar al baño, pero no podía dejar a una dama con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Ha notado si le hacen falta ingredientes de su almacén? –McGonagall miraba una hoja con atención, Snape sudaba la gota gorda, con el rabillo del ojo alcanzaba a ver la puerta del baño.

-No, profesora, absolutamente nada. –Contestó con la voz pastosa, lenta y segura.

-Mmm... –McGonagall dio la vuelta a la hoja, Snape miraba con terrible impaciencia. -...sabe que Flitwick ha castigado a Malfoy ¿cierto? –Ella no le miraba, él comenzaba a sudar en serio.

-Me lo ha informado hace un rato. –Contestó apretándose las manos "Qué quiere?...Qué?!"

-Bien...es todo, Severus...gracias... –Minerva volvió a tomar su camino por el otro pasillo, Snape dio un resoplido, un par de zancadas y la voz volvió. -...Profesor.

-¡Sí! –Gritó dándose la vuelta para verla, con una sonrisa fingida.

-Es posible que entretenga al Señor Malfoy y a la Señorita Parkinson...no se preocupe si no da con ellos. –Minerva lo miró fijamente. -...¿Le pasa algo?

-Nada...-Le dijo con voz de silbido y volvió a su camino, entró en el baño, Minerva volvió a su camino pensando que aquel era un hombre raro.

-¡Draco! –Pansy se detuvo en las escaleras cuando alcanzó a percibir al rubio al lado de Crabbe y Goyle rumbo a Hogsmeade.

-Pansy, buen día. –Susurró el chico, se detuvo al verla tan exhausta y esperó a que tomara aire.

-Hola...hay algo que debo decirte. –Miró a Crabbe y Goyle fijamente, sabían lo que significaba esa mirada, debian alejarse, Pansy volvió a Draco. –Hermione ha de verte hoy en el comedor, dentro de una hora.

-¿Bromeas? –Draco le miró sonriente, "Al fin, las cosas mejoran y las puertas de un cielo extraño se abren ante mi". -¿Para qué?

-Ella te dirá...-Pansy se sonrojó, lucía tan contento que se sintió gusano. -...suerte. –Manifesto y se dio la vuelta, pero él la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.

-Oye... –Ella se volvió, sus ojos brillaban, él le sonrió con ternura. -...mil gracias, de no ser por ti...

-¡Basta! –Soltó cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. -...no digas más. –Pidió suplicante, antes de que se le saliera el corazón por la garganta, lo besó, largo y profundo, Draco no se resistió pero tampoco hizo nada por continuar el beso, cuando al fin lo soltó la miró fijamente, ella suspiró. –Es verdad...tú no sientes nada por mi y yo en cambio... –Susurró pero no acabó, contuvo las lágrimas hasta que ya no pudo más, luego se dio la vuelta y volvió al castillo, tenía que prepararse.

-Pansy... –Draco la miró subir las escaleras, luego fue con sus amigotes a Hogsmeade, pensando que aquel beso, le había removido cosas que no creía sentir.

-Myrtle...¿puedes deshacerte de esto? –Luna le mostró a la fantasma los frascos de poción.

-No sé...¿qué gano yo? –Preguntó flotando hacia la rubia con una sonrisa malévola.

-Mmm...¿qué quieres? –Preguntó Luna mirando a la chica.

-Cuéntame para qué la querías. –Pidió Myrtle sonriendo y flotando como globo que se desinfla.

-No era yo quien la quería. –Comentó Luna, mientras se sentaba a ver como Myrtle vaciaba los frascos por un retrete.

-¿No? –Myrtle se detuvo, continuó su tarea, aquello de hablar con Luna le estaba gustando.

-No, la necesitaban mis amigos. –Comentó mientras miraba el techo y los vitrales del baño.

-Mmm...alguna travesura de Harry... –Soltó Myrtle con su voz aguda sonriendo pícaramente.

-A ti te gusta Harry...-Luna la miró, las mejillas de Myrtle se volvieron más oscuras.

-No es de tu incumbencia Lovewood. –Soltó Myrtle paseándose por el baño.

-No es de mi incumbencia... –Luna sonrió, Myrtle le miró, luego de un rato volvieron a la conversación.

-Hermione, he de decirte algo antes. –Ginny le susurró, las dos estaban en la torre de Gryffindor, preparándose.

-Dime... –Se volvió a ver a la pelirroja, ya no se sentía nerviosa, ni siquiera asustada, por que aquello habría de ocurrir de todas formas.

-Una cazadora, nunca retrocede Hermione...-Ginny le miraba. -...una cazadora hace lo que ha comenzado, pero sólo hay una cosa que puede reprimirla... –Ginny se agachó y miró a su amiga fijamente tras un momento de silencio.

-¿Qué es eso? –Hermione esperaba ansiosa aquella respuesta.

-Esto. –Ginny posó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Hermione, señalando su corazón. –Es lo único, Hermione...que lo derriba todo, una cazadora, lo es hasta que toma la decisión de dejar de serlo, y de todas las que han sido cazadoras antes que nosotras, la mayoría se ha detenido en su camino debido a eso... –Ginny le sonrió dulcemente. -...jamás confundas la venganza con el amor...planteate esto, Hermione...¿haces esto por venganza o por que quieres estar con Draco?, el tatuaje no importa, ahora sólo importa lo que sientes. –Ginny miró a su amiga, pero no espero respuesta, Hermione se volvió a verla, tampoco ella planeaba contestar.

"¿Dónde está?", Draco se sentó en la mesa verde, el comedor estaba prácticamente solo, en la mesa azul, Cho hablaba entretenida con Luna, las dos parecian absortas en sus pensamientos; en la mesa Roja, Ginny conversaba con una cabizbaja Pansy, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso, "¿acaso me pone nervioso Granger?", se preguntó mientras movía las piernas bajo la mesa, se apretó las manos levemente, entonces pasó, Hermione entró al comedor, nadie le seguía, nadie le miraba, pero Draco sintió como si unas manos firmes le movieran la cabeza hacia ella, era una especie de nube que lo envolvió haciendo que no viera nada más, sólo a ella.

-Draco... –Lo llamó Hermione, él le miró sorprendido, era algo muy extraño, un halo de luz que la envolvía, con una fragancia impregnada de una combinación entre limón, lima y especias, como un aroma de frescura que lo hizo perder casi la razón. -...ven conmigo.

-Yo... –Hubiera querido mantenerse fijo a su lugar, pero era como si las piernas y el resto del cuerpo no le respondieran, se descubrió a sí mismo siguiéndola, ¿a dónde?, no lo supo, lo siguiente que podía recordar era entrar en una habitación, una habitación iluminada, donde ella le ofreció un trago de algo que le refrescó la garganta y que lo hizo caer en lo que él creía que era una muerte, lenta, suave y maravillosa.

Se sentó en el cesped, en la parte más alejada del campo, bajo los aros, puso hechizos de protección y alarmas para percibir si alguien se acercaba; Luna le había ayudado como a los demás a transportarlo, en un afán de hacer todo lindo, la rubia había puesto cojines y mantas, flores y velas, Cho sintió una punzada de molestia al ver cerca un tazón con cerezas; la tarde caía lentamente, el cielo nublado anunciaba una noche oscura sin estrellas, sin astros, quizá incluso una tormenta; a su lado en el cesped, reposaba Harry, ¡cuan extraño era aquello!, en otro tiempo aquella escena le habría parecido hermosa, ahora le era casi repulsiva. Cerró los ojos para tratar de olvidar lo que pensaba, suspiró sonoramente, en cualquier momento Harry despertaría, estiró su brazo hasta la manta que estaba extendida sobre el cesped bajo él, ahí puesta casi accidentalmente, la botella de perfume del Lazo del Diablo esperaba a que su mano la tomara, la sujetó y la hizo girar un par de veces y suspiró; luego pasó, los ojos verdes la miraban, bajo las gafas, esos fulgores comenzaban ya a incomodarla.

Se movía de un lado a otro, no podía evitarlo, acalorada iba y venía tronándose los dedos, por un momento pensó que aquello era absurdo, idiota...un plan casi enfermizo de egoísmo máximo, resopló y aceptó que no lo era, simplemente era la única opción que tenían y que podían ejercer; la Sala de Menesteres estaba a media luz, habían intentado que al menos el lugar pareciera romántico, Neville estaba sentado sobre un cómodo sillón, durmiendo, ella lo miraba y al mismo tiempo observaba el frasco de perfume sobre una mesa cerca de ahí; Luna había colocado flores, rosas blancas y rojas por todos lados, velas aromáticas y una cama decorada con chocolates y pétalos, eso le erizó la piel, no quería estar con Neville, pero era ya la única opción; fue hacia la mesa y tomó el perfume, era tiempo, abrió la botella y suspiró sonoramente, ruido de zapatos que se mueven sobre el suelo la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Ginny...

Suspiró, estaba de rodillas sobre la alfombra de pétalos que Luna había hecho, aquella chica sí que sabía de esas cosas, aunque fuera extremadamente rara parecía tener instinto para esas cosas; se pasó la mano por el cabello arreglado por necesidad, en la hamaca de tela oscura, Ron dormía placidamente, ya no hacía ruido, no roncaba solo reposaba com un santo, le miró y por un segundo casi lo amó; se puso de pie, para pasearse un poco, estaba descalza, la habitación era de lo más amplia, confortarte y elegante, un diván lleno de cojines la invitaba a sentarse frente a la hamaca, lo hizo; mirando al pelirrojo se le vino a la mente la situación en que había puesto a las demás, ya no importaba mucho si lo hacía por necesidad, lo único que le preocupaba era que las había puesto en aprietos. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, ahí, el perfume esperaba a ser usado, lo sacó y lo vio, casi en seguida un par de brazos de estiraron en la hamaca, un bostezo y un movimiento de labios seguido de un raro silbido.

-¡Qué bien dormí! –Ron se dio la vuelta para ver el techo. –Qué curioso...¿dónde estoy?

-Hola, Ron... –Pansy lo llamó, él la miró sorprendido, Pansy se puso de pie y caminando hacia la hamaca, sacó el frasco, era mejor hacerlo, no había que pensarlo siquiera...

Apretaba la orilla del balcón con fuerza, mirando al lago fijamente, buscando respuestas a la pregunta que Ginny le había hecho, intentaba no hacer ruido, no quería despertarlo, no ahora, no mientras su razón no estuviera del todo empañada; se puso a mover los pies nerviosamente, dando resoplidos para ver si eso la hacía olvidar, pero el seguía recostado sobre la enorme cama, esa cama de doseles blancos que Luna y ella habían hecho aparecer; la habitación olía a naranjo, a limón, a lima, un aroma que amaba y que ahora había intentado poner para olvidar un poco lo que sentía, en una mesa cerca de la puerta, su perfume esperaba ser usado. Draco respiraba tranquilamente, como si se tratara de un imán fue hacia él, caminando descalza sobre la alfombra, lentamente, ante la cama le miró, lucía tan guapo, tan varonil, tan Draco, los ojos grises se abrieron.

-Draco... –Salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta.


	24. Noche sin luna: Cho & Ginny

Penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente es el final, advierto que este es

_Penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente es el final, advierto que este es _

_El desenlace sólo de dos de las parejas, espero que les guste _

_Y que no tengan ganas luego de enviarme un vociferador_

_O pus de bubotuberculo…jaja, saludos!_

_Makoto Arashi Black_

-Cho, ¿dónde estamos? –Harry se levantó, se sentía muy despierto, como si hubiera dormido días, y ahora despertara como nuevo.

-Es el campo de quidditch... –Cho le miró, los dos sentados uno al lado del otro, Harry intentó ponerse de pie, pero algo en la cara de ella le hizo detenerse.

-¿Porqué estamos aquí? –Harry miró a su alrededor, el tazón, las velas, los cojines, las mantas...las flores. -¿Qué es todo esto? –Se volvió nervioso, sabía bien lo que significaba.

-¿Sabes qué es esto, Harry? –Cho le miro fijamente, mientras abría el frasco en sus manos.

-No...¿poción para dormir? –Preguntó con sarcasmo, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Es perfume...-Cho se inclinó hacia la botella ignorándolo. -...tiene ventajas pero también tiene defectos...además de hacer que los chicos pierdan el control... –Cho hablaba mientras sacaba una gotita con el aplicador, Harry se puso de pie. -...también hace que digan le verdad.

-Cho...¿qué intentas? –Harry le miró, ella se ponía de pie lentamente.

-Sólo quiero salvar a Neville de hacer algo que no quiere...si me doy prisa, tal vez él no tenga que hacerlo... –Cho estaba agachada, no le miraba, la gota pendía del aplicador, la puso en la piel de su muñeca y tendió la mano hacia Harry.

-Olvídalo...no me voy a prestar para esto... –Harry dio un paso atrás, pero casi en seguida sintió como un golpe de aire, olía a menta, a lavanda, a mar.

-Es tarde Harry...ya lo sientes entrar en tu naríz... –Cho caminó hacia él, nuevamente tomó otra gota y la puso en su otra muñeca.

-De...detente... –Harry tartamudeaba sin querer, le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y admiración, no sabía si echar a correr o intentar convencerla.

-Es hora de que se decida esto... –Cho sacó una gota más, la puso de lado derecho de su cuello, Harry se estremeció y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, el aroma era tan intenso, tan terrible que le nubló las ideas.

-Huele a...huele a... –Harry apretó los puños fieramente, debía contenerse, pero el olor, era mar, un mar abierto, inmenso, era menta, menta fresca y asesina que le entraba sin que pudiera evitarlo por las fosas nasales, tembló de pies a cabeza.

-Desearía no tener que hacer esto...pero por el bien de Ginny y de Neville, quizá tú y yo debamos poner algo más que ánimo de nuestra parte. –Cho sonrió tristemente, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estás llorando... –Harry le miraba sorprendido, entre el aroma y las lágrimas de la chica, se sintió empequeñecido, sus problemas parecían poco, Cho, tan dulce, tan bella, tan Cho...cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, "Piensa en Ginny, ¡Qué carajo haces pensando en Cho!". -...no quiero oler eso...¡No quiero!

-Espero que un día me perdones. –Cho sacó una nueva gota, la cuarta...una más y todo acabaría, la gota cayó sobre la piel de su hombro descubierto, estrategicamente todas vestían blusa de tirantes, Harry pareció ser atacado por un golpe de dolor, cayó de rodillas con las manos sosteniéndose la cabeza y presionando, tan fuerte que las gafas le lastimaban la cabeza.

-¿Qué me está pasando? –Se preguntó con la respiración agitada, Cho, era ella que se le metía en la mente como un aire sin control...le dolía, no debía pensar en ella, no en Cho, no en ella...¡Cho, no!.

-Es el efecto del perfume... –Cho se le acercó, él de rodillas había apoyado sus manos en el suelo y estaba tan agitado que apenas podía tomar aire. -...entre más pelees, más entrará en ti.

-¿Porqué me haces esto? –Harry sollozó, levantó la cara, sus ojos verdes se toparon con la mirada profunda de Cho, que sonrió timidamente, él sintió casi dolor de verla tan hermosa.

-¿Amas a Ginny? –Le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de rodillas, ella igual que él se puso sobre sus rodillas y le sonrió.

-Yo... –Harry se sonrojó, Ginny, parecía eso tan lejano, pero a la vez tan suyo; aquel aroma le inundaba el cuerpo, el alma, como una ola gigantesca que golpeaba las rocas. -...la amo más que a mi vida. –Admitió sin dejar de mirar a Cho, porque nada más existía que Cho, un raro dejo de color rojo lo inundaba, pero se iba desvaneciendo lentamente, causándole miedo.

-Entiendo... –Cho bajó la cabeza, pero lejos de alejarse de Harry hizo lo último que le quedaba. -...entonces, espero que Ginny me perdone por esto. –Puso una gota de perfume en su dedo índice, luego se pasó el dedo por los labios, él le miró fijamente, un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo y ella trató de ignorar el rostro de dolor que tenía. –Dime, Harry...¿a qué huele? –Harry la miró, era todo, cerró los ojos y como si sintiera una gran felicidad sonrió, respiró, nunca había olido nada igual, nunca había sentido tal necesidad de alguien.

-Huele a Cho... –Murmuró y la tomó por los hombros, Cho contuvo el llanto y no se negó al beso, se besaron largamente, aquello era el paraíso para Harry, el perfume entraba a travez de sus labios hacia su torrente sanguíneo haciendo que su cuerpo se perdiera en él, un aire fresco lo inundó de pies a cabeza, dándole escalofríos; para Cho, aquello era un infierno, pero trató de no pensar, no quería pensar nada, sólo necesitaba entregarse y ya.

-Hola... –Luna se asomó luego de un rato de verlo sentado sólo en un rincón del comedor.

-¡Hey!...Lovewood. –Le sonrió amablemente, Luna se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

-Luces triste...¿algo malo? –Le preguntó, él negó con la cabeza.

-Nada...es sólo que pensaba un poco en Hermione...una cazadora eh... –Le sonrió divertido.

-Fuiste la graduación...¿qué se siente? –Le preguntó entretenida, Eddie era simpático, a Luna le parecía alguien lo suficientemente cabal como para conversar un rato.

-Pues... –Eddie se sonrojó, estiró los brazos y los puso tras su cabeza riendo. -...bochornoso.

-Sí...me enteré que estuvo candente. –Luna sacó un ejemplar del Quisquilloso. –Supongo que no ha sido la única que te ha puesto a mil.

-Pues no...pero normalmente no me pongo tan animoso de inmediato. –Eddie frunció el ceño y miró a Luna divertido. -¿Qué hacías hace un rato en el campo de quidditch?

-Mmm...cosillas. –Comentó la rubia, sin apartar su vista de la revista un segundo.

-¿Porqué no has ido a Hogsmeade? –Le preguntó luego de un rato, ella se había puesto a leer.

-Nadie me invita...-Luna se inclinó para susurrar. -...creen que soy rara, no se atreven a ir conmigo. –Sonrió. –Lo de siempre.

-Ah... –Eddie le miró extrañado. -...no eres rara, sólo eres... –lo pensó un momento. -...Luna.

-Igual que tú eres Eddie. –Murmuró, Eddie le miró habría querido invitarla a Hogsmeade, pero no lo hizo, continuaron sentados uno al lado del otro hablando, por alguna razón, fue más divertido que ir a algún lado.

-...¿qué le pusieron al jugo? –Neville se puso la mano en la cabeza, intentaba detener un raro dolor. -¿Qué ha significado todo esto?... –Neville la miró fijamente, Ginny le dio la espalda para volverse a la mesa y al perfume. -...¿dónde está Cho?

-Está... –Ginny tomó la botella con fuerza y la abrió. -...ocupada. –Presionó la botella con exasperación y sacó una primera gota con el aplicador.

-Eso es... –Neville se puso de pie y fue directo a Ginny para sujetarle, pero ella ya había puesto la primer gota en su muñeca, cuando se le acercó sintió aquel aroma, maderas, maderas humedas y frescas, pino, caoba, eucalipto...un dejo de manzanilla, el aroma era intenso, corrosivo, se detuvo y se quedó mirándola de espaldas a él.

-Sé que lo conoces...te obsesionan las plantas, sabes más de ellas que cualquier otro alumno... –Ginny no le miró siguió concentrada en la mesa, en el perfume, en sacar otra gota. -...pero no me detendré por eso.

-No me interesa lo que haga el perfume...yo quiero a Cho y no voy a permitirte esto... –Neville la tomó por los hombros, Ginny tenia ya la siguiente gota en el aplicador, que violentamente le cayó sobre el dorso de la mano derecha cuando él la sacudió, Neville cerró los ojos; un bosque, había un bosque a su alrededor, luminoso, vivaz, eterno y perfecto. -...¿no te importa Harry?

-Por que me importa lo hago, no planeo ser suya con un tatuaje de tu nombre sobre mi piel. –Ginny sacó la otra gota velozmente, él le detuvo antes de que se la pudiera poner en el cuello, la gota cayó sobre la piel del brazo de Ginny.

-Basta... –La miró fijamente intentando respirar por la boca, pero se le llenaba la lengua y la garganta de una nube de sabor, de su sabor, de manzanilla, de pino, el viento le entraba en las papilas como si estuviera bebiendo agua de rocío. -...¡Basta!... –Se alejó de Ginny corriendo, tropezó con una vela y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, cerró los ojos intentando pensar, pero sólo podía ver a Ginny, a ella al cerrar los ojos, a ella que sollozaba, Ginny sufría y a él se le rompía el corazón de oírla.

-Neville, de verdad...sé que quieres a Cho, pero...por el momento creemos que es la única opción. –Ginny sacó la cuarta gota y comenzó a llorar, no lo podía evitar, le salía del alma, quería llorar.

-Detente...Ginny no lo hagas. –Neville se levantó y fue corriendo a la puerta, "Necesito llegar a Cho, llegar a ella, si logro llegar a ella el perfume no tendrá efecto".

-Lo lamentó. –Dejó caer la gota dentro de su blusa, para que corriera en la piel de entre sus senos, Neville abrió los ojos de golpe, un rayo le cruzó la mente con la velocidad de un pensamiento, el aroma le hizo sentir una especie de vacío en el pecho, una necesidad absorbente e imperiosa de volverse a ella, Ginny sacó la quinta gota y la puso en su índice para ponerla en sus labios, Neville sintió horror, ya casi no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Ginny, en nada que no fuera su pelo rojo.

-No lo hagas... –Alcanzó a sujetar la perilla de la puerta en un último esfuerzo, Ginny a su espalda se acercaba con el aroma haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. -...no quiero... –Ginny le tocó la espalda con la mano que tenía libre de fragancia, ya no podía ni recordar la cara de la otra chica, de ella que vestía de azul, ella que le sonreía...no podía recordar sus ojos, ¿cómo eran?...¿cómo era su voz?...¿porqué la amaba?...no recordaba nada más que... -¡¡Cho!!

-¿Si?... –Llamaron a la puerta, sus ojos azules se asomaron traviesamente. –Pasa...es raro que vengas a mi despacho. –Minerva lo vio entrar, él tan sonriente como siempre traía una bolsa de papel.

-He tenido buenas razones. –Albus Dumbledore entró y se sentó en la silla ante el escritorio. –Caramelos de café...¿quieres uno? –Le sonrió como solía hacer siempre en esos casos, Minerva le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ah...claro... –Extendió el brazo y tomó uno de los dulces, era normal en él ser así...no sabía por que se extrañaba, ese era Albus, desde el colegio.

-Supe que has prohibido el paso hacia el campo de quidditch...¿alguna razón? –Albus le miró sobre sus anteojos de media luna, Minerva desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Nada en partícular. –Comentó en un murmullo apagado.

-Supe también que has cerrado una zona de la biblioteca...has impedido el paso por cierto pasillo del castillo y que has solicitado que Filch clausure el pasillo del cuadro de trigales...¿algo que deba saber? –Preguntó sonriendo mientras se recargaba comodamente.

-Nada Albus...nada en realidad. –Minerva siguió inclinada con la atención puesta en un ejemplar de "Pactos mágicos de último minuto y su realización exacta" de Mayda Louse.

-Mayda Louse...una vieja amiga ¿no? –Albus le miró con picardía, ella sonrió apenas.

-Sí...una vieja compañera de clases. –Susurró, mirando atentamente cierta sección: "Tatuajes comprometedores".

Miraba al cielo, negro sin estrellas, sin nubes, se preguntó si aquello era una señal del destino; no, no lo era, era simplemente que tal vez las lágrimas no la dejaban ver bien el firmamento, que seguramente estaba hermoso, Harry recostado sobre ella llevaba los últimos cinco minutos concentrado en acariciarle la piel del cuello, perdido en las manos vaporosas del perfume, esperaba una palabra de ella, palabra que no quería dejar salir. Suspiró cuando la mano de Harry fue hacia su nuca, no se sentía tan mal, pero ni pensando en eso logró que la sensación fuera placentera, entonces él se inclinó para besarle; le besaba el cuello, lento y suave, fluído, cerró los ojos para evitar verle, no quería darse cuenta de quién era el que le besaba, las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cabello bajo su cabeza, en la manta, en el cesped, en la tierra, en la roca.

-No llores más...por favor... –Harry le hablaba con una voz vacía, insensible, tan fría que ella se estremeció y dejó escapar más lágrimas. -...¿qué puedo hacer para que no llores? –Le interrogó mirándola fijamente, su vida era que ella no sufriera, que más podía importarle.

-No puedes hacer nada... –Cho se secó las lágrimas velozmente y lo miró tratando de sonreír. -...ven, abrázame. –Le pidió tontamente levantándose un poco, él sonrió como un chiquillo, sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes, pero muertos, como si no hubiera alma dentro de aquel cuerpo.

-Ven...yo te reconforto. –La presionó contra su cuerpo, estaba ansioso por tocarla, por tenerla más allá de un simple abrazó, la apretó fuertemente contra él y la volvió a recostar, ésta vez no soportó más y comenzó a besarla con pasión, Cho intentaba facilitar las cosas, pero cuando las manos de Harry le levantaron la blusa, un impulso eléctrico le hizo moverse para esquivarlo, pero él ya no podía más necesitaba tocarla, tocarla más.

-Harry... –Cho le empujó intentando deshacerse de sus labios, pero él no dejaba de besarla, prácticamente la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura para retenerla, intentó cerrar los ojos y simular que no pasaba nada, que no sentía esa corriente que la obligaba a alejarse de él, pero no podía. -...espera... –No la escuchaba, se puso sobre ella con fuerza y le detuvo los brazos sobre la cabeza mientras le besaba desesperadamente el cuello, los hombros, el pecho; se llenó de miedo...el perfume estaba sobrepasando los efectos que esperaba, no quería ni pensar lo que haría Neville con una chica de la complexión de Ginny, o Ron con Pansy...aún peor Draco con una Hermione asustada e intimidada. -...no, Harry... –Las manos del chico la despojaron de la blusa, intentó levantarse, quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo, parecía como si se hubiera vuelto más fuerte de improviso; entonces lo sintió ¿o lo escuchó?, alguien gritó su nombre...Neville. -...¡detente!... –Se movió violentamente, su mano derecha logró soltarse de las de Harry y golpear el tazón de cerezas, que se derramaron sobre el suelo cubriéndole el cabello, hacían parecer que sus cabellos eran de ese color...

-Rojo... –Exclamó Harry tras mirarla fijamente, ella, Cho tenía el pelo rojo, rojo cereza. -...rojo...-Frunció el ceño, estiró la mano hacia la cabeza de Cho para sujetarle lo que creía era cabello, sus dedos tocaron las cerezas y se quedó helado, Cho le miraba con la respiración agitada, esperando una reacción. -...pelo rojo.

-¿Harry? –Cho le miraba sin saber qué hacer, podía golpearlo y correr, ahora por ninguna razón se acostaría con él, no si Neville en algun sitio del castillo gritaba su nombre.

-Tu pelo es rojo... –Harry apenas podía articular palabra, lentamente en su cabeza algo pasaba, algo cambiaba, como una luz que desvanece la oscuridad lentamente. -...no es tú pelo...tu eres Cho...

-¿Harry recuerdas quien tiene el pelo rojo? –Cho le preguntó, él estaba sobreponiéndose al perfume, "¡Bendita la hora en que Luna había puesto cerezas!"

-Tu no tienes el pelo rojo... –Soltó Harry como alguien que apenas aprende a reconocer colores. -...el pelo rojo es de... –Sacudió la cabeza, no soltó a Cho ni un poco, al contrario, volvió a inclinarse sobre ella para besarla, sorprendida contuvo la respiración, pero la mirada del niño que vivió se clavó en sus ojos. -...¡Ginny! –Había recordado todo, la soltó con horror y se puso de pie tambaleante, mirando a todos lados como si recordara apenas lo que había pasado.

-¿Harry estás bien? –Cho se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Porqué no tienes blusa puesta? –Se sonrojó y se miró instintivamente entre las piernas, obviamente se estaba emocionando, pero suspiró y trató de no pensar en eso. -¡Merlín que he hecho! –Gritó exasperado. -¡Tú!...¡Tú y ese perfume maldito! –La miró con rabia, ella sonreía. -¿Porqué ríes?

-Porque la amas de verdad...tu amor rompió el efecto del perfume... –Cho se inclinó para levantar su blusa y ponersela, reía contenta. -...vamos, aún podemos detener a Ginny...–Lo tomó de la mano, con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer todo lo que había en el suelo, enviándolo a su habitación "Marietta puede hacerse cargo", salieron corriendo rumbo al castillo, "aún puedo detenerla, aún puedo detenerla".

-Neville... –Lo llamó luego de que el grito se ahogó en su garganta, se puso el perfume en los labios y esperó a que se volviera, él tenía la mano todavía en la manija de la puerta, la otra sobre la puerta, su cabeza estaba fija al frente, esperando. -...Neville... –Volvió a llamarlo, mientras lo insitaba a volverse, cuando al fin lo hizo estaba vacío, le miraba fijamente; intentó no pensar, cerró los ojos y se puso de puntillas para poder besarlo, él se inclinó de igual forma, fue un beso tierno y lento, suave, casi imperceptible, pero lo suficientemente beso para que el perfume llegara a los labios de él, Ginny le puso la mano en la nuca, necesitaba que la besara más profundamente, quería que todo pasara ya, de una vez, abrió la boca apenas para poder sujetar los labios de Neville, él no se negó, al contrario la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a alcanzarle; Ginny le besó pensando que lo hacía por un bien mayor...¿cuál? ni idea, pero tenía que hacerlo, ahora eso del tatuaje le parecía tan estupido; luego de besarlo, de intentar que él se despabilara profundizando el beso, moviendo su lengua al lado de la de él que parecía de roca, abrió los ojos para alejarse y tomar un respiro, entonces lo vio, Neville con los ojos cerrados, perdido en el perfume, le besaba llorando, llorando como un bebe, no se movía no sollozaba, las lágrimas brotaban y ya. .-...¡Oh Neville! –Exclamó y se puso a llorar, él permanecía inmóvil, desconsolada se puso a llorar, sin saber qué más hacer se abrazó de él, que con los brazos tirantes no le miraba.

-Ginny... –Susurró tras un momento en que ella humedeció de lágrimas su camisa, levantó el rostro para verlo, seguía llorando pero no manifestaba dolor, entonces le tomó cada muñeca con una mano y dándose la vuelta la azotó con fuerza contra el muro.

-¡Ay! –Gritó, había sido inesperado, su espalda había azotado con fuerza contra el muro, cerró los ojos con dolor. -¡¿Qué haces?! –Neville la presionó, se pegó a ella y abriendo las piernas, apoyó las rodillas contra la pared para no permitirle movimiento alguno. -¡Neville no!

-Ginny... –volvió a decir ajeno a sí mismo, sin darle tiempo ni de gritar, le tomó la blusa y la desgarró, la tela rompiéndose la lastimó haciendo que gritara otra vez, luego volvió a sujetarla de las muñecas y la puso contra el muró mientras le besaba apasionadmente, Ginny intentó negarse moviendo la cabeza, esquivándolo, pero no podía, la besaba con tal fuerza que parecía que deseaba hacerle daño.

-¡Neville espera! –Gritó cuando la soltó al fin, entretenido en besarle el cuello y el pecho, intentó patearlo, pero estaba demasiado inmovilizada para alcanzar a darle un golpe considerable, quisó soltarse, pero la sostenía con tal fuerza que le lastimaba las muñecas horriblemente.

-Ginny... –Volvió a exclamar, ésta vez le soltó las muñecas para tomarla por la cintura, de un jalón la despojó de la falda, Ginny se llenó de pánico, la piel se le erizó y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó la varita que llevaba oculta en la espalda sujeta con cinta (por si acaso), lo empujó y le apuntó sin dudarlo, Neville en el suelo, mirándola fijamente, parecía estar fuera de sí.

-¡Basta Neville! –Le gritó, entonces él lleno de furia ¿o era otra cosa? Se lanzó contra ella ignorando la varita, hubiera querido lanzarle un hechizo, pero no pudo, él era sólo una víctima de un estúpido plan mal trazado, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, huía de él como una chiquilla y él saltaba y esquivaba cuanto había en su camino para alcanzarla. -¡Detente Neville! –Pensó cuan rídicula era la escena, ella en ropa interior huyendo de un chico poseído por un perfume "Qué dirían Fred y George de esto".

-¡Ginny! –Alguien golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, los golpes debían escucharse por todos lados, miró la puerta mientras se ponía del otro lado de la mesa, Neville ignoraba el ruido, se concentraba en intentar sujetarla.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó aparentando tranquilidad, mientras Neville y ella se enfrascaban en un baile pintoresco por ir de un lado a otro de la mesa, la una huyendo, el otro siguiéndola.

-¡Soy Cho, abre! –Golpeaba con fuerza. -¡Al demonio con los tatuajes, Harry te ama y no ha podido ponerme una mano encima!

-Cho... –Neville pareció erguirse un segundo, pensando en ese nombre, pero no lo detuvo, cuando Ginny aprovechó ese momento de distracción para correr hacia la puerta, él logró sujetarla por la muñeca y hacerla caer estrepitosamente, los dos sobre el suelo forcejeaban.

-¡Auxilio! –Gritó la pelirroja mientras apuntaba a la puerta, que se abrió dejando entrar a una acalorada Cho y a un Harry todavía confundido.

-¡Oye! –Harry corrió, tomó a Neville por la espalda y lo arrojó lejos de Ginny. -¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! –Gritó mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse y se paraba frente a ella, Ginny le sonrió, Cho cerraba la puerta, Neville iba directo a ellos nuevamente.

-Detente Neville... –Cho caminó hacia él, que como si no pudiera verla, solo oírla, bajó la cabeza y se detuvo.

-Ginny... –Exclamó, mientras Harry intentaba proteger a Ginny parándose frente a ella, que luchaba por recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Neville... –Cho se acercó lentamente a él mirándolo fijamente. -...¿cuántas gotas usaste?

-Cinco... –Contestó Ginny, Harry se volvió a verla apenas y sonrojado volvió la mirada a Cho y Neville.

-Estás en ropa interior. –Murmuró como no queriendo la cosa, tras lo ocurrido con Cho, no se sentía preparado para verla a ella en ropa interior, intentó pensar en algo que no fuera Ginny semidesnuda tras él.

-¿Qué?... –Ginny recordó entonces que decía la verdad, presurosa tomó los restos de la blusa. -...¡Reparo!... –Lo mismo hizo con la falda y se fue vistiendo presurosa.

-Neville...escúchame, sabes quien soy...¿cierto? –Cho se movía lentamente, sabía que debían tener cuidado, él podía hacerle daño si no se andaba con pinzas en esta situación.

-Tu voz... –Contestó Neville mientras levantaba la cara para verla, con el ceño fruncido como si luchara internamente por recordarla.

-Soy Cho... –La chica se acercó hasta que pudo tocarlo, entonces pasó su mano por la barbilla de Neville, el cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Cho...Cho Chang... –Susurró mientras respiraba lentamene, ya recordaba…ya recordaba todo, abrió los ojos y la miró, era ella ahí frente a él. -...¡Cho! –La abrazó fuertemente, tanto que ella no podía respirar, pero sonreía, reía.

-Al fin... –Exclamó cuando la soltó, lo miró fijamente. -...al menos llegamos a tiempo. –Miró a Harry y a Ginny, ésta luchaba por ponerse la blusa.

-Ginny...lo siento. –Refirió Neville apenado, recordaba como un sueño lo que había hecho.

-Descuida...quien iba a creer que serías el más animal de todos. –Ginny sonrió, luego se miró el abdomen. –Al menos se ha deslavado un poco...ya no parece estar rojo. –Volvió la cara a Harry que miraba el tatuaje, había escuchado de él, verlo era otra cosa.

-Al demonio con él...me alegra que Luna haya puesto cerezas en ese tazón. –Comentó Harry mirando a Cho, luego sin que nadie dijera nada abrazó a Ginny fuertemente. -¿Por qué pensabas que me interesaría ese tatuaje?...ahora que lo pienso, que importa.

-Cierto...¿cerezas? –Miró extrañada a Harry, él se sonrojó, Cho y Neville se acercaron.

-Tiré un tazón de cerezas...cayeron cerca de mi cabeza y pensó que era pelo rojo...-Cho sonreía, mientras Neville miraba sorprendido. -...fue cuando recobró poco a poco la cordura.

-Qué curioso... –Ginny sonrió y miró a Neville. -...Neville no dejó de mencionarte...aún oliendo la quinta gota, gritó tu nombre. –Neville se sonrojó, Cho lo apretó fuertemente por la cintura.

-Nos hemos ganado la loteria Weasley. –Comentó Cho, Neville sonrió y la abrazó.

-Nos libramos de un gran error...¿eh? –Harry miró a Ginny, ella asintió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-¡Hermione! –Cho recordó de golpe. –Tenemos que detenerla, si usa el perfume...Draco se volverá una bestia.

-Pansy... –Ginny susurró mirando a Harry fijamente.

-Dividámonos...ustedes vayan con Pansy y Ron...nosotros con Hermione y Draco... –Neville tomó a Cho de la mano y los cuatro salieron de la Sala, corriendo intentaban llegar a tiempo, en su camino, Ginny y Harry se toparon con McGonagall que les miró con interés; Cho y Neville dieron con Luna y Eddie en un pasillo, ambos enfrascados en una platica sobre el cielo nocturno y las razones por las que aquella noche no había luna en el firmamento.


	25. Amanecer contigo: Pansy & Hermione

Bueno, el capítulo "Final" espero que les guste

_Bueno, el capítulo "Final" espero que les guste_

_Dudas, comentarios, molestias, vociferadores y _

_Pus de bubotubérculos, ya saben qué hacer…Besos!!_

_Makoto Arashi Black_

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –Ron se tambaleó en la hamaca, sosteniéndose con fuerza de los bordes, con tal cara de horror que el instinto perverso de Pansy brotó sin querer.

-¿Tu qué crees? –Le preguntó mirándolo melosamente, la botella estaba lista para ser usada, pero de pronto le había surgido un cierto sentimiento de poder, ahora deseba ponerle sabor al momento.

-Pansy...¿tu me trajiste aquí? –Se levantó en la hamaca con violencia.

-No te muevas así...esas cosas no son nada estables. –Pansy lo miró tambalearse en la hamaca.

-¿Porqué me has traído aquí? –Volvió a moverse hacia ella violentamente, ella dio un gritillo, de tan mala suerte Ron fue a dar sobre Pansy arrojándola al piso, el perfume escapó de sus manos y fue a caer bajo el diván, lejos del alcance rápido de sus manos.

-¡Cirse! –Pansy miró la botellita, dio un resoplido quitándose el cabello de la frente, rápidamente intentó mover a Ron, pero pesaba mucho, se dio la vuelta y quedó bajo él boca arriba, Ron con los ojos cerrados se sobaba la frente. -¿Te duele? –Pansy lo miró preocupada, lucía muy enrojecido.

-Ah...me he dado un buen trancaso... –Ron se sacudió, luego abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, la posición era algo comprometedora, sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo, carraspeó y se levantó, luego le tendió la mano caballerosamente. –...lo lamento...

-Descuida...está bien. –Pansy se levantó sin apartar la mirada del diván, tenía que encontrar la forma de sacar la botella.

-¿Por qué el diván y estos? –Ron levantaba los pies intentando no pisar la alfombra de pétalos, pero era obvio que aquello era imposible.

-Idea de Luna...para crear ambiente. –Pansy le dio la vuelta al diván, buscando el punto desde el cual pudiera alcanzar con más facilidad la botella.

-¿Ambiente? –Ron la miró inclinarse, ponerse de rodillas y a gatas estirar el brazo buscando algo, sonrió divertido, Pansy parecía una chiquilla entretenida en alguna travesura, renegaba y se mordía el labio inferior mientras se estiraba cuanto podía; de hecho estaba algo entretenido mirándola, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella realmente quería lo que fuera que intentaba sacar. -¿Quieres que te ayude? –Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Pansy comenzaba a contorcionarse.

-No, descuida...ya lo tengo...ya lo tengo... –Lograba rozarlo con las llemas de los dedos, pero la estúpida botella lejos de acercarse giraba moviéndose, se alejaba, se acercaba, se alejaba, se acercaba.

-Haber... –Ron se sujetó con fuerza de las orillas del diván y levantó el lado por el que Pansy se agachaba, la chica le miró sorprendida, Luna y ella habían tenido que jalar juntas para mover apenas uns centímetros el mueble, él apenas sonrojado había logrado levantar la mitad del peso. -...¿lo tienes?

-Sí...la tengo... –Tomó la botella y se puso de pie rápidamente, parada sonrió mirando la botella, él bajó el diván y se irguió frente a ella mirándola, luego los dos miraban el frasco fijamente.

-¿Qué es eso? –Ron miraba la sustancia, era de un color verde pálido.

-Es... –Pansy iba a soltar su cátedra, pero recordó que Ron no era precisamente un alumno al que había que explicarle. -...bueno, es perfume.

-¿Perfume? –Intrigado le pidió la botella extendiendo la mano, Pansy frunció el ceño y sin saber por qué se la entregó de buena manera.

-Sí...se llama perfume de Flor de Lazo del Diablo... –Comentó en un susurro, Ron miraba la sustancia a contra luz.

-Tiene un cabello dentro. –Refirió haciendo girar el frasco entretenido.

-Sí, es mío. –Comentó ella mirándolo, era como si él deseara conocer más y ella por primera vez se sentía en capacidad de enseñar algo a alguien.

-Tuyo...-Ron bajó la botella y se volvió a ella para entregárselo. -...eso explica la forma que tiene.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pansy tomó la botella y la apretó en su mano con fuerza.

-Bueno, el cabello luce delgado y delicado...es oscuro pero lindo. –Comentó Ron mirando el suelo, Pansy se sonrojó sin querer, pero él ni cuenta se dio. -¿Por qué puso rosas rojas, rosas y blancas mezcladas? –Ron miraba el suelo intrigado.

-No lo sé...¿tiene eso algo de malo? –Lo miró divertida, parecía como si se fijara en detalles que ella no alcanzaba a percibir en un momento así.

-No no lo tiene...pero es raro...¿dices que Luna lo puso? –Ron se volvió a ella, asintió sonriente, él se volvió a otro lado sonrojado, luego se sentó en el diván. -¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

-Supongo que sabes lo de los tatuajes...-Pansy susurró, lentamente se sentó en la hamaca, él le miró fijamente, sus ojos azules estaban oscuros y profundos.

-Así que resolvieron cumplir...planean efectuar el pacto... –Ron le miró, en sus ojos no había sino una terrible súplica por saber la verdad, Pansy suspiró.

-Parece que sí...mírame Ron, estoy aquí contigo y lejos de hacer lo que tenía planeado, estoy mirándote y diciendo todo cuanto no debería decir...es curioso, por que ni siquiera he hablado, todo lo has dicho tú y me limito a contestar... –Pansy sonrió tristemente mirando al suelo, mil cosas pasaban por su mente.

-¿Te importa demasiado no? –Preguntó el pelirrojo sin apartar sus ojos azules del cabello oscuro de ella.

-¿Qué? –Le volvió el rostro, su nariz afilada y sus cabellos oscuros, se apuntaron hacia él; Ron sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica, que interesada hasta debajo de las uñas enfocaba toda su atención en él.

-Draco. –Soltó sonriendo todavía, una sombra cruzó el rostro de Pansy, con la misma velocidad con la que una sonrisa confiada se había posado en los labios de Ron.

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? –McGonagall miraba a los dos fijamente, Ginny se puso a dar de saltitos nerviosos, orando por que a Harry se le ocurriera un buen pretexto.

-Vamos a...a...-Harry miraba a todos lados, no se le venía nada a la mente, entonces se le ocurrió algo loco pero brillante. -...hemos de ver a la profesora Trelawney.

-¿Qué? –McGonagall expresó sin pensar, Ginny lo susurró mirando al chico tan interesada en saber la razón como la jefa de su casa, que esperaba con una enorme sonrisa interna.

-Hemos tomado la decisión, lo admito, algo tonta, de ir con ella para que nos haga una predicción... –Harry sonrió, McGonagall le miró bajando un poco la cabeza, Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida. -...ella ha hecho la profecía que marca mi destino, y creo que tiene sentido que ahora que he encontrado a la persona correcta en mi vida, me gustaría saber qué opina. –Harry miró a la profesora fijamente.

-Entiendo... –McGonagall se irguió, dio un paso como si los dejara irse, Ginny permanecía con la boca medio abierta mirando a Harry.

-Vamos... –Harry la tomó de la mano, ella cerrró la boca, pero McGonagall tenía otro plan.

-Esperen...antes que se retiren necesito que vayan a entregar este pergamino a la profesora Sprout...-Les entregó un pergamino enrollado, Ginny tomó el objeto mirándolo con aprensión, aquello les quitaría demasiado tiempo.

-¿Le molesta si lo entregamos de regreso? –Ginny titubeó al pedirlo, pero confiaba en que se le diera la oportunidad.

-Han de hacerlo ahora...vamos, no tardarán mucho...y gracias. –La profesora los miró y no les quitó la vista de encima hasta que los vio ir en dirección a los invernaderos.

-Granger... –Dio por respuesta, le miraba fijamente, ella de pie al lado de la cama, parecía pálida, nerviosa quizá; sobre su cabeza los doseles de la cama daban la apariencia de nubes rozándola, se levantó apoyándose en las manos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, ella dio un paso atrás con las manos pegadas al pecho, como si esperara algo terrible. -...poción para dormir...eh... –Sonrió mordazmente palpando con su lengua el paladar que le sabía amargo, denso.

-Sí...eso... –Contestó, se sentía incómoda, la blusa de tirantes y estar descalza, la hacían sentir débil y desprotegida.

-¿Porqué? –Draco no la miró se puso en pie revisando la habitación, no conocía aquel lugar, nunca había estado en esa habitación, y vaya que él conocía todos los espacios propicios para los escapes románticos.

-No lo sé...creí que era la mejor opción. –Se mordió el labio inferior, por alguna razón Draco le imponía.

-Te seguí hasta aquí por influencia del perfume...-Le miró divertido, ella tenía tal cara de pánico que de buena gana se habría carcajeado, pero un cierto sentimiento de incomodidad se lo impedía. -...sí Granger, yo sé lo del perfume...no entiendo por que has sentido la necesidad de dormirme.

-No quería tener que estar tanto tiempo a solas contigo...si quieres que sea sincera. –Soltó en un susurro a penas perceptible.

-Entiendo...¿qué hora es? –Preguntó andando hacia el balcón, no tenía ganas de permanecer viéndola si estaba así de contrariada, mucho menos tras escucharla decir que no quería estar a solas con él.

-No lo sé... –Hermione se dio cuenta que no llevaba el reloj de pulsera "se lo he dado a Luna".

-No importa...¿dónde estamos? –Draco se asomó por el balcón, el lago lucia hermoso desde ese sitio, la noche había caído y el cielo se veía esplendorosamente negro.

-Es una habitación que descubrí hace tiempo... –Comentó Hermione mirando alternativamente a Draco y a la botella de perfume "Debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo".

-Con Viktor ¿no? –Draco se volvió a verla recargándose en el balcón, cruzó los brazos y esperó una respuesta, Hermione sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido le miró algo incómoda.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Le preguntó, sentía un extraño espasmo en el pecho, estaba nerviosa y no sabía si quiera porqué, "Debo darme prisa, si sigo hablando con él no me atreveré a ponerme el perfume".

-Mmm...mentiría si dijera que él me lo dijo...-Draco bajó la cabeza y se puso a quitarse los zapatos y calcetines, Hermione le miraba interesada. -...me di cuenta yo mismo.

-¿Tu mismo? –Hermione acostumbrada a ser quien contesta preguntas, sentía que su voz era apenas capaz de formular esta entrevista poco confiable.

-Solía seguirlos por diversión...una chica inteligente en brazos de un jugador de quidditch no es cosa de todos los días. –Sonriente se quitó la corbata suavemente, entonces lo notó, ella caminaba rumbo a la mesa en pasos cortos y disimulados, de reojo alcanzó a ver lo que había ahí, el perfume.

-No soy un espectáculo que puedas ver por diversión. –Soltó molesta, decidida fue a grandes zancadas a la mesa y justo cuando intentaba tomar la botella él la detuvo, tomándola por la muñeca y jalándola hacia sí.

-No...todavía no. –Draco le miró sonriente, ella tenía una expresión de horror que lo divirtió perversamente, lucía preciosa así.

-Suéltame. –Espetó sacudiendo el brazo, necesitaba alejarse de él.

-No hasta que me digas por que no te decides a usarlo…pudiste hacerlo mientras te di la espalda...has tenido todas las oportunidades del mundo, pudiste usarlo mientras dormía... –Draco dejó de lado la sonrisa y le miró fijamente, esta vez necesitaba saber lo que pasaba por esa mente inteligente y creativa, ella le sostuvo la mirada un instante y sus pupilas se dilataron, "Buena señal". -...¿dime porqué Hermione?

-No... –Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, iba a decirle que no quería hacer algo así si él no estaba en pie con todos sus sentidos, pero aquello le sacudió terriblemente, era la primera vez que le escuchaba llamarle por su nombre y eso la turbó, como podía esa simpleza tener el mismo efecto de la voz de Ron, ¿porqué sentía exactamente lo mismo que sentía cuando Ron le hablaba? -...no...lo sé.

-¿Quieres usarlo? –Draco le miró fijamente, si ella quería usarlo la iba a dejar, era libre de hacerlo si lo deseaba, él no se iba a negar a nada, no con ella, no ahora. -¿Quieres que pase esto así, para que puedas estar libre de mi nombre? –Inconsciente de lo que hacía, posó su mano con suavidad en el abdomen de Hermione, que dio un respingo conteniendo el aire, él no hizo por quitar la mano, la tibieza de su cuerpo le hacía sentir extraño pero bien.

-Es que yo... –Hermione bajó la cara, la mano de Draco seguía tocándola, pero no había nada de perverso en ese rose, en ese toque no había nada de malo y aquello le dejó la mente vacía, como si esperara algo, como si fuera a pasar algo, cuando levantó el rostro para verlo, él le miraba fijamente con la cara levemente inclinada a la derecha, contuvo el aire, algo estaba pasando que hacía que le temblaran las manos.

-Tú...no sabes ya ni lo que quieres... –Susurró mirándola fijamente, sin tocarla más que con su mano sobre su abdomen, se inclinó para besarla, quería besarla distinto a como besaba a las demás, quería que aquello fuera suave, por que después de todo era la primera vez que ella besaba a la serpiente, la primera vez que él besaba a la chica que nunca imaginó besar.

-Por primera vez...creo que tienes razón... –Hermione cerró los ojos, de haberlos mantenido abiertos, se habría dado cuenta de todo el cuidado que él ponía en aquello, pero no lo miró, deseaba alojar eso en lo más profundo, por que por extraño que paresca, aquello le parecía todo un suceso para recordar.

-Neville es por aquí...llegaremos más rápido. –Cho lo jalaba, Neville comenzaba a sentirse algo mariado, quizá le presencia del perfume le estaba haciendo mal, pálido se apoyó en el muro un instante, Cho le miró fijamente. -¿Qué tienes?

-No sé...me siento muy mareado... –Neville comenzaba a ponerse amarillo, Cho se asustó.

-Debe ser la sobredosis de perfume, entre el de Ginny y el mío, debe ser horrible...¿aún sientes el aroma de ella? –Cho le miró y le tocó la frente, él asintió, tenía la sensación de un bosque y al mismo tiempo un mar intenso, como si cambiara de escena una y otra vez mientras todo giraba a su alrededor. –Harry y yo estabamos a la interperie, la carrera de regreso al castillo hizo que tomara mucho aire, pero tú estuviste encerrado todo el tiempo...necesitas aire... –Cho miraba a todos lados, tenía que llevarlo a algún sitio abierto, entonces Neville, no soportó más y cayó al suelo sofocado.

-Necesito...respirar... –Exclamó ahogado, gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y lucía de un color verdoso horrible.

-Tranquilo...te llevaré a la torre. –Cho lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, sabía que tenía que llegar donde Hermione, pero lo haría en cuanto lograra ayudar a Neville.

-¿A qué viene eso? –Pansy lo miró fijamente, en sus ojos azules había un cierto dejo de malicia.

-Sencillamente por que eres Pansy...tú no te andas con rodeos, seduces a los chicos y ya...no te importa nada, como cuando estuvimos en la biblioteca... –sonrojado se enderezó en el diván. -...pero ahora no puedes, no toleras la idea de que esté con Hermione, por eso no quieres estar conmigo.

-Puedo estar contigo si me da la gana... –Enojada se puso de pie. -...no necesito a Draco, me valgo yo sola, ¡no me interesa con quien esté!

-Claro... –Con sarcasmo sonrío mirándola divertido.

-¡No me hables en ese tono, Weasley!... –Espetó enojada, él sonreía y eso la hacía rabiar. -...¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?...ella está con él, para este momento puede que ya la tenga entre sus brazos. –Lo miró encolerizada, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonto?

-Cometí el error de pegarle a Hermione... –Ron se entristeció mirando al suelo, ella se quedó callada mirándolo, lucía realmente arrepentido. -...pero la conozco, en el fondo sé que ella no es así...no hará nada que sea malo, nada que le haga mal, mientras ella no se dañe, a mi no me importa lo que haga... –Suspiró sonoramente y se volvió a Pansy sonriente. -...ella no estará con Draco por que así no es ella...no lo hará. –Lo decía tan convencido, que Pansy sintió esperanza, era cierto, Hermione no era así.

-¿Tanto confías en ella? –Le preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, no sabía si ella misma estaba convenciéndose de aquello.

-Sí...confío en ella tanto como la quiero. –Respondió poniéndose en pie y sonriendo, Pansy le miró interesada.

-No sabes de lo que Draco es capaz. –Susurró dolida, ella bien que lo sabía, Ron no se detuvo, siguió moviéndose.

-Por eso me voy...he de ir a verlos...antes que pase algo de lo que todos nos arrepintamos. –Ron se puso de pie. –Hasta luego Pansy.

-¡Espera! –Le miró fijamente, sentía algo que debía dejar salir. -¿Porqué piensas que puedes irte así y ya? –Acaso ella no era nada, era la chica a la que podía contarle lo que pensaba y luego largarse así como así.

-Descuida Pansy...no diré a nadie que sólo hablamos. –Ron le sonrió tiernamente y le dio una palmadita como si de una pequeña niña de cinco años se tratara, luego se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡¿Pero que piensas que soy una tonta?! –Gritó, podía tolerarle que amara a Hermione con locura, podía tolerarle que la tomara de paño de lágrimas, pero rebajarla a una chiquilla a la que se puede menospreciar en el campo del amor, eso no.

-Pansy... –Ron le miró fijamente con algo de diversión. -...no eres tonta, pero tampoco eres a quien yo quiero.

-Ah... –Pansy se quedó helada, aquello era un comentario que le pareció innecesario, furiosa, herida en su orgullo sujetó la botella y la abrió, "Neville quiere a Cho, Draco desea a Hermione y ahora tú te atreves a despreciarme", cerró la mano que no sostenía el perfume en un firme puño que se volvió casi blanco. -...¿sabes lo que hace este perfume Ronald? –Le sonrió de la forma más maligna que pudo, necesitaba vengarse, ¿porqué? Quién lo sabe, sólo quería que él o Hermione se sintiera tan mal como ella se sentía ahora.

-No lo sé Pansy...tal vez hacer que huelas bien... –Ron sonrió, ¿qué le estaba pasando a esa chica?

-Te equivocas Ron...tiene otra finalidad. –Pansy abrió la botella, Ron se movió hacia ella, era un aroma raro, manzana, menta, lavanda, canela, todo mezclado en una amalgama que parecía deliciosa, cerró los ojos divertido, aquello definitivamente lo volvió a ella de golpe.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –Ron se detuvo justo antes de ir a la puerta, se volvió a Pansy, que sonreía interesada.

-¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó, el chico sonrió, le gustaba el aroma, pero no significaba que fuera a correr hacia ella como un loco.

-Huele bien... –Encogió los hombros y siguió rumbo a la puerta sin darle importancia, impresionada Pansy sacó una gota y la colocó sobre la piel del dorso de su mano izquierda, moviéndola hacia él, Ron se detuvo un poco.

-¿A qué huele Ronald? –Le preguntó con su tono de voz más meloso y empalagoso.

-Mmm...¿canela? –Preguntó él volviéndose, ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿acaso no surtía efecto en él?, sacó otra gota, la segunda y se la puso en la muñeca, Ron sonrió. -...no espera...es ¿manzana?

- ¿Porqué no funciona? –Pansy exasperada lo miraba fijamente, sacó la tercera gota y la puso en la piel de su brazo, mirando a Ron fijamente, él inclinó la cabeza a un lado y percibió el aroma, cerró los ojos y sonrió alegre.

-Mmm...eso es menta...sí, menta...huele bien Pansy. –Comenzó a sentir pena por la chica, por alguna razón esperaba que el perfume tuviera algún efecto en él, pero ahora que lo pensaba lo único que sentía era un cierto afectillo por ella.

-No puede ser... –Pansy lo miró sorprendida, sacó la cuarta gota y la puso en la piel de su cuello, Ron le miró con el ceño fruncido y espero. -...no funciona en ti...¿porqué?...no lo comprendo.

-Pansy... –Ron la tomó por los hombros, suspiró con los ojos cerrados y volvió a verla seriamente. -...sea lo que sea que intentas, ¿podrías hacerlo luego?...necesito que me digas dónde está Hermione para ir a buscarla...de hecho, ¿me quieres acompañar? –Ron le ofreció el brazo, ella no podía decir nada de la impresión, simplemente era imposible, nadie nunca había sido inmune del todo al perfume a menos que...

Aquello era extraño, su mano en su abdomen, su aliento pegado al suyo, sus labios mezclándose con los de ella, podia seguir así por horas, era como si fuera de lo más normal entre los dos, como si lo hicieran a diario, pero al mismo tiempo fuera único e inolvidable; respiró cómoda y alegre, él no la forzaba, él no le exigía nada, absolutamente nada, aquello era quizá perfecto.

¿Porqué?, aquello era quizá lo más raro que le había pasado nunca, no podía quitarle la mano del abdomen pero tampoco podía sujetarla de los hombros o de la cara como quería, no podía moverse, era como si ella, toda ella lo paralizara; exasperado por no poder tomar el control de las cosas, se acercó un poco y le tocó apenas la mejilla, ella intentó retroceder pero no se lo permitió acercándose un poco más, profundizó el beso, ella pareció molestarse por que intentó moverse, pero no le permitió nada, al fin subió las manos y le tomó por la cintura y por la barbilla, Hermione se estremeció.

No podía prestarse a esto, solos en esa habitación, donde nadie les miraba, lejos de parecerle un paraíso le parecía el infierno, ¡podían pasar tantas cosas!, ahora se sentía tan perdida que podía creerse capaz de mil cosas, intentó negarse por segunda vez, pero él ya la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura, dio un paso atrás, que él siguió, topando con la mesa donde el perfume descanzaba; lo apartó un poco, él no dijo nada y la miró fijamente con sus ojos grises, por dos segundos se miraron en silencio, su aliento tibio chocaba con su nariz, ella intentaba respirar, recuperar la calma interna manifestada en los locos latidos de su corazón, y la calma externa manifestada en su respiración pesada y sofocada.

-No dirás que no ha sido bueno. –Murmuró sin dejar se mirarla fijamente, se temía que de hacerlo, saldría huyendo pese a tenerla sujeta.

-No puedo mentir en algo así. –Susurró, hubiera querido no mirarlo, pero no podía, entonces la apretó por la cintura y un raro espasmo le inundó, Draco volvió a besarle, pero esta vez con una intención menos sutil que la hizo sentir pavor, intentó negarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, él la hizo retroceder un poco y entonces pasó, Hermione pisó por error la pata de la mesita y se tambaleó, Draco la pisó a ella con fuerza haciendo que soltara un grito y lo siguiente fue los dos cayendo sobre la mesa, Hermione bajo él aplastando con su espalda algo que se hizo pedazos y le provocó un horrible escozor.

-¡Ay! –Gritó cuando estuvieron los dos en el suelo, Draco se pegó en la frente con la barbilla de Hermione.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó mirándola sonriendo, los dos carcajearon aquello habia sido divertido y chusco.

-Sí...pero algo se rompió debajo mío...debí cortarme. –Hermione hizo por levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

-¿Ya notaste esto? –Draco la miró fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios, ella negó sutilmente. –Así comenzó todo... –susurró sin dejar de verla.

-Es cierto... –Hubiera querido decir algo más interesante, pero lo que fuera que se le estaba clavando en la espalda, le lastimaba horriblemente y se sentía húmeda, quizá sangraba, puso cara de dolor y él asustado le miró fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le miró levantándose un poco.

-Creo que rompí algo. –Se levantó, pero apenas despegó la espalda del suelo, una nube rojiza emanó del suelo bajo ella, vió claramente el vaho llegar al rostro de Draco, que cerró los ojos fuertemente oliendo aquello. –El perfume...Draco...¿Draco? –Lo miró impresionada, él estaba enrojeciendo, mientras sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, se volvían firmes puños blancos de la presión que ejercía en ellas.

-Toda...la...botella... –Hablaba de una forma irreconocible, como si de pronto la garganta se le hubiera puesto aspera y angosta, entonces pasó lo que ella no esperaba, abrió los ojos, estaban irreconocibles, era como si toda la maldad que alguna vez le había visto hubiera corrido por sus venas hacia sus ojos, brillantes y llenos de un sentimiento que tuvo que reconocer como pasión, su boca se volvió una sonrisa macabra que le heló la sangre, era puro deseo carnal. -...que hermosa eres... –Exclamó pasándole la mano por la cintura, Hermione tembló. -...que fascinante... –se inclinó más sobre ella. -...que increíblemente perfecta... –le puso la mano en el hombro, obligándola a pegarse al suelo, donde los vidrios se le clavaron horriblemente.

-Draco... –Con una mueca de dolor lo miró, él sonrío, sin dejarla moverse apenas, la besó terriblemente, Hermione no sabía si aquello que sentía era miedo o emoción, lo cierto es que fuera lo que fuera, él la manipulaba a su antojo, no se dio cuenta cuando le quitó la blusa, mucho menos cuando él se despojó de la corbata y la camisa, sus labios la besaban con tal arrojo y entrega que necesitaba respirar, al fin dejó su boca para bajar por su barbilla, su cuello, su hombro, alojándose en su clavícula donde cada beso húmedo era secado por su tibio aliento al pasar su nariz en el recorrido de huída de su boca. -...Draco... –sofocada intentaba llamar su atención, sus manos no la dejaban moverse, no podía huír, no podía pensar con claridad.

-Dios...Dios... –Era lo unico que salía de sus labios cuando lograba apenas despegarlos de la piel de ella, era tanta la necesidad, que mientras la besaba se las estaba ingeniando para quitarle la falda, ella o no se daba cuenta o quizá la tenía muy bien sujetada por que no lo impidió, desesperado empezó a besarle el inicio del pecho, y en un arranque de necesidad extrema le mordió, ella dio un gemido que le pareció todavía más excitante, con su lengua intentó sanar el daño y ella encorvó la columna en un movimiento de seductora aceptación-negación. -...por favor...por favor, más Hermione... –suplicó mientras la levantaba un poco para poder quitarle el resto de la ropa.

-Draco...espera... –Intentó detenerlo con las manos, pero él la sujetó con tanta fuerza que sintió un terrible escozor en la piel de sus muñecas sujetas por sus manos fuertes, le dolía la mordida en el escote, le dolía tenerlo encima con todo su peso, le dolía la herida de la espalda, que además ardía por el perfume sobre ella, necesitaba quitárselo, no quería hacer esto, no así, le dolía que el perfume lo hubiera vuelto el animal que ahora tenía sobre ella.

-Es mi nombre... –Susurró extasiado mientras con su lengua acariciaba cada línea, cada borde de las letras de su título, algo que le hacía saber que era suya, el tatuaje, el esplendoroso tatuaje, su paraíso personal, su piel era suya, su vientre era suyo...¡Oh sí!, pero ahora lo iba a ser de otra forma, se despojó del pantalón, sin dejar de sujetarla, Hermione se encogió intentado huir, dio un gritillo cuando sintió que él tenía las piernas desnudas, la besó con desesperación para no dejarle hablar, para que no interrumpiera lo que ahora le era terriblemente necesario, terriblemente indispensable. -...llevas mi nombre en tu piel... –Susurró cuando pudo soltarle los labios, que había bebido, succionado, acariciado con su lengua, ella temblaba, sí temblaba y él lo hacía igualmente, no podía dejar de hacerlo; sonrió cuando logró sujetarla con más fuerza, ella con una mueca de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo un suspiro raramente halagador lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos marrones, brillantes, sus ojos, con ese olor de lima, de limón, de especias, ese olor picante que le escocía la piel, las manos, la lengua ansiosa por recorrerla toda.

-Draco...espera. –No podía evitar temblar, un raro aprisonamiento le inundó el vientre, temblaba, no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía evitarlo, él le acariciaba los hombros y le besaba el pecho, el cuello, los brazos y un raro espasmo le inundó la parte baja del cuerpo, sentía que ardía que de alguna forma tenia que remediar aquello, pero tenía miedo, él parecía estar poseído; sintió como una herida, le había vuelto a morder en el cuello, ahora le presionaba con tal fuerza las muñecas que sentía que la piel se le iba a romper como una cuerda demasiado tensa. – Me lastimas Draco.

-No...no puede ser...yo te necesito...te necesito... –Draco besaba, seguía haciéndolo sin darse cuenta que a cada paso mordía sin remedio, sin darse cuenta que su mano izquierda sujetando las muñecas de Hermione la herían, con rapidez bajó su mano derecha, iba a hacerlo ahora, con su mano separó las piernas de una Hermione cohibida y temerosa. -...jamás te haría daño, ¿entiendes? –La miró, ella tenía tal rostro de horror que inclinó la cabeza a un lado sorprendido.

-Draco...por favor... –Suplicó, sabía lo que venía, él comenzaba a moverse para colocarse sobre ella, horrorizada le miró llena de un sentimiento que no pudo identificar, pensó en Ron, sólo por un segundo, sus pecas, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa tierna habían entrado en su mente, recordó el suceso previo a la bofetada, había sido muy distinto y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar.

-Oh no llores...no pasa nada... –Sonrió para calmarla, insistió en el movimiento, sin soltarle las muñecas se acomodó entre sus miembros inferiores, no soportaba más aquello tenía que ocurrir, estaba tan excitado y a la vez tan necesitado que se preparó para lo inminente, tenía que hacerlo.

-No Draco... –Lloriqueó Hermione al sentir que le empezaba a bajar el bikini, un escalofrío la recorrió con tal fuerza que abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y su voz emanó como un terrible gemido de suplica exigiendo clemencia. -...así no Draco.

-Ron, Pansy... –Cho se sorprendió tanto al encontrarlos juntos que no sabía que pensar, "Ya lo habrán hecho", se sonrojó sin querer.

-Tranquila...que este chico es tan caballeroso o tan tonto que no me ha tocado un pelo. –Soltó Pansy con una sonrisa, Ron sonrió rascándose la nariz con timidez.

-Je, je, je...sí tal vez soy tonto. –Ron dejó a Pansy al lado de Cho.

-Pero el perfume... –Comenzó Cho, Ron continuó su camino rumbo a la biblioteca, entonces se toparon con Harry y Ginny que se les unieron, Ron y Harry al frente caminaban a paso considerable, Ginny se unió a las dos chicas.

-No funcionó. –Contestó Pansy mirándolas. –He usado cuatro gotas y apenas percibió el aroma.

-Eso quiere decir que Ron ama demasiado a Hermione. –Susurró Ginny emocionada con aquella noticia.

-Y además que tú no estabas dispuesta a que el perfume funcionara, ¿cierto Pansy? –Cho la miró, la chica miraba al frente, Ron y Harry daban vuelta en un pasillo.

-Ya no sé ni lo que quiero. –Contestó secamente sin mirar a ninguna de las dos, se enfocó en Ron, aquel chico comenzaba a serle agradable.

-Mejor nos damos prisa. –Ginny aceleró el paso, Harry y Ron ya corrían entrando a la biblioteca, Cho y Ginny tuvieron que quedarse con Madame Pince para distraerla, el resto entró decididamente.

Intentó pensar en algo que no fuera poseerla, cuando logró olvidar los aromas, el sudor, los sabores, el cálido rose de su piel bajo él, logró pensarlo, ella había dicho ASI NO...jamás dijo NO; ella no se negaba del todo, ella sólo pedía que no ocurriera de ese modo, le daba esperanzas, era una puerta abierta, angosta, oculta y oscura, pero una puerta.

Lo miró, por dos segundos permaneció quieto por completo respirando pesadamente, angustiosamente y sus manos, con la que la sujetaba y con la que casi la desnudaba por completo, temblaban pero no de emoción y deseo, sino conteniendo un impulso, sobreponiéndose a la propia fuerza interna; algo lo hizo moverse hacia ella, metió su mano bajo la espalda de Hermione para sentirla, pero su mano húmeda al fin fue controlada por su decisión de detenerla.

-Vete... –Soltó en un sonido que a Hermione le pareció más el chillido de un animal herido, entonces creyó que se había cortado, pero lo de su rostro no era de dolor.

-¿Qué? –Expresó sofocada mirándolo fijamente, él fruncía el ceño, arrugando la frente con todas las fuerzas que podía.

-Vete...hazlo. –Le exigió sin dejar ese sonido tipo llanto, tipo espasmo.

-Pero... –Hermione sintió que sus manos se iban soltando, lo fue sintiendo alejarse, soltarle, se puso de rodillas con los ojos cerrados y estirándose tomó la mesita derribada y se puso a estrujarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ella se puso lentamente en pie -...¿estás bien?

-Lárgate... –apretó con fuerza la silla, no podía detenerse más, no sólo era la necesidad física, también era la necesidad de su calor, de su afecto, de su voz, de sus manos, sacudió la cabeza, le dolía tanto no tocarla que se sentía morir, abrió los ojos para mirar la mesa en sus manos, lo que apretaba estaba manchado de sangre, creyó que era de él que por eso dolía todo, pero no, se miró las palmas y no tenía cortes, era sangre de ella, de su espalda de la botella clavada en su piel, en su columna, sintió dolor, ella estaba herida por él. -...vete Hermione.

-Draco... –Ella se inclinó hacia él, estaba de pie mirándolo desde hacía unos minutos, él se sacudió y le dio una manotazo con fuerza, ella se hizo a un lado asustada.

-¡Vete!...¡No quiero hacerte daño! –Estalló, Hermione entendió lo que pasaba, agradecida, dolida, confundida y alterada, tomó todo cuanto había de su ropa, se puso la blusa con velocidad, la falda a penas y fue directo a la puerta, él carraspeó con molestia, apretando con tanta fuerza que rompió las patas de la mesa. –Yo sólo quería amanecer contigo... –Exclamó suavemente, ella se quedó helada.

-Gracias Draco...muchas gracias. –Sonrió guardando aquello para la posteridad de su memoria, se secó las pocas lágrimas que llevaba en el rostro y titubeó antes de salir, él continuaba en la misma posición presionando la mesa, con la cabeza baja, sonrió apenas; entonces Ron, Harry y Pansy la vieron saliendo de la habitación, Ron corrió a ayudarla con sus cosas, sin decir nada y de la forma más tierna posible le sonrió, ella lo miró con algo de sonrojo, él le ayudó a cambiarse.

-¿Draco? –Pansy le miró llena de interés. -¿Dónde está?

-Está dentro... –Hermione comenzó a contestar.

-Estás sangrando... –Ron se alarmó mucho al verla.

-La botella del perfume se rompió en mi espalda, por eso me herí...el perfume lo ha hecho un monstruo. –Comentó mirando a Pansy.

-Yo me encargo, reaccionará cuando vea quien soy...descuiden, váyanse a prisa, yo me ocupo de él. –Pansy sonrió y entró en la habitación, Hermione la miró ponerse de rodillas a su lado, luego vio la puerta cerrarse, Harry y Ron le miraban con interés, ella hizo lo único que podía hacer.

-Ron...gracias por ayudarme. –Miró al pelirrojo y lo abrazó con ganas, él la abrazó también, pero serio se volvió a Harry, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, salieron de la biblioteca, Ginny se fue con ellos, Cho se quedó con Pince haciendole preguntas hasta que Neville le dio alcance y Pansy y Draco salieron de la habitación, cuando Cho vio a Draco éste estaba más pálido que nunca, cabizbajo y sujetaba con tal fuerza la mano de Pansy, que la chica le miraba con horror; la noche era ya entrada, todas volvieron a sus casas, con más dudas, con más miedos, y con los mismos tatuajes.


	26. Epílogo: Por aquello de los vacíos

Bueno, para los inconformes, aquí el epílogo, al final de éste

_Bueno, para los inconformes, aquí el epílogo, al final de éste_

_Encontrarán datos que definitivamente les ayudarán _

_A odiarme menos…espero…_

_Makoto Arashi Black_

Entró en el comedor apenas dio la hora, lunes por la mañana el ambiente estaba denso, en la mesa Gryffindor, Hermione y Ron parecían enfrascados en un juego absurdo de dimes y diretes, él intentaba hacerla sentir bien, ella luchaba por parecer tranquila y sonreírle sinceramente, pero tenía dificultades para ser totalmente sincera con él, parecía como si le diera vergüenza verlo, no era para menos; al lado de ellos, Ginny y Harry como pareja con años de conocerse bromeaban y comían a gusto, ella reía como nunca, él serio pero feliz se sentía como pez en el agua hablando con ella, de vez en cuando se miraban fijamente y sonreían con romántica estampa; en la mesa azul ocurría lo mismo pero a manera de cortejo algo raro, Eddie charlaba con Luna, que intentaba hacerle entender un esquema contenido en El quisquilloso.

Cho y Neville conversaban, él de pie mirándola ella sonriente apantallando a una Marietta muerta de celos; pero lo más raro era la mesa Slytherin, Pansy sonreía radiante a un Draco cabizbajo y taciturno, en definitiva algo ahí no concordaba del todo, ¿qué?, ni idea.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que ocurre ahí? –Sprout se sentó junto a McGonagall y apuntó con la frente hacia la mesa verde.

-No, sea lo que sea, no es bueno para la estabilidad. –Minerva no miraba a Draco, miraba a Hermione.

-Estabilidad que ha costado algo de trabajo, si me permite intervenir. –Hooch se había puesto de pie y caminado hacia las dos.

-Necesitaban ayuda Rolanda...Minerva, deberías hablar con ella, una ayuda de vez en cuando no es mala. –Pomona le sonrió timidamente, Minerva frunció el ceño, tal vez tenía razón.

-Suficiente ayuda con la que hicimos anoche...y mira que viajar sólo para que el campo estuviese solo. –Rolanda se miraba las uñas como no queriendo la cosa. –Nosotras no dimos tantos problemas en nuestra época.

-Querrás decir en nuestras épocas Rolanda...no fuimos del mismo grupo. –Pomona le miró fijamente.

-Ya, ya...hablaré con ella si es lo que quieren... –Minerva se quitó las gafas para presionarse la naríz. -...¿tienes la poción Pomona? –Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a la mesa roja, Hermione parecía entristecida, Ron le tomaba la mano con fuerza, pero ella sólo sonreía tristemente.

-La tengo, está lista...Rolanda es buena en esa clase de pociones. –Comentó sonriendo, Rolanda le miró.

-Ya les he dicho que se me salió de las manos aquella vez. –Soltó a modo de queja, Pomona sonrió contenta.

-Está pasando por un mal momento... –Minerva miraba a Hermione, era su alumna preferida, tan parecida a ella, suspiró. -...mejor me voy, dáme la poción Pomona. –Sprout le dio la botella mirándola con atención, Hooch miraba el plato que dejaba abandonado.

-No has provado vocado Minerva. –Comentó Rolanda mirándola irse.

-No tengo apetito. –Comentó secamente, pasando tras la silla de Flitwick.

-Te hará mal estar así Minerva. –Exclamó Pomona, pero la profesora ya se había ido.

-¿Crees que se vea reflejada en Granger? –Comentó Rolanda mirando la mesa roja fijamente con sus amarillos ojos de halcón.

-Peor que eso...teme que Granger termine igual que ella... –Pomona suspiró sonoramente, pero sonrió al ver a Neville conversar con Cho. -...Minerva teme que Granger acabe sola. –Pomona miró a Rolanda fijamente, ésta suspiró sonoramente, a ella no le preocupaban las chicas, las chicas sanan, a Rolanda le preocupaban cierto chico pelirrojo y cierto rubio.

-...Por favor, terminen la lectura y mañana entregarán reporte de ella y un informe detallado de los pasos que usamos hoy...pueden retirarse. –Exclamó, el grupo comenzó a salir, Ron y Harry pasaron frente a su mesa, les miró fijamente, tras ellos Neville y Draco pasaban lanzándose miradas asesinas; Pansy y Hermione conversaban, al parecer la Slytherin estaba también preocupada por ella, por que le daba de palmaditas en el hombro; pasó saliva con dificultad y se decidió a hacerlo. –Señorita Granger, haga favor de seguirme a mi oficina...he de hablar un momento con usted. –Soltó con la voz rígida y dura, Pansy le miró con recelo y Hermione resignada le siguió en silencio rumbo a la oficina.

-Nos vemos. –Dijo a Pansy, suspiró y echó a andar suavemente, Lunes en la mañana, mala forma de iniciar siendo llamada por McGonagall.

-Suerte... –Soltó Pansy suavemente, la castaña asintió y cabizbaja como lo había estado el día anterior, siguió a la profesora rumbo a su oficina, entraron una en seguida de la otra, a una señal de la venerable mujer, se sentó ante su escritorio.

-Parece preocupada...nunca la había visto fallar en el mismo hechizo tantas veces...¿cree que es divertido convertir la oreja izquierda de Seamus Finnigan en un caracol? –Le preguntó seriamente, Hermione intentaba sentirse mal por Seamus, pero sólo podía sentirse así por ella, por Ron y por Draco.

-No creo que sea divertido, sólo creo que es...inevitable. –Ya no hablaba del chico, ahora solo hablaba de su situación.

-Entiendo... –McGonagall le sonrió sinceramente, luego se puso de pie. -...descúbrase el abdomen.

-¿Perdón? –Le miró alarmada, vería lo que quedaba del tatuaje, que continuaba siendo una muy legible mención a un reconocido Slytherin.

-Descúbrase el abdomen...por favor. –McGonagall se puso de pie y fue directo a ella, que intimidada y sorprendida se levantó el suéter y la blusa y le mostró el pálido pero evidente tatuaje.

-Malfoy eh...parece que la señorita Parkinson es más hábil de lo que muchos creíamos... –La profesora sonrió, se acomodó las gafas y sacó de la bolsa de su túnica la pequeña botella. -...beba un trago, sólo uno o se le quedará el cabello sin color.

-Pero... –Hermione titubeó, pero había en aquellos astutos ojos algo de seguridad que la hizo obedecer, bebió un trago, sabía como a jarabe de miel con eucalipto para la tos, era denso y pesado, pero en cuanto le cayó en el estómago, sintió cosquillas, unas fuertes cosquillas que la hicieron reír, la profesora le miró de reojo desde su asiento y rió por lo bajo, verla así era divertido. -...lo siento...no...jajaja, no puedo...dejar de reír...jajaja... –Carcajeaba llevándose las manos al abdomen, cuando las cosquillas se fueron desvaneciendo, se miró la piel, del tatuaje ya no había nada. -...¡Desapareció!

-Para eso es esa poción, señorita Granger. –Murmuró mirándola fijamente.

-Pero...como es que...¿usted sabía todo lo que hacíamos el sábado? –Preguntó horrorizada, seguramente ahora le reprendería y le quitaría puntos por todo lo ocurrido.

-Lo sabía...y tuve que meter mis garras para que no fueran descubiertas... –McGonagall suspiró sonoramente, se recargó en su sillón y luego juntó los dedos para concentrarse en lo que diría. -...le mencioné que además de ser de la casa Gryffindor fui otras cosas durante mi juventud... –Hermione asintió impresionada. -...pues bien, fui prefecta y premio anual...fui ayudante de bibliotecaria y de enfermería...pero también fui una cazadora, señorita Granger.

-¡¿Qué?! –Hermione se movió hacia el frente sujetándose con fuerza del escritorio, McGonagall sonrió.

-Debería ver su cara ahora... –Suspiró sonriendo. -...es como si le hubieran dicho que soy squib...¿acaso no se da cuenta que como usted también soy mujer?

-Yo... –Hermione no sabía qué decir, estaba impresionada.

-Bien...a lo que voy, parece que ustedes son de las Cazadoras más inexpertas que hemos tenido... –Dejó de sonreír y le miró duramente. -...y de las más conflictivas...sin mencionar de las más creativas... –Le señaló el abdomen.

-Profesora, no sabe cómo lo siento...yo de verdad, quisiera haberselo dicho antes, pero tuve mucho pánico y la verdad es que no sé debí decirlo, soy consciente de ello por que es usted mi mentora y yo le debo respeto y además de eso le tengo gran afecto... –Hermione hablaba y hablaba sin darse cuenta que McGonagall reía por dentro.

-Escúcheme señorita Granger...no necesito que me pida disculpas por que no tengo por que dárselas...ahora, usted tiene problemas más graves que el hecho de que yo conozca la verdad sobre usted Chang, Weasley y Parkinson... –Minerva McGonagall le miró, la verdad es que ella había pasado por todo aquello y la entendía por completo. -...ahora lo importante es la situación en este triángulo loco que tiene usted con Malfoy y Weasley.

-¿Triangulo? –Le miró sonrojada y tuvo que bajar la mirada para no toparse con sus sabios y expertos ojos.

-¿A quién elegirá? –Le preguntó insistentemente, ella movió la cabeza como si negara.

-No lo sé...¿es que acaso tengo que elegir ya? –Miró suplicante a McGonagall, ella bajó su mirada y la clavó vivamente en ella, luego se relajó y sonrió.

-No aún no...pero recuerde, el amor, es lo que hace que la cazadora guarde el arma. –Soltó suavemente, Hermione le miró fijamente.

-¿Usted dejó de ser cazadora? –Preguntó. -¿Usted encontró el amor?

-Sí, lo encontré...por eso dejé de ser cazadora... –Sonrió confiadamente. -...pero hubo un problema señorita Granger...-Minerva suspiró. -...el amor nunca me encontró a mi. –Sonrió dulcemente, Hermione se quedó impresionada.

-Lo lamento... –Comenzó Hermione, aquello le reveló muchas cosas.

-No lo lamente, verá soy feliz...aún así, el amor es bueno, desde cualquier perspectiva, a veces no se necesita tenerlo para ser feliz, con que exista es suficiente...verá... –McGonagall iba a seguir, pero alguien llamó a la puerta y una cara conocida se asomó por ella.

-Minerva querida, siento interrumpir...Pomona horneó galletas y Rolanda, Severus y Poppy estaremos en la sala de maestros...¿gusta venir?...invité a Sibyll, pero ya la conoce... –Albus Dumbledore con sus radiantes y vivos ojos azules sonreía, McGonagall le devolvió la sonrisa con afecto puro, Hermione los miró impresionada. -...la invitaría señorita Granger, pero quizá las platicas sobre dolores y achaques no le agraden.

-Descuide profesor. –Murmuró intimidada.

-Iré cuando termine Albus. –Sonrió McGonagall dulcemente, sus ojos brillaban.

-Te esperaré con una copita de alelí... –Albus sonrió. -...con permiso señorita Granger. –Dijo y desapareció tras guiñarles un ojo.

-Bien...tome la botella y deles un trago del contenido a sus tres atolondradas amigas... –McGonagall la miró significativamente, Hermione sonrió para darle a entender que había descubierto su secreto, pero la profesora pareció ignorar el gesto. -...luego tómese su tiempo, trate a los dos chicos, juegue un poco si le parece necesario, diviértase...pero no deje de aceptar que el amor, existe y está cerca de usted, quizá en la siguiente puerta. –McGonagall le sonrió, y se puso de pie en claro mensaje de que debía retirarse. –Como una voraz serpiente, o como un atolondrado leoncillo.

-Profesora...¿cuál de los dos? –Preguntó de golpe, tal vez caería y le diría a quien prefería.

-No lo sé...¿limón o fresa señorita Granger? –Le preguntó ella por su lado.

-Tampoco lo sé. –Admitió apesadumbrada.

-El tiempo lo dirá todo, espere...deje que las cosas fermenten...como la poción multijugos. –Le susurró, Hermione se estremeció y pensó que lo mejor era irse y ya.

-Gracias profesora...muchas gracias. –Manifestó sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-De nada Hermione. –Susurró sonriendo, Hermione se sintió rara, era la primera vez que le escuchaba llamarle por su nombre, sonrió internamente, aquello era una buena señal.

La torre estaba sola y era el sitio perfecto para algo así, él miraba al vacío desde donde el viento movía su cabello rubio, ahora no le molestaba despeinarse, solo le incomodaba la razón de su llegada ahí, al poco escuchó pasos, se volvió, la túnica negra y los cabellos rojos se mezclaban.

-Lovewood es buena para esto de las reuniones. –Expresó de corazon, Ron caminó hacia él y se recargó en la orilla de la torre viendo al vacío.

-Sí, es agradable...y bien, ¿planeas amenazarme? –Le preguntó divertido.

-No, sólo creo que es correcto que sepas lo que ocurre, los dos somos de sangre pura, el ser un traidor no te impide pensar en esto como algo legal y noble de mi parte. –Comentó Draco seriamente.

-Ella no es un trofeo. –Espetó molesto.

-No, no lo es, no planeo hacerla parecer eso...pero me interesa y no voy a dejar que me la quites. –Le espetó en la cara, Ron sonrio mirándolo fijamente.

-Bien, por que yo tampoco voy a cruzarme de brazos. –Sonrió divertido, los dos permanecieron recibiendo el viento en el rostro, luego Draco se volvió al vacío hacia el bosque.

-Mi padre me matará cuando lo sepa. –Soltó por comentar algo.

-Tu padre es un idiota. –Carcajeó Ron, Draco lo miró seriamente y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la varita, pero se lo pensó, luego muy a su pesar, sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de Pansy?...parece que te ha tomado cariño. –Comentó para molestarlo.

-Si quieres te demuestro que te la puedo quitar también...pero no, mejor déjemosla fuera de esto. –Rió sinceramente,

-Imposible, es Pansy...ella misma se mete donde no le llaman. –Expresó con cariño, los dos rieron y continuaron mirando a fuera, no eran enemigos, solo eran dos chicos con mala suerte.

-Genial... –Cho dejó de reír y se miró el abdomen sin marcas. -...esperen a que le diga a Neville.

-Al fin...cada vez que me bañaba sentía pánico...aunque me estaba acostumbrando...creo que ya hasta me gustaba –Comentó Pansy haciéndose un nudo en la blusa para dejar descubierto su abdomen. –Esto amérita un tiempo al aire.

-Loca... –Ginny sonrió mirándola de reojo.

-Bueno...seguimos cazando eh... –Hermione miraba al vacío, la Sala era tan grande que habría podido ponerse a correr gritando sus confusas ideas.

-Eso sí... –Soltó Pansy, Cho y Ginny no estaban del todo seguras, la puerta se abrió una rubia entro dando de saltitos.

-Hey...les tengo noticias, pronto serán las vacaciones de invierno y mi padre quiere saber si puedo invitar a algunos amigos a pasar un día en casa, él no estará y no quiere que esté sola...creo que la idea de sólo invitar a Eddie no le agradó por que me pidió que invitara a alguien más...que dicen...¿vienen? –Luna las miró, ellas fruncieron el ceño. –Es sólo el viernes por la noche... –Hermione no sabía qué decir, Cho sonrió parecía una buena idea, Ginny asintió sin pensarlo y Pansy, seria sin mostrar mucho interés la miró fijamente, Luna sonrió, tenía planes geniales para ese viernes...

_Bueno, como ya se darán cuenta, esto no es el final el final definitivo__, sino que es un fic_

_llamado: Temporada de Caza, que se encuentra actualmente en creación y que comenzaré a publicar en diciembre_

_de este año (espero), antes de ese fic, hay una pequeña intervención __en coautoria con mi buena amiga HermionedeWeasley, por lo que no tengo autorización para publicarla aquí…pueden encontrarlo en la página donde comencé a publicar…vean mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer, y si de verdad tienen ganas de seguir la historia, pues contáctenme y les informo qué onda con el resto…gracias por leer, muchas gracias!!_

_(Todos los personajes, a excepción de algunos que sobra especificar, son de JK Rowling)_


End file.
